Dangerous Fate
by Ginny-the-Dark
Summary: Ein Todesserüberfall auf ihr Elternhaus, eine mystische Prophezeiung, ein Schlangenbiss, Salazar Slytherins Erbe und eine plötzliche Verbundenheit zum düsteren Zaubertränkemeister bringen Hermines Leben plötzlich in Aufruhr. HGSS
1. Überfall

_An Alle:  
_Es ist meine aller erste Fanfiction und ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon wirklich gut bin. Aber ich habe den Willen und den Wunsch zu schreiben und hoffe auf eure Kritik, Tipps und Verbesserungsvorschläge! Bin super nervös und gespannt auf euer Feedback, aber hilft ja nix, jetzt noch der Disclaimer dann gehts los.

_Disclaimer:_  
Alles aus dem Harry-Potter Universum gehört J.K.R. nur die Geschichte ist von mir.

**Kapitel 1 - Überfall**

Die Luft erzitterte und laute Knalle rauschten durch das Wohnzimmer der Familie Granger, die gerade beim alltäglichen Abendessen an diesem heißen Augusttag zusammen saß.

Hermines Kopf wirbelte herum. Ihre Augen waren starr vor Schreck und ein einziger, grauenerfüllender Gedanke schrie in ihrem Kopf. ‚TODESSER'

Sie wirbelte herum und sprang vom Stuhl auf.

Wo war ihr Zauberstab? Wieso verflucht lag er auch auf ihrem Zimmer. Doch es war zu spät, zu spät hinauf zu laufen und ihn zu holen. Mindestens ein Dutzend in schwarz gehüllte Gestalten kamen laut höhnend und lachend auf sie zu.

Durch den Schock nahm sie alles wie in Zeitlupe wahr, hörte wie durch Watte, dass ihre Mutter einen spitzen Schrei von sich gab und sah schon einen roten Funken aus einem Zauberstab auf sie zuschießen.

„Neeeeeeeeeeeeeein Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein" Hermine schrie wie am Spieß. Als sie sah, wie ein weiterer Todesser langsam auf ihren Vater zuging, kam ihr in Panik eine Idee.

"ACCIO ZAUBERSTAB ACCIOOOOOOOOOO" und schon kam ein länglicher Stab aus dunklem Holz die Treppe hinunter auf sie zugeschossen, doch bevor sie noch nach ihm greifen konnte, die letzte Rettung sie erreichte, sah sie ein violettes Licht und fiel zu Boden.

Hermine war nicht ohnmächtig, doch es war, als wenn ihre Glieder steif und unbeweglich wären. Jeder Versuch ein Gelenk zu beugen, war als würden sich Eissplitter in ihr Fleisch bohren.

Als sie nicht unweit von sich den Körper ihres Vaters mit einem dumpfen Knall zu Boden fallen hörte, wurde sie blind. Blind vor Tränen und Wut, es war ihr egal wenn sie vor Schmerzen sterben würde, sie wollte sich rächen an den vermummten Gestalten, die noch immer im Raum standen und lachten und höhnten. Einer von ihnen stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und bediente sich gerade an einer Hühnerkeule vom Esstisch.

Wenige Zentimeter neben seinem Fuß entdeckte sie ihren Zauberstab, sie musste ihn erreichen. Doch kaum hatte sie unter höllischen Schmerzen ihren Arm ausgestreckt, merkte sie einen Druck auf ihrem Rücken und hörte eine eiskalte grausame Stimme.

„Unsere Kleine ist bei Bewusstsein, wird Zeit noch etwas Spaß zu haben bevor wir gehen."

Panik stieg in ihr auf. 'NEIN, Nein!' dachte sie, das durfte nicht passieren. Eher würde sie sich umbringen, als sich von den Mördern ihrer Eltern schänden zu lassen, eher wollte sie tot sein, TOT!

Sie spürte das sie am Haarschopf gepackt wurde, wie ihr Kopf zurück gerissen wurde, wie einzelne Haarsträhnen sich aus ihrer Kopfhaut mit einem ekelhaften Reißgeräusch lösten.

Hermine war in diesem Moment nicht fähig um sich zu schlagen, nicht fähig zu sehen welche Augen sie anblickten, ihr Blick war durch einen Schleier von Tränen getrübt.

Lachen drang an ihr Ohr, Stimmen unterhielten sich, doch sie verstand sie nicht mehr, ihr Kopf war erfüllt von einem einzigen Schrei und als sie kalte Hände an ihrem Körper spürte, die sie hochhoben und sie die Treppe hochtrugen, fiel sie in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

Geweckt wurde sie von einem heißen Schmerz an ihrer Wange. Sie blinzelte aus verquollenen Augen und als sie das vermummte Gesicht über ihr sah, traf sie wie ein Schlag die Erinnerung wieder.

Der Mann über ihr fasste ihr an die Schultern, sie wollte sich wehren, doch sie konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen, also schrie sie, sie schrie wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Es half nichts, er packte die Ärmel ihrer weißen Bluse und zerriss sie, danach machte er sich an ihrem Rock zuschaffen, sie sah es nicht, aber sie spürte wie das schwere Leinen über ihren Beinen zerbarst.

"Du Schwein, BRING MICH UM, bring mich sofort um! Tu es, denn ansonsten wirst Du nie mehr glücklich, ich werde Dich..."

"Silencio" durchbrach es ihr Gebrüll und aus ihrem Mund kam kein Laut mehr. Nun war es aus, dachte Hermine. Ihre Eltern waren tot und gleich würde ihr das Schlimmste widerfahren, was sie zu denken vermochte.

Der psychische Schmerz, die Demütigung halb nackt hier zu liegen und die Angst brachen ihr Herz und doch waren ihre Augen geöffnet, sie wollte ihre letzten Minuten nicht in einer Ohnmacht verbringen, für Dunkelheit hatte sie noch Zeit genug und so starrte sie den Gewalttäter mit aufgerissenen Augen an, doch ihren Körper machte sie taub, taub egal was auf ihn zukommen mochte.

Der Todesser kniete halb auf ihr und nun beugte er sich über sie und nahm langsam die Maske ab. Sie verfolgte es wie in einem Film. Er griff sich mit der bleichen Hand in den Nacken und das erste, was sie sehen konnte war Haar, schwarz wie Pech. Es war lang und schließlich kam eine Stirn zum Vorschein und Augen, von der Farbe ... schwarz!

Ihr Atem stockte, seine Nase kam zum Vorschein, sein Mund, sie starrte ungläubig und noch immer stumm in sein Gesicht, doch ihr Mund formte lautlos was ihr Geist nicht vermochte zu begreifen.

"Ich bin hier um ihnen zu helfen Miss Granger, schreien sie nicht ich werde jetzt den Schweigezauber von ihnen nehmen und sie loslassen." Und nach einem Schlänker mit seinem Zauberstab war es getan.

Es drang noch immer kein Laut aus ihr heraus, sie fasste es nicht und so sprach er weiter.

„Miss Granger, ich gebe ihnen jetzt ein Kraut, sie müssen es schlucken, verstehen sie mich Miss Granger?"

Sie war keines Wortes fähig, noch immer gelähmt vor Angst und Pein und so nahm er etwas aus der Tasche und stopfte es ihr in den Mund. Als er ihren Kiefer öffnen wollte und dazu eine Hand um ihr Gesicht legte, zuckte sie zusammen und es durchbohrten sie wieder diese fürchterlichen Schmerzen, die der zuvor auf sie geschossene Zauber bewirkte.

Sie wollte nicht schlucken, sie vertraute ihm nicht, doch sie hatte keine Wahl, wollte sie nicht an denn stacheligen Blättern in ihrem Rachen ersticken. Mit einem Mal ließen die Schmerzen nach und sie konnte sich rühren, doch seine Hände drückten sie weiter nach unten.

"Bleiben sie hier, bewegen sie sich nicht, sie würden es bereuen! Ich werde gleich wieder hochkommen!"

Mit diesen Worten überließ er sie sich selbst und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Langsam setzte sie sich auf, benommen und ihr Kopf dröhnte. Sie wollte ihren Körper betrachten, sie fühlte sich nackt seit dem er ihren Rock zerrissen hatte und doch sie sah nichts, scheinbar war sie durch das Mittel unsichtbar geworden. Ein Blick in den Spiegel unweit weg von ihr bestätigte ihren Verdacht, nichts von ihr war zu sehen.

Doch da formte sich ein schrecklicher Gedanke, ihre ELTERN! Sie stürzte zur Tür und näherte sich der Treppe! Unten erwartete sie ein schreckliches Bild. Ihre Eltern lagen regungslos am Boden, einer der Todesser saß am Tisch und befleißigte sich am Abendessen.

Zwei andere standen am Kamin und sprachen mit einander. Sie wusste sie konnte jetzt nicht hinunter stürmen zu ihren Eltern, sie aufzerren und wegbringen, so würde sie ihr Leben und das ihrer Eltern, sollten diese noch am Leben sein, wegwerfen. Sie meinte gesehen zu haben wie ihre Mutter sich eben ein Stück bewegte und so versuchte sie ruhig zu bleiben und die beiden Gestalten dort unten zu verstehen.

"Die kleine Schlampe ist mir entwischt - verdammt wer hätte gedacht, dass Du diesen Fluch nicht richtig auf sie ausgesprochen hast, normalerweise hätte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen dürfen. Stattdessen sprang sie einfach auf und disapparierte."

Es war eindeutig Snape der da sprach, es war also doch keine Geistesverwirrung, was eben oben passiert war. Doch jetzt durchschnitt die zweite Stimme den Raum, unwillig und etwas nervös wirkte sie.

„Das wird der dunkle Lord nicht gerne hören. Verdammt! Ich weiß nicht was mit dem Fluch nicht gestimmt hat. Denkst Du sie wird ..."

Er hatte den Satz nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als ihm Snape wieder ins Wort gefallen war.

„Nein, ich habe ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht, sie wird niemanden identifizieren können."

Ein leicht belustigter Ton schwang in der äußerst gehässig klingenden Stimme ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors mit. Er klang so echt, dass Hermine oben auf der Treppe noch blässer im Gesicht wurde.

„Tja, man hat gehört, dass Du großen Spaß hattest! Kaum zu glauben Severus wie verdorben Du bist, es ist doch Deine Schülerin. Sie hat geschrieen, so dass ich nur neidisch sein kann - es muss ein unglaublicher Spaß gewesen sein!"

Snape, der jetzt wieder vermummt war schwenkte kommentarlos ein Stück Stoff in der Luft. Hermine fühlte ein heißes Pochen im Kopf, es war der schwarze Rock, den sie angehabt hatte. Jetzt wurde ihr klar wieso er das gemacht hatte. Wieso es wichtig war, dass ihre Schreie echt klangen, wieso er ihre Kleidung zerfetzt hatte, wieso er sie solange in der Illusion ließ, dass er sie wirklich missbrauchen wollte - es hätte sonst nicht so echt geklungen. Er war nicht der miese Todesser, den er soeben vor seinen Kumpanen spielte, er tat das zu ihrem Schutz.

Anhand dieser Erkenntnis durchflutete sie ein warmes Gefühl und trotzdem wurde ihr wieder schwindelig, als sie an das eben erlebte dachte.

Ihre Gedanken wurden wieder von der anderen, ihr fremden Stimme unterbrochen.

"Was ist mit den Beiden?" er zeigte auf ihre Eltern und Hermine schien das Herz einzufrieren, ihre Beine schienen nachzugeben und sie musste mit der Hand nach dem Geländer greifen, welches zu ihrem Entsetzen knarrte.

Der fremde Todesser hob auf einmal den Kopf und starrte zu ihr hoch, nein eher misstrauisch durch sie hindurch. 'Verdammt' hatte sie etwa ein Geräusch gemacht? Sie wollte sich gerade selbst verfluchen, doch da erhob wieder Snape die Stimme und lenkte ihn ab.

„Lassen wir sie hier, töten ist umsonst der dunkle Lord interessiert sich doch nicht für die Eltern, er wollte das Mädchen, solange sie außerhalb von Hogwarts ungeschützt ist."

„Du weißt wir werden bestraft, dass wir sie nicht mitbringen, er will uns im Morgengrauen wieder sehen und erwartet, dass wir sie dabei haben."

"Ich weiß." Snapes Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos, doch Hermines Herz wurde schwer.

Plötzlich schlug unten die Stimmung um, alle waren zusammen gekommen und mit einem lauten plopp verschwand einer nach dem anderen ins Nirgendwo.

Hermines Herz klopfte als sie langsam die Treppen hinunter stieg zu ihren Eltern. Als sie das zerschundene, blutbeschmierte Gesicht ihres Vaters sah und die gebrochen verdrehten Beine ihrer Mutter, wurde ihr das zweite Mal an diesem Abend schwarz vor Augen, es war einfach mehr als sie verkraften konnte.

Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie eine der vermummten Gestalten wenige Minuten nach seinem Verschwinden wieder auftauchte, mit einigen Auroren und Medihexen im Schlepptau und ihren leblosen Körper aufhob.


	2. Trost und Strafe

_An meine lieben Leser:  
_Woooooow, ich habe vier Leser! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich über eure Reviews gefreut habe, ich sitze hier im Büro und strahle überglücklich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ihr habt mich zu Kapitel zwei ermutigt. Es ist etwas kürzer, hängt aber stark mit 1 zusammen. Nochmals ein dickes Danke und ich hoffe weiterhin eure Meinung zu hören, auch wenn sie mal nicht so positiv ist!

**Kapitel 2 - Trost und Strafe!**

Es war schmerzhaft, doch nach minutenlanger Überwindung war sie fähig die Augen zu öffnen. Mit einer leichten Kopfdrehung wollte sie sich orientieren und stöhnte, aufgrund des Schmerzes der sich in ihrem Nacken breit machte, gequält auf.

Sie hörte dumpf eine leise, samtige Stimme an ihr Ohr dringen.

„Trinken sie das."

Hermine spürte den kühlen Glasrand einer kleinen Phiole, der sich an ihre trockenen Lippen presste und öffnete den Mund. Eine kalte Flüssigkeit rann ihre, vom schreien wunde, Kehle hinunter wie Honig und verbreitete ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrem Körper.

Sie sah ihn an und stellte fest, dass auch er fahl aussah. Sie wollte sprechen, doch Snape unterbrach sie, ehe sie damit anfangen konnte. Eindringlich, beruhigend und warm tröpfelte seine tiefe Stimme zu ihr herunter.

„Miss Granger, ihren Eltern geht es gut, sie sind in Sicherheit und bald können sie sie besuchen, doch erst einmal müssen sie selbst genesen."

Seine mystischen, schwarzen Augen glänzten im schummrigen Licht und noch einmal senkte er die Stimme eine Nuance, so dass sie nun kaum mehr als ein sanftes Geflüster war.

„Es tut mir Leid Miss Granger, dass sie das mitmachen mussten. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, der Befehl kam kurzfristig." Er stockte unmerklich, doch sie merkte es. „Ich wollte sie nicht in Todesangst versetzen, ich ..." wieder verstummte er.

Ihre leise Stimme, noch sehr geschwächt klang ihm entgegen.

„Ich weiß, sie haben mich nur geschützt - sie haben mir und meiner Familie das Leben gerettet."

Er machte den Mund auf und wieder zu, doch sie streckte eine Hand aus um ihn an der Wange zu berühren und mit Tränen in den Augen sagte sie nur ein einziges Wort zu Severus Snape. „Danke!"

Dann drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und schlief wieder ein.

_Einige Stunden später:_

Ein einziger Schrei formte sich aus ihrem Mund und kaum einen Augenblick später saß sie aufrecht. Ihr Gesicht war Bett für einen Strom von Tränen und ihre Haut war nass vom Angstschweiß. Sie hatte einen furchtbaren Albtraum von vermummten Todessern und ihren verletzten Eltern und die Erkenntnis, dass es sich dabei um reale Erinnerungen handelte, machte das ganze noch beängstigender. Es war, als würde es ihr jeden Moment die Brust zerreissen.

Hermine spürte jemand neben sich, jemand der ihre Hand streichelte. Sie sah ihn nicht, doch sie wusste wer er war und zog ihn am Arm an sie heran. Er ließ sie gewähren und so vergrub sie ihre Finger in seinen schwarzen Umhang, sie lehnte ihren Kopf an ihn und ließ sich gehen - sie weinte wie ein kleines Kind und war dankbar, dass er da war, einfach nur da war und ihren Kopf streichelte.

Leise konnte sie ihn immer wieder mit beruhigender Stimme flüstern hörten.

„Sie brauchen jetzt keine Angst mehr haben Miss Granger, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Wie eine Litanei wiederholte er den Satz mit jedem Strich über ihr unbändiges braunes Haar und sie war einfach dankbar und weinte weiter laut schluchzend.

So verharrten die Beiden lange, bis Hermine irgendwann keine Tränen mehr hatte, ihren Kopf hob und seine Augen suchte.

Sie waren nicht mehr so undurchdringlich wie sonst. Nicht so, wie sie seinen gehässigen Blick aus dem Zaubertränke Unterricht kannte. Unterricht, es fiel ihr schwer zu glauben, dass es wirklich ihr Professor war, mit dem sie hier saß, an dessen Schulter sie geweint hatte. Eigentlich müsste sie bei diesem Gedanken schaudern, oder sich zumindest unwohl fühlen, doch alle 'eigentlichs' der Welt waren ihr momentan egal.

Alles auf dieser verfluchten Welt war ihr egal, so lange er sie nicht allein ließ, sie war tief gezeichnet in ihrer Seele und er schien der Einzige zu sein, der verstand was mit ihr los war, dem sie nichts erklären musste und der für sie da war.

Nur ungern ließ sie es zu, dass er sich von ihr entfernte, verzweifelt wollte sie ihn festhalten. Doch der hochgewachsene Mann löste geduldig ihre Finger aus seinem Umhang und strich behutsam über jeden Einzelnen.

„Ich komme ja gleich wieder Miss Granger!"

Mit diesem Wort stand er auf und Hermine kam es sogleich kälter in dem Raum vor. Sie fröstelte und war wieder knapp daran in Tränen auszubrechen, als er mit einer Tasse heißen Tee zurückkam.

Als er ihr stumm den Becher überreichte, setzte er sich zu ihrem Bedauern leider nicht mehr an ihre Bettkante, sondern nahm in einem samtbezogenen Ohrensessel neben dem Bett Platz.

Hermine, die noch immer zitterte vermisste die menschliche Nähe, die ihr den Schmerz des Erlebten leichter machten, doch sie sah ihn das erste mal seit dem sie erwacht war bewusst an.

Seine schwarzen Haare fielen in lockeren Strähnen in sein Gesicht und seine nachtfarbenen Augen bargen ein besorgtes Flackern in ihren unendlichen Tiefen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und ohne genau zu wissen wie es geschah, wusste sie was ihm auf den Lippen lag.

„Sie müssen weg Professor, ist es nicht so?" fragte sie zittrig. Ein Nicken bestätigte ihre Befürchtungen.

Das Beben ihres Körpers wurde stärker, als er sich erhob.

„Ich bin bald wieder hier, sie sind hier sicher Miss Granger, es steht etwas zum Essen auf dem Nachttisch."

Sie erwiderte nichts, sie sah ihn nur aus großen Augen an, wie er langsam aufstand, ihr noch ein letztes mal beruhigend über das Haar strich und dann mit einem lauten Knall verschwunden war.

Die junge Frau rührte das Essen auf ihrem Nachttisch nicht an, sie saß eine ganze Weile nur starr in dem fremden Bett und plötzlich brach sie in Tränen aus und weinte, wie sie ihr Lebtag noch nicht geweint hatte. Sie klagte den Himmel und die Erde an, denn sie wusste dass er gerade bestraft wurde und wohl schlimmere Schmerzen litt, als sie fähig zu begreifen war. Und doch war es, als könnte sie ein winziges Stück davon mitfühlen, als wäre sie mit einem Segment ihres Geistes bei der Person, die gerade im Schlamm vor dem dunklen Lord auf den Knien lag und es machte sie fast wahnsinnig.

Es schien als wären Stunden, vielleicht sogar ein halber Tag vergangen bis er endlich mit einem Knall an der Stelle wieder auftauchte, an der er verschwunden war. Sie hatte keinen Moment die Augen von diesem Punkt wegbewegt.

Er sah sie nicht an, doch es war ihr egal, wie so vieles heute. Mit einem Satz war Hermine aus dem Bett aufgesprungen und umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Sie zog ihn auf die Knie und auch sie sank nieder und mit einem unaufhörlichen Schluchzen küsste sie sein Gesicht, bedeckte es mit ihren heißen Tränen und schlang seine Arme um ihn.  
Es war keine Berechnung, nichts das sie vorgehabt oder kalkuliert hatte, sie reagierte ohne ihr bewusstes zutun und empfand es als richtig.

Er wehrte sich nicht, erst als sie nach einer kurzen Ewigkeit damit aufgehört hatte, hob er den Kopf und sie sah in stumpfe, leblose Augen. Sie löste ihre Arme von Snape und erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Blut an ihren Händen. Es war nicht ihr Blut, es war seines - sie wusste es und es bereitete ihr eine Welle von Übelkeit.

Als wäre er gerade erst zu Sinnen gekommen, erhob er sich abrupt, griff in einen Beutel an seinem Gürtel und warf eine Brise seines Inhaltes in das Feuer.

„Hogwarts, Krankenstation" sprach er mit brüchiger Stimme und stumm ergriff sie seine Hand, die sich kalt und leblos anfühlte, und sie traten gemeinsam in den großen Kamin, gefüllt von grün züngelnden Flammen.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen, sah sie, dass die anderen wohl Bescheid wussten. Professor McGonall war da, Professor Dumbledore und auch die Medihexi schien schon bereit zu stehen.

Sie wurde am Arm genommen und zu einem Krankenbett gezogen. Sie wollte noch einmal in seine Augen blicken, bevor der Vorhang der ihr Bett von den anderen abtrennen sollte, zugezogen wurde, doch sie sah nur noch wie er zusammen brach und sein Körper in sich einsackte.

‚Dieser Teufel, was tut er uns an' dachte sie noch, als ihr Miss Pomfrey löffelweise einen Trank einflösste, auf den sie augenblicklich in einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf versank.


	3. Slytherins Herrin

Anmerkungen:  
Oh ihr wisst ja gar nicht wie ich mich über euren vielen reviews gefreut habe, ihr habt mich echt total happy gemacht - dickes Danke!  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch weiterhin, bin schonmal gespannt und hoffe ihr reviewt fleissig weiter - auch negative Kritik ist gerne gesehen, möchte mich doch weiterhin verbessern und das ist wirklich ein riesen Ansporn also bitte weiter so fleh.  
Kommentare zu euren bisherige reviews gibts ganz unten!

_**Kapitel 3 - Slytherins Herrin**_

Auf der Krankenstation war es leise und dämmrig. Nur einige Kerzen erleuchteten den weiten Flur schwach und spiegelten sich in kleinen, hellen Flecken auf dem Steinboden wieder. Durch die geöffneten Fenster drang laue, schwüle Sommernachtsluft in den Raum und legte sich über die vielen sterilen Krankenhausbetten, die reihauf im Saal standen.

Nur zwei davon waren besetzt, und im Hintersten bildete ein Mann, völlig in schwarze Gewänder gekleidet, einen starken Kontrast zur hellen Bettwäsche. Er saß durch Kissen aufgerichtet auf der Matratze und unterhielt sich leise mit einem alten, sehr weise aussehendem Zauberer, der gleich daneben in einem bequemen Stuhl saß.

"Ich habe einen Missbrauch inszeniert, ich weiss es war nicht die Beste Entscheidung. Ich musste die Kleine schrecken dazu, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich sah."

Der alte Zauberer musterte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich mit seinen gütigen Augen und schien in Gedanken, bevor er antwortete.

"Severus, meinen sie, sie hat einen größeren psychischen Schaden davongetragen?"

"Das sollten sie lieber Poppy fragen, ich bin kein Medi oder Heiler", antworte der dunkel gekleidete Mann.

"Sie waren anwesend und ausschlaggebend beteiligt. Severus, wie schlimm war es?"

"Es war real inszeniert", antworte Severus Snape, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, knapp und kühl.

Der Alte seufzte, seine buschigen Augenbrauen bildeten jetzt durch eine gerunzelte Stirn eine einzige Gerade über seinem Gesicht und es war nicht schwer seine Sorgen zu deuten.

Doch gerade, als er sich neuerlich zu seinem Gegenüber beugen wollte, um im Flüsterton das Gespräch fortzusetzen, wurde es im Raum plötzlich heller.

Eine junge Frau stand wie aus dem Nichts ausgespien mitten im Saal, bekleidet mit einem einfachen weißen Krankenhemdchen und doch in einer anmutigen Haltung, als trüge sie eine kostbare Robe. Die Arme waren mit den Handflächen nach oben leicht ausgestreckt, als wolle sie Regenwasser auffangen. Den Kopf hielt sie schwanenartig gerade und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen waren auf die zwei Männer gerichtet, die sie jetzt aufmerksam und überrascht musterten.

Doch bevor einer der beiden die Situation ordnen konnte, brachte eine Stimme, dunkel, rauh, alt und doch unglaublich weiblich, alles Glas im Raum zum Beben. Sie sprach sehr langsam und so bestimmt, als würde sie nicht einen Moment an der Wahrheit ihrer Worte zweifeln.

_"Ich bin die Herrin der Schlange."_

_"Ich bin die Göttin, die das dunkle Haus reinigen wird."_

_"Mit meinem Blut werde ich die Magie zur Schlange zurück bringen."_

_"Mit meinem Blut werde ich das Gift hinweg spülen."_

_"Ich werde meiner Bestimmung folgen und ihm eine Begleiterin sein."_

_"Seine Herrin, seine Dienerin, seine Hure, seine Göttin und nicht zuletzt seine Muse."_

_"Er wird das Zentrum sein, durch das meine Macht fließen wird."_

_"Ich bin das Instrument seine Macht zu bündeln."_

_"Wir beide werden eine neue Herrschaft über das grüne Haus anbrechen, eine Herrschaft des Guten, des Gütigen und der Leidenschaft."_

_"Es ist unsere Bestimmung das alte Haus zu neuem Glanz zu bringen."_

_"Doch unsere größte Tat, wird die Vermischung unseres Blutes sein."_

_"Deine Zeit ist vorbei, Salazar und unsere Periode erblickt bald den Morgen."_

Snape schien das ganze für einen unausgesprochen frechene Schülerstreich zu halten und wollte gerade mit einigen harschen Worten drohen, doch Dumbledore, der alte Zauberer, gebar ihm mit einer Handbewegung Ruhe.  
Er stand auf und bewegte sich auf die Frau mit den flammend grünen Augen zu. Sie schien keine Angst zu haben, denn sie trat nicht zurück. Im Gegenteil, sie blickte ihm gelassen entgegen, atmete ruhig, als wäre Luft ein kostbares Elixier, welches es zu genießen galt und brachte ihm ein angedeutetes Lächeln entgegen.

"Sag uns Deinen Namen", sagte Dumbledore zögerlich.

_"Ich bin die Herrin der Schlange",_ wiederholte sie ruhig.

Dumbledore erhob ohne sich umzuwenden wieder die Hand und Snape schloß angewidert den Mund, nach dem er ihn eben geöffnet hatte um seine Meinung zu diesem kindischen Spektakel zu sagen.

Doch die Frau lächelte und machte einen Schritt auf Severus zu. Es war als würde sie schweben, und ein Schatten aus goldenem Licht folgte ihr.

Wieder kam eine Frage von Dumbledore.  
"Du sprichst von Salazar, er hat keine weiteren Erben, wie kann es sein ..."

Ihre Stimme war nun noch eine Nuance tiefer und wirkte für eine Frauenstimme sehr bedrohlich, als sie den alten Mann unterbrach.

_"Ich bin nicht von Salazar, ich bin von Zarah." _  
Der Name Salazar kam aus ihrem Mund, als spuckte sie ein Stück Abschaum hinaus.

Diesmal ließ sich Severus Snape nicht durch das alberne Wedeln des Schulleiters zur Stille verdonnern, er war wütend. Er war schließlich Kopf des grünen Hauses Slytherin, dessen Gründer der edle berühmte, mächtige Parselmund Salazar Slytherin war und er hatte nicht vor irgendwelche Beleidigungen zu dulden, egal woher sie rührten.

Seine Stimme kam einem Donner gleich als er sprach.  
"Wage es nicht über den Gründer meines Hauses ein schlechtes Wort zu sprechen, Weib. Was für eine Herrin willst Du sein, Du siehst aus wie ein Kind, ein Nichts."

Es tat ihm sichtlich gut all seinen Unmut, all seinen Spott und seine Empörung in seinen Satz zu legen. Ihm war es im Moment egal wer sich hier einen lustigen Witz erlaubte, er wusste sobald er es herausfand würde er persönlich für massive Punkteabzüge sorgen.

Zu dem Erstaunen beider Männer lächelte die junge Frau unverwandt, sie streckte ihren Arm in Richtung Severus und wieder ertönte ihre rauhe, dunkle Stimme. Doch jetzt schwang ein liebevoller Singsang darin.

_"Ich bin dein Instrument, dein Schicksal - sprich jetzt aus Unwissen, später wirst Du um Vergebung bei Deiner Göttin bitten."_

Dann erlosch der goldene Schimmer um ihre Person, die grünen Flammen in ihren Augen stumpften in sekundenschnelle ab. Eben schien sie noch einige Millimeter über den Boden zu schweben und nun sackten ihre Knie ein und ein lebloser Körper klatschte mit einem abscheulichen Geräusch auf den harten Steinboden.

Dumbledore trat rasch an das zusammen gesackte Bündel Mensch am Boden und hob sie mit einer überraschenden Kraft auf. Auch Severus, der ein wenig länger zum reagieren benötigte, war nun neben ihr und half ihm die Frau auf das nächst gelegene Bett zu ziehen.

Der alte Zauberer raffte die Decke über ihre nackten Beine und strich ihr dann vorsichtig, fast ehrfürchtig, die auf einmal viel stumpfer wirkenden Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Severus Mine versteinerte, wurde ungläubig, zornverzerrt, ratlos und versteinerte dann wieder. Und dies alles in nur wenigen Augenblicken, als sein Gehirn die Gesichtszüge der Frau verarbeiteten und er sie schließlich erkannte.

"Ich glaube wir können davon ausgehen, dass jemand mit "dreamless sleep potion" im Blut uns keine albernen Scherze spielt." bemerkte Dumbledore.

Snape nickte, aus seiner Mine konnte man nun nicht mehr lesen, was er dachte.

-

Langsam verschwamm die Umgebung vor Hermines Augen und war schließlich nur ein einziger silberner Wirbel, als sie hart zurück fiel.

Ihre Wangen waren rot gefleckt, als sie erkannte wer die Frau mit den grünen Augen gewesen war. Sie trat einige Schritte von dem Denkarium zurück und setzte sich auf einen großen, bequemen Stuhl vor den Schreibtisch des Direktors.

Neben ihr raschelten die schwarzen Roben von Professor Snape, aber sie wagte es nicht in anzusehen, nicht einmal dem Direktor wollte sie momentan in die Augen schauen.

Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte sie endlich die Krankenstation verlassen dürfen. Eine ganze Woche hatte sie dort verweilen müssen, obwohl sie bis auf den Schock, der ihr vom Überfall in den Knochen saß, körperlich total fit war.

Sie ließ nochmals die letzten Tage gedanklich in ihrem Kopf passieren.

Am Morgen nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts war sie aufgewacht, und Snape war nicht da. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft ihn zu sehen - es war wie ein Band, dass in der Nacht zuvor zwischen ihnen geknüpft worden war. Madam Pomfrey informierte sie später, dass er auf eigenen Wunsch und Zustimmung des Schulleiters in seine eigenen Quartiere verlegt worden war und ihre Enttäuschung darüber fand kaum ein Ende.

Natürlich, dies musste heissen, dass es ihm halbwegs gut ging und er keine medizinische Betreuung mehr brauchte, doch andererseits hätte sie erwartet, er wäre anwesend wenn sie aufwachte, würde noch immer ihre Hand halten und ihr mit diesen mystischen schwarzen Augen mitten in die Seele blicken.

Wie konnte sie so dumm gewesen sein! Natürlich war es nicht so. Er war eben doch der seit Jahren bekannte Zaubertränkemeister. Unberechenbar war einer der harmlosesten und freundlichsten Ausdrücke, die diesen Mann beschrieben.

Dass es ihren Eltern gut ging, hatte ihre trübe Stimmung auf der einsamen Krankenstation für einige Stunden beflügelt. Sie erhielt per Schneeeule einen Brief von den Medihexen eines geheimen Aurorensanatoriums, wo ihre Eltern sicher und vor allen Gefahren geschützt wieder gesund gepflegt wurden - das Saint Elisabeth Sanatorium.

In der schrecklichsten Nacht ihres bisherigen Lebens, waren ganze Stunden vergangen, in denen sie sich sicher war, sie würde die Beiden nie wieder sehen und umso größer und glorreicher schien ihr das Geschenk, dass sie zwar schwer verletzt, aber am Leben waren.

Noch immer befand sie sich in dieser von allen abgeschnittenen Welt, die von dem Überfall beherscht wurde.

Alles, auf das sie sich bis jetzt in ihrem Leben stützte, war auf einmal wie weggeblasen. Gewöhnlich lernte sie um diese Jahreszeit fleissig den Stoff für das kommende Schuljahr vor. Schon im Juni hatte sie bei Professor McGonagall, ihrer Hauslehrerin, die Bücherliste für das siebente Schuljahr erbeten und alles nötige eingekauft.

Doch die Sachen, die mittlerweile von ihrem Zuhause in die Schule geliefert wurden, lagen unberührt auf dem Nachtkästchen.

Vorlernen, sich beweisen, Wissen aufzusaugen wie ein trockener Schwamm Wasser, das alles schien momentan nicht mehr so wichtig, lebensnotwendig und erstrebenswert wie sonst zu sein. Im Gegenteil, nichts schien ihr naiver, als sich einfach über ein Buch zu beugen und die Welt um sich herum versinken zu lassen.

Es war, unbestreitbar, so, dass sich ihr Leben einschneidend verändert hatte. Sie war meilenweit von ihrer Umgebung fortgeschwemmt worden und sie hatte nicht einmal die geringste Lust zu ihnen zurück zu schwimmen. Vorallem da die einzigen, die sie hätte sehen wollen entweder unerreichbar weit weg in den Kerkern des Schlosses Hogwarts waren, oder viele Meilen entfernt im Saint Elisabeths.

Als sie nach vielen Tagen voller mysteriöser Untersuchungen, die für sie keinen Sinn ergaben, von der Krankenstation entlassen wurde, teilte ihr Madam Pomfrey mit, sich unverzüglich im Büro des Schulleiters Dumbledore einzufinden.

Sie war gar nicht so unglücklich darüber. Der Direktor war in der Lage ihr Antworten zu geben, auf viele offene Fragen. Da wäre die Frage, ob sie weiterhin in Gefahr schwebte und warum es von den vielen Schülern und auch Harrys Freunden, gerade ihre Familie war, die angegriffen wurde. Und noch tausende Dinge in dieser Art schwebten ihr durch den Kopf, als sie herein  
gebeten wurde.

Doch Antworten sollte sie nicht, oder noch nicht, bekommen.

Kaum einen Schritt in das Büro getan, war ihr als hätte ihr jemand einen Kübel Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Sie trat in die Dunkelheit und blickte in die ewige Nacht. Sie versank und starb einen samtigen Tod - einen verführerischen, kühlen und verbotenen Tod in Snapes Augen, und mit einem mal war alles, was sie sich so schön zurecht gelegt hatte, aus ihren Gedanken gewischt.

Wie konnte dieser Mann sie nur so durcheinander bringen. Vorallem so plötzlich - seit sechs Jahren saß sie bei ihm zweimal wöchentlich im Unterricht, ließ sich von ihm bloßstellen, akzeptierte grundlose Punkteabzüge und seine hämischen Worte über Gryffindors.

Seine schwarzen Augen hatten für sie jeher die Bedeutung des Bösen, des Verdorbenen und des Schlechten gehabt, doch mit einem Schlag war alles anders - all ihre Gefühle um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht.

Was sie genau für diesen Mann empfand? Das konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit beantworten. Teilweise war es Angst, teilweise Bewunderung, vorallem war es aber die Verwirrung über die plötzliche Wandlung ihrer Gefühle.

Sie begrüßte den Lehrer und Professor Dumbledore mit einem schüchternen Kopfnicken, nahm die Einladung an sich zu setzen und hörte was ihr die Beiden zu sagen hatten.

Immer ungläubiger wurde ihr Blick, anhand dessen, was sie hörte. Ihr Verstand konnte es nicht begreifen und blockte sich dagegen. Bis sie selbst an ein großes Denkarium trat und sich die Erinnerung der beiden Männer, von der Nacht nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts selber ansah.

Konnte es denn wirklich möglich sein? Sie, die sie alle Wahrsagungs- und Orakalhistorien eher abwegig fand. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie eine Prophezeihung gemacht hatte, noch dazu über sich selber und Snape?

Prüfend blickte sie den Direktor an und stellte einer der hundert neuen Fragen, die sich damit aufwarfen.

"Wieso sah ich so fremd aus und was bedeutet das alles?"

Nun erklang das erste mal die dunkle, samtige Stimme von Severus Snape im Raum.  
"Genau das versuchen wir herauszufinden. Wir benötigen dazu die Hilfe von Professor Trelawney und sind auf ihre Mithilfe angewiesen. Sollten sie sich in der Lage dazu fühlen, können wir uns dem Experiment heute Nacht noch annehmen."

Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte und tausend neue Gedanken streiften ihren Kopf als sie langsam, fast unmerklich nickte.

"Professor Trelawney", das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, aber dass sie weiterhin in seiner Nähe bleiben würde, machte die Sache - was immer sie genau beinhaltete - besser.

TBC

-

Erstmal ein dickes Dankeschön an **Honigdrache, Nadeshda, pandoradoggis, Cushi11, Nici1807, MissySnape, Severina V. Snape, Alex, Sternenschnuppendesaster, herzlichst.** Hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen, ihr habt mir so eine riesen Freude und soviel Mut gemacht weiter zu schreiben. Ich freue mich wenn ihr weiter mitlest und mir eure Meinung sagt, wie auch immer sie aussieht.  
ne schachtel schokofrösche aufstell

Jetzt noch meine Reaktion auf spezielle Anmerkungen und Fragen:

pandoradoggis:  
Ui, leider hat es diesmal doch etwas länger gedauert, da ich die Details der Geschichte noch intensiv ausarbeiten musste - aber das nächste mal sollte es nicht solange dauern.

nici1807  
Ne, ist wirklich meine erste Story. Gut ich habe schon ein paar Sachen angefangen, bin aber nie über den Anfang rausgekommen und habe alles verworfen. Freut mich das dir die Story gefällt. Das mit Leser anlocken war mir nicht wirklich bewusst, aber ich muss sagen diese reviews spornen so dermaßen an, ich bin überwältigt.

severina v. snape  
Vielen Dank und Dir auch viel Glück beim Start deiner Story.

Alex:  
Sorry, doch es wird ne HG-SS Story! Vielen Dank trotzdem.


	4. Schicksalsgeschenk

Anmerkungen:  
_Erstmal ein riesengroßes Danke an Nici1807.  
__Sie hat dieses Kapitel vorab schon gelesen, meine katastrophalen Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert und mir mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen und einem tollen Leitfaden wirklich sehr weitergeholfen. Und das alles so fix, dass ich noch immer baff bin. _

_Ich bin wieder mal ganz hin und weg von euren lieben reviews.  
__Wisst ihr eigentlich wie sehr mich das anspornt, das kann ich gar nicht ausdrücken.  
__Bitte, bitte weitermachen. #zitronendrops hinstell# _

_**Kapitel 4 - Schicksalsgeschenk**_

Hermine stand in dem Klassenzimmer, welches man viel eher mit einem heruntergekommenen Teeladen vergleichen konnte.  
Sie war noch immer sehr erhitzt von den hunderten Treppen, die sie bis zum Wahrsagerturm hochsteigen musste und wünschte sich, sie könnte ein Fenster in dieser Dachkammer aufreißen. Die von Räucherstäbchenschwaden geschwängerte Luft hier war drückend und bereitete ihr ein leichtes Übelkeitsgefühl.

Sie war etwa zehn Minuten zu früh. Die Falltür war offen gewesen und sie bereute jetzt schon nicht unten gewartet zu haben. Doch ihr Erschöpfungsgrad war eindeutig zu hoch um noch einmal die vielen halb verfallenen Treppen in die kühle Luft des Flures herunterzusteigen, und so ließ sie sich frustriert auf einen der vielen herumstehenden Chintz-Sessel fallen.

Ihr Blick schweifte auf die verstaubten Regale an den runden Wänden des Klassenzimmers und ließ sie sich fragen, wie es Trelawney hier auf Dauer aushielt. Doch bevor sie sich darüber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, schall aus einer dunklen Ecke eine inszeniert rauchige Frauenstimme.

"Willkommen - ich habe Sie schon erwartet."

Hermine musste sich bemühen, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.  
Lehrer waren für sie seit jeher Respektspersonen, doch diese Frau sprengte all das, was sie mit dem Wort Respekt verband.

Professor Trelawney trat ins Licht des Klassenraumes, behängt mit Unmengen an kitschigen Schmuck. An den Ohren baumelten Ohrringe, die so lang waren, dass sie ihre Schultern berührten. Ihr vom Alter faltiger Hals war mit einem seidenbemalten bunten Tuch umschlungen und an jedem ihrer Finger prangte zumindest ein Ring.  
Jeder ihrer mindestens zwanzig Armreifen klimperte aufdringlich, als sie mit den Händen eine begrüßende Bewegung Richtung Hermine machte und fixierten sie mit den, durch die dicken Brillengläser, vielfach vergrößerten Augen.

"Guten Tag, Pr- Professor Trelawney."  
Hermine fiel es schwer sie mit dem Titel Professor anzureden.

Die beiden Frauen, die sowohl von ihrem Aussehen, als auch von ihren Vorstellungen nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können, starrten sich feindselig an.  
Seit der Auseinandersetzung vor knapp vier Jahren, als Hermine schließlich aufgebracht aus dem Klassenraum gestürmt war, hatten sie nie wieder ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, und hatten es eigentlich auch nicht mehr vor gehabt.  
Wobei Hermine dabei in der schlechteren Position war, schließlich wollte sie nun etwas von Sibyll Trelawney, nicht umgekehrt und genau das war es, was sie grimmig machte.

"Guten Abend, meine Damen."  
Dumbledore kam, für sein Alter wirklich sehr beschwingt, die Falltür hoch geklettert und grüßte fröhlich die Runde.  
Hinter ihm, Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, trat Severus Snape geschmeidigen Schrittes in die Dachkammer. Ihm nach schwebte ein schmutziges Stoffbündel.

Er nickte knapp und nachdem er sich einmal umgeblickt hatte, konnte Hermine raten, dass er zirka genauso begierig darauf war hier zu sein, wie sie selber.

Nach einigen einleitenden Erklärungen, wurde Hermine angewiesen sich auf die großen Sitzkissen zu legen.  
Trelawney meinte, in der liegenden Position sei man offener für mystische Schwingungen.  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen, tat aber wie ihr geheißen.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen mit etlichen Ritualen. Angefangen von Trelawney, die mit kleinen Schritten um sie herumging, irgendwelche Beschwörungen vor sich hinmurmelte und einen seltsamen Rauch in einer Kanne um sie schwenkte, über Dumbledore, der seinen Zauberstab öfter über sie schwenkte und Sprüche auf sie sprach, bis hin zu Snape, der ihr ab und an eine bunte Phiole in die Hand gab, aus der sie trank.

_Grandiose Magie,_ dachte Hermine, denn nichts davon hatte auch nur die geringste Wirkung.

"Dieses Mädchen ist einfach nicht offen für die spirituelle Magie. Sie blockiert die Geister der Prophezeiung", fauchte Trelawney mit giftigem Blick in Hermines Richtung.

"Die Geister blockieren wohl eher den Aufenthalt in dem stickigen Loch, dass Sie Wahrsagerzimmer nennen", murmelte Hermine leise. So leise, dass es niemand verstehen konnte. Nie würde sie sich verzeihen, wenn Dumbledore sie für respektlos gegenüber Lehrern hielt, auch wenn Trelawney wirklich nur eine alte Stümperin für sie war.

Genervt setzte sich Hermine auf und auch Dumbledore schien endlich Mitleid zu haben.  
Er reichte ihr eine Hand zum Aufstehen, und Hermine, der mittlerweile nicht nur der Rücken vom Liegen auf diesen unbequemen Kissen wehtat, nahm sie dankbar an.

Sie wollte sich eigentlich schon mit flüchtigen Abschiedsworten endlich aus dem Staub machen, als sie aufgehalten wurde.

"Scheinbar ist es schwieriger als wir dachten, Ihren Körper für eine weitere Prophezeiung zu öffnen. Jedoch ist es sehr wichtig, dass wir dem Rätsel auf die Sprünge kommen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir probieren es einmal mit dem sprechenden Hut. Er sollte uns einige Fragen beantworten", meinte Dumbledore freundlich, aber bestimmt.

Hermine würde also nicht so leicht aus dieser Situation flüchten können.

Das Bündel alter Stoff, dass vorhin hinter Snape in den Raum geschwirrt war, entpuppte sich tatsächlich als sprechender Hut.  
Wortlos ließ sie sich wieder auf einem Stuhl nieder und ließ sich ihn vom Schulleiter über den Kopf stülpen, was alte Erinnerungen ihn ihr auslöste.

Der Hut war nun nicht mehr so groß, wie zu ihrer Einschulung und trotzdem rutschte er ihr noch so weit über ihren Kopf, dass sie nichts mehr sah.  
_Wenigstensbin ichnun nicht mehr Trelawneys Eulenblick ausgesetzt_, dachte sie, als sie schon eine träge Stimme in ihrem Kopf vernahm.

"Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte der Hut in ihrem Kopf eine rhetorische Frage.  
"Miss Granger, eingeschult 1991, eingeteilt in das Hause Gryffindor", beantworte er sie selber.

"Und mir sagt man ich sei eine Besserwisserin", seufzte sie und erschrak so gleich, als sie die Stimme des Hutes in ihren Gedanken lachen hörte.  
Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Natürlich, solange sie ihn aufhatte, konnte er jedes Wort ihrer Gedanken verstehen.  
Hermine spürte ihre Wangen heiß werden und entschuldigte sich murmelnd.

"Du brauchst nicht murmeln", war die selbstgefällige Antwort des Hutes. "Ich verstehe dich auch so."

Ok, es wurde Zeit aus dieser peinlichen Situation zu flüchten und Fragen zu stellen. Nur hatte Hermine niemand gesagt, welche sie stellen sollte.

"Wieso bin ich in Gryffindor?", begann sie zaghaft.

"Du bist all das was Gryffindor vereint. Mut, Tapferkeit, Freundschaft, Stolz."

"Ich hatte anscheinend eine Art Vision, in der ich mich anhörte wie eine Slytherin."

Der Hut machte komische Glucksgeräusche, die sie stirnrunzelnd als Kichern zu erkennen glaubte, als er ihr auch schon antwortete.

"Kind, kannst du dich nicht mehr entsinnen, was ich dir vor sieben Jahren sagte?"

Hermine überlegte scharf, doch sie konnte sich nicht an irgendetwas Besonderes an ihrem Einschulungstag erinnern. Sie war damals so nervös und aufgeregt, so verzaubert von der neuen magischen Welt, die sich vor ihr eröffnete, dass es im Nachhinein überfüllend verschwommen auf ihren Geist wirkte.

"Du sagtest", dachte sie in Richtung Hut.

"Du sagtest, dass ich gut nach Ravenclaw passen würde. Doch mein Mut wäre der einer Gryffindor. Du meintest, ich würde dort glücklich sein die nächsten Jahre, ganz im Gegenteil zu Hufflepuff, dessen Mitglieder zwar treu, mir aber nicht genug Herausforderung wären."

"Und was sagte ich über Slytherin, das Haus der Schlange?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie antwortete.  
"Du meintest, das Haus der Schlangen sei eines, welches die besten Magier aller Zeiten hervor gebracht hat. Ich hätte das Potenzial dazu, aber ..."

Sie stockte.  
"Aber?", stellte der Hut wieder eine seiner rhetorischen Fragen.

"Aber nur Reinblüter wären geeignet für das Haus der Schlange. Nur Blut, welches seit Generationen magisch ist, fühle sich dort heimisch."

"Nein", sagte der Hut. "Ich sagte etwas anderes zu dir, geringfügig anders, aber doch. Schließ die Augen, ich werde es dir zeigen."

Hermine, die die ganze Zeit sowieso nichts von ihrer Umgebung sehen konnte, bemerkte auf einmal, dass sie abwesend gegen die Innenseite der Hutkrempe starrte. Unsicher schloss sie die Augen und es wurde dunkel.

Die Dunkelheit jedoch verschwand schnell und sie sah nun tatsächlich die große Halle vor sich, festlich geschmückt in den Farben der vier Häuser.

Sie erkannte ein junges Mädchen mit krausem braunem Haar auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Es sah blass, sehr zierlich und klein aus. Wie sie erkannte, handelte es sich um niemanden anderen als sich selber. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hörte was das junge Mädchen dachte, als ihr der Hut von einer strengen Professorin, ihrer späteren Hauslehrerin, über den Kopf gezogen wurde.

Sie erkannte die Gedanken wieder, es waren ihre vor fast einem Jahrzehnt gewesen. Sie hörte wie der Hut anfing mit ihr zu sprechen. Genau das, was sie eben gemeinsam wiederholt hatten. Dann kam der Monolog des Hutes auf den Teil, der mit dem Hause Slytherin zu tun hatte. Hermine spannte sich augenblicklich an und schärfte ihre Sinne um seine Worte besser verstehen zu können.

"Das Haus der Schlange, ist eines welches die besten Magier aller Zeiten hervorgebracht hat. Potential dazu hast du, Mädchen, und es wird eine Zeit kommen an dem du es entfalten kannst. Doch momentan sind dort nur Reinblüter willkommen, nur Blut, welches seit Jahrhunderten magisch ist, fühlt sich dort derzeit wohl."

Hermine sah, ihr jüngeres Selbst unter diesen Worten leicht zusammen zucken. Sie konnte sich erinnern wie verletzt sie damals war. Wie traurig sie es fand, dass die Rassendiskriminierung, die es in der Muggelwelt gab, wohl ähnlich faschistisch wie die Rein- oder eben nicht Reinblütigkeit in der Magierwelt war.

Sie sollte Recht behalten, doch dies kümmerte sie jetzt nicht. Sie hörte neugierig, wie der Hut weiter sprach, obwohl die Erinnerung langsam wieder in ihre Gedanken floss.

"Deine Zeit, dies als nicht gänzlich wahr zu erkennen, wird kommen, und auch der Tag, an dem man mich der Fehlbarkeit beschuldigt, aber bis dahin ... GRYFFINDOR."

Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut laut in die Halle geschrieen und die Schüler an dem rotgolden geschmückten Haustisch brachen in Jubel aus.

Bevor sie ihr jüngeres Ich glücklich aufspringen sehen konnte, verschwand die Szene vor ihren Augen und alles um sie herum wurde wieder schwarz.

Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte wieder gegen die dunkelbraune Innenseite der Hutkrempe.

"Ich kann mich erinnern." Sie registrierte nicht, dass diese Worte laut über ihre Lippen kamen und auch der Hut kommentierte es diesmal nicht.

"Ich habe damals schon altes Zauberblut in dir gefühlt, aber ich stellte auch fest, dass du von Muggeln abstammst. Mein letzter Satz war der Hinweis, zu dem was damals noch nicht spruchreif war", sagte der Hut. "Doch ich wusste, eines Tages würdest du zu mir zurückkehren und meine Entscheidung anzweifeln."

"Was hast du damals für Zauberblut gespürt?", fragte Hermine nun wieder in Gedanken und mit rasendem Herzen den Hut. Konnte es denn sein, dass irgendwo unter ihren Ahnen schon einmal ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe gewesen war und sie wirklich Zauberblut besaß?

"Nein meine Liebe, du stammst eindeutig von Muggeln ab", antwortete der Hut nicht direkt auf ihre Frage. "Ich weiß nicht wie du zu dem Blute kamst, aber ich spürte einen Teil von mächtiger, fremder Magie in dir. Magie, die ich kenne, denn ich vergesse nie wer auf meinem Stuhl gesessen hat, auch wenn es Jahrhunderte her ist."

"Dann sag es mir doch bitte endlich! Wessen Blut hast du gespürt?" Hermines Gedanken glichen nun einem Betteln. Sie war verwirrter denn je, doch die neue Erkenntnis versetzte sie auch in eine gewisse Aufregung. Sie war doch nicht das einfache Schlammblut, als das sie die vielen gehässigen Slytherins oft hinstellen.

"Es ist das Blut von Zarah Slytherin, Schwester des berühmten Salazar, das ist alles was ich dir sagen kann, doch eines kann ich dir mitgeben. Ein Geschenk deine Bestimmung zu finden. Nimm mich ab und fasse in mein Inneres - empfange mit dieser Geste deine Zukunft."

Danach war es leise, der Hut sagte nichts mehr und reagierte auch nicht mehr auf Hermines Gedanken, die vor Verwirrung wohl ein Dutzend Fragen auf einmal stellten.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie den Hut vom Kopf. Die Personen in ihrer näheren Umgebung beachtete sie jedoch nicht. Sie blickte in den Hut und doch sah sie nichts.

Langsam, sehr langsam und vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Hand in sein Innerstes gleiten und zog etwas Hartes, Schweres heraus.  
Sie blickte es an, und die Verwirrung, die seit dem Gespräch mit dem Direktor eigentlich nur zugenommen hatte, erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt. Sie hielt etwas wie ein Wappen in der Hand. Es zeigte eine silberne Schlange, dessen Körper sich um ein großes, geschwungenes _S_ wand.  
_Wahrscheinlich S für Slytherin_, dachte Hermine. Am Haupte des Buchstabens, trennte sich der Körper der Schlange in zwei Köpfe, welche je in die Himmelsrichtung Westen und Osten gerichtet waren und ihre giftigen Zähne zeigten.

Sie drehte das Wappen in ihren Händen und entdeckte gerade einen Satz, der in das beständige Metall geprägt war, doch zum Lesen kam sie nicht mehr.

"Was zum Teufel ...", unterbrach eine dunkle Stimme ihre verwunderte Betrachtung.

Hermine sah zum ersten Mal seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit auf und erkannte Snape, als den Sprecher der aufgebrachten Worte. Dumbledore hielt ihn am Arm und verhinderte so scheinbar, dass er sogleich auf sie losging.

Vor Schreck ließ sie, was immer es genau war, was sie gerade in den Händen hielt, fallen. Doch statt dass es mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch zu Boden fiel, flog es geradewegs in die ausgestreckte Hand von Snape.

"Lassen Sie es ihr, Severus, der Hut hat es ihr anvertraut."

"Direktor, bei allem Respekt. Dies ist nichts, was sich über meinen Kopf entscheiden lässt", schoss Snape zwischen dünnen Lippen hervor.

"Was ist das?", unterbrach Hermine das Gespräch, allen Respekt vergessend Lehrer nicht bei einem Dialog zu stören.

"DAS", betonte der Zaubertränkemeister, "ist das Wappen der Familie Snape und ich sehe nicht, was es für einen Grund gäbe es Ihnen anzuvertrauen."

Hermines Mund klappte erstaunt auf. Sie sah stumm zu, wie Dumbledore und Snape kurz leise einige ihr unverständlichen Worte miteinander wechselten, und Ersterer danach noch immer ohne Gesichtsregung, dafür aber nicht mehr so scharf zu ihr sprach.

"Miss Granger, ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir uns einmal alleine unterhalten. Folgen Sie mir."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum Gehen, verabschiedete sich von den anderen beiden Professoren nur mit einem Kopfnicken und war schon halb durch die Falltüre verschwunden, als Hermine ihm folgte.

Es war ein schier unerschöpflich langer Weg von dem Wahrsagerturm in die Kerker zu kommen, wenn auch nicht ganz so anstrengend wie der Aufstieg.

Nach zirka einer halben Stunde, die Treppen hatten ihnen gut mitgespielt, standen sie vor Snapes Büro. Mit verschiedenen Sprüchen löste er scheinbar einige Sicherheitsbarrieren und bat sie mit einer Handbewegung hinein.

Herminewar erst wenige Male hier gewesen und es graute ihr vor den vielen eingelegten, leblosen Dingen in den Einmachgläsern, die scheinbar an jedem freien Platz in den Regalen positioniert worden waren. Doch durch einen aufgesetzten, gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck, versuchte sie sich ihren Ekel nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Sie war müde und doch war es irgendwie spannend, mit ihm das erste Mal seit den Vorfällen in ihrem Elternhaus allein zu sein.

Severus Snape legte das silberne Wappen in seiner Hand auf den Schreibtisch und drehte sich zum Kamin, so dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.  
Das Feuer warf Schatten, die seine Gestalt noch größer und schmaler aussehen ließen. Von dort aus wo Hermine stand, konnte sie nur seine schwarzen Silhouette sehen.

Einige Minuten wartete sie, ob er zum sprechen ansetzen würde, doch als er dies nicht tat, übernahm sie das Wort:

"Professor, der Hut meinte er hätte etwas für mich, ich sollte es aus dem Hut ziehen."

"Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Hauslehrer werden vom Hut gewählt. Jeder Anwärter muss einen persönlichen Besitz abgeben und der Besitz des Gewählten verbleibt für die Amtszeit des Lehrers im Hut. Dies ist mein Besitz - ich bezweifle, dass der Hut Ihnen das Wappen meiner Familie in die Hände spuckt, Miss Granger."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen.

_Wie freizügig er über diese Informationen spricht. Sie sind sicher nicht für Schülerohren bestimmt_, dachte sie. Trotzdem machte es sie ein wenig trotzig, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.

"Der Hut meinte, ich hätte altes Zauberblut in meinen Venen. Er sagte, er hätte ein Geschenk für mich meine Bestimmung zu finden. Ich sollte mit dieser Geste meine Zukunft empfangen."

Sie sah wie scheinbar ein Ruck durch Snapes Körper ging. Er drehte sich scharf zu ihr um und schritt langsam, ja fast gefährlich auf sie zu. In seinen Augen, in denen sie vor einigen Tagen noch Sanftheit sah, loderten wütende Flammen.

Hermine, die sich seit dem Eintreten nicht viel bewegt hatte, trat einen Schritt zurück. Doch es half nichts, er war einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne getreten, seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig wie die einer Raubkatze und genauso bedrohlich wirkte er in diesem Moment. Im Gehen hatte er das Wappen von seinem Schreibtisch wieder aufgenommen und hielt es jetzt so fest in seiner Faust, dass sich die Sehnen seiner Hände gefährlich spannten.

Wieder kam er einen Schritt näher. Hermine trat fast automatisch einen weiteren zurück und stieß an die Türe. Ihr wurde kalt und es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

"Prof-, Professor ..." Der Satz blieb ihr im Halse stecken.

Ein weiterer Schritt verengte die Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Hermine, die nun wirklich Angst hatte, drückte sich gegen den harten Hintergrund der Tür. Sie konnte jetzt die Bedrohung beinahe körperlich spüren. Der sanfte Severus Snape, der an ihrem Bett gesessen und ihre Hand gehalten hatte, war verschwunden.  
Stattdessen sah sie den Todesser vor sich wie eine große Schlange und sie war die Maus in der Falle. Plötzliche Panik stieg in ihr auf, als er nur noch eine Armlänge - und jetzt wo er noch einmal vortrat viel weniger als diese - von ihr entfernt war.

Sie suchte panisch nach einem Fluchtweg, doch wieder kam ihr die Reaktion des menschlichen Körpers in die Quere. Sie war in eine Art Angststarre verfallen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, unfähig zu denken nur noch die Augen auf ihr Gegenüber gerichtet, dessen Atem sie jetzt im Gesicht spüren konnte. Sein ganzer Körper strahlte eine Dominanz aus, mit der sie nicht umgehen konnte.

Ihre Augen waren knapp davor sich mit Tränen zu füllen. Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie die letzten Tage fast wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager von diesem Mann gedacht hatte, den sie doch eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Ihr Herz hatte jedes Mal höher geschlagen, wenn sie an seine Gestalt, oder auch nur an seinen Namen dachte und doch, es schien als hätte er zwei Gesichter. Denn das vor ihr war wieder der Mann in den schwarzen Roben, der dunkle Magie und Gewalt verkörperte, es fehlte nur noch die Maske und das Bild wäre perfekt.

Sie spannte ihre Muskeln an, fast schon in der Erwartung, dass er sie schlagen würde, als er auf einmal die Stille brach und dabei so nah bei ihr stand, dass sie spürte, dass das Beben in seinem Körper die Ruhe in seinen Worten Lügen strafte.

"Miss Granger, schwören Sie mir beim Hause Gryffindor, dass Sie nicht Lügen. Dass dies kein Schülerstreich und kein linkes Spiel ist."

_Was, er denkt ich spaße?_ Der Gedanke schockierte sie und gleichzeitig machte er sie wütend. Nicht wütend genug um in der gefangenen körperlichen Situation, in der sie sich befand laut zu werden, aber immerhin genug um etwas von ihrer Angst herunter zu schlucken und ihm fest in die Augen (_Bei Merlin, sie sind so tiefschwarz_) zu blicken.

"Professor, was denken Sie von mir. Mein ganzes Leben liegt in Scherben, denken Sie ich habe Lust auf Späße. Denken Sie ich ziehe absichtlich Ihr Familienwappen aus Hüten und deklariere mich als Ihre, Ihre ... "

An dieser Stelle brach sie ab. _Als Ihre Frau, Göttin, Hure oder was auch immer_, wollte sie eigentlich schnauben, doch dies brachte sie bei Merlin nicht über ihre Lippen. Sie spürte ihre Wangen röten, als sie nur an diese Aussage dachte.

Snape hingegen erwartete scheinbar nicht, dass sie weiter sprach. Er trat sogar einige Schritte zurück. Hermine nahm erst wahr, dass er nach Kräutern duftete, als sich ihr der Geruch entzog.

Bevor sie noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, vernahm sie wieder seine Stimme. Genauso ruhig wie vorher, doch schien sie ihr einen Hauch weniger bedrohlich.

"Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger."

Nicht das sie die geringste Lust dazu verspürte, doch sie gehorchte, löste sich endlich von der Tür und ließ sich zitternd auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen.

Auch er hatte Platz genommen und musterte sie einen Moment bevor er weiter sprach.

"Nur um eines klar zu stellen - ich gedenke nicht eine Sekunde mich von einem Prophezeiungsunsinn beeinflussen zu lassen. Ich habe nicht vor _SIE_ als meine Bestimmung anzusehen."

Der Satz bohrte sich durch sie wie ein Schwert und seine Worte waren für sie verletzend, obwohl sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass er etwas anderes sagte. Eigentlich hatte sie noch nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was er überhaupt dazu sagen würde. Bis jetzt war sie genug damit beschäftigt gewesen, verwirrt zu sein und ungläubig.

Sie senkte ihren Blick zu den Schuhspitzen und nickte, die aufseigende Hitze in ihren Wangen zwanghaft herunterkämpfend.

"Erzählen Sie mir alles was der Hut gesagt hat, es ist wichtig jedes Detail zu wissen", kam es nun noch immer hart, aber nicht mehr ganz so anklagend von ihrem Gegenüber.

Hermine, den Blick nicht einen Moment von ihren Schuhen hebend, berichtete in langsamen, stockenden Worten. _Es klingt, wenn man es laut ausspricht, wirklich unsinnig_, dachte sie bei sich selber.

Als sie geendet hatte, war es wieder eine Weile still in dem Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Sie fühlte sich genötigt, etwas nachzusetzen. Sie wollte nicht dastehen wie ein Kind, das Märchen erzählte, ungläubige Geschichten, für die sie vor ihm als Lügnerin dastand.

"Professor, glauben Sie mir. Es ist nicht das, was ich will. Ich, ich -" Sie stockte, und wusste nicht wirklich was sie sagen wollte.

"Ich weiß nicht wer diese Zarah Slytherin ist", versuchte sie es anders. "Aber ich habe mir sicher nicht ausgesucht, dass sie mir ihr Blut und ihre Prophezeiung vererbt hat."

Das erste Mal seit Beginn des Gespräches sah sie auf, und zu ihrer Verwunderung sah sie ihn nicken. Ein Haarsträhne streifte dabei seine Wange und er sah nicht mehr so bedrohlich aus, wie einige Momente zuvor und doch war sie sich seiner ernsten, dominanten Ausstrahlung bewusster denn je. Er glaubte ihr also doch, ein Umstand der sie vor Erleichterung aufseufzen ließ.

Ihr rationaler, logischer Verstand setzte wieder ein und plötzlich hatte sie den Mut, der ganzen Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

"Welche Wege gibt es", fragte sie, "auf denen eine Hexe, einer anderen Blut zuführen kann, außer Vererbung, denn der Hut meint, ich stamme von Muggeln ab."

Snape sah auf einen Punkt hinter ihrer Schulter und strich sich sinnend über das Kinn. Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so menschlich gesehen, ohne dass er sich und seine Handlung jeden Moment genau kontrollierte, und nur mit Gewalt konnte sie sich von dem Anblick losreißen und ihren Verstand dazu zwingen, selber nachzudenken.

"Wurde jemals ein Ritual mit Ihnen durchgeführt? Möglicherweise im Zuge einer von Potters und Co. dämlichen Aktionen die Schulregeln wieder einmal zu brechen?", kam es von ihm.

"Nein, nichts dergleichen. Bis auf die Tatsache mit dem Basilisken und dem -"  
Sie stockte wieder, wie so oft in diesem Gespräch und biss sich auf die Lippen.

"Jaaaaaaaa?", kam die gedehnte Frage, jetzt wieder voll und ganz in der seidigen, dunklen und kontrollierten Stimme ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors.

Sie schluckte schwer, doch sie wusste, es würde wichtig sein die volle Wahrheit zu sprechen.

"Im zweiten Schuljahr, hatte ich einen Unfall mit dem Vielsafttrank."

So, es war raus. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt mehr Informationen darüber verlauten lassen. Wenn es wichtig wäre, würde sie zweifelsohne sprechen, doch sonst würde sie es sich verkneifen. Das Haar, das sie der Slytherin im zweiten Schuljahr vom Umhang gerupft hatte, konnte doch wirklich nichts mit ihrem aktuellen Problem zu tun haben.

Unsicher suchte sie wieder die Augen des Professors und meinte ein belustigtes Glitzern darin zu sehen.

"Miss Granger, der Vorfall ist mir bekannt. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es daran liegen kann."

"Ist er das?" Nun war sie wirklich verdutzt.

"Natürlich! Sie lagen mehrere Wochen auf der Krankenstation. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Madam Pomfrey ohne meine Tränke Ihren Katzenschwanz hätte entfernen können."

Die Frage war eindeutig keine Frage, in seinem Ton schwang etwas halb gehässiges, halb belustigtes mit, dass ihr in Erinnerungen an die Zeit auf der Krankenstation die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

"Nichts desto trotz, sollte ich Sie je wieder erwischen, dass mir Zutaten zu stehlen -"

Bei Merlin, dass wusste er also auch?

"Nein, nein ganz sicher nicht, Professor." Sie war nun von schamesrot zu kreidebleich gewechselt und machte der natürlichen Gesichtsfarbe von Snape eindeutig Konkurrenz, während dessen Mundwinkel sich zu einem verräterisch gehässigem Grinsen verzogen.

"Wieso haben Sie mich nicht bestraft wenn Sie es wussten?", hakte sie noch immer ungläubig nach. Sobald sie die Worte allerdings ausgesprochen hatte, wollte sie sich gerne selbst dafür Ohrfeigen. Natürlich, jetzt hatte sie ihn noch mit der Nase darauf gestoßen, wieso konnte sie auch nie ihren Mund halten.

Snape schien sie zu durchschauen, denn sein Grinsen hatte sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln ausgebreitet.

"Das soll jetzt nicht unser Thema sein, Miss Granger." Ihren Namen sprach er sehr scharf aus, so dass sie dabei unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte und sich gleich darauf ärgerte.

"Jedoch können wir bei Gelegenheit gerne noch auf eine Bestrafung Zurückkommen. Der Schulleiter dachte damals Sie seien bestraft genug, doch ich war schon immer gegen die Verhätschlung von Potter und seinem Gefolge, und da Sie mich jetzt quasi darum bitten -"

Er sprach nicht weiter und er brauchte es auch nicht. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie sich diesmal in die eigene Falle gelockt hatte und trotzdem wechselte sie schnell das Thema, denn immerhin hatte er eingeräumt, dass später noch Zeit war über Strafe oder Nichtstrafe zu entscheiden.

Nachdem sie das Gespräch wieder auf das Hauptthema gelenkt hatten, zählte Snape noch weitere Möglichkeiten auf. Nichts davon traf zu. Weder hatte sie eine Begegnung mit einem Vampir, noch hatte sie fremdartige Tränke getrunken. Auch dem Sabalyfest hatte sie nie beigewohnt.

"Möglicherweise ist Ihr Gedächtnis diesbezüglich gelöscht wurden", überlegte Snape laut, verwarf die Idee aber mit der Zeit, da es so aussah, als sollte die ganze Sache aufgedeckt und nicht versteckt werden.

Nachdem sie alle magischen Wege des Blutvermengens durchgegangen waren, kamen sie bei den Muggelarten an. Doch Hermine hatte weder eine Operation in ihrem Leben, geschweige denn eine Bluttransfusion.

Hermine wusste nicht wie spät es war, als beide schwiegen weil ihnen keine Möglichkeit mehr einfiel. Hier im Kerker gab es keine Fenster, an dem sie die Uhrzeit halbwegs interpretieren könnte, doch sie war sich fast sicher, dass schon der Morgen grauen müsse.

"Ich rufe den Direktor", bemerkte Snape. "Sie sollten in Ihrem Zustand nicht allein durch die Gänge laufen, er wird ihnen das Passwort zu Ihrem Schlafraum geben."

'Ihr Zustand?' Jetzt war sie in seinen Augen wohl schon zu einem Individuum herangereift, das jede Sekunde irgendwo zusammen brechen konnte. Sie seufze schwer, sprach allerdings keine Widerworte, als er sich erhob und mit etwas Flohpulver im Kamin den Direktor rief, dass sie fertig seien.

"Sie können draußen auf ihn warten", sagte Snape. Wie immer waren keinerlei Emotionen in seiner Stimme zu hören, doch Hermine vermutete, dass er ebenfalls müde war, oder allerdings kein Interesse an ihrer weiteren Gesellschaft hatte.

_Wie auch immer_, dachte sie, stand auf und machte sie auf den Weg zur Tür. Mit einem leise gemurmelten Abschiedsgruß hatte sie schon die Türklinke heruntergedrückt, als er sie aufhielt.

Wie wusste sie nicht, aber er stand auf einmal hinter ihr und räusperte sich. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und starrte zuerst nur ins Schwarze, bevor sie ihren Blick hob. Wenn er so nah an ihr stand, - wann hatte er sich übrigens angewöhnt so nah an sie heran zu treten - musste sie ihren Kopf leicht anheben um ihn in die Augen zu blicken - wieder nur Schwärze, dieser Mann war unglaublich.

"Ja bitte?", fragte sie nervös.

"Sie haben etwas vergessen, Miss Granger."

Er drückte ihr etwas in die Hand und schob sie dann, ohne sie zu berühren, die Tür hinaus.

Kaum auf den Flur getreten, schwang diese auch schon hinter ihr zu.

Verwundert schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, starrte aber dann in ihre rechte Hand, in der sie nun etwas hartes, sehr warmes hielt.

_Das Wappen!_ Er hatte ihr das Wappen der Familie Snape wieder gegeben.

Vor Staunen über diese Entdeckung öffnete sie den Mund. Sie wollte sich umdrehen, wollte wieder an die Tür klopfen. Was sie ihm sagen wollte, wusste sie nicht genau und sie kam auch nicht mehr dazu es sich zu überlegen, denn als sie sich umdrehte und eine Hand zum Klopfen Richtung Tür streckte, hörte sie die Stimme des Direktors hinter sich.

"Lassen Sie, Miss Granger. Professor Snape hat, denke ich, selber genug Gedanken zu ordnen."

Sie sah sich um und blickte in seine weichen, blauen Augen und ohne irgendwelche Widersprüche folgte sie ihm, die Wege aus dem Kerker hinaus.

TBC

----  
_Danke nochmal ganz speziell an **Kissymouse, Lexy83, Honigdrache, Cuschi11, Sevena, Nadeshda, Nici1807, AlexBlack05, MissySnape, Severina V. Snape und JustPetra** für eure tollen reviews. _

_#snapes kräuterduft in die runde sprüh, um die mädels bei laune zu halten#_


	5. Schulbeginn

Disclaimer:  
_Wie in Kapitel1 beschrieben, gehört alles aus dem Harry-Potter Universum JK Rowling, ich habe mir nur einiges ausgeliehen._

Anmerkungen:  
_Erstmal wieder ein riesengroßes Danke an meine Beta **Nici1807**, jetzt unter **Nici Cavanaugh **bekannt.  
__Ohne ihre schnelle und tolle Arbeit. Ohne Sie, würde ich die Story heute nicht posten und abgesehen davon, __würdet ihr eure Beine in die Hand nehmen und vor meinen Rechtschreib- und Stilsünden reißaus nehmen. _

_Außerdem bedanke ich mich bei allen meinen Lesern und falls noch welche davon übergeblieben sind, ich entschuldige mich für die ewige Wartezeit für das neue Kapitel. Ich schäme mich, aber es ging leider nicht anders und soll nicht mehr vorkommen. _

_**Kapitel 5 - Schulbeginn! **_

Das drückende Spätsommerwetter wandelte sich am ersten Septembertag zur allgemeinen Erleichterung in eine kühle Brise. Doch im Schloss war es weiterhin, bis auf die Kerker, erstickend heiß.  
Hermine, der vor Hitze die Bluse am Körper klebte und der Schweiß den Nacken herunter rann, hatte einen weiteren Ort entdeckt an dem es wunderbar kühl war, das Büro des Direktors. Nicht, dass sie auch nur für eine Sekunde glaubte, dass dies mit rechten Dingen zuging, aber sie beschloss es ohne hinterfragen zu genießen.

"Vielen Dank, Professor, das ist einfach wundervoll", rief sie aus und wäre ihm vor Freude fast in die Arme gefallen. Das erste Mal seit langem fackelte wieder Fröhlichkeit in ihr auf und nur ihr Respekt vor dem Schulleiter, verhinderte einen kleinen Jubelschrei.

Der Direktor lächelte sein Gegenüber freundlich an.  
"Ich erwarte Sie dann Samstag in einer Woche hier, Miss Granger. Ich lasse Sie noch wissen, welches Ordensmitglied Sie begleiten wird."

"Danke, Professor. Vielen, vielen Dank", wiederholte sie nochmals glücklich. "Ich freue mich unglaublich meine Eltern wieder zu sehen." _Es ist schon einige Zeit her, _fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und dabei verdunkelte sich ihr Blick etwas.

"Ihre Sehnsucht ist nur allzu normal", sagte Dumbledore und seine bachblauen Augen funkelten freundlich. "Und da ich Sie und Ihre lieben Freunde kenne, habe ich beschlossen Ihrem Wunsche nachzugeben, bevor Sie mit jugendlicher Übermut selbst ins Saint Elisabeths brausen."

Seine Stimme war leicht tadelnd, doch mit einem freundlichen Augenzwinkern gab er Hermine zu verstehen, dass er es in jüngeren Tagen nicht anders gehandhabt hätte.  
Wenn er an seine Jugendjahre zurückdachte, erkannte er einiges von sich selber in dem berühmten und ihm so ans Herz gewachsenen, Gryffindortrio wieder.  
Er hatte das Mädchen die letzten Wochen beobachtet. Mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf war sie durch die Flure gestrichen und ließ sich nicht einmal von Peeves Streichen aufheitern. Stunden verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek um etwas über diese Prophezeiung herauszufinden. Doch jeden Abend, wenn wieder kein Erfolg in Sicht war, wirkte sie bedrückt, wie sie so in der großen Halle allein am riesigen Gryffindortisch saß und zu Abend aß.  
Sie wirkte so einsam und alleine und es schien ihm mehr als notwendig ihr etwas Aufheiterung und Ablenkung zu gönnen, sie traten nun mal auf der Stelle.

Er holte seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und bemerkte, wie sie in einem scheinbar unbeobachteten Moment liebevoll über das goldene Abzeichen auf ihrer Weste strich. Ein Lächeln streifte sein Gesicht und er wusste es war richtig sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt zu haben.

"Miss Granger", setzte er das Gespräch fort und seine Stimme wurde plötzlich sehr ernst"bitte vergessen Sie keinesfalls Ihr Ausgehverbot. Sowohl Hogsmeade-Wochenenden, als auch nächtliche Ausflüge über das Schulgelände sind für Sie gänzlich gestrichen."

Sie nickte gehorsam, doch wie so oft schien es, als ob Dumbledore Gedanken lesen könnte.  
"Miss Granger, bitte auch keine _unsichtbaren _Ausflüge." Ein ernster Blick ereilte sie über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser von Dumbledore.

Ja, sie hatte in dem Moment genau daran gedacht, dass sie notfalls ja Harrys Tarnumhang ausleihen konnte, doch spätestens mit diesem Kommentar waren ihre Überlegungen gestorben. Natürlich wollte sie in Sicherheit sein, aber noch mehr wollte sie eine gute und vorbildliche Schulsprecherin sein. Und genau deswegen würde sie dieses Jahr keine Regeln missachten und brechen, selbst wenn es mit Harry und Ron sicherlich viele verführerische Momente dafür gab.

Im Gegenteil, sie ärgerte sich eher. Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde steckte das ehrvolle Abzeichen an ihrer Weste und schon brütete sie über Gedanken wie Tarnumhänge, damit sie ihre wöchentlichen Abendbesuche bei Hagrid nicht aufgeben musste.  
Sie wusste, welche Hoffnungen Dumbledore in sie gesetzt hatte, und dass sie den Posten zwar keineswegs ausschließlich, aber durchaus auch zu dem Zwecke innehatte, um auf Harry zu achten und ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie war, und das war kein Geheimnis, die Vernünftigste der Drei. Eine Rolle, die sich in den letzten Jahren abgeschwächt hatte, da auch Hermine im Laufe der Jugend ihren Charakter vom eifrigen Schulmädchen zur jungen Frau gefunden hatte. Aber noch immer war sie stiller, bedachter und nicht zu vergessen strebsamer und realistischer als die zwei Jungs.

Die Erinnerung an ihr Ausgehverbot warf jedoch eine weitere, ihr sehr viel unangenehmere, Frage auf. Es fiel ihr schwer zu sprechen, doch sie war nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor, also bog sie das Rückrat durch um gerade zu sitzen und fragte mit fester Stimme: "Wissen Sie schon, warum ich entführt werden sollte?"  
Nun war es raus, sie war so viele Nächte schreiend erwacht, die Bilder vor Augen irgendwo in einem dunklen Raum eingesperrt zu sein, an einen Sessel gefesselt. Dann zerriss das Bild jedes Mal und sie starrte direkt in zwei rote Augenschlitze.  
Sie hatte es satt so aufzuwachen, sie wollte es wissen, sie wollte die Wahrheit wissen um sie zu verarbeiten und sich für lauernde Gefahren zu wappnen. Natürlich, es war wahrscheinlich, dass es etwas mit Harry zu tun hatte, bloß was? Und warum ausgerechnet sie, denn dann hätte es Ron genauso treffen können, oder?

Dumbledore unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Seine Stimme klang jetzt weniger förmlich, eher väterlich warm und liebevoll. "Nein Kind", sagte er, "wir wissen noch nichts. Aber seien Sie versichert, wir arbeiten daran. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass wir in naher Zukunft an neue Informationen gelangen."

Diese Antwort sollte Hermine beruhigen, doch sie tat alles andere als das. Sie verschlimmerte ihre Ängste sogar noch. _... arbeiten daran ... nahe Zukunft ... neue Informationen_, das alles hieß so offensichtlich nichts anderes, als dass Snape bald wieder zu diesem Scheusal musste, dass er ihn bald wieder rufen würde. Wer sonst könnte an Information des dunklen Lords herankommen?  
Hinter Hermines Augen wartete aufsteigende Feuchtigkeit, die sich den Weg nach außen suchen wollte.  
_Nein, _schrie alles in ihr. _Nein! _Unter diesen Umständen war sie nicht begierig auf eine Antwort, unter diesen Umständen wollte sie lieber weiter nachts aufschrecken. Sicherlich würde es ihr besser gehen, wenn sie mit Ron und Harry darüber gesprochen hatte. Mit diesen hoffnungsvollen Gedanken biss sie tapfer ihre Tränen zurück und wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu.

Nach einigen weiteren Worten zwischen dem alten Zauberer und der blutjungen Hexe, verabschiedete sich Hermine und machte sich auf dem Weg in ihr neues Reich. Erst hatte sie gedacht, sie hatte nur vorläufig einen eigenen Schlafraum bekommen, da die Passwörter für die verschiedenen Türme noch nicht aus dem Hut gezogen waren, doch nun hatte ihr Dumbledore enthüllt, dass es bei dem Raum, in dem sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts wohnte, um eines von zwei Schulsprechergemächern handelte.  
Sie hätte es gewusst, wenn diese nicht jedes Jahr aus Sicherheitsgründen in einen anderen Trakt verlegt werden würden.

Sie machte sich weitaus fröhlicher zu diesem Zimmer auf als die letzten Wochen, und ihre Augen waren mit Stolz gefüllt, als sie jetzt die Tür öffnete und durch das große Panoramafenster eine jungfräuliche Herbstsonne das Zimmer mit Licht durchflutete.

Bis jetzt hatte sie hier aus dem Koffer gelebt, sich scheinbar bewusst bald wieder ausziehen zu müssen. Doch jetzt atmete sie das erste mal tief ein und aus und dachte bei sich: _Heimat. _Dies würde für das nächste Jahr ihr Heim sein, und es war Zeit sich einzurichten.  
Eines der begehrten Schulsprecherprivilegien war, wie weit bekannt, dass es gestattet war die Zimmer nach eigenem Gutdünken mit Magie zu gestalten.  
Doch Hermine gehörte nicht zu Jenen, die sich ohne nachzudenken mit dem Zauberstab an die Arbeit machten.

Zuerst brauchte sie einen Plan, und so ließ sie sich auf dem schmalen Bett an der rechten Wand nieder, schnappte sich ein Stück Pergament und einen gewöhnlichen Muggelbleistift aus ihrem offenen Koffer und fing an ein einfaches Rechteck aufzuzeichnen. Sie zeichnete Türe und Fenster ein, dann hängte sie ein Quadrat links an das Rechteck, welches das Badezimmer darstellen sollte.  
Jetzt konnte die Planung losgehen. Bedacht zeichnete sie kleine und große Kreise, Rechtecke, Quadrate und andere Symbole in die zweidimensionale Skizze. Nicht vergessend, am linken Blattrand eine Legende dafür einzuzeichnen.

So auf ihrem Bett brütend, vergingen die nächsten Stunden schnell, und als sie das nächste mal aufsah erschrak sie, denn die Sonne schimmerte schon rötlich durch den Raum und versank langsam hinter den sanften Hügeln des Schulgeländes.

_Mist! _Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen sich heute zu verwöhnen und sich mit einem langen, entspannten Bad die Zeit bis zur Ankunft der Schülerschaft zu verkürzen. Doch ein Blick auf die Sonnenstellung verriet ihr, dass in zirka einer halben Stunde die Dämmerung einbrechen würde und eine weitere Stunde darauf fuhr für gewöhnlich der imposante Hogwartsexpress am ersten Septembertag in Hogsmeade ein.  
Nun musste es schnell gehen. Die letzten zwei Wochen war sie hier nur herumgelungert, hatte kaum eine Seele, mit Ausnahme von Peeves und Mr. Filch, zu Gesicht bekommen und hatte sich nicht besonders um ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild gekümmert. Nicht, dass sie besonders eitel war, aber sie wollte an ihrem ersten Schultag zumindest annehmlich aussehen, also ließ sie die Raumskizze Skizze sein und stürmte ins Bad.

Hermine entkleidete sich rasch und stellte fest, dass es schon allein erfrischend war, die von der Hitze klebrigen Kleidungsstücke endlich von der nackten Haut zu streifen.  
Als die ersten Wasserstrahlen sie benetzten, reckte sie genüsslich den Nacken und freute sich auf den kommenden Abend, er würde endlich wieder einmal ein freudiges Ereignis in ihrem Alltag sein. Das Willkommensfest war immer wundervoll und auch die Aussicht auf das Schuljahr war erfreulich, denn Wissen war für sie soviel mehr, als für viele andere Schüler. So viele wussten einfach nicht zu schätzen was es Wert war lernen zu dürfen und Bildung zu erlangen.

"Wissen ist Macht", murmelte sie eine alte Muggel-Volksweisheit abwesend in sich hinein, während das lauwarme Wasser sie erfrischte und sie in Gedanken versunken versuchte einen hartnäckigen Knoten in ihrer buschigen Haarmähne zu lösen. Sie dachte dabei an eine ganz bestimmte Person, die ihr seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

-

"Harry, Harry!"

Er war der erste, den sie in der Menge entdeckte, und sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten zu ihm zu gelangen. Nur ihr neu verliehenes Amt vollbrachte es ihre Ungeduld zu zügeln und nicht die kleingewachsenen Zweit- und Drittklässler beiseite zu schubsen, um zu ihren Freunden zu gelangen.  
Fast schon bei den Kutschen angekommen, lichtete sich die Traube der jungen Zauberer und Hexen endlich und Hermine konnte schnellen Schrittes Harry entgegen eilen.

"Ah, da bist du ja Mine. Komm, lass dich umarmen."

Hermine, die Harry direkt in die Arme gefallen war, ließ sich nur zu gerne drücken. Die letzten Wochen waren für sie hart und einsam gewesen. Ihr fehlte der Kontakt zu Menschen, geliebten und befreundeten Menschen, die ihr ein warmes Gefühl gaben, nach dem sie sich schutzbedürftig sehnte.  
Sie war sicher in Hogwarts, keine Frage! Wenn man irgendwo sicher war, dann auf jeden Fall in den Gefilden der Schule, doch Zuneigung konnte ihr keine noch so dicke Mauer und kein noch so mächtiger Schutzbann bieten. Die Einsamkeit fraß an ihr seit dem furchtbaren Vorfall in ihrem Zuhause und nur daraus entstanden sicher auch die Tagträume, die sie in letzter Zeit immer wieder befielen, wenn sie lange Nachmittage auf ihrem Zimmer im Bett verbrachte. Die Nase in einem Buch und die Arme um ihr Kopfkissen geschlungen, während ihre Hände darunter mit einem kleinem, aber sehr schwerem Stück Metall spielten.

"Na, na, na Harry, willst du sie etwa für dich alleine behalten", rügte eine tiefe Männerstimme. Hörte man sie, wollte man fast nicht glauben, dass sie zu dem hoch gewachsenen, schlaksigen Jungen mit dem feuerroten Haar gehörte.  
Er zog Hermine von Harry weg und hob sie, als wäre sie federleicht, auf seine Augenhöhe um sie dann fest an sich zu drücken.  
Hermine streikte, strampelte mit den Füßen, aber der Protest war schwach und nur gespielt. Schließlich schlang sie die Arme um Ron und genoss die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.  
Es fühlte sich so gut an, endlich wieder das _Kücken im Hahnenkorb _zu sein. Die Beziehung zwischen den Dreien war rein platonisch, dass war für Hermine sonnenklar, aber sie liebte es einfach die Beiden um sich zu haben. Sie waren wie zwei große Brüder, die eben heimgekehrt waren und das fühlte sich so warm an.

Als Ron sie endlich wieder auf festem Boden absetzte, folgten sie dem dünner werdenden Schülerstrom Richtung Schloss und Hermine konnte nur an zwei Dinge denken: _Familie und Zuhause!  
_Wer weiß wann sie wieder in ihr wirkliches Heim zurückkehren und normal mit ihren Eltern leben konnte, solange war das die einzige Familie, die sie hatte, und es war viel mehr, als Andere hatten.

Als sie langsam aus ihren Gedanken auftauchte, hörte sie mit einem Ohr wie Harry und Ron über eine Prügelei im Zug sprachen. Grabbe schien sich Anthony McGreggor vorgenommen gehabt zu haben. Dass er sich jüngere und schwächere Opfer aussuchte, war nicht weiter verwunderlich und eigentlich normal, doch Hermine wunderte sich etwas, als die Beiden lachend bemerkten, dass es sich bei dem Jungen um einen Viertklässler aus dem Hause Slytherins handelte.

Sie hob aber nur eine Augenbraue und beteiligte sich nicht an dem Gespräch, denn es verstummte ohnehin, als sie sich, in der großen Halle angekommen, an am Gryffindortisch niederließen.

Eine Welle aus "Hallos" und "Wie waren eure Ferien", setzte zwischen den Schülern ein, die die schulfreie Zeit keinen Kontakt gehabt hatten. Hermine war froh nicht direkt angesprochen zu werden. Sie hatte den beiden Jungen nur kurz eine Eule geschickt und ihnen Bescheid gesagt, dass sie weder die letzten Tage im Hauptquartier am Grimmauldplatz mit ihnen verbringen konnte, noch im Hogwartsexpress sein würde, weil sie einige Tage früher angereist war. Dass es sich dabei nur um ein kleines Segment der Wahrheit handelte, würde noch früh genug durch neugierige Fragen ans Tageslicht kommen.

Jetzt jedoch wurde es plötzlich leiser in der Halle, denn in einer langen Schlange traten die Erstklässler hinter Professor McGonagall ein, die einen Schemel trug, auf dem der sprechende Hut thronte. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie ihn ansah, doch versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Hoffentlich singt er dieses Jahr nicht wieder eine viertel Stunde"ächzte Ron und rieb sich hungrig über den Bauch.

"Ron!"

"Lass mal Hermine, er ist eben unverbesserlich, wenn es um Essen geht."

"Psssscht", zischte eine Zweitklässlerin den drei Älteren furchtlos zu, die mit ihrem besserwisserischen Blick glatt das frühere Ich von Hermine hätte sein können. Ron und Harry rollten die Augen, dann konzentrierten sie sich wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihnen.

Als endlich das letzte Flüstern in der riesigen Halle erstorben war, riss der geflickte Hut die Krempe auf und fing an zu singen:

_Wie jedes Jahr, sing ich euch heut  
__das Lied, welches das Schuljahr einläut'.  
__So lauschet gut, denn möglich ist,  
__dass es heute das letzte Mal erklingt.  
__Denn wie für so viele, kommt auch für mich der Tag,  
__an dem ich mich für das Gute opfern mag.  
__Doch jetzt ist nicht Zeit zu diskutieren,  
__über meine Letzte Frist. _

_Wie die letzten Jahre möcht ich euch heut ermahnen,  
__dass ihr nicht leichtfertig eure Häuser lasst in eure Emotionen fahren.  
__Denn vergesst es nicht, der Krieg, der vor uns liegt  
__bedroht uns und unsere Lieben. _

_So seit euch bewusst, die Häuserunterbringung  
__ist keine feste Bestimmung.  
S__ie kann immer nur dienen,  
__als eine Richtung.  
__Es liegt an euch, ob es so bleibt wie ich es hab entschieden.  
__Es ist nur ein Potenzial, dass in euer Inneres geschrieben.  
__Denn wenn ihr seid elf Jahre alt,  
__seid ihr in biegsamer Gestalt._

_Und weil ich weiß, dass ihr doch nicht hört,  
__muss ich euch leider verkünden.  
__Wer nicht hört, wird büßen müssen,  
__für seine eignen Sünden. _

_So möge Merlin uns beisteh'n, dass wir alle finden Frieden.  
__Denn der große Kampf, er lässt sich nicht mehr lange Zeit aufschieben.  
_

_Doch keine Angst,  
__die Zeit ist ein seltsames Empfinden.  
__Was ich seh' als Morgen schon,  
__wird sich für euch erst in einigen Jahren finden. _

_So seit befreit und feiert heut, und lasst es euch fein munden.  
__Ich werd davor, nur noch kurze Zeit unsere Neulinge bekunden. _

Der Hut schloss seine Krempe wieder und sackte in seine leblose Form zusammen.  
In der Halle brach lauter Applaus aus, doch auch jede Menge Getuschel und Geflüster konnte vernommen werden.

Auch Hermine fühlte sich unwohl. _Wieso sollte das Lied dieses Jahr das letzte Mal erklingen?_, stellte sie sich nur eine von vielen Fragen.  
Sie konnte nicht umhin, Zusammenhänge zu ihrer eigenen Situation zu vermuten. In der magischen Welt geschah so gut wie nichts, was nicht Einfluss auf seine Umwelt hatte. Dies stand nicht nur in der _Geschichte Hogwarts_, sondern auch in sämtlichen Zauberbüchern.

Einer nach dem anderen der jungen Gestalten nahm nun auf den Stuhl Platz, bekam den Hut aufgesetzt und erwarteten mit zitternden Händen sein Urteil.  
Trotz den Mahnungen der letzten Jahre, hatte das Haus eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe immense Bedeutung in der Schule, aber auch in der Familie und der magischen Welt allgemein.

Als Ziakon Zabini, ein weißblondes Mädchen mit wässrig kalten Augen, endlich als Letzte der Erstklässler an einem freien Platz am Slytherintisch Platz nahm, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und breitete die Arme aus um die Aufmerksamkeit Aller zu erhaschen.  
Hermine lächelte in sich hinein, als der mächtige Zauberer mit der liebenden Miene eines Großvaters auf die Schüler herab sah. Sein Bart wehte in einem leichten Luftzug und sein mondfarbenes Gewand reflektierte das Licht der tausend schwebenden Kerzen in der Halle wieder.

"Unsere neuen Schüler möchte ich herzlich Willkommen heißen", sprach er erwürdig"und unsere Älteren möchte ich freudig zurück begrüßen. Es tut so gut euch alle wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen."

Hermine bildete sich ein, dass sein Blick der nun durch die Halle streifte, etwas länger am Gryffindortisch hängen blieb.

"Dieses Jahr habe ich euch viel mitzuteilen …"  
Ron stöhnte laut auf, so dass einige Köpfe zu ihm herüber schossen und ihn fragend und teilweise auch leidig nickend ansahen, denn sie alle hatten nach der langen Fahrt immensen Hunger.

Dumbledore rollte derweil eine dicke Rolle Pergament aus, deren Ende auf den Boden fiel und sich dort weitere Meter entfaltete. Rons Geräusche neben Hermine wurden immer ächzender und auch der Rest der Halle wetzte ungemütlich auf den Stühlen herum.  
Doch Dumbledore ignorierte die Unruhe und sprach mit zwinkernden blauen Augen weiter.  
"Ich mach nur Scherze meine Lieben, lasst das Essen beginnen!"

In dem Moment verschwand das Pergament in seinen Händen und die goldenen Schüsseln und Schalen vor den Schülern füllten sich mit jeder Menge Köstlichkeiten, so dass sich die langen Tische ächzend durchbogen.  
Manche Schüler lachten, manche, darunter auch Ron, stöhnten erleichtert auf, aber alle gemeinschaftlich klatschten wild und fingen an sich ihre Teller zu befüllen.

Hermine hatte kaum Hunger und dieser wurde auch nicht dadurch gesteigert, dass der fast kopflose Nick nach ihrem ersten Bissen durch ihren Teller getaucht kam.  
Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde im Gemüse gestochert hatte und ihr Blick immer wieder zum Lehrertisch gewandert war, ließen die Jungs rechts und links von ihr das Besteck fallen und strecken gnadenlos ihre gefüllten Bäuche raus.

"Nie wieder essen", presste Harry heraus und streckte die Füße unter den Tisch.  
Ron, der gewöhnlicher Weise genauso entspannt nach der Nahrungsaufnahme war, wirkte irgendwie nervös und blickte zu Hermine.

"Mine, hast du nachher kurz Zeit", fragte er.  
Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, dass auf Rons Teller noch ein halbes Kotelett lag. _Merlin, ist er krank? _

"Klar Ron! Achja, bevor ich es vergesse, das Passwort für den Gryffindorturm ist dieses Jahr "Modificaze", sagte sie mit mutwillig ausdrucksloser Stimme und ließ ebenfalls Messer und Gabel sinken. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, sie hatte einfach keinen Hunger.

Harry und Ron jedoch saßen plötzlich wieder senkrecht und starrten sie erstaunt an.  
"Wo, woher weißt du ...", kam es von Ron, wobei Harry es gerade entdeckte und seinen Freund an einen Zipfel seiner Robe packte.

"Sieh doch mal Ron, sieh doch", rief er erstaunt aus und deutete wie verrückt auf Hermines Brust.  
Ron runzelte die Stirn und verstand nicht gleich, als er plötzlich das goldene Abzeichen an Hermines Umhang entdeckte, auf dem über dem Wappen der vier Häuser in geschwungener Schrift _Headgirl _glänzte.

Ron atmete aus, atmete wieder ein und wieder aus. Er klappte den Mund auf, dann wieder zu und dann schien es so, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Hermine Jane Granger, wie kannst du es wagen uns das nicht sofort zu sagen", tadelte er sie.  
Hermine schmunzelte. Die Tatsache, dass sie es für den Moment völlig vergessen hatte, würden die Beiden sowieso nicht zählen lassen.  
"Tut mir Leid, Jungs, ich habe noch nicht den passenden Moment gefunden", verteidigte sie sich.

"Der richtige Moment wäre gleich bei den Kutschen gewesen, noch vor dem _Hallo_", kam es nun von dem Rothaarigen, der breit grinste.

Hermine war erleichtert. Sie wusste, dass Rons Familie ihn am liebsten als Schulsprecher gesehen hätte, dass es Ron selber nicht wichtig war, erleichterte sie enorm. _Wenn die Beiden wüssten, was es noch so zu erzählen gibt. _

"War ja klar, dass du Schulsprecherin wirst", unterbracht Harry mit geschwelltem Bruderstolz in der Stimme ihre Gedanken. "Allein Dein Name, Mine. Er hat die Initialen HG, wie für HeadGirl, es ist, als hätten das deine lieben Eltern schon lange geplant."

"Und für wasch schtehd dann Tschaine", fragte Ron schlürfend, während er den Becher Kürbissaft vor sich leerte.

Harry grinste nur und Hermine warf Ron einen milden und doch tadelnden Blick zu, sie konnte es einfach nicht leiden, wenn man mitten im Essen oder trinken sprach, aber mittlerweile war der Tadel nur noch pro forma, manche Dinge gewöhnten sich Menschen wohl nicht ab.

Als Dumbledore wie üblich nach dem Essen ein paar Worte über Hogsmeade-Wochenenden, Quidditch-Auswahlspiele und Filchs erschöpfende Liste der Schulregeln gesprochen hatte, wurden sie entlassen und eine Masse an Schüler bahnte sich plappernd und schwatzend den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.  
Heute war Freitag und die Schule würde erst nach dem Wochenende beginnen, was die Laune der Allgemeinheit beträchtlich hob. So konnten alle sich in Ruhe eingewöhnen und ein gemütliches Wochenende im Schloss verbringen.  
Kurz war überlegt worden, die Schüler erst sonntags anreisen zu lassen, doch in Anbetracht der gefährlichen Zeiten hatte sich das Lehrerkollegium gegen jeglichen Aufschub entschlossen. Jeder Tag, an dem die Schüler in den Mauern Hogwarts verbrachten, war ein sicherer Tag für sie.

Hermine, die dachte die Zeit wäre günstig um sich einen Weg zu Ginny zu bahnen um auch sie endlich zu begrüßen, wurde - kaum noch bei ihr angekommen - von Ron weggezogen.  
"Wir wollten reden", sagte er nervöser als Hermine die Notwendigkeit dafür sah.

"Gerne Ron, aber das ist wohl kaum die passende Zeit. Ich bin Schulsprecherin, du bist Vertrauensschüler, wir sollten die Kleinen zu ihren Räumen bringen", stellte sie in professionellen, pflichtbewussten Ton klar.

"Harry und Neville erledigen das für uns", murmelte er nur zerstreut und zog Hermine in eine der vielen Nischen der Eingangshalle.

Er musste einen guten Grund haben, dass er sie alleine sprechen wollte, dachte Hermine. Sie war zwar ein disziplinierter und pflichtbedachter Mensch, aber auf der anderen Seite auch sehr neugierig.  
Harry, Ron und sie waren jetzt so lange Freunde, doch manchmal fühlte sie sich wie das dritte Rad am Wagen. Die Jungs hatten eben ihre eigenen Themen, bei denen sie nicht mitreden konnte, oder im speziellen Fall von Sportarten wie Quidditch, wollte.  
Das Ron ihr nun etwas Privates anvertrauen wollte ehrte sie und als er sich näher zu ihr beugte, lehnte sie sich gespannt ebenfalls in seine Richtung.

Sie erwartete, dass in den nächsten Momenten seine Stimme ertönen würde, doch ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie realisierte was geschah.  
Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hob er einen Arm und legte ihn in einer linkischen Bewegung um ihre Hüften. Tief nach Luft ringend, spürte sie seine Andere auf ihrem Hinterkopf, einen unangenehmen Druck ausübend, bis er im ersten Schock nachgab und sich seinem Gesicht näher schob.  
Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen zu einem einzig hautfarbenen Fleck, als sie spürte wie sich zwei feuchte Lippen für einige Momente auf ihren Mund pressten und sich dann schnell wieder von ihr lösten.  
Verschwommenes lichtete sich und da war wieder Rons Gesicht, jetzt zwar puterrot, aber ja es war ihr jahrelanger Freund und niemand anderer der da vor ihr stand.

Er starrte sie schüchtern, aber auf seltsame Art auch erwartungsvoll an. Durch die schwitzige Wärme, die durch den Stoff ihres Rockes drang, nahm sie wahr, dass seine Hand noch immer auf ihrer Hüfte ruhte und sein stoßweise gehender Atem zerriss die Stille.

_Das meinte er mit reden?_ Hermine wusste nichts zu sagen, es rasten hunderte Gedankenfetzen durch ihren Kopf, doch nicht einmal mit größter Anstrengung wäre sie fähig gewesen, auch nur einen davon laut zu artikulieren. Es war, als wäre alles aus ihrem Kopf geblasen, sie spürte noch immer den nachfedernden Druck seines Mundes auf ihren Lippen und begriff die Welt nicht mehr.  
Es gab eine Zeit, in der sie sich gewünscht hatte, dass so etwas passierte. Eine Zeit, als sie die Veränderungen an Rons Aussehen bemerkt hatte. Als seine Schultern breiter und seine Stimme tiefer geworden war. Es musste so im fünften Schuljahr gewesen sein, als sie seine reine Anwesenheit auf einmal nervös machte.  
Es war so ein fremdes und doch aufregendes Gefühl gewesen, dass sie mitgerissen hatte. Sie hatte es kaum ertragen können, in seiner Nähe zu stehen und ihm schien es nicht viel besser gegangen zu sein, deswegen hatten sie jeden Grund um einander aus den Weg zu gehen gesucht; und wenn es nur daran war, irgend eine Kleinigkeit zu einem großen Streit aufzublasen.

Damals kribbelte alles in ihr, wenn sie seine Stimme hörte, doch ganz ehrlich, dieses Gefühl war nach wenigen Monaten, oder besser gesagt vielen Wochen genauso schnell wieder verschwunden wie es gekommen war. Hermine hatte dem nachher nie mehr viel Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet und es als einen normalen Prozess des Heranwachsens abgetan. Ron war, wie auch Harry, wie ein Bruder zu ihr.  
Sie kannte die Beiden, wie sie mit zerstrubbelten Haaren und in Pyjamas vor dem Kamin lungerten und über den wohlgeformten Körper des Titelmodels auf dem Cover der Hexenwoche grunzten und auch wenn sie mit sorgengezeichnete Stirn über ihren Hausaufgaben saßen. Sie hatte sie schon mit Fieber das Bett hüten gesehen und den beiden Vorschläge gemacht, wie sie andere Mädchen zu Veranstaltungen am besten einladen sollten.

Der Gedanke an einen Ron, der sie küsste war so abstrakt; und doch war es eben geschehen.

Was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun, wie könnte sie am besten reagieren? Es hatte sie nicht angeekelt, aber es hatte sich einfach nur falsch angefühlt.  
Tausend, teilweise sehr irrationale Dinge, schwirrten auf einmal durch ihren Kopf.

Doch Hermine kam nicht mehr dazu sich groß weiteren Bedenken hinzugeben, denn auf einmal ertönte eine gut bekannte Stimme, deren seidiger Klang erbost vibrierte.  
Hermine verriss den Kopf und als sie in ein schwarz funkelndes Augenpaar blicke, wurde sie sich schmerzlich bewusst wie die Szene, in der sie sich mit Ron befand, auf Dritte wirken musste.

"Weasley", erklang es dröhnend und Ron wurde am Kragen seines Umhanges wie in Zeitlupe von feingliedrigen und doch starken Händen aus der Nische gezogen.

Hermines Magen krampfte sich entsetzt zusammen, als sich Ron zu Snape umdrehte und sich die Beiden für schier endlose Sekunden wütend in die Augen starrten. Dies waren nicht mehr der jugendliche Rotschopf und der gestrenge Professor, es waren zwei Männer, die mit ihren Emotionen kämpften.  
Ron wirkte, als wollte er Snape am liebsten wütend anbrüllen, und der düstere Mann ihm Gegenüber schien ebenfalls von Groll geplagt. Seine sonst so kühle Fassade schien etwas zu bröckeln, denn das Feuer in seinen Augen schien den ganzen Raum verzehren zu wollen.

Gerade als die Stimmung schier unerträglich wurde, kehrte wie aus dem Nichts wieder die gewohnte Schüler/Lehrer Situation in die Körper beider Männer zurück. Rons Haltung sackte in sich zusammen und Snapes Mine war wieder von Kälte und Arroganz dominiert.

"Kein Wort Weasley. Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für unsittliches Verhalten auf dem Schulflur", schnarrte er.

Ron, nun mit der Gesichtsfarbe von gemahlenem Blutkraut, ballte die Fäuste in seinen Hosentaschen und senkte den vor Wut zitternden Kopf.

"Einen Rat habe ich noch für Sie", sprach Snape und trat bedrohlich nahe an Ron heran. Trotzdem die Beiden ungefähr gleich groß waren, merkte man doch den Unterschied zwischen Mann und Junge. Snape schien auf Ron herabzublicken und sein Schatten allein ließen den Rotschopf jünger und blasser aussehen.  
Hermine, die nach wie vor unbeachtet in der Ecke stand, versuchte das bedrohliche Wispern noch zu erhaschen, doch Snapes nächste Worte waren leider unhörbar leise gesprochen.

Erst Rons Antwort ertönte wieder laut und deutlich zu ihr hinüber, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um Gestotter handelte.  
"Aber ich, ich-", Ron schien einfach fassungslos von dem Gehörten, selbst sein Zorn schien für den Moment verraucht, sein Mund stand ungläubig offen und seine Stirn war gerunzelt.

"Halten Sie den Mund und gehen Sie mir aus den Augen", sprach Snape, während seine Stimme noch immer in diesen fremden, Gefahr versprechenden Ton vibriete.  
Ein letzter Blick, geschwängert mit Abscheu, und Ron drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief die Treppen Richtung Gryffindor-Turm hinauf. Hermine würdigte er dabei nur eines kurzen, undefinierbaren Blickes.

Atemlos erwartete Hermine nun ihre eigene Strafe und das der eiskalte Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters auf ihr zum ruhen kommen würde, doch stattdessen wandte er sich mit dem einzigen Wort"Mitkommen", um und schritt davon.

Dies war ein harsches Kommando, dass Hermine nicht erwartet hatte. Trotzdem folgte sie fast automatisch. Den Blick schamvoll auf den Boden gerichtet, konnte sie nur den schwarzen Saum von Snapes viktorianischer Robe sehen, die sich entfernte.  
Mechanisch schritt sie eine ganze Weile hinter ihm her. Das Licht, welches am Flur reflektierte, wurde langsam dunkler als sie Treppen hinab stieg und der Geruch der Wände kühler und feuchter. Sie musste in den Kerkern sein, doch sie brachte nicht genug Willen auf um ihre Vermutung mit einem Aufblicken zu bestätigen.  
Nein, sie fühlte sich wirklich gerade sehr resigniert. Was konnte eigentlich noch alles schief gehen, bevor das Schuljahr richtig begann? Das Schicksal schien es besonders darauf angelegt zu haben, dass auch wirklich jede Begegnung mit Snape sich irgendwie zum Desaster wandelte. Und nicht nur das, beim Gedanken an das, was sie in naher Zukunft mit Ron klären musste, wurde ihr ganz übel.  
Man musste es wirklich sagen wie es war. Es gab quasi keine Bestrafung mehr, die Snape ihr geben konnte. Sie fühlte sich bestraft genug, wie ein Häuflein Elend, erniedrigt, bloßgestellt und klein. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie vor wenigen Stunden noch gut gelaunt war. Das, was Snape in sechs Jahren Unterricht versucht hatte aus ihr zu machen, war jetzt in wenigen Tagen eingetreten.

_Wozu also noch fürchten,_ dachte Hermine, als sie ihren Schritt auf einmal scharf abbremsen musste. Snape, oder besser gesagt alles was sie von ihm sehen konnte, nämlich sein Saum, waren zum Stillstand gekommen und fast wäre sie monotonen Schrittes in ihn hinein gerannt.  
Doch sie schaffte es gerade noch stehen zu bleiben und gerade als sie sich fragte, ob sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, ertönte das Knarren einer Türe. Ein Streifen Licht ereilte ihr Sichtfeld und ihm folgend, trat sie in einen Raum. Am Fußboden, denn noch immer war ihr Blick nur nach unten gerichtet, konnte sie erahnen, dass sie sich wieder einmal in Snapes Büro befand.

Es kam keine Aufforderung sich zu setzen, keine harsche Bemerkung, keine empörte Laudatio. Gar nichts kam.  
Anfangs, in ihre eigenen Gedanken und ihr Mitleid mit sich selber versunken, merkte es Hermine nicht und blieb stehen wie sie eingetreten war. Doch irgendwann kitzelte auch sie die Stille in den Ohren und sie wunderte sich, wieso nichts geschah. Sie spürte sich selber wieder, wie ihre Haare nach vorne über ihr Gesicht fielen während sie zu Boden starrte, wie sie hier ähnlich einem unpassendem Möbelstück stocksteif im Raum herum stand. Und umso länger und intensiver sie sich selber spürte, umso bewusster wurde sie sich, wie lächerlich und kindlich sie aussehen musste.

Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit ihrem Stolz hob sie mit einem Ruck den Kopf und sammelte ihren bisschen verbliebenen Anstand um das Kinn gerade zu halten und ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen.  
Leicht verwundert stellte sie fest, dass er nicht direkt vor ihr stand, wie sie es eingeschätzt hatte. Doch in einem hatte sie Recht behalten, er sah sie an.  
Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ließ seine kalten Augen auf ihr ruhen. Sie wirkten emotionslos und tot wie schwarze Perlen und doch glitzerte in seinen Augenwinkeln etwas Fremdes.

Die Stille wurde jetzt, da sie sich in die Augen sahen, immer unangenehmer und unangebrachter und Hermine fühlte sich genötigt so gut als möglich eine Erklärung abzugeben.

"Professor, ich, ich-"  
So viele Worte verhallten ungesagt, denn mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, dass es eigentlich nichts gab was die Situation erklären konnte.  
Severus Snape hatte sie, Hermine Granger, die eben zur Schulsprecherin ernannt wurde, mit Ronald Weasley knutschend in einer Ecke der großen Halle erwischt.  
So sehr sie auch nachdachte, ihr fiel keine Entschuldigung ein und gleichzeitig wurde sie trotziger und trotziger gegen ihr Schamgefühl. Wieso sollte sie sich überhaupt entschuldigen, war er nicht eigentlich taktlos, wie er die Situation unterbrochen hatte?

"Was soll meine Strafe sein, Professor", schoss es plötzlich wütender als beabsichtigt zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. Es war keine Frage, nein es war ein herausfordernder Ausruf; das wurde ihr bewusst als die Worte erbarmungslos an den Kerkerwänden widerhallten.

Hermine wurde bleich, als sie die lauernden Worte daraufhin aus seinem Mund vernahm.  
"Strafe, Miss Granger", erklang es gedehnt.  
"Bei Strafe sind wir noch lange nicht angelangt, ich erwarte eine Erklärung für Ihr unmögliches Verhalten."

"Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen", trotzte sie weiter und wusste gleichzeitig, dass es die falscheste Antwort gewesen war.

"Dann werde ich es Ihnen zeigen."  
Mit diesen Worten war er aufgestanden und packte sie plötzlich am Handgelenk. Kalt und fremd fühlten sich seine Finger an und Hermine erschrak, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte drehte er sie um hundertachtzig Grad und sie erblickte das, was nun vor ihr stand.  
Es war ein mannshoher Spiegel, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien, denn eben hatte sie ihn noch nicht dort gesehen und er hätte ihr eindeutig auffallen müssen, als sie den Raum betrat. Denn er war so gar nichts von dem, was man in der magischen Welt kannte. Er sah aus wie ein ordinärer Muggelspiegel und nicht einmal in deren Welt würde man ihn überall finden. Vielleicht auf dem Lande, in dem ein oder anderem Bauernhaus. _Grässlich_, war einer von Hermines ersten Gedanken, die für den Moment völlig vergessen hatte sich Gedanken um ihre derzeitige Situation zu machen.

Doch da ertönte wieder die Stimme des großen Mannes neben ihr. _"Ellusare"  
_Erst als er den merkwürdigen Spruch sprach, merkte Hermine, dass er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Doch die Bilder, die sie sehen sollte, bliesen ihr diese Erkenntnis sofort wieder aus dem Kopf.

Im Spiegel erblickte sie sich selbst, doch es war nicht ihr normales Spiegelbild. Hier stand sie mitten im Raum, doch auf der anderen Seite des Glases stand sie in einer dunklen Ecke. Nein, genauer gesagt befand sie sich in einer der Nischen in der großen Halle.  
Das Bild, das Anfangs klein und unscharf war, wurde immer größer und deutlicher im Spiegel. Ron stand neben ihr, die Hand um ihre Taille geschlungen und küsste sie. Und es war kein brüderlicher Kuss, das machte die nicht vorhandene Distanz zwischen ihren beiden Körpern sofort klar. Dann löste sich das Paar von einander und blickte sich in die Augen. Und die Hermine im Spiegel blickte nicht voll Ekel auf ihr Gegenüber, es war eher ein sanft verwirrter und offener Blick, dem sie ihn widmete.

Es schien etwas zu geschehen, denn die beiden Abbilder blickten plötzlich in eine andere Richtung, scheinbar direkt in ihre Richtung.  
Nun starrte Hermine ihrem Ebenbild genau in die Augen und hatte einen Moment Zeit, das Abbild genau zu mustern. Die sonst schon buschigen Haare waren total zerzaust und der sonst so förmlich sitzende Schulrock war an einer Seite hoch gerutscht. Die Wangen waren rötlich erhitzt und ihre Lippen geschwollen. Bei den Göttern, sie sah aus wie eine der zahlreichen Fünfzehnjährigen, die sie bei ihren Rundgängen als Vertrauensschülerin die letzten Jahren nach der Sperrstunde oft aufgescheucht hatte.

Hermine schämte sich, als sie sich in dieser Situation sah, sie schämte sich unglaublich und unbeschreibbar.

Ihr Blick wich verlegen dem Gesehnen aus, und streiften dabei die Inschrift am Kopfe des Spiegels. _Merlin, das ist kein gewöhnlicher ... es ist ... die Götter stehen mir bei!_

"Wissen Sie noch immer nicht wozu ich eine Erklärung möchte, Miss Neunmalklug? Ich bin enttäuscht", ertönte eine erbarmungslos kalte Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken.

Hermine schürzte die Lippen. "Nein", presste sie hervor, während ihre Gedanken sich noch immer mit dem eben gelesenem auseinander setzten.  
Der Druck an ihrem Handgelenk wurde plötzlich stärker.  
Vor Schreck gab sie einen spitzen Schrei von sich, sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass er sie noch immer hielt. Fast automatisch wollte sie ihm ihre Hand entziehen, doch, falls sich etwas an seinem Griff veränderte, hielt er sie nun höchstens noch fester.

"Ich bin Ihnen keinerlei Erklärung schuldig, Sir."

"Ach ..."

"Ich denke dabei handelt es sich um meine Privatangelegenheit."

"Privat, also. Ich verstehe ...", kam es in gefährlicher Ruhe von ihrem Gegenüber.

"Ja, genau privat" Ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt hoch, denn langsam wurde ihr die Situation immer grotesker bewusst, als er sich zu ihr hinbeugte und fast schon unhörbar wisperte.

"Sie haben es sich selbst zu verdanken, dass nichts mehr was Sie angeht privat ist."

"BITTE" Es war ein Ausruf von Empörung von Hermines Seite. Sie fand es eine Zumutung hier zu stehen und mit ihm diese Dinge diskutieren zu müssen, sich festhalten zu lassen wie ein kleines Kind; und so wollte sie sich umdrehen und das Zimmer einfach verlassen. Doch Snape machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung und ergriff auch noch ihr zweites Handgelenk und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Hermine war völlig überwältigt von der plötzlichen Rohheit, die er an den Tag legte, wie er sie wie selbstverständlich geißelte.  
Alles war wie vor ein paar Wochen, nur dass sie sich diesmal gegen ihn stemmen konnte. Diesmal konnte und würde sie sich wehren, schrie es in ihrem Kopf. Sie wollte sich losreißen, wegrennen, jeglicher Respekt war egal. Er war kein Lehrer mehr, nicht einmal ein Mann, er war nur das Monster, das sie vor kurzem auch schon mit Gewalt bedroht hatte.  
Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rasten und wogen in Sekundenbruchteilen ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Sie hatte nicht die realistische Chance zu entfliehen, denn sein Griff war eisern. So sehr sie sich wand und an ihren Armen riss, es war als wäre sie gefesselt.

An ihren Zauberstab reichte sie nicht heran und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wusste sie, Snape hätte sie schon dreimal verflucht, bevor sie ihn überhaupt zücken konnte. So blieb Hermine nur noch eine Möglichkeit, die verbale Attacke.  
Und es war eine gute Möglichkeit, denn sie hatte genug Wut, Angst, Verzweiflung und Frustration aufgestaut um alles einfach herauszuschreien.  
Zu verführerisch wäre es gewesen, wenn sie jetzt einfach wie am Spieß all ihren Schmerz aus sich rausbrüllen könnte, doch nein sie musste ihre Stimme als Waffe einsetzen.  
Hören würde sie niemand hier in den Kerkern, aber doch konnte es wirken.

"Sie elender Schuft! Lassen Sie mich los", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften.  
_Toll gemacht Mine, du machst dich selber lächerlich, _dachte sie als die Worte wirkungslos verhallten.  
"Lassen Sie mich sofort los, Sie Mistkerl",krächzte sie zwischen zwei Schmerzlauten. Ihre Handgelenke brannten und stachen und im Grunde ihres Herzens wusste sie, dass es nur sie selber war, die sich wehtat, denn der Mann vor ihr stand still und sah fast belustigt zu, wie sie sich verzweifelt versucht aus seinem Griff zu winden.

Doch das stachelte ihre Wut und ihren Ehrgeiz erst richtig an. Nun sah sie nur noch rot und jeglicher Rest von Anstand ertrank darin.  
"Oh Sie mutiger Slytherin. Ja, Sie sind eine richtige Schlange. Hier, wo Sie niemand hört, können Sie eine Schülerin festhalten und ihr Gewalt antun, aber ich bin mir sicher wenn Sie an den berüchtigten Todessertreffen teilnehmen, kriechen sie vor Voldemort, wie alle seine Sklaven es tun."

Hermine hatte sich gerade richtig in Rage geredet. All der Hass der letzten Jahre war in ihr aufgestiegen. Aller Respekt, den sie jemals vor ihm gehabt hatte, war verschwunden. Die letzten Wochen waren verschwunden und ja auch die Gefühle, die sie irgendwo in einem dunklen Eck ihrer Seele für ihn geboren hatte, waren in der momentanen Wut ersäuft.  
Doch als sie den Satz gerade beendet hatte und eine neue Tirade auf Snape niederlassen wollte, ließ er sie plötzlich los und sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße durch den Raum.  
Sie spürte einen harten Aufprall an ihrer linken Schulter und hörte Glas klirren, wobei sie vor Schreck die Augen schloss und sich duckte.

Einige Momente verharrte sie so, doch dann öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich um und mit einem Schlag war all ihre Wut und ihre Rage verschwunden, so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Sie hatte in ihrem Sturz sowohl den Schreibtisch des Büros, als auch eines der vielen Regale gestreift und somit ein wahres Chaos im Raum angerichtet. Überall lagen Papiere verstreut auf dem Boden herum und zerbrochene Einmachgläsern mit wahrlich grauenhaftem Inhalt lagen zerschellt dazwischen. Doch ihre Blicke blieben nicht bei der Unordnung haften, sondern streiften weiter bis sie ihn gefunden hatten, Severus Snape.

Mit dem Anblick seiner Silhouette rutschte ihr auf einmal ein bleiernes Schuldgefühl in die Magengegend.

"Professor-" Ihre Stimme klang klein und schwach, wie die eines Kindes. Doch beide wussten sie, dass Hermine sich nur heiser geschrieen hatte.

Doch Snape reagierte nicht. Er hatte sich, seitdem sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, nicht vom Fleck bewegt.  
Seine Front war zum Kaminfeuer gedreht, die Arme hatte er hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Es schien eine sehr gewohnte Pose zu sein, denn es war nicht allzu lange her, dass sie ihm schon einmal so auf den Rücken gestarrt hatte.

"Gehen sie jetzt, Miss Granger", ertönte seine überraschend ruhige und warme Stimme von Snape, der vibrierende Ton war daraus verschwunden.

"Aber Professor, ich möchte mich noch gerne ..."

"Gleich ist Sperrstunde, und Sie als Schulsprecherin, sollten nicht die Erste sein, die dieses Jahr die Schulregeln verletzt." Dies war kein Rat, es war ein Kommando.

Hermine zuckte unter diesem auf einmal wieder so förmlichen Kommentar wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen.  
_Entschuldige dich, bevor du gehst_, sagte ihr Inneres Ich in ihrem Kopf, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie tat nichts anderes als "Gute Nacht, Sir", zu sagen und sein Büro fluchtartig zu verlassen.

_Wieso hast Du Dich nicht entschuldigt? Du weißt, dass es falsch war, was Du sagtest. Du weißt es war grauenhaft.  
_Doch sie machte nicht kehrt um dies nachzuholen, sie entfernte sich mit beschleunigtem Schritt und es dauerte nicht lang, da fing sie an zu laufen.  
Sie lief schneller und immer schneller und die Tränen brachen aus ihren Augen, bis sie nichts mehr sah. Doch dies machte keinen Unterschied, sie achtete ohnehin nicht auf ihre Umgebung.  
Blindwegs rannte sie die Treppen hoch, ging den gewohnten Weg entlang, bis sie scheinbar an ihrem Ziel angekommen dem Portrait der fetten Dame gegenüber stand.

"Was machst du denn hier um diese Zeit", ereiferte sich die fette Dame neugierig.  
Und da erst wurde Hermine bewusst, dass es hier nichts mehr für sie zu suchen gab. Die Schulsprecherzimmer lagen dieses Jahr im Ostflügel des ersten Stockes.  
Doch statt sich der wiedereinkehrenden Erkenntnis, ihr eigenes Reich zu haben, zu erfreuen bemitleidete sie ihr Schicksal noch mehr.

"Nichts, nichts", murmelte sie dem Portrait zu und schlich diesmal in langsamen Tempo die Treppen wieder hinunter.

Wie schön wäre es jetzt gewesen vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den Anderen zu schwatzen und sich von ihren düsteren Gedanken abzulenken. Vielleicht hätte sie sich Rat bei Harry holen können, wie sie sich morgen beim Frühstück Ron gegenüber verhalten solle. Doch dies alles war jetzt nicht möglich. Das war nicht mehr ihr Gemeinschaftsraum, sie hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer und war dort unerwünscht.  
Als sie endlich in ihr eigenes Zimmer gelangte, schmiss sie sich in vollem Aufzug auf ihr Bett und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen. Manchmal konnte das Leben wirklich grausam sein. All die neu aufgetauchten Probleme im Bezug auf Ron und Snape. Sie seufzte und wünschte sich, dass der morgige Tag, an dem sie sich den Tatsachen stellen müsse, nie kommen würde.

Als sie frustriert die Hände um ihr Kissen schlang, vermisste sie etwas was ihr in den letzten Wochen sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Sie tastete das Spannleintuch unter ihrem Kopfkissen noch einmal ab, doch sie fand nicht, nach was sie suchte. Die fast schon geschlossenen Augen, waren auf einmal wieder weit offen und füllten sich mit, von wahrer Trauer erfüllten, Tränen. _Es war verschwunden!_

TBC

_Danke nochmals speziell an **CallistaEvans, cardie, christine, Sevena, Lexy83, MissySnape, Severina V. Snape, Nadeshda, pandoradoggis, Kissymouse, northseagal, Hika, Morgana's Mortianna, Arisa und meiner lieben Beta Nici Cavanaugh** für eure tollen Reviews, ich war total berührt. Ohne euch könnt ich nicht weiter machen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir die lange Pause und habt das neue Kapitel genossen. _

_Bitte (wieder) das kleine review-Knöpfchen drücken und eure Meinung da lassen!_


	6. Er und Ich

Disclaimer:  
_Alles aus dem Harry Potter Universium ist nur geliehen.  
__Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story. _

Anmerkungen:  
_Erst einmal wieder ein riesen Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin **Nici Cavanaugh**, einigen von Euch auch noch als **Nici1807 **bekannt. Sie ist einfach klasse!  
__Auch ein Danke an meine Leser, es hat leider wieder etwas gedauert bis zum update, aber ihr seht, ich versuche die Abstände zu verkürzen. _

_**Kapitel 6 – Er und Ich!**_

Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf, es war stockdunkel im Zimmer.  
Sie konnte es immer noch riechen, das widerlich süße Parfum, wie es erstickend schwer an seiner Robe gehaftet und ihr die Luft abgedrückt hatte.  
Sie saß nun kerzengerade im Bett, die Haut mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen, während ein drückendes Übelkeitsgefühl in ihrem Magen anschwoll.  
_Er ist bei einer Frau gewesen! S_ie konnte den Geschmack der Fremden quasi am Gaumen spüren und seine gläsernen Augen, die sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Funkeln angestarrt hatten, ließen Panik und Wut gleichermaßen in ihr hoch schäumen.  
_Wie konnte er nur?_ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Magen und wippte in sitzender Position vor und zurück. _Wie konnte er nur zu einer anderen gehen und mit ihr ... _Der Schweiß brach aus ihrem Gesicht und sie hatte das Gefühl die Dunkelheit in ihren Räumen nicht eine Sekunde länger mehr ertragen zu können.

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
„Lumos."

„Rational denken!", befahl sich Hermine, leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, während sie aufstand und geistesabwesend ins Bad stakste um sich dort das Gesicht zu waschen.  
Das eiskalte Wasser auf ihrer Haut prickelte und stach in die einzelnen Poren ihrer Haut. Sie hoffte damit ihre Gedanken etwas klären und diese fremden Gefühle abschütteln zu können.  
Es war praktisch unmöglich, dass sie Snape wirklich gesehen hatte, redete sie sich gut zu, immerhin hatte sie bis eben noch tief schlafend in ihrem Bett gelegen.

„Ein Traum, nichts weiter als ein Traum!", murmelte sie weiter. Ja, sie befahl es sich sogar zu glauben. Sie war ein sehr bodenständiger Mensch, und obwohl sie als Muggelstämmige in der magischen Welt schon viel Außergewöhnliches erlebt hatte, hielt sie sich doch meist mit ihrer Weltanschauung an den erklärbaren Dingen des Lebens fest.  
Magie und ihren Ursprung, wie auch die ganze Zauberwelt lies sich erklären und darlegen. Es gab ganze Bibliotheken, gefüllt mit wissenschaftlich basierten Theorien und historischen Erzählungen. Das waren reale Dinge, die man studieren konnte. Seltsame Träume und Visionen im Gegensatz dazu, waren für sie unfassbar und das beängstigte sie mehr, als sie zuzugeben bereit war.

Auf einen Tipp mit ihrem Zauberstab entflammte helles Licht im Badezimmer und nachdenklich sah Hermine einige Minuten in den Spiegel, ohne dass sie ihr Ebenbild wirklich registrierte. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal ihren Traum durch.  
Seine Haut war warm gewesen, zu warm und zu feucht. Der widerliche Frauenduft hatte sich mit seinem Eigenem gemischt und hing Hermine jetzt noch in der Nase. In Kombination mit dem Geschmack, den sie ebenfalls so real wahrnahm, als hätte sie gerade selber jemand Fremden geküsst, brachte er sie halb um den Verstand!  
Sie verdrehte die Augen vor Übelkeit und griff zu ihrer Zahnbürste. Motorisch begann sie sich die Zähne zu schrubben. Es waren immer die gleichen, jahrelang antrainierten Bewegungen. Kreisend, zuerst die obere, dann die untere Zahnreihe, dann kam die Zunge dran. Sie wollte diesen scheußlichen Geschmack loswerden und scheuerte bis ihr Zahnfleisch wund war.

_Alles nur ein Traum, ein harmloser, blöder Alptraum, _redete Hermine sich immer wieder ein.  
Doch umso mehr sie versuchte ihn zu verdrängen, umso klarer kamen die Bilder von ihm, wie er bei Nacht mit zerzaustem Haar und leeren Blick seine Gemächer betrat, zu ihr zurück.  
Woher kamen diese Gefühle, diese Bilder? Sie wollte das alles nicht sehen, riechen und schmecken. Hermine musste sich beeilen noch über die Toilettenschüssel zu kommen.

Nachdem sie sich mehrmals erbrochen hatte, erhob sie sich von dem kalten Steinboden und schleppte sich zum Spiegel zurück. Sie fühlte sich schlapp und zittrig, aber auch wesentlich klarer im Kopf. Das physische Unwohlsein hatte sie ernüchtert und wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt.  
Eindeutig nur ein Traum", murmelte sie ihr blasses Spiegelbild feststellend an, wusch sich noch einmal das Gesicht und verließ dann das Bad.

Sie legte sich wieder ins Bett, es war warm und vertraut. Kurz stieg Panik in ihr hoch, dass sie einen weiteren Alptraum haben würde, sie würde es nicht mehr ertragen ihn noch einmal so sehen zu müssen. Eine rasende Eifersucht machte sich bei dem Gedanken daran in ihr breit. Sie überlegte ob sie wohl ein wenig Lesen sollte und kratzte sich nachdenklich im Nacken, doch bevor der Gedanke zu Ende gedacht war, war sie schon wieder fest eingeschlafen.

-o-

Hermines Kopf dröhnte, die Welt um sie herum auch. Es war ein monotones, wenn auch unregelmäßiges Pochen.  
Es schien unmöglich die Augen aufzumachen, und doch blinzelte sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ein wenig in ihr viel zu helles, sonnen durchflutetes Zimmer. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie realisierte, dass es nicht in ihrem Kopf pochte, sondern an der Tür.  
Hermine, ohnehin kein Morgenmensch, verfluchte wer auch immer sich so aufdringlich versuchte bemerkbar zu machen. Sie steckte den Kopf unter ihr Kissen und versuchte wegzuhören, weiterzuschlafen; sie fühlte sich einfach nur schlapp und erschlagen.

Doch der Unbekannte auf der anderen Seite der Türe, gab nicht auf und das hämmernde Klopfgeräusch verfolgte sie in den leichten Dämmerschlaf, in den sie gerade erst wieder gesunken war.  
Irgendwann erkannte Hermine, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Schlaftrunken und übellaunig setzte sie sich auf. Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände und verharrte so einen Moment. Dann murmelte sie leise das Passwort und die Tür sprang nach innen hin auf.

„Guten Morgen", kam es fröhlich vom Eingang des Zimmers und ein Rotschopf steckte den Kopf bei der Tür hinein.

„Morgen", murmelte sie mit krächzender Stimme. Ihre vor Müdigkeit verklebten Augen nahmen ihre Freundin wahr, die ein grässlich gutgelauntes Lächeln preisgab.

„Na, wie siehst du denn aus? Was, wenn ich eine weinende Erstklässlerin gewesen wäre, oder ein aufgebrachter Lehrer?", fragte Ginny mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
„Hm?", war die fragende Reaktion.  
„Ok, ok, ich sehe du bist nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt so früh am Morgen." Ein breites Grinsen kam über ihre Lippen. „Aber das sollte eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass ich außer keiner Begrüßung noch nicht einmal die Nachricht von deiner Beförderung zur Schulsprecherin persönlich von dir übermittelt bekommen habe. Erst bei dem typischen 'die Schulsprecher sind immer für euch da'-Vortrag von Professor McGonagall habe ich davon gehört."

Es war nicht wirklich ein Vorwurf in Ginnys Stimme, eher ein feixender Unterton. Sie ließ sich schwungvoll neben Hermine auf das Bett fallen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Hermine fiel die Realität wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend verstärkte den Wunsch nur noch, sich wieder in ihr Bett zu legen und die Augen zu schließen.  
Verzweifelt vergrub sie das Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen.  
_Fühlt Harry sich so? Auf sich allein gestellt, verlassen und überrollt von einem Ereignis, schrecklicher als das nächste?_

_Nein! _Harry war wirklich nicht gut bedient mit seinem Leben, im Gegensatz zu ihr selber. Sie hatte noch Eltern, selbst wenn es sich momentan nicht glaubwürdig anfühlte, und sie war bei ihnen aufgewachsen, sie hatte eine schöne Kindheit gehabt. Wie konnte sie nur so im Selbstmitleid zerfließen?  
Gerade als Hermine sich das fragte, fühlte sie etwas weiches um ihre nackten Beine streifen. Sie erhob den Kopf aus den Händen, blickte hinab und sah ein oranges, dickes Bündel, das sich in einer schlingernden Achterschleife an sie drängte.  
„Krummbein!"  
„Überraschung", feixte Ginny, doch Hermine hörte kaum hin.  
Sie beugte sich hinab und hob das Tier zu sich auf den Schoß. Er war schwerer und wirkte etwas gewichtiger, als zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber er war noch immer der gleiche, wundervolle Freund, der sie mit einem tiefen, traktorenähnlichen Schnurrgeräusch begrüßte.  
Sein Fell war struppig und einiges an schmutzigen Laub hing darin, doch Hermine kümmerte es nicht; sie küsste und koste das Tier, bis Krummbein, scheinbar genug Zuwendung für den Moment erhalten, sich mit einem kräftigen Satz aus ihrem Schoß befreite. Mit gereckter Nase und zitterndem Schnurrhaar begab er sich auf Erkundungsreise, um sich mit der neuen Umgebung vertraut zu machen.

Liebevoll blickte Hermine ihrem Kater nach, als Ginny sich mit einem breiten Grinsen räusperte.  
„Bitte, bitte Mine, habe ich doch gerne gemacht."  
Das riss Hermine aus ihrer Versunkenheit und sie umarmte ihre Freundin. Es war eine untypische Geste für Hermine, die sonst doch ein relativ distanzierter Mensch war, wenn es nicht gerade um ihre zwei besten Freunde ging. Doch die letzten Wochen waren eine Ausnahmesituation für sie gewesen und sie hätte in diesem Augenblick sogar Filch umarmt, wenn es er gewesen wäre, der ihr Krummbein wieder gebracht hätte.

„Vielen Dank", nuschelte sie in das Haar der Rothaarigen, noch immer nicht bereit sie loszulassen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte es völlig vergessen."  
„Uha, sag das nicht zu laut, sonst nimmt es dir dein sauberer Kater noch übel. Ich bin überzeugt er versteht jedes Wort, das man spricht", sagte sie amüsiert. „Einmal an einem Samstag hat Mum ihn verflucht, weil er die Küche auf der Jagd nach einem Winzdoxy verwüstet hatte. Daraufhin hat er sie zwei Tage lang ignoriert. Das einzige, was sie zu sehen bekam, war sein Hinterteil mit steil erhobenem Schwanz. Das allerdings hielt er ihr recht offenherzig entgegen."

Die Mädchen mussten beide Kichern.  
Es tat Hermine so gut wieder einmal zu lachen und zumindest musste sie bei Ginny weder Angst haben, dass sie sie in eine Ecke drücken und küssen würde, noch dass sie innerhalb von zwei Minuten vom ruhigen Gespräch in einen alles zerstörenden, verbalen Konflikt geraten würde.

„Mal ehrlich, ich kann verstehen, dass dein Vater ihn des Hauses verwiesen hat. Dad hätte fast einen Anfall bekommen, als er den Tagespropheten in tausend Einzelteile zerfleddert unter seinem Kopfkissen fand", amüsierte sich Ginny köstlich.

Hermine grinste, wenn auch mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen. Sie erinnerte sich zurück, welch schlimme Worte sie ihrem Vater am Anfang der Sommerferien an den Kopf geworfen hatte, als er striktes Krummbein-Verbot für ihr Haus erteilt hatte.  
Er hatte es dem Kater nicht verziehen gehabt, dass er voriges Weihnachten eine große Box mit Zahnpflegeproben zerstört und mit den teuren Pasten und Lösungen die komplette Wohnzimmereinrichtung verschmiert und ruiniert hatte.  
Nicht einmal Krummbein selbst, der danach mit treuen Augen auf seinem Schoß geschnurrt hatte, hatte ihn umstimmen können.  
„Strafe muss sein", war die kurze Antwort ihres Vaters gewesen. So war er eben!

Jetzt tat es ihr maßlos im Herzen weh, wie sie gegen ihren Vater protestiert und ihm all diese gemeinen Sachen an den Kopf geschmissen hatte.  
Bei Merlin, gut, dass der Kater bei dem Überfall nicht im Haus gewesen war, wer weiß ob Snape es geschafft hätte auch ihn zu retten.  
Oder anders, vielleicht hätte er ihn gar nicht retten wollen. Zu bitter waren wahrscheinlich die Erinnerungen an Krummbein, der im dritten Schuljahr heldenhaft Sirius beschützt hatte. Von dem her war sie ihrem Vater im Nachhinein richtig dankbar und froh, Krummbein über die Ferien Ginny anvertraut zu haben. Sie würde sich bei ihrem Besuch in zwei Wochen bei ihrem Dad entschuldigen und ihm etwas aus dem Honigtopf mitbringen, das nahm sie sich fest vor und kratzte sich gedankenverloren am Nacken.

„Was ist los, Süße?", kam es von rechts.  
„Ähm, nichts, Ginny." Hermine löste sich von ihrer Freundin und versuchte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten, sie wollte nicht schon wieder an _ihn_ denken und auch nicht an den Überfall oder den fraglichen Gesundheitszustand ihrer Eltern.  
„Natürlich und seufzen tust du neuerdings einfach nur aus guter Laune heraus nehme ich an."

Ginny grinste Hermine ironisch an, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen.  
„Danke dass du auf ihn geschaut hast die Sommerferien." _Ich muss unbedingt etwas für sie besorgen, ich hätte es schon lange tun sollen,_ hängte sie in Gedanken an und machte sich eine geistige Notiz.

„Sieh mich nicht so schuldbewusst an, erzähl mir lieber wieso du schon früher angereist bist. Ich hätte deine Gesellschaft am Ende der Ferien gebrauchen können. Die Jungs haben Tag und Nacht von den Auswahlspielen für die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaften nächstes Jahr geschwärmt."  
Ginny verdrehte gespielt die Augen und Hermines Mundwinkel bewegten sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln aufwärts. Sie wusste, in Wirklichkeit hing Ginny wie ein kleines Mädchen an Harrys Lippen wann immer er sprach, selbst wenn er von Quidditch sprach.

„Ich fühle mich schrecklich, ich brauche dringend eine Dusche", mutmaßte Hermine. Es war eindeutig eine Ausrede nicht antworten zu müssen. Sie beide wussten es, doch es war nicht einmal gelogen. Sie fühlte sich wirklich furchtbar. Mit dem Reden war nun das letzte Stückchen Schlaf aus ihr gewichen und sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie noch immer in der Schuluniform steckte, in der sie gestern eingeschlafen war. _Seltsam, dass ich das nicht schon heute Nacht bemerkt habe, als ich aufgewacht bin, _grübelte sie, dachte aber dann nicht weiter darüber nach.  
Jetzt wo sie sich ihrer Kleidung richtig bewusst geworden war, wollte sie nichts mehr als sie sich vom Leib reißen. Ihre Haut fühlte sich stickig an und die Kleidung war vom Schlafen leicht verschwitzt und hatte an verschiedenen Stellen ins Fleisch geschnitten.  
Hermine wollte jetzt nur noch unter prasselndem Wasser richtig aufwachen, oder sich aber ins Bett legen und für immer weiterschlafen. Aber sie war zu realistisch für diesen Traum, wenn er auch in Anbetracht der Dinge verführerisch klang, denen sie sich früher oder später noch stellen musste.

„Oh, kein Problem, mach nur, ich komme mit."  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie war ein sehr privater Mensch und eigentlich war es ihre zurückhaltende Art zu sagen „lass mich allein", aber das fruchtete bei ihrer Freundin nicht und sie vermutete ernsthaft, dass dies pure Absicht war.  
Wie auch immer, Hermine war mindestens genauso ein höflicher, wie privater Mensch. _Zumindest wenn du nicht gerade in den Kerkern herumschreist, _murmelte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Und so stand sie auf und ging ins Bad, gefolgt von den zwei Rotschöpfen.

Ginny, die es für den Moment aufgegeben hatte, Hermine weiter zu löchern, erzählte gerade eine Anekdote aus ihren Sommerferien am Grimmaulderplatz Nummer Zwölf. Darin kam ein wild tanzender Gummibesen vor und Fred und George, wie sie Ron dabei bei einer Runde Quidditch in die Falle gelockt hatten.  
Hermine hörte halb zu, halb war sie in eigenen Gedanken versunken. Als sie das Wasser in der Dusche aufdrehte und sich endlich der zerknitterte Kleidung vom Körper streifte, war sie gerade dabei Ginny für ihre gute Morgenlaune zu verfluchen, als sie plötzlich einen spitzen Schrei von ihrer Freundin hörte.

Sie fuhr herum, sie war noch immer müde und war sich nicht ganz klar, was passiert war.  
Mist, wo war ihr Zauberstab? Wieso konnte sie ihn in letzter Zeit nie finden, wenn sie ihn brauchte.  
Sie wirbelte herum bis Ginny in ihr Blickfeld kam, doch es schien nichts passiert zu sein, ihre Freundin starrte sie einfach nur an. Unangenehm intensiv für Hermines Geschmack, zumindest wenn man die Tatsache berücksichtigte, dass sie gerade splitternackt war.

„WAS?", schnauzte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast mich halb zu Tode erschreckt, könntest du mir bitte sagen, was es für einen Grund gibt zu kreischen?"  
Der Satz kam eindeutig unfreundlicher aus ihr heraus, als er gemeint war, aber Hermine hatte sich zu Tode erschrocken. Es wäre ja nicht die erste unangenehme Überraschung in ihren Privaträumen in der letzten Zeit gewesen, dachte sie schaudernd.  
Vielleicht färbte auch einfach Professor Snape mit seinem unmöglichen Verhalten schon auf sie ab, sie benahm sich ja schon kaum besser als er für gewöhnlich.  
Sie wollte sich gerade für den etwas zu unfreundliche Ton entschuldigen, als Ginny endlich ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Hermine, um Merlins Willen, was ist mit dir geschehen?"  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn und folgte dann Ginnys Blick ihren Körper hinab. Sie selbst hätte fast einen kleinen Schrei losgelassen. Ihr nackter Körper war von oben bis unten mit schwarzen bis blaugrünen Flecken übersehen. Die Knie waren aufgeschürft und die Handgelenke mit blutunterlaufenen Fingerabdrücken versehen.

_Oh Merlin, wie konnte ich das bis jetzt übersehen?  
_Hermine war selber sehr geschockt von ihrem Anblick. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie jemand die ganze Nacht geprügelt und geschändet, nicht als wäre sie die Nacht zuvor nur gegen ein Regal getaumelt. Ein Wunder, dass sie die Wunden bis jetzt nicht gespürt hatte, doch wie durch Geisterhand fingen sie genau in dem Moment an zu schmerzen, in dem sie sie entdeckt hatte.  
Doch es war keine Zeit für Selbstmitleid, sie brauchte eine Ausrede für Ginny - und zwar schnell.

Und da kam sie schon die Fragen aller Fragen, noch bevor Hermine sich einen vernünftigen Plan zusammen basteln konnte.  
„Wer, bei den vier Gründern, hat dir das angetan?", stöhnte Ginny, noch immer beide Augen auf Hermines Verletzungen klebend. „Du siehst aus als hätte man dich gefoltert."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte und konnte ihre Freundin nicht anlügen, aber die volle Wahrheit war in diesem Fall auch keine Option.  
„Bin hingefallen", nuschelte sie im Wegdrehen und stieg schnell unter die prasselnde Dusche. Das Wasser hätte sich heimelig und angenehm anfühlen sollen, so wie es sich zuerst über ihr Haar, den ganzen Kopf und dann den Körper ergoss, aber sie fühlte sich noch immer von ihrer Freundin beobachtet und so konnte sie sich nicht wirklich entspannen.

Nachdem sie zirka fünf Minuten still das Wasser auf ihren Kopf hatte prasseln lassen, drehte sie sich um und sah durch die gerippte Duschwand die schmale Form des Rotschopfes noch immer draußen stehen.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen – Ginny wollte auch wirklich nicht verstehen, dass sie im Moment allein sein wollte. _Aber gut, man muss die Gunst der Stunde nützen_, dann konnte sie ihr wenigstens einen Gefallen tun.

„Ginny?" Ihre Worte wurden fast von dem reißenden Wassergeräusch übertönt, aber scheinbar wurde sie gehört, denn ein gedämpftes „Ja?", tönte zurück zu ihr.

„Könntest du mir bitte meinen Zauberstab bringen, ich habe ihn im Zimmer liegen gelassen."  
Wieder kam ein, vom Wasser fast ersticktes, „Ja" von draußen.  
Hermine sah wie sich Ginnys Silhouette entfernte und nutze den günstigen Moment um ihre Muskeln etwas zu entspannen und in sich hinein zu fühlen.  
Sie spürte, dass ihre aufgeschürften Knie unter dem laufendem Wasser brannten, trotzdem entspannten sich ihre Schultern und ihre Haut sog die dampfende Hitze wohlig in sich auf.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss für einige Sekunden einfach nur. Doch kaum getan, war Ginny wieder da und streckte ihr durch einen schmalen Spalt der Duschwand ihren Zauberstab entgegen.  
„Vielen Dank", rief Hermine durch den Spalt und nahm ihn dankbar entgegen.

Sie tippte auf den Brausekopf der Dusche und murmelte einen leisen Spruch vor sich hin, worauf sich das Wasser in eine weiße Flüssigkeit verwandelte, die nach einer kostbaren Mischung aus Milch und Honig duftete. Sie wusch sich ausgiebig und als sie damit fertig war, verwandelte sich die Essenz mit einem weiteren Tipp des Zauberstabes in einen dicken Balsamschaum, der sich aus den engen Brauseporen seinen Weg bahnte und von Hermine mit Passion in ihr Haar einmassiert wurde.

Durch einen letzten Doppeltipp stoppte nun auch der Fluss des Schaums und Hermine öffnete die Schiebetür der Dusche. Ginny, deren Blick mittlerweile ungeduldig geworden war, streckte ihr ein Handtuch entgegen.

Sie nahm es dankbar entgegen, versuchte aber Ginnys Blick auszuweichen, während sie sich eilig abtrocknete und danach das Handtuch, statt wie sonst über ihre nassen Locken, um ihren Körper schlang. Es war nicht nötig, dass Ginny dazu kam ihre Verletzungen genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Was war das für ein Balsam", fragte Ginny wie nebenbei, dabei nicht ihre kritischen Augen von Hermine abwendend.  
„Zartbitter-Mandel! Wenn du willst kann ich dir ..."  
„Gerne, aber zuerst möchte ich noch einmal über deine Wunden sprechen."  
„Ach Ginny, ..." Hermine machte einen unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Nein Hermine, nichts mit: A_ch Ginny_! Wir sind Freundinnen und du würdest dich an meiner Stelle genau so sorgen. Es passieren lauter seltsame Sachen! Du reist früher an, du bist so geistesabwesend, dass du Krummbein vergisst! Du bist mit blauen Flecken übersäht. Bei den Kerkern von Hogwarts, erzähl mir endlich was los ist."

„Es ist nichts, wirklich! Ich hatte, sagen wir mal so, einen kleinen Streit", druckste Hermine herum. Sie versuchte unter Ginnys Fluch nicht zusammenzuzucken. Sie war nicht fähig ein komplettes Lügenmärchen zu erzählen, aber sie hatte weder Lust jetzt genauer auf den Überfall, noch auf ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Snape einzugehen.  
„Streit? Mit wem?"  
Hermine seufzte. „Streit mit einem Slytherin, ist doch nicht wichtig wer es war, es hat sich erledigt." _Wahrscheinlich spricht er ohnehin nie wieder mit mir. _

„Slytherin?", tönte Ginnys Stimme alarmiert. „Wer?"  
„Nicht so wichtig Ginny, ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden. Ich erzähle es dir ein anderes Mal."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und schien nachzudenken. Hermine hätte nur zu gerne gewusst was in dem Kopf des Mädchens vorging.  
Ginny sagte die nächsten zwanzig Minuten nicht mehr viel darüber, sie warf Hermine seltsame Blicke zu, aber merkte anscheinend, wann ein Thema nicht erwünscht war.  
Sie erzählte noch etwas über den Sommer, dass das Bild von Sirius Mutter endlich von der Wand entfernt worden war. Das einzige, was dazu nötig gewesen war, war ein Foto von ihrer eigenen Mutter in den Rahmen zu stecken. Die Beiden hatten sich zwei Tage andauernd gestritten, bis das Bild eines Nachts vor Wut einfach aus dem Rahmen geploppt war und die Weasleys es Tags darauf am Boden vorgefunden hatten.  
„Der Rahmen klebt jetzt noch an der Wand, aber wen stört das schon, jetzt sind wir das alte Biest wenigstens los", endete eine breit grinsende Ginny die Geschichte.

„Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass es so einfach ist ...", stellte Hermine mit abwesender Stimme fest. „Du Ginny, wärst du mir böse, wenn ich etwas allein sein will, ich bin noch etwas müde."

Sie erntete einen weiteren Blick von Ginny, eine Mischung zwischen Skepsis, Besorgnis und leichtem Ärger. „Gut", kam es entschlossen von ihr, „wie sehen uns später."  
Sie winkte Krummbein noch einmal zu und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, viel schneller als Hermine es erwartet hatte.

Diese, inzwischen mit bequemer Muggelkleidung fürs Wochenende bekleidet, ließ sich laut seufzend auf ihr Bett fallen. „Endlich Ruhe", stöhnte sie in den Raum und genoss es keine Antwort zu bekommen. Sogar Krummbeins motorisches Schnurren hatte aufgehört, scheinbar war er von Ginnys ewigen Erzählungen eingeschlafen.

Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, sie wollte ja gerne mehr von den Sommerferien erfahren, aber andererseits hatte sie es nicht mehr so schön gehabt die letzten Wochen und je mehr sie von dem Spaß der Anderen erfuhr, umso isolierter und abgekapselter fühlte sie sich selbst.  
Außerdem musste sie sich in naher Zukunft etlichen Problemen stellen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten dauernd zu _ihm _und da gab es noch das schreiende, rote Schild in ihrem Kopf, das sie nicht vergessen ließ, dass sie auch noch mit Ron etwas zu klären hatte.

Sie schloss die Augen. _Nur ganz kurz_, sagte sie zu sich selber und bevor sie es bemerkte, war sie eingedöst

-o-

Diesmal wachte sie auf ohne irgendwelche Träume gehabt zu haben.  
Ihr Kissen war nass, von ihren noch immer leicht feuchten Haaren und sie setzte sich blinzelnd auf. Die Sonne flutete nicht mehr ganz so hell in ihr Zimmer und sie fragte sich wie spät es wohl sein mochte. Kurzerhand griff sie zu ihrem Zauberstab, legte ihn auf die flache rechte Hand und sprach mit, vom Schlaf noch rauer Stimme, das trotzdem wohl formulierte Wort: „horologium".

Der Stab hob sich einige Zentimeter über ihre Hand und schoss Richtung Fenster davon. Kurz vor der Glasscheibe bremste er ab und pendelte kurze Zeit seine Spitze gen Sonne gerichtet ein. Danach schwebte er zurück zu Hermine und schrieb die Zahlen _Vierzehn_ und etwas kleiner daneben _Zwanzig _in die Luft, bevor er wieder in ihrer Hand landete.

Sie hatte das Mittagessen also schon verpasst. Ihr Magen protestierte leicht, aber sie war auf der anderen Seite froh, wenigstens Zeit geschunden zu haben, bevor sie ihren Konflikten ins Auge sehen musste.  
Was sollte sie jetzt tun um sich das Wochenende zu vertreiben? Nach Lesen war ihr nicht zumute, sie war irgendwie zu nervös dazu. Gerade als sie sich fragend umblickte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch, mit der skizzenhaften Einrichtung, die sie vor kaum einen Tag geschaffen hatte.

_Perfekt! G_enau auf das hatte sie jetzt Lust. Sie suchte ein paar Sachen aus ihrem Koffer, die ihr nicht gerade ans Herz gewachsen waren und die sie nicht mehr benötigte.  
Darunter waren ein zerlöcherter Strumpf, eine selbst gestrickte Wollmütze, eine zerbeulte B.Elfe.R-Plakette, ein abgespitzter Muggelbleistift und einiges mehr zu finden.  
Sie breitete alles sorgsam am Fußboden aus und fing mit dem Zauberstab in der einen und der Skizze in der anderen Hand an, konzentriert die Utensilien in Einrichtungsgegenstände zu verwandeln.  
Dies brauchte einige Zeit und war ziemlich anstrengend.  
Sie saß mit schweißnasser Stirn über den Schreibtisch gebeugt da und studierte eine besonders komplizierte Stabbewegung aus einem alten Verwandlungsbuch ein, als es an der Tür klopfte.

_Schon wieder, _dachte sie, völlig ahnungslos, dass seit dem letzten Klopfen fast ein ganzer Tag vergangen war. Sie schaute das erste Mal seit Stunden auf und merkte, dass draußen bereits die Sonne tief stand, es musste bald Zeit für das Abendessen sein. Das würde sie sicher nicht auslassen, nach einem ganzen Tag ohne Nahrung, fühlte sie sich nämlich schon ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen.  
Wieder ein robustes Klopfen und Hermine murmelte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das Passwort, welches die Tür nach Innen aufschwingen lies.  
Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal: Ron und Harry stürmten in das Zimmer und riefen wie aus einem Munde „Wer hat dir das angetan, war es Malfoy?"  
„Ich bringe ihn um", setze Ron nach und Harrys grüne Augen schossen Funken, als würde er für Rons Vorhaben bereits wilde Pläne schmieden. Dahinter sah sie Ginny in der Tür, die ihr mit lautlosen Worten und Gesten „S o r r y" deutete. Dann war ihr roter Lockenkopf auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
Hermine hatte keine Zeit wütend zu werden, die beiden jungen Männer vor ihr hatten sich aufgebaut und starrten sie fragend an, nicht bereit nur einen Schritt zur Seite zu weichen.  
„Was wollt ihr?" Hermine versuchte Zeit zu schinden.  
„Spiel nicht dumm Hermine, Du bist die letzte, der man das abkauft!", sagte Harry aufgebracht und Ron setzte seinen Satz fort. „Wir wollen wissen, wer dich grün und blau geschlagen hat, damit wir ihn in die Besinnungslosigkeit hexen können."

„Mich hat niemand geschlagen", versuchte Hermine die Wut der Beiden zu beschwichtigen, doch sie schienen ihr kein Wort zu glauben.  
„Kein Slytherin legt ungestraft Hand an eine Gryffindor, schon gar nicht an dich, Hermine", fauchte Harry wild.

_Das Geschenk für Ginny wird gestrichen_, tobte Hermine innerlich. Musste sie unbedingt alles weitererzählen?

„Sag uns jetzt wer es war", bohrte sich Rons wütende Stimme in ihr Ohr. Er schien zu wütend zu sein um wegen dem gestrigen Vorfall irgendein schüchternes Verhalten an den Tag zu legen; und gerade das machte auch Hermine wütend. Er war schuld an ihren blauen Flecken.  
_Ohne Ron wäre es nicht soweit gekommen und ich hätte nicht mit IHM gestritten, nachdem ich in diesen dummen Spiegel gesehen habe. _

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte ihr aufkommendes Temperament herunter zu drücken. „Niemand hat mir etwas angetan, beruhigt euch doch bitte erst einmal."

„Es ist nichts aus ihr heraus zu bekommen, es kann nur Draco gewesen sein, welcher Slytherin sonst legt sich dauernd mit Gryffindors an. Lass ihn uns suchen gehen, ich kenne einige Methoden die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus zu hexen, selbst wenn ich am Anfang des Schuljahres die Hauspunkte für ein ganzes Semester verliere", biss Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Es machte Hermine wahnsinnig. Wollte wirklich niemand auf sie hören? War es so egal, was sie sagte, was sie erklärte, war sie etwa ein dummes kleines Mädchen, das nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte?  
„Es war nicht Draco, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen", kam es in schon etwas schärferen Ton von ihr.  
Sie liebte die Beiden wie Brüder und doch hasste sie es wie die Pest, wenn sie sie so unmündig behandelten und sich selbst über sie erhoben, als könne sie nicht für sich selber sorgen.  
In manchen Situationen schätzte sie den Beschützerinstinkt ihrer zwei Freunde, aber gerade jetzt wollte und konnte sie es ihn nicht tolerieren.

„Wer, wenn nicht Draco würde es wagen Hand an dich zu legen? Ginny sagte doch es war ein Slyth... „ Harry kam nicht dazu weiter zu sprechen, denn er wurde von einem entsetzten Wutaufschrei von Ron unterbrochen. „Snape", schnaubte, nein tobte er geradezu.  
Harry sah Ron verwirrt an, dann trafen seine Augen Hermines und sie wusste, sie hatte sich mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck verraten; sie sah es an Harrys Blick und in seiner ungläubigen Miene.

Ron hingegen war inzwischen puterrot geworden. Alle seine Wut, addiert mit der des gestrigen Abends schien aus ihm heraus zu brechen und sogar seine Ohren, hatten mittlerweile einen beängstigend explosiven Rotton angenommen.  
„Ich – bringe – den – Mistkerl – um!" Er betonte jedes Wort seines Satzes in einer Stimme, die Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Er war wirklich wütend, doch das war sie auch.

„Das wirst Du nicht Ronald Weasley, es geht Dich nichts an."

„Achso?" Das Wort klang für Rons Maßstäbe sehr bedrohlich. „Es geht mich also nichts an, wenn diese widerliche, alte Fledermaus dich anpackt?"

„Nein, es geht dich nichts an!"

„Das denkst du! Nicht nur, dass er uns gestern gestört hat, uns ungerechtfertigt Punkte abgezogen und dich dann was weiß ich wohin verschleppt hat", spuckte er triumphierend aus, „jetzt muss ich auch noch erfahren, dass er dich angefasst hat. Ich schwöre, ich breche ihm alle Knochen."

„Du brichst ihm nichts, hast du verstanden! Er und Ich, wir gehen dich nichts an!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen.

„_ER_ und _DU_?"

„Er und Ich, zusammengefasst _WIR, _wenn es dir sonst kein Begriff ist."

„Seit wann gibt es ein _WIR_ zwischen dir und der alten Fledermaus?" Ron brüllte sie geradezu an.

Hermines Stimme hingegen war leise geworden: „Ich warne dich, halte dich zurück!"

Obwohl die Worte keineswegs nur halbwegs so gefährlich klangen, wie Hermine es sich in ihrer wütenden Rage gewünscht hätte, trat Ron einen Schritt zurück.  
Seine Wangen wechselten die Farbe und wurden von einen auf den anderen Moment ziemlich fahl. Sein Blick schweifte kurz von ihr ab in das fast fertig eingerichtete Zimmer, blieb kurz scheinbar verwirrt an ihrem Bett hängen und schweifte dann wieder zurück zu Hermine.

„Ach so ist das!" Grimmiger Zorn sprang aus seinem Gesicht.  
„So ist was?"  
„Er hat dich verhext!"  
„Hat er nicht."  
„Ich werde dir zu deinen Gunsten nicht glauben, Hermine."  
Bevor ihn Hermine noch einmal warnen konnte, trat er überraschend schnell auf sie zu und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

„Deswegen sagte er mit gestern, ich soll dich nie wieder anfassen, ist es nicht so? Weil es seit neuesten ein _WIR_ zwischen euch Beiden gibt."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich am Absatz um und war mit drei großen Schritten aus dem Zimmer und Hermines Blickfeld verschwunden.

Sie taumelte zurück, geschockt als hätte er sie gerade geohrfeigt und war nicht fähig ein Wort zu formulieren, weder mit ihren Lippen noch in ihrem Kopf. Sie griff sich an die Wange, wo sie noch immer Rons wütend heißen Atem spürte und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie soeben gehört hatte.

„Waaaas ...?", war das Einzige, was sie nach langer Stille lose in den Raum warf.

Harry war noch im Zimmer und hatte den Streit zwischen den Beiden still beigewohnt, erst jetzt fing er wieder an zu sprechen, wobei sich Hermine nicht sicher war wie viel er wusste.

„Schau in den Spiegel und dann schau dir dein Zimmer an Hermine. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Sprich mit Dumbledore wenn du nicht mit uns sprechen willst, aber sprich mit jemandem. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen. Du wirst dort sein, oder?"

Hermine nickte langsam, noch immer vom Schock mitgenommen mit dem Kopf.  
Er drückte schnell ihre Hand und einen Moment später war sie wieder alleine in ihrem Zimmer.  
_Schau in den Spiegel und dann schau dir dein Zimmer an, Hermine, _wiederholte sie Harrys letzte Worte im Kopf.

Unsicher und am ganzen Körper zitternd stakste sie ins Bad. Ihr Blick fiel in den großen, quadratischen Spiegel, dessen Rand seit ihrer Renovierungsaktion mit einem zierlichen Mosaik ausgelegt war.  
Ihr Spiegelbild war völlig normal, nur ihre Augen glühten in einem giftgrünen Smaragd, welches nun, wo sie es beobachtete, sich langsam wieder in das ursprüngliche Braun zurück verfärbte.  
Der Schreck fuhr ihr durch Mark und Bein. Sie hatte diese Augen schon einmal im Denkarium gesehen, doch direkt in sie hinein zu schauen, sie als ihre eigenen zu erkennen, war beängstigend und befremdend.

Sie stolperte verwirrt zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie vor kurzem noch fleißig mit Renovieren und Einrichten beschäftigt gewesen war und beeilte sich zu ihrem nun großen Himmelbett zu kommen, bevor ihre Beine versagten.  
Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Matratze und sie sprach sie selbst gut zu, sich nicht aufzuregen, sie musste sich jetzt beruhigen. Intuitiv suchten ihre Finger die vertraute Stelle unter ihrem Kopfkissen ab und ohne hinzusehen fand sie es wieder, _das Wappen! _

Es war wieder da! _Sein_, nein_ ihr_ Wappen war wieder da!  
Sie fühlte das kühle, glatte Metall in ihre Hand gleiten und schloss die Finger darum. Es schien als würde eine beruhigende Welle durch ihren Körper schwappen und ihr wild pochendes Herz beruhigte sich etwas.

So saß sie noch eine lange Weile da, die Hand unter ihrem Kissen, das Wappen der Familie Snape fest in ihre Faust eingeschlossen. Die Dämmerung schlich sich langsam in die Ecken des Zimmers und legte sich über die grünsilbernen Vorhänge ihres neuen Himmelbettes, als das Feuer in ihren Kamin grün aufflackerte und sie zu ihrer Überraschung Dumbledores Gesicht zwischen den tanzenden Flammen sah.

„Kind, kommen Sie in die Halle und essen Sie etwas! Sie waren bei keiner Mahlzeit heute."

Hermine lächelte und nickte.  
Sie konnte es tun; sie konnte Harry und Ron beim Abendessen in die Augen sehen. Sie war stark genug, denn sie wusste jetzt, dass sie_ ihm_ etwas bedeutete. Sie wusste nicht was, aber das war für den Moment gar nicht wichtig, sie war allein von dieser Feststellung völlig eingenommen und das erste Mal seit langem wieder von Frieden erfüllt. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Hermine stand langsam auf und verließ ihr Zimmer in Richtung Großer Halle.

TBC

Kommentare und Legende:

_Horologium bedeutetUhr (lat.)_

_Vielen Dank auch noch einmal speziell an** MissySnape, Minnnie, pandoradoggis, Lexy83, Kissymouse, Susanne, Jessy2104, Nifilwen, Nici Cavanaugh, CallistaEvans, Avallyn Black **für eure tollen reviews, jedes Einzelne macht mich glücklich. Ihr spornt mich total an und ich hoffe ihr macht so weiter und sagt mir auch zu diesem Kapitel eure Meinung. _

_Also Go-Knöpflein drücken bitte!_


	7. Wahre Träume

Disclaimer:  
_Alles aus dem Harry Potter Universium ist nur geliehen und gehört nicht mir. Auch wenn ich viel dafür tun würde Sev mal auszuleihen #seufz# Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story. _

_Anmerkungen:  
Wieder einmal ein dickes Lob und großes Danke an meine Betaleserin **Nici Cavanaugh, **die wie immer einzigartig tolle Arbeit an meiner Story geleistet hat. Und wie schnell sie das macht! Manchmal glaube ich sie hat irgendwo einen Zauberstab versteckt._:)_ Du bist die Beste Nici!_

_Als nächstes kommt natürlich das dicke Entschuldigungsschreiben an alle meine Leser. Ich habe die Story sträflich vernachlässigt. Gegen Ende hin habe ich auch nur noch auf Buch6 gewartet um zu sehen ob ich den Plot umlegen kann auf die Story um nicht allzu sehr AU zu werden.  
Doch ich habe mich nach lesen des Buches _dagegegen entschieden_.  
Jeder der Buch6 also noch nicht gelesen hat kann ohne Vorbehalte an dieser Fic weiterlesen._

_Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen, ich hoffe einige von euch sind mir treu geblieben #welpenblick#, ich habe schon öfter Besserung versprochen, langsam geb ich es auf. Aber ich werde mich bemühen nun zügiger voran zu kommen. Da ich quasi ein Schreibdate mit Amruniel in Planung habe, sieht es erst mal ganz gut aus für die nahe Zukunft._

_So nun aber Schluss mit der Plapperei, los geht's:_

_Kapitel 7 – Wahre Träume_

Hermine Granger, Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts, Vorbildschülerin und Opfer des jüngsten Todesserüberfalls betrat pünktlich zum Abendessen den Saal. Ihre Haltung war gerade und das Kinn in einer stolzen Geste gehoben. Nur ein geneigter Beobachter konnte das unsichere Flackern sehen, das sich in ihren Augen verbarg, als sie sich nicht an ihren gewohnten Platz am Gryffindortisch niederließ, sondern sich einige Schritte weiter neben die rothaarige Sechstklässlerin Ginevra Weasley setzte.  
Die Laune der zwei jungen Frauen schien etwas getrübt. Einige harsche Worte wurden gewechselt, doch bevor die Missstimmung genau zu analysieren war, hellten sich die Mienen beider Gesichter auch schon wieder etwas auf.  
Grangers sonst so ebenmäßige Haut war von den Wangen bis zum Hals mit einem roten Hauch überzogen, als würde sie sich trotz der versöhnlichen, etwas holprigen Umarmung, die im Moment mit der jüngsten Weasley stattfand, innerlich noch nicht beruhigt haben.  
Kurz hoben sich ihre Augen und suchten den Lehrertisch ab, bis sie ihr Ziel gefunden hatten.

Severus lächelte nicht, er war es gewohnt, seine äußere Fassade emotionslos zu halten, doch eine grollende Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit. _Nicht zwischen Potter und Wiesel heute? _

Wie als Antwort blitzten ihre Augen für nicht mehr als einen kurzen Moment strahlend grün auf und in ihm stierte eine unbekannte Emotion, die ihn den wohlgepflegten Zorn des vorigen Abends fast, aber nur fast, vergessen ließ.

Hermine begegnete _seinen _obsidianfarbenen Augen, die kühl auf ihr ruhten. Für einen Moment, der schier ewig anzuhalten schien, blickte sie zurück und ein Schwall verwirrender Gefühle durchflutete sie. Hitze kroch ihre Wangen hoch und sie beeilte sich, ihren Blick wieder dem Essen zuzuwenden. Verlegen kratzte sich im Nacken. _Wenn die Augen Spiegel der Seele sind, was versteckt sich dann hinter diesen nachtfarbenen Abgründen?_

-o-

Der restliche Abend verging ereignislos. Sie war noch immer etwas enttäuscht von Ginny, aber was hatte es für einen Sinn jetzt zu streiten? Dass Ron sie keines Blickes mehr würdigte und Harry ihr zwar den Abend über freundlich zulächelte, sich aber sonst in Rons Nähe aufhielt, war mehr als genug Sorge und Last auf ihren Schultern. Sie wollte nicht auch noch Ginny vergraulen, denn im tiefsten ihres Herzens wusste sie, sie hatte es nur gut mit ihr gemeint.

Hermine ging nach dem Essen zügig auf ihr Zimmer. Sie hätte zwar noch für ein kleines Pläuschchen den Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindors aufsuchen können - die Präsenz des Schulsprechers im eigenem Hause war nur allzu gerne gesehen - aber es war einfach nicht dasselbe, wenn sie die Zeit nicht mit den Jungs verbrachte. Also beschloss sie früh ins Bett zu gehen, um endlich nicht mehr nachdenken zu müssen, um abzuschalten und sich entspannen zu können. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen daran gewöhnt allein zu sein und konnte langsam eine Art Entspannung darin finden, vor allem wenn sie daran dachte, wie rasant die Ruhe mit Gesellschaft zum Sturm ausarten konnte.  
Kaum berührte ihr Kopf das Kissen versank sie schon in einen tiefen Schlaf, der jedoch weder entspannend noch traumlos verlaufen sollte.

_Blutrote Augen brachen durch die schwarze Nacht wie Lava durch dunkles Gestein. Böser als die eines Grimms und wütender als die eines wildernden Tieres. Unbewegliche Pupillen starrten ungeduldig wartend in die Dunkelheit, bis sie sich unmerklich weiteten als mit einem lauten Plopp eine vermummte Gestalt aus dem Nichts auftauchte. _

_Hermine kannte diese Augen nicht und doch wusste sie, vor wem der mit weißer Maske maskierter Mann dort auf der Lichtung kniete. Ohne das schlangenhafte Gesicht und seine restliche Gestalt zu mustern, wusste sie, dass sie den mächtigsten aller bösen Zauberer vor sich sah. Er strahlte eine dämonische Aura aus, die ihren Körper mit einer Gänsehaut erschaudern ließ._

_Die Gestalt des maskierten Mannes jedoch schien keinerlei Angst zu zeigen. Ohne Zögern ergriff er den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang und küsste ihn demütig._

_"Erhebe dich treuer Diener", tönte eine hohe und gleichsam hohle Stimme durch die Finsternis.  
Der Fremde erhob sich und trat einen Schritt zurück, das Gesicht hinter einer weißen Maske verborgen. Nur durch zwei Schlitze konnte man Augen erkennen ... obsidianfarbene Augen._

Hermine saß kerzengerade im Bett und atmete schwer. Ihre Lunge fühlte sich bleiern an und es fiel ihr nicht leicht ihren Atem zu beruhigen, der so schnell ging, als hätte sie einen Wettlauf hinter sich.  
Sie hatte Snapes Augen wieder erkannt unter der weißen Maske, und sie konnte nicht ruhig bleiben, solange sie nicht wusste, ob es wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen war. Es fühlte sich so echt ... so wahr an. Sie hatte ihn gespürt, wie sich seine Nackenhaare leicht gesträubt hatten, seine Augen dem roten Glühen gegenüber verschlossen gewesen waren. Seine Knie auf feuchter Erde ...

_Sprich mit Dumbledore, aber sprich mit jemanden. _Harrys Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder. Gemischt mit einer schnell anschwellenden Angst und ohne einen Blick auf den noch dunklen Himmel vor ihrem Fenster zu werfen, strampelte sie sich die Bettdecke von den Beinen und streifte sich während dem Verlassen ihres Zimmers einen Morgenmantel über ihr Nachtgewand.

Sie lief die dunklen Gänge entlang, immer weiter, immer schneller. Es war still. Nicht war zu hören, bis auf das Widerhallen ihres eigenen stoßweisen Atems und dem dumpfen Tapsen ihrer nackten Füße auf dem kalten Stein.  
Sie erwischte die Treppe noch bevor sie Richtung Westflügel wegschwang und lief so schnell sie konnte Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

Als sie den Wasserspeier erreichte, brannten ihre Lungen und ihre Seiten stachen unangenehm. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich mit Kleinigkeiten aufzuhalten. Sie schleuderte dem steinernen Gebilde das Passwort entgegen und wartete nicht einmal bis er sich ganz geöffnet hatte, um sich durch den Eingang zu zwängen und die sich träge bewegende Wendeltreppe nach oben zu laufen.  
Sie pochte an die Tür des Schulleiters und bevor sie sich näher mit der Frage befassen konnte, ob er vielleicht mitten in der Nacht gar nicht in seinem Büro anzutreffen war, hörte sie ein neutrales „herein" und atmete auf als die Tür vor ihr aufschwang.

Für einen Moment vergaß sie den Grund für ihr hier sein, als sie den Direktor von Hogwarts, einen der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten und Besitzer sämtlicher Merlin- und Zauberorden hinter seinem Schreibtisch platznehmen sah.  
Er trug ein weites, schwarzblaues Nachthemd, auf welchem wild Sternschnuppen umherzischten und leuchtende Fäden auf dem Brustteil des Kleidungsstückes hinterließen. Monde rotierten auf seinen Schultern und kleine Galaxien schienen sich auf der ebenfalls nachtblauen Schlafmütze zu vermehren, die mit einem grauenhaft geschmacklosen, puffigen _Pommel _geschmückt war.  
Wäre da nicht diese Panik in ihrem Magen gewesen, vielleicht hätte sie kurz einen Moment inne halten und über dieses kuriose Outfit des Schulleiters lachen können. Doch so runzelte sie nur irritiert die Stirn, schüttelte ihren Kopf und stürmte dann zum Schreibtisch hin, um Dumbledore von ihrem Traum zu erzählen.

Als sie geendet hatte, konnte sie sich nicht etwa entspannen, nein sie stand, den Rücken leicht gebeugt wie eine Raubkatze, vor dem Schreibtisch des grauen Zauberers und stützte sich mit den Fingerspitzen ab, während sie nach wie vor schwer atmete.

„Stimmt es, Professor? Ist er wirklich ..." Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. „... oder war es nur ein Traum?"

Dumbledore sah sie für einen kurzen Moment an und sagte nichts. Nur seine Augen blitzen und strahlten nicht so fröhlich wie sonst so oft in ihrer Gegenwart.

„Setzen sie sich bitte, Miss Granger und beruhigen Sie sich", vernahm sie seine Stimme.

Hermine machte weder Anstalten sich zu setzen noch ruhiger zu werden. Stattdessen ließ sie die kühle Tischplatte los und fing an, vor dem Direktor auf und ab zu laufen.

„Hören Sie, Professor, ich weiß mein Verhalten scheint etwas irrational", sie versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig und klar klingen zu lassen, „aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, es sind keine Alpträume, die noch von dem Schock des Überfalls stammen. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit eine Menge übler Träume und gerade deswegen stelle ich fest, wie anders _diese _sind."

„Mehr als dieser eine?" Dumbledores Stimme klang kaum merklich überrascht.

„Ja, Professor, mehrere." Sie stockte kurz, doch dann seufzte sie und sprach weiter. „Ich wollte es ja auch nicht glauben gestern als ich von ... _ihm _träumte. Ich dachte, es wären alles Hirngespinste, aber heute ..." Sie unterbrach sich selbst. „Professor, bitte, ich erkläre Ihnen gerne alles, alle meine Träume aber ich muss zuerst wissen, ob es wahr ist. Ist er ...", wieder ein Stocken in ihrer Stimme, „gerufen worden?"

Ihre Hand war feucht und ruhte nun wieder auf der Kante des Schreibtisches, während sie ihrem Schulleiter flehentlich in die Augen sah und ihn um eine ehrliche Antwort bat. Sie wollte nur ein einfaches _Nein _hören. Wissen, dass sie sich irrte, wissen, dass dieses grauenhafte Rot seiner Augen Einbildung war, und dass auch der Traum gestern, der ebenso real wie dieser gewesen war, nur eine rational erklärbare Verarbeitung ihrer Gedankenwelt in ihrem Unterbewusstsein gewesen war. _Dass der Frauenduft an ihm nicht echt gewesen war. _

„Er ist gerufen worden."

_Nein, bei Merlin ... nein._  
Hermine ließ sich nun endlich in den ihr angebotenen Stuhl fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. _Es ist wahr, die Träume sind wahr gewesen ..._

Dumbledore gewährte ihr diesen Moment der Schwäche und der Ruhe.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis die junge Frau mit den braunen Locken ihren Kopf wieder hob und mit verräterisch glänzenden Augen feststellte: „Deswegen wusste ich, dass er im Schlamm gelegen hat."

„Wie bitte, mein Kind?"

„Ich wusste, dass er im Schlamm vor dem dunklen Lord lag", sagte sie mit einer seltsamen Stimme, ihre Augen blitzten grün auf.

„Wann?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und hatte doch ein seltsames Vibrieren in sich.

„An dem Tag des Überfalls", sagte sie. „Ich lag in einem Bett, er war weggegangen." Sie pausierte einen Moment, bevor sie fortsetzte. „Zu ihm, zu Vol...", Hermine verstummte. Nun, wo sie ihn vor sich gesehen hatte, auch wenn es nur im Traum gewesen war, schien es ihr noch unmöglicher denn je, jemals wieder seinen Namen zu nennen. Sie strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie weitersprach. „Er war zu ihm gegangen, um sich seine Strafe abzuholen."

Ihre Hände suchten wieder ihr Gesicht und bedeckten es. Sie blinzelte aufkommende Tränen weg und sagte: „Ich habe ihn damals gespürt, obwohl ich wach war. Ich dachte es sei nur Einbildung gewesen. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Die Träume, die Prophezeiung, diese Gefü-, diese Verbindung?"

Bevor der Schulleiter antworten konnte, spürte Hermine einen scharfen Stich im Nacken. Sie zog eine Grimasse und fasste eilig nach hinten, um zu fühlen was los war.

„Miss Granger? Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung, mein Kind?"

„Es ist nur meine Narbe, sie hat gestochen. Keine Sorge, das passiert manchmal, wahrscheinlich kommt ein Wetterumschwung", murmelte sie abwesend.

In Dumbledores Gesicht zeichneten sich auf einmal tiefe Falten ab, die ihn noch einige Jahre älter aussehen ließen als er sowieso schon war. _Narbe_, dieses Reizwort war normalerweise nur wichtig, wenn es um Harry ging, doch es schien als würden gerade die ersten Steine eines scheinbar unlösbaren Puzzles zusammen gesetzt.

_Hermine, die in seinem Büro saß und sich nervös am Nacken kratze.  
Hermine, die Schulsprecherin wie sie ihre Augen mit einem verlegenen Kratzen im Nacken von dem Lehrertisch abwandte.  
Hermine an dem Tag, an dem sie in das Denkarium eintauchte ... sie kratzte sich am Nacken. Hermine, als er sie vor Snapes Büro abholte ... _

„Kind, was für eine Narbe, wieso wissen wir nichts davon?", fragte Dumbledore und seine blauen sonst so gütigen Augen bohrten sich unnachgiebig in sie, als würde er sie mit einem Röntgengerät durchstrahlen.

„Ähm, Professor, ich habe es nie für wichtig gehalten. Es ist ja nicht so ..., ich … ähm …, ich bin ja nicht Harry", stotterte Hermine, doch wurde im gleichen Moment etwas blasser als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Woher stammt sie?"

„Mich hat als Kind ein-", Hermine brach ab und bekam kreisrunde Augen. „Oh, bei den Göttern, nein!" Ein Hauch von Panik lag nun in ihrer Stimme, die leicht schrill klang.

Sie stand mit einem Ruck von dem bequemen Stuhl auf, sodass er fast nach hinten gefallen wäre. „Nein, das kann nicht sein!"

Auch der Schulleiter erhob sich und umrundete in einer agilen Bewegung den Schreibtisch. Ohne weitere Worte begab er sich hinter Hermine und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken.

Sie schloss die Augen als er aussprach was ihr soeben in den Kopf geschossen war.  
„Ein Schlangenbiss."

Hermine fiel es schwer, ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht aus dem Griff des Schulleiters loszureißen und wegzulaufen. Doch bevor sie auch nur über einen anderen, als diesen instinktiven Reaktionswunsch nachdenken konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall im Raum und lenkte beide ab.

Fawkes war mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen erschienen und flog eine Runde im Raum bevor er sich auf seiner Stange niederließ. Hermines Stirn runzelte sich, doch Dumbledores Miene wurde heller.

„Das ist das Zeichen, Hermine. Er hat die Hogwartsgründe betreten, er ist auf dem Weg ins Schloss."

Dumbledore musste nicht aussprechen, wer _er_ war. Sie wusste es und ihr Herz hämmerte wild in ihrer Brust.

_Ob ich ihn sehen darf? _

Als hätte Dumbledore ihre Gedanken gehört sagte er „Bitte warten Sie erst einmal hier Hermine, ich werde ihn empfangen und Ihnen dann Bescheid geben."

Sie nickte und ärgerte sich gleichermaßen. Wieso musste sie hier warten, wieso konnte sie nicht mitgehen? Immerhin war sie die, die von ihm träumte, nicht Dumbledore.  
Jahre des Gehorsams gegenüber Respektpersonen und gleichermaßen die Angst, was für ein Bild sie zu sehen bekommen würde, ließen sie schweigen. Der Direktor verschwand samt seiner albernen Nachtgarnitur aus dem Büro in die leeren Gänge der Schule und überließ Hermine sich selbst.

Sie seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. _Wieso kann es nie aufhören? _Seit ihrem Eintritt in die Zauberwelt war eine Katastrophe nach der anderen geschehen. Sie hatte sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht, ihre Freunde - und doch, was früher gefährliche Abenteuer eines elfjährigen Trios gewesen waren, hatte sich heute zu einem grausamen Krieg gemausert, der nicht nur ihre Freunde, sondern auch ihre Familie und alle, die ihr lieb waren, bedrohte.  
Sie erlaubte sich nicht, zu weinen, sondern beruhigte sich, in dem sie mit steifen Gliedern zu dem Phönix stakste, der auf seiner Stange platzgenommen hatte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

Sie wartete, ob er auf ihre Nähe abweisend reagierte und als er das nicht tat, ließ sie ihre zitternden Finger auf sein Köpfchen nieder. Das rotgoldene Gefieder streichelte ihre Haut, als ihre Finger sanft über den Vogelkörper glitten. Wärme prickelte durch ihre Hand, beruhigte ihr Zittern, breitete sich weiter in ihrem Körper aus und ließ sie den ersten ruhigen Atemzug seit ihrem Aufwachen vorhin tätigen. Es war wie eine große Tasse Kamillentee, oder die Stimme ihrer Mutter während sie ein Schlaflied sang. Es fühlte sich an wie die mollige Kuscheldecke, die sie als kleines Kind einmal besessen hatte, oder das samtene Schwarz _seiner_ Augen auf ihr.  
Zuerst hatte sie den Phönix nur mit den Fingerkuppen berührt, nun strich ihre ganze Handfläche über das Gefieder in Gryffindorfarben und sie versank in der Ruhe, die das Tier auf sie ausstrahlte.  
Hermine war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie sogar das Murmeln und viel zu laute übertriebene Schnarchen der scheinbar schlafenden Portraits, sowie das Öffnen der Tür überhörte. Erst die Stimme hinter ihr, holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Hermine."

Sie wandte ihren Kopf und traf die unwirklich hellblauen Augen des Schulleiters, der sein gütiges Lächeln bei dem friedlichen Anblick des Mädchens und des Phönix wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Es ist gegen die Regeln und ich weiß es wäre ihm nicht recht", bei dieser Feststellung trat kurz das schelmische Funkeln, das sie so gut kannte in seine Augen zurück, bevor er wieder ernst wurde, „aber Sie können ihn kurz sehen, wenn Sie wollen. Ich denke, die außergewöhnliche Situation, die sie mit Severus in Verbindung zu bringen scheint, rechtfertigt es. Versprechen Sie mir nur absolute Ruhe walten zu lassen. Er kann jetzt keine Aufregung gebrauchen."

Sie nickte schlicht und war noch zu erfüllt von all der Ruhe und dem Frieden, der wie sanfte Musik durch ihr Blut pulsierte um neuerlich Angst zu spüren.  
Und so folgte sie Dumbledore still aus dem Büro durch die langen, ausgestorbenen Gänge der Schule bis zum Krankenflügel, wo er sie entließ um vor den Flügeltüren einige Worte mit Madam Pomfrey zu wechseln, während sie eintrat.

Er lag weit hinten im letzten Bett vor dem großen Fenster, das fahles Mondlicht in den Raum gleiten ließ. Leise ließ sie sich auf dem einfachen Holzstuhl neben seinem Lager nieder.  
In ihrem Herzen brannten lodernde Feuer; dieser Teufel hatte ihn schon wieder bis in die Bewusstlosigkeit verletzt und gequält. Oder hatte er etwa einen Schlaftrunk gegen die Schmerzen bekommen? Sie wusste es nicht und im Moment konnte sie es auch nicht erspüren. Das machte sie noch wütender.  
Man sah keine Verletzungen oder Abschürfungen in seinem Gesicht, aber Magie war nicht mit einer Prügelei vergleichbar. Ein Mensch war nicht immer nach seiner äußeren Verfassung zu beurteilen, ein Zauberer und eine Hexe schon gar nicht.  
Schaudernd dachte sie an Harrys Beschreibung von Cedric im vierten Schuljahr zurück. Wie ruhig und friedlich ein Mensch aussehen konnte, obwohl er von dem schlimmsten aller unverzeihlichen Flüche getroffen worden war.

Fawkes Ruhe wich immer mehr und mehr aus ihr und der Verdruss und die Angst vor _ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte _wurde immer größer. _Teufel_, dachte sie wieder. _Teufel kann man ihn nennen_. _Er-der-ein-Teufel-ist.  
_Die Stimme in ihren Gedanken war zynisch, doch ihr Herz war von einer eisernen Faust umschlossen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber der Mann vor ihr in dem Krankenbett bedeutete ihr seit dem Überfall auf ihr Elternhaus soviel, dass es für sie schier unerträglich war, ihn in solch einer ausgelieferten, hilflosen Situation so erleben.  
Es stimmte, sie hatte auch Respekt vor ihm, mehr als das, sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Oft verfolgte Hermine die Szene, in der er sie festgehalten und ihr ihre Kleidung vom Leib gerissen hatte, in der sie befürchtete in den nächsten Momenten zu sterben.  
Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie sich hinreißen lassen fast von ihm zu schwärmen, doch seit der Begegnung in seinem Büro war sie sich der Dominanz um ihn herum wieder sehr bewusst geworden. Doch trotz alle dem, in ihr brannte der Wunsch ihn zu wecken, zu rächen, zu stützen und aus dieser Hilflosigkeit zu befreien.

Wenn sie schon all dies nicht konnte, so wollte sie ihm wenigstens nahe sein. Jetzt, wo er schlief konnte sie dies ohne Scham und Reue, ohne Begründung oder der Prophezeiung trotzen zu müssen. In einem Anflug von Emotion ließ sie ihren Kopf neben seinen auf das weiche Kissen sinken. Sie spürte das Kitzeln seiner glatten Haare an ihrem Hals und die Wärme seines Gesichts an ihrer Wange. Sein Geruch schlängelte sich in ihre Nase und füllte sie aus, erst langsam dann immer mehr, bis sie vollends erfüllt von ihm war. Dies war der Zeitpunkt an dem warme Tränen begannen aus ihren Augen zu quellen und ihre Wangen hinunter zu laufen, bis auf das Kissen, bis zu seinen Wangen, bis auf ihr Kinn, überall tropfte ihre Trauer, ihr Schmerz und ihre Verzweiflung hin.

Eine Welle an Selbstmitleid, purem und egoistischen Selbstmitleid überkam sie. Sie dachte an ihre Eltern, ihre Einsamkeit und Abgeschottetheit, ihren Schmerz, ihre Sehnsucht, ihre Angst, _ihn_ und diese hoffnungslose Situation, an diesen ganzen hoffnungslosen Krieg und immer mehr und mehr Tränen entkamen ihr und benetzten nicht nur ihr, sondern auch sein Gesicht.

Sie hob den Kopf wieder vom Kissen, entwand sich seinem Duft und musterte ihn einen Moment, bevor sie sich abwandte. Sie konnte nicht länger in dieses ruhige Gesicht sehen, welches im Schlaf soviel jünger, friedlicher und freundlicher aussah als sie es sonst kannte. _Ich will nicht, dass er eines Tages wie Cedric endet. So friedlich, so ruhig, so verloren und unwiederbringbar. _

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es war, als sie es nicht mehr schaffte leise zu sein und lauthals schluchzte, als sie eine Bewegung spürte. Eine Hand, die sich auf ihre legte, über jeden einzelnen Finger strich, sie dazu brachte sich umzudrehen, ihn wieder anzusehen und geschockt festzustellen, dass seine Augen weit offen waren und auf ihr ruhten.

Seine seidene Stimme ertönte, sie war rauer und noch etwas leiser als sonst, doch hatte nichts von ihrer raubkatzenartigen Geschmeidigkeit und Schärfe verloren. „Habe ich etwa an Ihrem Krankenlager geweint, Miss Granger? Trocknen Sie Ihre Tränen und sammeln Sie Ihre Gryffindorcourage." Ein böses Schmunzeln entkam ihm als er kalt in diesem befehlenden Ton fortfuhr: „Und sehen Sie mich nicht so kindlich vorwurfsvoll aus diesen grünen Augen an."

Hermine wollte reagieren, sich rechtfertigen, ihre Sorge ausdrücken, doch stattdessen konnte sie nur ein wohliges aufseufzen unterdrücken.  
Er strich während und auch nach diesen harschen Worten noch immer in unmerklicher Leichtigkeit über ihre Finger. Vom Nagelbett, über die sanfte Haut, weiter bis zum Knöchel, wo seine Fingerkuppen kurz zur Ruhe kamen, um dann weiter über die Hand bis zum Handgelenk zu streicheln und dort einen sanften Kreis zogen, um dann zum nächsten Finger zu wandern.  
Hermines Tränen versiegten und wurden von einem neuen Gefühl ersetzt. Noch immer waren ihre Wangen feucht und auf ihren Lippen spürte sie Salz, als sie darauf biss. Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte sich in seine Berührungen, bis sie langsamer wurden und schließlich ganz verebbten. Als sie es wagte wieder die Augen zu öffnen waren seine geschlossen. Es ließ nichts mehr darauf schließen, dass er vor kurzer Zeit noch wach gewesen war und sein Atem ging wieder in tiefen, regelmäßigen Zügen.

Sie lächelte ein scheues und unsicheres Lächeln und nachdem sie ihren eigenen zitterndenAtem wieder gezähmt hatte, betrachtete sie den schlafenden Körper des Zaubertrankmeisters. Seine grazilen und sehnigen Hände lagen an den Seiten seines Körpers, als hätten sie sie nie berührt. _Ob ich es mir eingebildet habe? _  
Sie seufzte noch einmal tief. Es gab soviel zu sagen, sie wollte sich entschuldigen für gestern Nacht, wollte ihre Worte zurücknehmen, doch sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Sie war froh, dass er lebend, wenn schon nicht unverletzt in die Schule zurück gekehrt war und so erhob sie sich mit einem letzten Blick zu ihm und wandte sich zum gehen.

Doch bevor sie von dem Bett weg trat, war ihr Murmeln zu vernehmen.  
„Wenn Sie schlafen scheinen Worte so leicht über die Lippen zu gehen." Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein und zog den Morgenmantel enger um sich, als würde sie frieren. Dann setzte sie in Flüsterton fort: „Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst, ich würde es nie. Ich bin Schulsprecherin, ich trage Verantwortung. Es ist nicht alles so, wie es scheint."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging in zügigen Schritten zum Ausgang um Madam Pomfrey mitzuteilen, dass ihr Patient kurzzeitig wach gewesen war.

Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass ihr in der Dunkelheit düster glitzernde Augen von schwarzer Farbe folgten.

TBC

_Danke an alle meine Leser! Speziell **an Kissymouse, Auriane02, cuteGinny, MissySnape,** meiner lieben Beta** Nici Cavanaugh, Nicky, pima, Cyberrat, CallistaEvans, Lisi, Lifthrasil, Loki Slytherin, Minnnie, susanne** (#lach# ich habe mich so geehrt gefühlt),** Chromoxid** und **Avallyn Black** für eure tollen Reviews. Ihr habt mich überzeugt nicht aufzugeben, auch wenn ich mittendrin ziemlich demotiviert war. Ohne euch könnte ich nicht weitermachen. _

Sagt mir bitte (weiterhin) eure Meinung und drückt das Review-Knöpfchen. Lobe, wie Kritik werden mit meinem Ehrgeiz mich weiter zu entwickeln und zu verbessern belohnt. Vielleicht habt ihr am Ende auch was davon. :)


	8. Geänderte Pläne

Disclaimer:  
Alles aus dem Harry Potter Universium ist nur geliehen und gehört nicht mir. Und Geld mache ich hiermit auch nicht. (schön wärs)

Anmerkungen:  
Ich danke meiner wundervollen Beta **Nici Cavanaugh, **die nicht nur meine Story korrigiert, sondern mich jedes mal wieder couragiert und mich ermutigt. Ohne sie würde ich wahrscheinlich gerade dieses Kapitel in 10.000 Einzelteile zerschnippeln und mir die Haare raufen, aber sicher nicht updaten.  
Außerdem möchte ich **Amruniel** danken. Das mit dem Schreibdate hat glänzend funktioniert und hat sich in die Mehrzahl ausgeweitet. Auch meine Inspiration weckt sie jedes Mal aufs Neue und bestärkt mich zu experimentieren und mich in neue Gefielde zu wagen.

**_Kapitel 8 – Geänderte Pläne_**

Severus lächelte nicht, er war es gewohnt, seine äußere Fassade emotionslos zu halten, doch eine grollende Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit. _Nicht zwischen Potter und Wiesel heute? _

Wie als Antwort blitzten ihre Augen für nicht mehr als einen kurzen Moment strahlend grün auf und in ihm stierte eine unbekannte Emotion, die ihn den wohlgepflegten Zorn des vorigen Abends fast, aber nur fast, vergessen ließ

Severus wandte sich wieder dem Gedeck vor sich zu und wollte gerade weiter lustlos in dem Essen auf seinem Teller, einer jener geschmacklosen Teile aus purem Gold, herum stochern, als er ein ihm wohlbekanntes Brennen im linken Unterarm verspürte.  
In früheren Jahren hatte ihn der plötzliche Schmerz oft überrascht gehabt, heute reagierte er nicht einmal mehr mit einem Wimpernschlag darauf.  
Er führte die eben gefüllte Gabel mit ruhiger Hand zum Mund und warf wie nebenbei einen Kontrollblick zum Gryffindortisch.

Nichts, sie hatte nichts bemerkt. _Natürlich hat sie nichts gemerkt, diese Prophezeiung ist eine einzige Farce. _  
Severus zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den halb vollen Teller vor sich. Er war nicht in der Position loszulaufen wie ein Nachwuchstodesser und sofort zum dunklen Lord zu apparieren. Er musste seine Deckung wahren und das Abendessen beenden. So schob er den Schmerz beiseite und ließ mit steinerner Miene noch etliche Gabeln in seinem Mund verschwinden und Minuten auf der Uhr verstreichen, bevor er sich erhob und den ersten Aufbruch der Schüler nutzte, um relativ ungesehen die Halle durch den Lehrerzugang zu verlassen. Nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass Granger schon nicht mehr anwesend war.

Kaumaus demgroßen Saal getreten, atmete er in dem engen Seitengang tief aus und ein. Es war, als könnte er das erste Mal seit Beginn des Abendessens richtig durchatmen, als würde sich die bis zum Verlassen des Speisesaals anhaltende Beklemmung endlich auflösen. Das Geschwätz, das Schmatzen und Tellerklappen, es machte ihm schlechte Laune und im schlechtesten Fall Migräne. Severus war ein sehr privater Mensch und wäre er nicht ebenso korrekt und verlässlich, würde er sich die gemeinschaftlichen Essen in Hogwarts nicht jeden Tag aufs Neue antun. Aber als Kopf des Hauses Slytherin gehörte es zum guten Ton Präsenz zu zeigen. Zu all den angebrachten Anlässen - und dazu gehörten nun auch einmal die Mahlzeiten.  
Ab und an ließ er eine aus, verstreut und unregelmäßig, damit es nicht auffiel. Rein um vorzubeugen, dass im Falle, dass er verletzt von einem Todessertreffen kam, sein Fehlen zu Tisch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde.

Das Fleisch seiner Haut am linken Unterarm zog sich schmerzlich zusammen und ließ ihn seine Gedanken wieder auf die nächste Zukunft fokussieren. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Nicht so sehr, dass man ihm Eile hätte ansehen können, jedoch schnell genug, um geschäftig genug auszusehen nicht von herumstreunenden Geistern oder Lehrern aufgehalten zu werden. Schüler würden es im Normalfall ohnehin nicht wagen ihn anzusprechen.  
Noch einmal verschärfte sich das Brennen seines Armes und fühlte sich nun an, wie tausend glühende Nadelstiche in seiner Haut. Er war nur allzu sehr in der Laune, einigen dieser Schwachköpfe von Schülern Punkte abzuziehen, aber dazu war jetzt keine Zeit.

Er versuchte die öffentlichen Gänge so gut wie ganz zu meiden und bog an der ersten Möglichkeit in einen der vielen Geheimgänge des Schlosses ab. Berühmt dafür, zu jeder Zeit an jedem Ort in Hogwarts ungeahnt auftauchen zu können, war er seit Jahren ein Kenner und Nutzer der _verlorenen Pfade_ wie er die meistens unbenutzten Winkel und Treppchen nannte.  
So war er schon nach wenigen Minuten im Slytherinterritorium angekommen – den Kerkern von Hogwarts.

Groß, dunkel und schlicht, so waren sie. Für manche sicher ein düsterer und unheimlicher Ort, der ihnen nachts Gänsehaut einjagte und auch tags nicht familiärer schien. Für andere, Menschen wie Severus hingegen vermittelten sie ein durchaus positives und verbindliches Gefühl, das man sicherlich auch als Sympathie und Heimeligkeit bezeichnen könnte, wenn man mehr Emotionen als er selbst für das Schulschloss an sich aufbringen konnte.

Als er die letzten Schritte zu seinem Büro tat, hörte er einige Stimmen weiter weg im selben Gang.  
Es schienen Schüler zu sein. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten entblößte eine Schar lachender Slytherins, die einen Hufflepuff in die Ecke getrieben hatten.  
Severus zögerte einen Moment und ließ die Situation kurz auf sich wirken. Zwei Drittklässler schubsten den Jungen herum und gaben ihm beleidigende Spitznamen. _Harmlos_.  
Trotz des mittlerweile lodernden Schmerzes in seinem Unterarm kreuzte ein kaltes Schmunzeln seine Züge, bevor er sich wieder der Tür zuwandte und die Schutzzauber von ihr nahm.

Zügig trat er ein und legte die etlichen magischen Barrieren wieder über den Raum.  
Er streifte seine Lehrerrobe ab und tauschte sie gegen eine ebenso nachtschwarze, doch viel schwerere, aus kostbarerem Stoff.  
Dann kamen eine Reihe von sehr eingespielten Handlungen, die Severus Snape auszuführen pflegte, bevor er das Schloss verließ, um seinem Ruf zu folgen. Mit routinierten Bewegungen öffnete er eine Lade seines Sekretärs und holte ein schwarzes Bündel Stoff heraus.

Er entrollte es auf der Tischplatte, und es entblößte sich ein schwarzes Tuch, bestückt mit Lederösen und Riemen, welche teils gefüllt teils leer waren.  
In einer ruhigen aber zielstrebigen Bewegung fasste er in seinen Nacken und nahm eine silberne Kette ab, die sich für gewöhnlich unter seiner Kleidung verbarg. Er ließ das feingliedrige Geschmeide noch einmal kurz durch die Finger gleiten, bevor er sie in dem Tuch verstaute.  
Dann löste er einen breiten Platinring aus selbigem und streifte ihn über den linken Zeigefinger. Auf seiner Front war ein Totenkopf zu sehen, aus dessen Maul eine grazile Schlange glitt. Schön hätte ihr Anblick sein können, mit den zwei gewählten Smaragden als Augen und dem fein gravierten Schuppenkörper, wäre sie nicht Sinnbild für Grauen und Mord gewesen…

Nachdem er mit einigen weiteren Gegenständen seine Taschen gefüllt hatte und sie gegen andere getauscht hatte, die nun sicher in dem Tuch verborgen waren, das er wieder faltete und zurück in die Lade legte, war es Zeit sich auf den Weg zu machen.  
Die Nerven in seinem linken Arm krampften sich schon in einem spastischen Rhythmus zusammen, als er einen leisen Pfiff von sich gab.  
Mit einer Reihe von sanften Kurzlauten schwebte eine Eule herbei und landete schwungvoll neben Severus. Es war ein Tier, schön wie der Winter bei Nacht. Schneeweißes Gefieder schmiegte sich um seinen Körper, nur die Flügel waren rabenschwarz, genauso wie die Ringe um die Augen des Vogels, denen er den vorwitzigen Namen _Brillenkauz_ zu verdanken hatte.  
„Gib Dumbledore Bescheid", sagte er knapp und wandte sich dann zum Gehen, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

-o-

Wenige Zeit später hatteer endlich die Tore zu Hogwarts erreicht und verließ das Schulgelände. Seit dem Ruf waren geschätzte fünfunddreißig Minuten vergangen. Keine unübliche Zeit für ihn und doch merkte man, dass _er_ wütend war, nach der Taubheit zu urteilen, die Severus linker Unterarm mittlerweile angenommen hatte.  
Er atmete noch einmal die laue Spätsommernacht ein und bemerkte angewidert, dass die Linden trotz Septemberanbruch noch immer blühten und die Luft nach wie vor mit ihrem malvenartigen, erstickenden Duft durchzog.  
Ignorant die Nase kräuselnd, zog er eine weiße Maske aus der Tasche und streifte sie über. Sie passte sich wie eine zweize Haut an seine aristokratischen Züge an und goss sein Gesicht in eine Struktur, die kalt und glatt wie Marmor wirkte.  
Noch im gleichen Atemzug disapparierte er und tauchte auf einer düsteren Lichtung wieder auf, deren wenige Lichtschimmer gerade zuließen, die Umgebung schemenhaft wahrzunehmen.  
Sofort nahm er die feuerroten Augen wahr, die in die Dunkelheit stierten, ungeduldig und wütend. Er näherte sich mit gesenktem Blick und vor dem dunklen Lord angekommen, sank er auf seine Knie.  
Durch den Stoff seiner Hose konnte er die feuchte Erde wahrnehmen, als er den Umhang des Zauberers mit den Fingern anfasste und ihn zu den steinernen Lippen seiner Maske führte.

„Erhebe dich, treuer Diener", tönte die hohe und gleichsam hohle Stimme seines Lords.  
Er tat wie ihm geheißen, auch wenn sich seine Nackenhaare bei dieser Stimme auch nach all diesen Jahren noch immer leicht sträubten.  
Äußerlich jedoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Als er den Blick hob und in die Augen seines Meisters starrte, waren seine innerlichen Barrieren so undurchdringlich, dass seine Augen gleichsam leeren Hüllen wirkten.

Er wusste dieses Treffen würde so unangenehm wie das letzte werden. Er hatte wieder seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt. Schon das zweite Mal in den letzten Wochen hatte er versagt. Bewusst und doch hasste er es, selbst wenn es nur vor _ihm_ war.  
Er war die Maus, die in ihrem Laufrad tollte, kurz bevor die Schlange ihren edlen Körper in den Käfig gleiten ließ und ihr Opfer umzingelte.  
Er spürte sie, überall um sich herum: Todesser. Scheinbar war er alleine mit seinem Lord, doch man konnte ihm nichts vormachen. Umso länger man das Mal an sich trug, umso deutlicher spürte man seine Brüder und Schwestern, die Verlorenen an seiner Seite, im Dienste des Bösen.

Sie hielten sich in den Wäldern hinter und vor ihnen auf, umschlossen sie in einem lebenden und atmenden Ring, der nur auf einen Befehl wartete, aktiv zu werden.

„Was hast du mir zu berichten Severus?", zerriss die unwirklich hohe und unmaskuline Stimme erneut die Stille.

Entschuldigungen, Ausreden und Rechtfertigungen waren unangebracht. Nur ein Anfänger wäre dumm genug, um damit zu versuchen den dunklen Lord zu beschwichtigen.  
Severus war kein Anfänger und er war kein Narr, sonst hätte er es nicht so weit in den innersten Zirkel der Todesser gebracht. Er würde nicht wie ein Wurmschwanz auf Knien liegen und um Vergebung für seine Verfehlungen und sein Versagen betteln.

Dieses Mindestmaß an Stolz und Arroganz hatte zwar Potenzial verhängnisvoll zu werden, doch war es nicht zuletzt mit ein Grund dafür, dass er noch am Leben und einer der Führer unter den Dienern des dunklen Lords war.  
Der Ring an seinem linken Zeigefinger wies ihn als einer von Voldemorts treusten Untergebenen aus. Einen derjenigen, die auch an den sensibleren Informationen und Plänen des Lords teilhaben durften und selber größere Gruppen von Todesseren delegierten und befehligten.  
Nicht einmal eine Handvoll andere Zauberer oder Hexen besaßen diesen Status auf Erden und lebten noch, um ihn zu genießen.  
Dies war ein Rang von höchstem Prestige, und doch würde ihm genau dieser in den nächsten Momenten auch zum Verhängnis werden. _Die Köpfe der Großen rollen vielleicht nicht am schnellsten, aber am blutigsten. _Seine Strafe würde definitiv härter ausfallen, denn von ihm wurde mehr erwartet als von einem durchschnittlichen Lakaien Voldemorts.

So weise wie er also war, sich dessen bewusst zu sein oder so weise wie man denn sein konnte, wenn man sich auf das mörderische Leben unter den Fittichen des dunklen Lords einließ, so klug war Severus auch nicht länger zu schweigen und die Wut seines Herren dadurch weiter zu schüren.  
So lieferte er in ruhigem und festem Ton seinen Bericht ab, nicht vergessend vorher jegliche Selbstgefälligkeit und Arroganz aus seiner Stimme zu streichen.

„Dein Auftrag war einfach, Severus. Das Granger Mädchen! Willst Du mir etwa sagen, dass einer meiner ranghöchsten Todesser einem halbwüchsigen Schlammblut nicht habhaft wird?"  
Severus Gedanken blieben leer und er verzog keine Miene als Voldemort fortfuhr: „Ich war so gnädig mit dir, dass ich dir vierundzwanzig Stunden mehr Zeit gegönnt habe, als ich dir befahl. Einen ganzen Tag nach Schulanfang hast du es noch immer nicht fertig gebracht, das junge, naive Ding unter deine Kontrolle zu bringen und mir vorzuführen. Enttäuscht stelle ich fest, dass du alleine kommst, habe ich etwa zu viele Hoffnungen in dich gesetzt, mein Sohn?" Der Hohn in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, und mehr als Enttäuschung schwang berechnende Anklage in ihr mit.

Dies war der einzige Moment, in dem Severus die Gesichtszüge unter der schneeweißen, porzellanartigen Maske fast entglitten und der dunkle Lord wusste, dass er die provokanteste Art gewählt hatte ihn anzugreifen.  
Nicht wegen der Gefahr oder den Konsequenzen die ihm drohten, nein. Er konnte und wollte nicht akzeptieren _Sohn_ genannt zu werden. Nicht von Dumbledore, nicht von Voldemort und von keinem anderem, außer einer Person auf dieser öden Erde. Und diese stand augenblicklich wirklich nicht im Zusammenhang mit der Situation, in der er sich befand.

Todesser untereinander nahmen sich als Brüder und Schwestern wahr. Sie wurden nicht nur durch das Mal, sondern auch durch all das Erlebte zusammen geschweißt. Es war enger und intimer als es die Seite des Lichts jemals erleben würde. Nicht nur, dass sie eine wesentlich kleinere, ausgewähltere Gruppe waren. Sie lebten andere Leben und hatten neben der meistens schon dunklen Vergangenheit auch dunkle Geheimnisse. Geheimnisse, die sie isolierten und aneinander schweißten, seit sie dem dunklen Lord beigetreten waren. Sie brachten nicht nur Grauen und Tod gemeinsam, sondern pflegten eine groteske Art der Gemeinschaft, die wenigen mit denen man sein echtes Sein teilen konnte, von denen man verstanden wurde, seine dunkle Seite nicht verstecken musste.  
Das alles wurde nur gekrönt von dem Umstand des dunklen Males, das sie verband, vereinte zu einem Art primitiven Rudel, das sich gegenseitig mehr witterte als spüren konnte.

Wo immer ein Todesser auftauchte, mit oder ohne Robe, maskiert oder mit blanken Gesicht. Er wurde von allen seinen Brüdern und Schwestern gefühlt, die sich im Umkreis befanden. Erfasst, aufgenommen und erkannt.  
Nicht immer konnte man sagen wer es war, dazu musste man schon sehr feine Sinne besitzen, doch wie viele es waren. Ja, das konnte man wittern und Severus spürte im Moment viele um sich herum.  
Dass dieser brüderliche Bund tatsächlich existierte und sich in einem Band ähnlich dem von Kain und Abel spannte, machte ihren Anführer jedoch noch lange nicht zu einem Vater, trotzdem Voldemort sie gerne seine _Kinder _nannte.

„Ich habe etwas Besseres als Granger wider Willen, mein Lord", antwortete Severus. Seine Stimme so ruhig und bedacht, wie sie nur selten klang.

Der dunkelste aller bösen Zauberer mochte definitiv keine besser ausgefeilten Pläne oder Ideen als seine eigenen. Severus wusste das. Und doch war seine Position hoch genug um es dieses Mal zu wagen. Einige Sekunden dehnten sich ins Unendliche, bevor ihm Voldemort mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken Erlaubnis zum Weitersprechen gab.

„Informationen. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, mein düsterer Gebieter, in dem das Schlammblut ihre Neigung zum Hause Slytherin und meiner Wenigkeit bekundet. Ich konnte euch noch keinen Bericht erstatten, da das Gör selbst die Weissagung erst vor wenigen Tagen machte. Interpretiere ich die Worte richtig, spielt sogar ein Erbe eine Rolle."

In Voldemorts Augen trat ein gefährliches Funkeln als er wieder sprach, immer noch hoch, doch trotzdem schneidend breitete sich seine Stimme durch die Nacht aus. „Erbe? Du, Severus Snape, sollst mit dem Schlamm einen Erben zeugen? Das wurde weisgesagt?"

„Dreck aus Dreck geschaffen, der immer nur weiter Dreck hervor bringen kann. Niemals, mein Lord, würde ich mein reines Blut, Blut das Euch treu ergeben ist, mit diesem Schlammweib vermischen, es sei denn, Ihr wünscht es von mir. Ich denke ohnehin, dass die ganze Prophezeiung eine Farce ist." Severus pausierte kurz bevor er weitersprach. „Wenn Ihr es erlaubt, mein Lord, seht selbst."

Ein weiteres Kopfnicken brachte Severus dazu, seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang zu ziehen und ihn mit leisen Murmeln an seine Schläfe zu führen.  
Seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment, als er mit langsamer Bewegung den Zauberstab von seinem Kopf wegbewegte und sich an ihm ein frisch entstandener, silberner Faden zog.  
Er trat wieder näher an den dunklen Lord heran und ihre zwei Zauberstäbe berührten sich für einen Atemzug. Der Faden wechselte den Besitzer und Voldemort fügte seinem Bewusstsein den Gedankenstrang hinzu, wie ihn Severus entfernt hatte.

Die roten Sehschlitze des Zauberers schlossen sich kurz und nahmen die Gedanken und die Erlebnisse des Fadens in sich auf, bevor sie sich langsam wieder öffneten und das ohnehin schon unnatürliche Glühen seiner Augen noch intensiver aufglomm. Vom Feuer der Wut genährt war es fast unmöglich diesem grauenhaften Blick nun mehr stand zu halten.

Voldemort gab einen einzigen wütenden Zischlaut von sich. Ein Wort, eines, dass all die sorgfältig vorbereiteten Phrasen von Severus und seine Pläne für diesen Abend zunichte machte und in dem sonst so regungslosen Gesicht des Todessers zumindest die Pupillen weiten ließ. Lang und kalt zog sich der Name durch die Luft, den der dunkle Lord sprach. „Zaaaaraaaah."

Es war nicht die Raserei mit der er ihn von sich gab, oder das verächtliche Spucken in der Stimme seines Herrn. Nein, es war die Betonung. Voldemort kannte diesen Namen und klang keineswegs überrascht oder empört, ihn in Verbindung mit dem Hause Slytherin zu hören.

Für einige Minuten kehrte Stille auf der sonst scheinbar verlassenen Lichtung ein und Severus war nicht so dumm sie zu brechen. Sie wurde nur ab und an von dem Schrei eines Nachtvogels, oder den Geräuschen eines Tieres in den nahen Büschen gestört, auf die fahles Mondlicht schien, welches alles in seiner Reichweite in unwirkliches blaues Licht tauchte.

Endlich, nach schier endloser Zeit, klang wieder die unmaskuline Stimme Voldemorts zu ihm hinüber und sprach Worte der Macht.

„Die Pläne werden geändert. Ich wollte sie, um ein Exempel zu statuieren, Dumbledore und Potter eine Lehre zu erteilen. Der Welt aufzeigen, dass jeder der nicht auf meiner Seite steht mein Feind ist und niemand vor mir sicher, nicht einmal die sonst so wohlbehüteten Schüler Hogwarts. Nicht einmal das verschlammte Glanzstück des Pottertrios. Jeder sollte es wissen und überall sollte es stehen, dass der dunkle Lord mächtiger ist als je zuvor, unaufhaltsam. Liebe ist groß, doch Angst ist größer. Panik der Schlammeltern, die es nicht mehr wagen sollten ihre Kinder in der Schule zu lassen oder sie dorthin zu schicken. Respekt von den Reinblütern, die mir noch nicht treu ergeben sind. Der letzte Angriffauf Schüler ist in den Köpfen der Zauberwelt schon zu sehr verblasst." Er legte eine melodramatische Pause ein, während Severus' Augen wie Stein auf ihm ruhten, unbeweglich, unemotional, still. Dann sprach er weiter, gezeichnet von Fanatismus und Wahn. „Doch dies steht jetzt für den Moment nicht mehr im Vordergrund. Zarahs", und seine Stimme nahm einen noch hohleren Klang an, „Erbin steht jetzt im Mittelpunkt."

„Sofern sie es ist", fügte er nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens zischelnd hinzu.  
Nach diesem Gespräch, das eher im Monolog gehalten war, wandte er sich nun wieder direkt an den schwarzhaarigen Mann, mit der weißen Maske vor sich.  
„Ich will sie auf unserer Seite, das ist dein neuer Auftrag! Wirst du mich diesmal wieder enttäuschen?"

„Euer Wille ist mein Befehl, mein Lord. Ich werde Euch nicht noch einmal vergebens auf mich hoffen lassen. Das Mädchen flattert in den höchsten Sphären der Muggelpupertät, sie reagiert auf männliche Nähe wie ein Schmetterling auf einen Lufthauch. Ich denke, sie wird leicht beeinflussbar sein und -" Er wurde von Voldemort ungeduldig unterbrochen, der einen seiner langen und knochigen Finger, um die sich pergamentartige Haut spannte, hob und Severus belehrte.

„Unterschätze das Schlammblut nicht! Schmetterlinge sind leicht zu zerquetschen. Du musst nur deine Finger um sie schließen", er ahmte die Bewegung nach, „zudrücken und ihre feinen Flügelchen werden zerstört, ihr Leben in Sekunden ausgehaucht. Doch trotzdem sie so zerbrechlich scheinen, sind sie schwer zu fangen", warnte er, bevor sein Ton wieder peitschender wurde. „Du wirst den alten Narr von Dumbledore bei der Geheimnisfindung der Prophezeiung helfen, dich anbieten das Mädchen in deinen Schutz aufzunehmen und mit ihr zu arbeiten. Alles, was du herausfindest wirst du mir mitteilen und die übrige Zeit nutzt du, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ist sie, was sie scheint, will ich sie bei der großen Schlacht als Waffe auf unser Seite, ob verschlammtes Drecksgör oder nicht. Wenn sie nicht von Zarah ist, wird sie sterben für die Beleidigung unseres Hauses, die Worte über meine Ahnen und ich selber werde sie richten."

Bei diesen Worten gingen seine Augen fast über vor Gier, Besessenheit und freudiger Erwartung.

„Tu, was du musst um ihr endlichhabhaft zu werden", fuhr er fort und ließ keinen Zweifel offen welche Methoden er meinte. „Eigentlich ein Auftrag für den Charmeur und den Verführer unter meinen Dienern, doch Lucius hat keine Möglichkeit an sie heran zu kommen, und du hast in der Vergangenheit schon oft mit geschickter Zunge manipuliert und den weiblichen Willen gebrochen; das hast du in unserem Kreise an Hexen wie Muggelweibern oft genug bewiesen. Also nimm dich ihr an, Severus. Fange ihn, benutze ihn und als Belohnung wirst du ihn nachher brechen dürfen, den kleinen Schmetterling."

_Vom Schlammblut zum Schmetterling, so schnell hat es sicher noch keine Muggelgeborene bei ihm gebracht_, erlaubte sich Severus zu denken als er einen Moment keinen Augenkontakt mit seinem Herrscher hatte und doch sprach er in ruhiger Stimme seine Antwort. „Mir steht es nicht zu Fragen zu stellen, mein Lord, so führe ich Eure Pläne aus und warte auf nähere Informationen von Euch."

„Vorerst sei dir freie Hand gewährt", warf ihm Voldemort großzügig zu, „doch ich erwarte Erfolge. Ich will ihr Vertrauen, ihre Demut und mehr Wissen über diese Prophezeiung. Mit _allen _Mitteln. Enttäusche mich nicht wieder _Sohn_."

Severus verneigte sich und sprach klar die Worte „danke mein Lord", als er erneut auf die Knie sank und Voldemorts Robensaum zu seinen steinernen Maskenlippen führte um einen demütigen Kuss anzudeuten.

Als er wieder aufrecht stand war ihm klar das der wichtigste Teil des Treffens beendet war, nun würde der unangenehmere Part folgen. Severus spannte seine Schulter, hob sein Kinn in einer stolzen Geste und erwartete sein Schicksal für die nächsten Stunden.

„Du weißt, was jetzt noch kommt?", fragte ihn Voldemort.

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Deine Strafe."

„Natürlich mein Lord, ich habe nach wie vor meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt. Ich erwarte Euer Urteil über mich als Zeichen meines Versagens. Es wird mich daran erinnern, das nächste Mal zielstrebiger zu sein, koste es was es wolle", grollte seine seidige Stimme zurück zu Voldemort, ohne Arroganz geprägt, doch auch ohne jegliche Spur von Entschuldigung und Reue. Sie war kühl und neutral, mit diesem vibrierenden Unterton, der so oft bedrohlich wirken konnte, im Moment aber emotionslos in der Nacht verhallte.

„Du wählst wie immer weise Worte, doch dein Versagen hat mich sehr verärgert. Deswegen werden wir heute etwas Neues probieren." Voldemort legte eine kunstvolle Pause ein, bevor er fortfuhr und Severus nach wie vor keine Anstalten von Angst oder Nervosität zeigte. „Nicht ich selber werde dich bestrafen, sondern einer der Deinen. Auf das du dir merkst, dass nicht nur ich enttäuscht bin. Mit jedem Versagen stellst du auch deine Brüder und Schwestern bloß und schneidest eine Wunde in unsere Pläne und Visionen. Nun kommt, meine Kinder, kommt aus den Schatten."

Erwartungsvoll blickte er sich um als eine Schar schwarzer Gestalten sich aus der Dunkelheit löste. Der atmende Ring um sie herum zog sich enger. Lautlos wie graziöse Tiere näherten sie sich, bis sie sogar für das schemenhafte Mondlicht an diesem Ort sichtbar wurden. Ein Meer aus schwarzen Roben und weißen Masken umzingelte sie nun, schweigend und wartend, die Gedanken leer und blank wie die von Severus.

„Tritt vor Lucius und sei du heute derjenige, der geehrt ist meine Strafe zu vollstrecken. Deine Hand soll geführt von meinem Willen sein und meine Wut über ihn bringen. Lass dich von meinem Zorn inspirieren und richte deinen Bruder für sein Versagen."

Severus vernahm einen leichten Stich in seiner Brust, sich bewusst das auch Voldemort ihn spüren konnte. Kein Zweifel, dass es pure Berechnung gewesen war von all seinen Brüdern und Schwestern gerade Lucius Malfoy auszusuchen.

Ohne zögern trat der Gerufene vor. In schwarzen, kostbaren Stoff gehüllt, das Gesicht verborgen hinter derselben weißen Maske wie sein eigenes und das silbrig glänzende Haar versteckt hinter einer Kapuze.

Eisgraue Augen trafen onyxschwarze. Einen kurzen Moment senkten beide Männer ihre gedanklichen Barrieren, nicht gefahrlos, doch trotzdem bewusst.

_Mein Freund,_ dachte Lucius.

_Mein Mentor,_ antwortete Severus in Gedanken.

_Gemeinsam durch alles was geschehen ist._

_Gemeinsam durch alles was kommt._

_Severus ..._

_Tu es jetzt ..._

"Crucio!", schallte eine tiefe Männerstimme durch die Nacht und als der helle Lichtstrahl, der sich in den begierigen Augen des dunklen Lords spiegelte, Severus in die Brust traf, sackte er lautlos und doch in großem Schmerz auf dem erdigen Boden zusammen.

-o-

Der Himmel war noch immer tiefschwarz, als Severus wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Mit Mühe setzte er sich auf und vergrub seine bebenden Finger tief in der feuchten Erde des Bodens. Er hasste es, wenn sie zitterten, es war ein Zeichen von Schwäche, die er nicht zeigen wollte, nicht in dieser Kulisse.  
Doch als seine Augen wieder einen Fokus in der Dunkelheit fanden, realisierte er, dass er sich inzwischen allein auf der Lichtung befand. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war wusste er nicht, aber der _Thron_, wenn man ihn so nennen konnte, auf dem Voldemort gesessen hatte und auch der dunkle Zauberer selbst waren verschwunden. Auch die anderen Todesser waren nicht mehr anwesend.  
Er nahm erleichtert einen Atemzug, so gut es seine stechenden Lungen zuließen. _Der menschliche Körper könnte sich die Ohnmacht als Reaktion auf Schmerz und Pein sparen,_ dachte Severus und war trotz seiner erheblichen Verletzungen in wenigen Momenten auf den Beinen. Kurz schwankte er bedrohlich, doch dann fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder.

Umständlich fummelte er in seinem Umhang um mit der linken Hand nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, war der rechte Arm doch zu sehr durch eine Fluchnarbe lädiert.  
Das noch immer anhaltende Zittern gab ihm einige Rückschlüsse darauf, welche Flüche außer dem _Crucio _noch auf ihn angewandt worden waren wenn es ihm seine Erinnerung schon verbarg. Doch im Moment war es wichtiger bei Sinnen zu bleiben, für Diagnosen war später Zeit.  
Endlich den Stab bei der Hand benutzte er ihn erstmals dazu den Vorhang von Haaren aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen, den Kopf gerade zu halten war zu schwierig, aber er brauchte ein freies Gesichtsfeld um die nötige Konzentration aufzubringen. Dann murmelte seine raue Stimme ein paar Heilzauber in die Nacht und einige der schlimmeren, inneren Verletzungen seines Körpers heilten.  
Wieder ein kurzes Verharren, noch einige tiefe, bebende Atemzüge und er schloss wieder die Augen in tiefer Konzentration, um mit einem lauten _Plopp _zu disapparieren und vor den Schulgründen wieder aufzutauchen.

Es verstrich neuerlich ein kurzer Moment im Kampf mit dem Gleichgewicht, dann fing er an, seinen Schritt in Gang zu setzen, schlurfend und langsam, aber doch kontinuierlich. Mit einem Tipp des Zauberstabes öffnete er die Schultore gerade soweit, dass er hindurch schlüpfen konnte, als ihn plötzlich etwas inne halten ließ.

Trotzdem sein Umhang sich langsam mit Blut aus seinen Wunden auf der Brust voll sog, drehte Severus sich sehr langsam und mit Bedacht um und starrte lange Minuten hinaus in die tiefe Nacht, bewegungslos und regungslos verharrt.

Kurz schloss er seine Augen, schärfte seine Sinne, nahm die Spur auf. Da, da war es. Ein Etwas ...oder besser gesagt ein Jemand ... _ein Todesser!  
_Ja, er witterte einen Bruder, einen der Seinen hier.

Als er die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten legte, schien sich der Andere bewusst geworden zu sein, dass er erkannt worden war und senkte seine psychischen Barrieren um sich identifizieren zu lassen, bevor Severus noch abwägen konnte, wie wahrscheinlich ein neuerlicher Angriff auf ihn war.

Und in genau diesem Moment, in dem sein Gegenüber sich ihm, Meister der Legillimentik, zu erkennen gab, indem er sich nicht mehr durch die Kunst des Gedankenschützen von ihm abschottete, geschah etwas sehr seltenes.

Auf dem ernsten Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Mannes breitete sich ein sehr kurzes und schmales Lächeln aus, doch es war von solcher Natürlichkeit und Ehrlichkeit, dass sicher einigen seiner Schülern vor Schock der Mund offen gefallen wäre, hätten sie es nur sehen können.  
Es zeigte einen Mensch in ihm, den er sonst so oft zu verbergen wusste.  
Doch bevor sich auch nur irgendjemand dieses Lächeln einprägen hätte können, war es auch schon wieder von seinen schmalen Lippen verschwunden.  
Severus drehte dem schmiedeeisernen Tor wieder den Rücken zu und schritt weiter den Weg zum Schloss hinauf.

Augen folgten ihm aus sicherer Entfernung. Sie gehörten zu einer Gestalt in dunklen, kostbaren Roben. Der hochgewachsene Mann war die ganze Zeit an einen Baum gelehnt gewesen um sich nun mit einem Bein von ihm abzustoßen. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schwang er seinen Spazierstock, ein besonders edles Stück aus dunklem Holz, verziert mit einem prachtvollen Schlangenkopf, und wandte sich zum gehen.  
Jedoch nicht, ohne mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen dem Phoenix zu folgen, der soeben in die Lüfte aufstieg und als Vorhut des Zaubertränkemeisters die sanften Hügel des Hogwartsgeländes zum Schloss hochflog.  
Er hatte seit dem Ende des Todessertreffens hier gewartet, dass Severus, wenn schon nicht gesund und unverletzt, zumindest irgendwie den Weg bis hier her schaffte und sicher ins Schloss zurückkehren konnte. Nun strich er sich eine silberblonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und verschwand mit einem letzten Blick auf die kleiner werdende Gestalt mit demselben lauten Knall, der schon vor einigen Minuten die Stille der Nacht zerrissen hatte.

TBC

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel war für mich ein wahres Experiment. Ich brauche **eure Meinung** dazu, also drückt das review-Knöpfchen links unten und **schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen**. Ich werde es euch mit einem schnellen neuen Kapitel und der Beherzigung euer Kritik danken! _

_Danke an alle meine Leser, speziell für eure tollen reviews. Ohne euch wäre es sicherlich nicht so schnell gegangen mit dem update! **Avallyn Black, Minnnie, Monique, teddy172, Mealla, Amruniel **(meine neue Muse), **Callista** und meiner lieben Beta **Nici Cavanaugh**, ihr seid spitze. Sorry über die nur vereinzelten Kommentare meinerseits zu euren reviews diesmal, aber ich mach das gleich im gleichen Aufwasch mit denen zu diesem Kapitel, einverstanden? _:-)

**_TIPP_:  
**Einige Schreiberlinge haben sich zusammen getan und eine HG/SS Fic von der Autorin Rilla übersetzt. Ich war dabei, es hat riesig Spaß gemacht und ich möchte euch allen empfehlen reinzuschauen! Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen! Noch sindnoch nicht alle Chapshochgeladen,aber updates kommen superregelmäßig, viel regelmäßiger als bei mir (g)  
_Titel: One of the Boys  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rated: M  
Link: www. fanfiction. net/s/2521149/1/_


	9. Nächtlicher Spaziergang

Disclaimer:  
Alles aus dem Harry Potter Universium ist nur geliehen und gehört nicht mir. Geld machte ich hiermit auch nicht. Im Gegenteil, für Sev würd ich Geld geben. :)

Anmerkungen:  
**Nici Cavanaugh **hat auch diesmal meine Story gebetat. Sie arbeitet schneller als der Wind und hat wie immer wundervolle Arbeit geleistet. Danke Nici!

_**Kapitel 9 – Nächtlicher Spaziergang**_

Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey saßen in einem kleinen Büro, das relativ versteckt in die Krankenstation integriert war.  
Hermine hatte eine zeitlang suchen müssen um die Beiden zu finden. Nun klopfte sie zaghaft an die weit geöffnete Türe um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Das bis dahin anregend klingende Gespräch der Medihexe und des alten aZauberers verstummte abrupt und ihre Köpfe hoben sich instinktiv in Richtung des Geräusches.

„Ah Hermine, schön, dass Sie wieder zu uns stoßen", sagte Dumbledore erfreut.

„Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey", begrüßte sie die Beiden mit einem Kopfnicken. „Es tut mir Leid, Sie zu unterbrechen. Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass Professor Snape kurz wach gewesen ist."

„Er ist endlich aufgewacht? Ich muss sofort zu ihm", stolperten die hektischen und sehr besorgt klingenden Worte aus Madam Pomfreys Mund, während sie eilig von ihrem Stuhl hochschoss. „Er braucht jetzt unbedingt -"  
Auch Dumbledore erhob sich, wenn auch viel langsamer, und legte eine ruhige Hand auf die Schulter der Krankenschwester, was sie mitten im Satz zum schweigen brachte.

Seine sanfte und doch bestimmte Stimme sprach ruhig auf die ältere Frau ein. „Bitte Poppy, sehen Sie jetzt nach Severus. Ich weiß, Sie sind die Einzige, die ihm eine entsprechende Behandlung zukommen lassen kann und vor allem einer der wenigen Personen, von denen er sich überhaupt behandeln lässt." Er lächelte sie ermunternd an. „Aber ich glaube, es ist im Moment völlig unangemessen, Details über seinen Zustand und die nötige Medikamentation verlautbaren zu lassen."

Trotz seiner Strenge klangen Dumbledores Worte nicht bösartig. Seine unnatürlich blauen Augen leuchteten die Medihexe freundlich an, die den Mund, der bis jetzt offen gestanden war, ohne ein weiteres Wort zuklappte und mit einigen geschäftigen Bewegungen aus dem Büro, in Richtung Krankenbetten verschwand. Nicht, ohne noch einen kuriosen und nicht zu interpretierenden Blick auf Hermine zu werfen, wie diese sich unangenehm bewusst wurde.

Bevor Hermine aber auch nur ihrerseits den Mund öffnen konnte, um zu fragen, legte sich die Hand des alten Zauberers diesmal auf ihren Rücken. Warm und beruhigend fühlte sie sich an. Nicht annähernd vergleichbar mit Fawkes Gefieder auf ihrer Haut, aber doch vertrauenserweckend; genug um ihre Frage für den Moment ruhen zu lassen und seinen Worten zu lauschen.

„Lassen Sie uns ein Stück gehen, Hermine."

Sie nickte ihm schweigend zu und verließ mit ihm erst das kleine Büro und dann den gesamten Krankenflügel; nicht ohne den Versuch, noch einen Blick auf das letzte Bett am Fenster zu erhaschen. Doch sie konnte nur den herumhuschenden Schatten von Madam Pomfrey hinter dem nun zugezogenen Trennvorhang erspähen.

Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne und schritt mit Dumbledore schweigend durch die Gänge des Schlosses, die düster und still vor ihnen lagen. Es war ein seltsames und leeres Bild, kannte Hermine die Schulflure doch sonst nur eingenommen von hunderten von Schülern in den Pausen, erfüllt von Gewisper, Lachen und Fußgetrampel. Und vor allem, selbst wenn sie einmal in den Schulstunden oder abends unterwegs war und die Gänge leerer als sonst vorfand, waren sie zumindest erleuchtet. Wenn nicht von natürlichem Sonnenschein, dann zumindest von Fackeln und Kerzen, die in den robusten, schmiedeeisernen Wandhalterungen ruhten und flackernd warmes Licht verbreiteten.  
Nun jedoch war der einzige Lichtspender der blasse Mond dort draußen in der Nacht, der die Welt in bläulichen und kontrastarmen Dämmerschein tauchte und dem menschlichen Auge auch das Vertrauteste, fremd erscheinen ließ.

Sie waren schon einige Minuten wortlos nebeneinander hergeschritten, als Dumbledore endlich die Stille brach. „Bleiben Sie kurz stehen, Kind."

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und musste mit einem Blick feststellen, dass Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.  
Er machte ihr keine Angst, so vertrauensvoll wie es in seinen Augen funkelte. Vor Albus Dumbledore konnte man gar keine Furcht hegen, wenn man auf der Seite des Guten stand. Wem, wenn nicht ihn konnte man in der Zauberwelt bedingungslos vertrauen? Trotzdem war sie verwundert, als er den hölzernen Stab nun direkt auf ihre Beine richtete und einen ihr unbekannten Zauberspruch murmelte.  
Bevor sich Hermione versah, sponn sich weiße Wolle aus dem Nichts um ihre Füße, verstrickte sich selbst in kleine Schlaufen und schlang sich wärmend um sie. Es waren ... Socken. Weiche, weiße Wollsocken, die ihre bis jetzt nackten Füße mit einem Male wärmten.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis diese Erkenntnis in Hermines Bewusstsein einsickerte.

Nachdem sie ihren erstaunten Blick wieder gehoben hatte und nun den Schulleiter anlächelte, antwortete dieser auf ihren stummen Dank: „Ich dachte, Ihnen wäre vielleicht kalt, Hermine. Wir können es nicht gebrauchen, dass Sie uns jetzt auch noch krank werden."

Am liebsten wäre sie ihm in diesen Moment in die Arme gefallen. Er war wie der Großvater den sie nie gehabt hatte. Manchmal konnte man vergessen, dass er einer der Mächtigsten unter Ihresgleichen war und wollte sich wie ein kleines Kind auf seinen Schoß setzen und sich ein Märchenbuch vorlesen lassen. Als wäre die Welt schön und in Ordnung, und man selbst sicher in einem naiven und jugendlichen Traum gefangen. Beschützt, unschuldig und heil. Es war einfach rührend, wie er sich um sie kümmerte und sie nahm jeden kleinen Funken Fürsorge dankbar und glücklich in sich auf. Denn Tatsache war, dass sie sich, auch trotz der gestrigen Ankunft ihrer Freunde, noch immer sehr isoliert und abgeschottet fühlte. _Einsam_ war vielleicht das Wort, auch wenn sie andererseits gar keine Gesellschaft wollte.

„Vielen Dank, Professor", murmelte sie und versuchte nicht rot zu werden, bei dem Gedanken des Schulleiters Schoß als großväterlichen Zufluchtsort zu missbrauchen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um das Bild, das mit dieser Vision gekommen war zu verdrängen, sich nicht bewusst, dass Albus Dumbledore sie ansah und äußerst verschmitzt lächelte.

Stumm setzten sie ihren Spaziergang durch das Schloss fort, und Hermine nahm die Gelegenheit wahr aus den langen gotischen Fenstern zu schauen, immer wenn sie eines passierten - auch, wenn sie nicht viel mehr als Dunkelheit und Schatten dort draußen auf den Gründen Hogwarts erspähen konnte. Doch ihre Augen waren ohnehin nicht auf Blickfang, im Gegenteil. Hermine war in Gedanken versunken und fragte sich gerade, was für einen Sinn das Herumstreifen im dunklen Schloss um diese Uhrzeit hatte. Über das Geschehene sinnen würde sie lieber alleine und privat, vor allem wenn es sich um den kurzen Aufenthalt in der Krankenstation vorher drehte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder an diese wundervollen Hände denken und die Berührungen, die fähig waren die harschen Worte ihres Besitzers Lügen zu strafen.  
Bevor sie es jedoch geschafft hatte, die aufkommenden Bilder zu verdrängen, brach der Schulleiter erneut die Stille. „Wir sollen uns näher über diesen Schlangenbiss unterhalten, Hermine."

Dies holte sie schneller als erwartet wieder in die Realität zurück. _Natürlich, der Schlangenbiss. Wieso war Snape fähig, sie alles Wichtige um sich herum und sogar sich selbst betreffend, vergessen zu lassen? _Sie nickte Dumbledore stumm zu, im Moment unfähig sich zu artikulieren und strich sich gedankenverloren eine ihrer noch immer vom Schlaf zerzausten Lockensträhnen aus dem Gesicht.„Mit Wunden geht man in der Muggelwelt nicht sehr speziell um", fuhr er fort, „man heilt sie und strebt danach, dass die Narben verblassen. In der Zauberwelt jedoch ist dies ein wenig anders." Hermine kräuselte die Nase, sie wusste selbst, dass dies in der Zauberwelt ein spezielleres Thema war. Sie hatte immerhin _‚Offene Wunden, Herd für magische Manipulationen' _von Miranda Stolzenhof, oberster Medihexe des St. Mungos gelesen. Aber den Vortrag hatte sie wohl verdient, wäre sie doch selber nie darauf gekommen, ihre eigenen Narben, sprich ehemaligen Wunden, nach diesem Maßstab zu bewerten.  
„Immer, wenn etwas aus Wunden austritt", fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort, „im einfachsten Falle Blut, ist es auch möglich, dass etwas eindringt und somit in unseren Blutkreislauf kommt".

Hermine nickte erneut zustimmend, richtete ihren Blick aber weiter nach vorne, den langen Gang entlang, als seine freundliche Stimme sie weiter belehrte.

„Nicht immer bemerken wir, wenn etwas in unsere Wunden eindringt. Zum Beispiel Bakterien, die sich erst später bemerkbar machen, oder kleinste Schmutzkörperchen. So ist es auch mit magischen Zutaten. Ein Zaubertrank, eine Essenz oder Hexenpulver können zugeführt werden, ohne dass der Körper unmittelbar eine Reaktion darauf zeigt. Im Gegensatz zum Schlucken einer Pille, das ein Mensch bewusst tun muss, ist es in diesen Fällen oft so, dass der Empfänger völlig ahnungslos bleibt."

Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, und ein Seitenblick von Hermine ließ sie erblicken, wie er sich nachdenklich durch die silbergraue Mähne seines langen Bartes strich, bevor er fortsetzte. „Ich denke, Hermine, wir haben die Lösung für das Rätsel des Hutes, wieso Sie Bluterbin von Zarah Slytherin sein können. Ihnen wurde Erbgut mitgegeben und ich denke die Narbe hat damit zu tun. Sie war gereizt die letzte Zeit, oder?"

Er wandte ihr seine hellblauen, funkelnden Augen zu und Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Kopfnicken und der leisen Antwort: „Ja, sie hat sehr oft gejuckt in den letzten Wochen. Als wenn sie wieder entzündet gewesen wäre. Aber ich dachte", sie stockte merklich, „Ich dachte, das wäre normal. Niemals wäre ich darauf gekommen, dass es etwas mit den Geschehnissen der letzten Zeit zu tun hat. Erst, als Sie es vorhin in Ihrem Büro aussprachen wurde ich stutzig."  
Sie wandte sich wieder ab und murmelte: „Wenn der Biss nicht gerade von einer Schlange gewesen wäre, aber Schlange – Slytherin – Snape, es passt zu gut. Es muss der Schlüssel sein."

Obwohl zu sich selbst gewispert stimmte ihr Dumbledore mit einem „Ja, Kind. Es passt gut, viel zu gut", zu.

Hermine fasste sich in den Nacken und befühlte im Weitergehen noch mal die alte Narbe, als der Schulleiter wieder das Wort an sie richtete. „Ich nehme an, Ihnen ist nicht bekannt wie genau es zu dieser Narbe kam?"

„Nein", antwortete sie. „Meine Mutter erzählt nur manchmal was für Angst mein Vater und sie um mich hatten, als es geschah. Und das mein unbeschadetes Überstehen dieses Vorfalles ihren Glauben in Gott und die Kirche wieder gestärkt hat." Hermine seufzte leise bei der Erinnerung an ihre Mutter, die auch heute noch feuchte Augen bekam, wenn sie von dem Unfall in Hermines Kindheit erzählte. „Es ist an meinem ersten Geburtstag gewesen. Ich habe im Garten gespielt. Mum sagt, das Telefon hätte geläutet und sie wäre höchstens eine halbe Minute weg gewesen und als sie zurück kam war ich von einer großen Schlange umzingelt." Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder zu einem der spitzbogigen Fenster und sprach nach kurzer Pause weiter. „Sie redet nur selten und bruchstückhaft darüber, Professor. Ich glaube, sie hat es nie ganz überwunden. Deswegen weiß ich auch nicht mehr davon."

Dumbledore nickte und sie schritten einige Meter weiter, bevor er reagierte. „Ich glaube, es wäre klug, den Besuch bei Ihren Eltern vorzuverlegen Hermine. Ich -"

Bevor Hermine noch genau hinhörte was er da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte, unterbrach sie ihren Schulleiter in einer sehr untypischen Weise für sich, aber diese Bitte war ihr schön länger auf den Lippen gelegen. „Bitte Professor, duzen sie mich doch. Mir ist es unangenehm von Ihnen mit ‚Sie' angesprochen zu werden."  
Ihre Wangen glühten und sie schämte sich schon bevor sie den Satz fertig ausgesprochen hatte für ihr holpriges Hervorpreschen. Aber nun war es gesagt und konnte nicht mehr zurück genommen werden.  
Es war Hermine schon immer peinlich gewesen, ‚Miss Granger' genannt zu werden. Sie fühlte sich nicht wie eine _Miss_ - es hörte sich so fürchterlich formell und alt an. Jetzt, wo Dumbledore schon zu ihrem Vornamen übergegangen war, war es die perfekte Möglichkeit gewesen, ihm mit diesem kleinen Satz das ‚Du' anzubieten. Sie hatte länger mit sich gekämpft, aber bei allem, was sie in der letzten Zeit durchgemacht hatte, bei den ganzen Dingen, bei denen sie sich entblößt gefühlt hatte, war dies wohl wirklich eine Kleinigkeit.  
Alles in allem war Hermine froh, es endlich gesagt zu haben, aber als nicht gleich eine Antwort kam, blinzelte sie unsicher zu dem grauen Zauberer an ihrer Seite hoch und war erleichtert ein freundliches Lächeln zu ernten.

„Gerne Hermine, ich denke das ‚Du' wird mir leicht über die Lippen gehen." Wieder die vertrauensvolle Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die sie stärkte und kurz darauf wieder verschwand, als seine beruhigende Stimme fortsetzte, was sie vorher begonnen hatte.

„Also, wie ich gerade vorschlagen wollte, Hermine, wäre es vielleicht besser wir verlegen den Besuch bei _deinen_", er lächelte, „Eltern vor. Wir brauchen Informationen. Je schneller wir in Erfahrung bringen können, was mit dir geschieht und was diese Prophezeiung und deine Narbe mit dem Hause Slytherin zu tun hat, umso besser können wir dich beschützen und dem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen."

„Denken Sie, _er,_ sie wissen wen ich meine", Hermine räusperte sich und wollte es vermeiden, die eine wie die andere Bezeichnung für _ihn_ zu verwenden.

„Du meinst Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Kind?", fragte Dumbledore geduldig.

„Ja", sie nickte. „Denken Sie, er weiß von der Prophezeiung und wollte mich deswegen entführen, hat deswegen mein Elternhaus überfallen?"

„Ich sage es dir nur ungern, aber ich weiß es im Moment leider auch nicht. Aber ich denke sobald Professor Snapes Verletzungen versorgt sind und er sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet, wird er mir mitteilen, ob er dieses Mal mehr als beim letzte Mal über den Vorfall herausfinden konnte. Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall Bescheid geben, wenn wir mehr wissen und wir Lösungen erarbeiten können."

_Lösungen._ Das hörte sich in Hermines Ohren so an, als würde es sich um etwas ganz Sachliches handeln, einen Gegenstand, oder ein mathematisches Problem, das störte und eliminiert werden musste. Aber nicht um sie selber. Sie fühlte sich auch etwas beunruhigt, dass Dumbledore gerade Snapes und des dunklen Lords Namen fast im gleichen Atemzug erwähnt hatte. Bei dem einem zog sich ihr Magen aus Unsicherheit und vor lauter verwirrenden Emtionen zusammen, bei dem anderen waren es Angst und Gräuel, die ihr Magenschmerzen bereiteten.

Sie nahm sich vor sich mit der nächsten Frage von ihrem zusammenkrampfenden Bauch abzulenken. „Auf wann soll denn der Besuch bei meinen Eltern verlegt werden?"

„Ich hatte an morgen gedacht."

Nun klappte ihr Kinn hinunter und ihr Magen drehte sich erneut in einer aufgeregten Schlaufe. „Mo-morgen schon? W-wow!" Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie genau dazu sagen sollte. Einerseits machte sie innerlich Luftsprünge und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen vor Vorfreude ihre Eltern endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, oder eher sich selbst von ihnen in die Arme schließen zu lassen. Andererseits war da die Angst, in welchem Zustand sie waren. Das letzte Mal als sie sie gesehen hatte, hatte sie kaum zu hoffen gewagt, dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben waren.

Als hätte Dumbledore ihre Gedanken gelesen, fuhr er fort: „Sie sind, wie ich Ihnen, mhm ... wie ich dir schon mitgeteilt habe auf dem Weg der Besserung. Dein Vater sitzt im Rollstuhl", Hermines Herz setzte ein oder zwei Schläge aus und wieder fühlte sie die unterstützende Hand des alten Zauberers auf ihrem Rücken, „aber es geht ihm gut und es wird nur für kurze Zeit sein. Mit einigem Training und den richtigen Tränkeessenzen wird er bald schon wieder oben auf sein und auch deine Mutter befindet sich auf dem Weg der Genesung."

Hermine seufzte. Für die letzten Stunden waren ihre Gedanken nur um Severus Snape gekreist und kurzzeitig hatte sie ihre verletzten Eltern vergessen. Nun kam die ganze Bürde und Schwere zurück, die sie sonst Tag und Nacht fühlte, wenn sie an den Überfall und die Verletzungen der Beiden dachte.

_Reiß dich zusammen Hermine. Du kannst sie bald sehen, schon morgen. _Wieder hüpfte ihr Herz, diesmal jedoch vor Aufregung. _Es bringt jetzt nichts, weiter Trübsal zu blasen. Du wirst stark sein und sie lächelnd in die Arme schließen, _couragierte sie sich selber.

Dem Schulleiter nickte sie freundlich zu und sagte: „Ich freue mich schon auf morgen." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu. „Ich denke, meine Mutter wird Ihnen auch ausführlich über diesen Vorfall mit meinem Schlangenbiss erzählen können."

Dumbledore blieb erneut stehen, um somit ihre Wanderung durch die Gänge Hogwarts zu stoppen.  
Hermine sah auf und bemerkte, dass sie nun direkt vor dem Eingang ihrer Räume standen. Durch die Fenster schimmerte bereits die erste Dämmerung und einige Vögel, aber auch ein vorwitziger Rabe, verbreiteten ihr Geschrei und Gezirpe.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich jetzt ausruhst, Hermine. Morgen, oder besser gesagt heute, ist Sonntag und ich erwarte dich", Dumbledores Blick schweifte ebenfalls auf den sich lichtenden Himmel, „ungefähr um die Mittagszeit in meinem Büro zu einem späten Frühstück. Dort werden wir die Reisebedingungen besprechen und deine Begleitung. Und bring bitte gleich Ausgehkleidung mit."

Hermine nickte überrascht. Eine Frühstückseinladung des Schulleiters hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Aber jetzt verstand sie ein wenig besser, wie es Harry so ging. Jahrelang war gewispert und geflüstert worden, selbst unter Gryffindors, dass er von Dumbledore gnadenlos bevorzugt wurde. Selbst Hermine hatte es ein bis zweimal gedacht. Doch nun wurde ihr die Realität bewusst. Dumbledore kümmerte sich einfach besonders intensiv um diejenigen Schüler, die es gerade brauchten, seine Aufmerksamkeit oder seine Sorgen anstachelten und, sie musste sich eingestehen, es tat gut. Es tat so gut, dass er da war und sich kümmerte, seine großväterliche Hand über einen hielt.  
Und im großen Gegensatz zu Harry hatte sie noch Eltern, er war ganz allein. Hermine hatte in den letzten Tagen verstehen gelernt, wieso Freunde oft das Gefühl der Einsamkeit nicht bannen konnten und wie wichtig eine Familie sein konnte. Dumbledore war hier in Hogwarts ein Stück Familie für Viele - und nun auch sie.

„Sehr gerne, Professor."

„Ach und bevor ich es vergesse. Ich denke, deine Freunde werden sich vielleicht Gedanken machen, wenn du weiterhin nicht zu den Mahlzeiten erscheinst." Dumbledores Augen glitzerten wissend. „Vielleicht möchtest du ihnen einen kurzen Brief, oder eine Notiz schreiben. Diese kannst du ebenfalls gerne morgen mitbringen. Ich werde für die Weiterleitung sorgen."

Hermine lächelte zustimmend und gleichzeitig fiel ihr ein, dass sie Ginny und auch den beiden Jungs eigentlich noch eine Erklärung schuldig war. _Auch wenn es Ron vermutlich nicht mehr interessiert, _dachte sie bitter. Früher oder später würden die drei von dem Überfall auf ihr Elternhaus erfahren und es war vermutlich besser, es ihnen selbst zu sagen, bevor ihr ein weiterer Vertrauensbruch vorgeworfen wurde. Dies konnte sie auch gleich in den Brief verpacken, dachte Hermine und schluckte dabei unangenehm. _Was du hinter dir hast, hast du hinter dir_, ermutigte sie sich und war tief in Gedanken versunken als Dumbledore erneut sprach.

„Ich denke, es wird nun auch Zeit für mich und auch du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Ich wünsche dir eine erholsame Nachruhe. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Hermine wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als ihr Blick auf die Tür gleich neben ihrem eigenen Gemach fiel. _Das zweite Schulsprecherzimmer!_  
Da schoss es ihr ein. Sie war in den letzten Stunden und Tagen so eingenommen von ihren eigenen Problemen, sie musste die offizielle Ankündigung der Schulsprecher und die Bekanntgabe des Termins für die erste Schulsprecherkonferenz verpasst haben.

Dumbledore war ihrem Blick scheinbar gefolgt, denn noch bevor sie fragen konnte, kam er ihr mit einer Antwort zuvor.  
„Keine Sorge, mein Kind, die erste Schulsprecherkonferenz wird nicht ohne dich stattfinden. Der Termin wurde heute beim Mittagessen verkündet, ich wollte noch mit dir darüber sprechen. Wir werden sie keinesfalls abhalten, ohne das beide Schulsprecher anwesend sind."

„Wer ist der Zweite, Professor?", fragte Hermine. „Oder _die _Zweite", legte sie nach wenigen Sekunden nach.

Sie konnte ein letztes Mal in dieser Nacht, oder besser gesagt an diesem Morgen, die beruhigende Hand des Schulleiters auf ihrem Rücken spüren, als er antwortete „Draco Malfoy, Kind, schlaf jetzt. Wir werden an einem anderen Zeitpunkt darüber sprechen. Nun ist erst einmal deine Ruhe wichtig und die Reise morgen steht im Vordergrund. Gute Nacht, Hermine."  
Mit diesen Worten entließ er sie und sie konnte nur ein dumpfes „Gute Nacht, Professor Dumbledore", murmeln, bevor er mit wehendem, blauschwarzen Nachtgewand den Gang in Richtung seines Büros verschwand.

Hermine hingegen starrte noch lang auf die Tür neben ihrer eigenen und schluckte schwer, als läge ihr ein dicker Brocken im Hals. Es war tatsächlich völlig an ihr vorbei gegangen, wer der zweite Schulsprecher dieses Jahr war.

_Malfoy_. Schaudernd starrte sie den weißen Türrahmen an, hinter dem er wohl gerade schlief. Es war ein eigenartiges und befremdendes Gefühl neben einem, nein _dem_ Slytherin überhaupt, ihre eigenen Räume zu haben. Unsicherheit machte sich in ihr breit, doch sie versuchte sie abzuschütteln und murmelte geschwind ihr eigenes Passwort. Kaum hatte die Tür sich mit einem sanften _Plopp_ geöffnet, trat sie ein und ihre liebevoll ausgewählte Einrichtung empfing sie heimelig, sodass das zweifelnde Gefühl in ihr gleich wieder schwand. Hier in Hogwarts war sie sicher, keine drei Malfoys konnten daran etwas ändern.

Sie streckte sich, legte dann den Morgenmantel ab und zog sich die kuscheligen Wollsocken aus. Für die vergangene Flurwanderung waren sie angenehm gewesen, doch im allgemeinem war es doch noch etwas zu heiß für diesen Aufzug.

Nachdem sie alles säuberlich in ihren Schrank gelegt hatte, ließ sie sich seufzend auf den Stuhl vor ihrem großen Kirschholzschreibtisch nieder und kramte einige Pergamente, ein Tintenfass und eine Schreibfeder aus ihrer Lade.

Sie begann einen Brief an Ginny zu verfassen. Nach wenigen Zeilen jedoch strich sie alles wieder durch und zerknüllte den Bogen Pergament. Den nächsten vor sich, machte sie etwas das sie sonst verabscheute, sie kaute eine geschlagene viertel Stunde am Ende der Feder herum, einfallslos und ratlos wie sie ihre Worte wählen sollte.  
Dann kam ein neuer Versuch, und noch einer, bis sie von etlichen Pergamenten, zu kleinen Bällen zerknüllt, umrundet war.  
Schließlich, nach knapp einer Stunde hatte sie endlich einige, feinsäuberliche Zeilen auf einen Bogen gebracht und las sich das Ergebnis noch einmal durch.

_Liebe Ginny,  
liebe Jungs, _

_es ist schwer, die richtigen Worte für mich zu finden. Die Auseinandersetzung von gestern macht es mir nicht einfacher.  
Es gibt etwas, das ich euch nicht gesagt habe. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es euch absichtlich verheimlicht habe, aber es ist noch sehr schwer für mich darüber zu sprechen und ich hatte zumindest bei euch Jungs kaum Gelegenheit dazu._

_Der Grund meiner früheren Anreise hier war ein Todesserüberfall auf mein Elternhaus.  
Bitte bleibt ruhig, Jungs, es geht mir gut. Professor Snape hat mich und meine Eltern gerettet. Ich kam noch einmal mit ein paar blauen Flecken davon, aber meine Eltern hatten leider nicht so viel Glück wie ich und wurden in ein magischen Sanatorium gebracht um in Ruhe und vor neuen Angriffen geschützt, gesund zu werden._

_Wenn ihr mich heute nicht bei den Mahlzeiten seht, wundert euch also bitte nicht. Ich werde sie besuchen.  
Bitte stürmt weder Professor Snapes, noch Professor Dumbledores Büro. Über die Gründe wissen wir selbst noch genauso wenig wie ihr und ich verspreche euch, dass wir reden, sobald Zeit dazu ist._

_Bis dahin macht euch keine Sorgen, spätestens Montag (also morgen) im Unterricht sehen wir uns._

_Eure Freundin  
Hermine_

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Die ersten vier Versuche hatte sie damit verbracht, an jeden ihrer drei Freunde einzeln zu schreiben. Da sie für den Brief an Ron jedoch nicht ein einziges, passendes Wort finden konnte, teils aus Wut, teils aus Ratlosigkeit, war sie auf einen Brief für sie alle drei umgeschwenkt.

Die noch feuchten Zeilen aus schwarzer Tinte vor sich, fand sie genauso misslungen wie auch alle anderen Versuche sich erklären und mitzuteilen, ohne große Aufregung bei den Empfängern auszulösen. Aber ihre Augen brannten inzwischen vor Müdigkeit und ihre Finger waren vom Schreiben müde und erschöpft.  
Sie ahnte, dass Ron randalieren und Harry sich Vorwürfe machen würde, wie er sich immer Vorwürfe machte, wenn der dunkle Lord zuschlug, und doch wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich besser mitteilen sollte.  
Die Briefform war zumindest komfortabler als ein weiteres Desaster, bei einem persönlichen Gespräch, beschloss sie und rollte seufzend das beschriebene Pergament zusammen, nachdem sie die Tinte geduldig trocken gepustet hatte.  
Das sie sich vor den Dreien nach ihrer Rückkehr verantworten musste, war Hermine klar und doch hatte sie wieder etwas Zeit geschunden. Vor allem hoffte sie, die Fragen wegen der blauen Flecken würden nun versiegen. Immerhin hätten sie, rein theoretisch noch von dem Überfall stammen können.  
Sie wollte ihre Freunde so wenig täuschen wie belügen und doch war sie bereit es auf sich zu nehmen, wenn sie dafür nicht wieder das leidige Thema _Er und Ich _aufnehmen musste.

Kurz wägte sie ab, das Pergament wieder aufzurollen und noch einige Zeilen über die Prophezeiung hinzu zu fügen, doch nach kurzer Überlegung ließ sie es doch sein.  
Es war einfach zu viel und hörte sich zu realitätsfremd an um es niederzuschreiben. Wenn sie versuchte, die Sätze zu formulieren, kam sie sich albern vor, so als würde sie ein Märchen erzählen.  
Nicht nur Snape fand diese Prophezeiung unglaubwürdig, sie selbst haderte mit ihr und konnte sich keineswegs mit ihr anfreunden. Auch wenn das Wechseln ihrer Augenfarbe Zeugnis dafür war, dass tatsächlich etwas mit ihr vorging und nicht nur alles Lug und Trug war.

Auch die Narbe in ihrem Nacken war ein entscheidendes Indiz, dachte Hermine, als sie ihre Schreibsachen wieder in den Schubladen des Tisches verstaute und dann zu ihrem Bett ging, um die seidene Decke zurückzuschlagen.

Sie schlüpfte in einer raschen Bewegung darunter und schauderte kurz, anhand des kühlen Materials auf ihrer nackten Haut, als sie eine Bewegung neben sich spürte.  
Krummbein war auf das Bett gesprungen und machte es sich neben ihr, schnurrend wie ein Muggelauto-Motor, gemütlich. Er rollte sich in ein Fellknäuel ein und brummte noch ein Stück lauter, als Hermine mit den Fingerspitzen durch sein struppiges Fell zu streicheln begann.

„Weckst Du mich rechtzeitig, Krummbein?", murmelte sie dem Kater zu und nahm einen einfachen Schlag mit seinem buschigen Katzenschwanz als _ja _zur Kenntnis.  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bereits ins Zimmer fielen, schloss Hermine endlich ihre Augen und sank langsam in einen tiefen, diesmal bei Merlins Gnaden, traumlosen Schlaf. Einer der letzten Gedanken bevor sie ganz wegdriftete, galt großen, feingliedrigen Händen, die, die ihren sanft und zärtlich streichelten.

TBC

**A/N**: Dieses Kapitel ist vielleicht etwas langweiliger gewesen, aber ... notwendig! Bleibt drann und ich verspreche bald wieder mehr Spannung und vor allem mehr Sev :) Ich brauche weiterhin **eure Meinung**, also bitte **schreibt mit ein paar Zeilen**, ob Lob oder Kritik, ich werde es euch mit Motivation und baldigen Updates danken.

_Danke an **Minnnie, Monique, Amruniel** (wir müssen uns unbedingt bald wieder treffen, was mach ich solange ohne meine Muse?), **nena, Raven2609** und **CuteGinny** für eure wundervollen Reviews. Ohne euch könnte ich nicht weiter machen._


	10. In Gedanken versunken

Disclaimer:  
Alles aus dem Harry Potter Universium ist nur geliehen und gehört nicht mir. Geld machte ich hiermit auch nicht, auch wenn's schön wäre. ;-)

Anmerkungen:  
Wieder hat meine wundervolle Beta **Nici Cavanaugh **diese Story vorab bearbeitet. Glaubt mir, ihr hättet sie unkorrigiert nicht lesen wollen! Nici, du hast wieder mal einen super Job gemacht, vielen Dank!

Auch Danke ich an dieser Stelle wieder mal **Amruniel**, die mich ermutigt hat meine Wünsche und Ideen, so abstrakt sie für manche scheinen wollen, in dieser Story umzusetzen.

_**Kapitel 10 – In Gedanken versunken**_

Hermine vergrub das Gesicht für einen Moment in ihren Händen und schloss ihre, vom Weinen brennenden Augen. Der Besuch bei ihren Eltern war einfach nur anstrengend gewesen, auch wenn der Tag so friedlich und leicht begonnen hatte.  
Nach einem reichlichen und sehr späten Frühstück - so eine üppige Mahlzeit hatte sie seit dem Überfall auf ihr Elternhaus nicht mehr zu sich genommen - hatte Hermine, ein Zitronenbonbon lutschend, das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen und sich auf den Weg auf die große Wiese vor dem Schloss gemacht, wie Dumbledore es ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sie hatte ihm versprechen müssen nicht von den Anweisungen abzuweichen, dafür aber wenigstens seine Erlaubnis errungen, auf dem Weg zum _St. Elisabeth's_ einen kurzen Zwischenstop in der Winkelgasse zu machen, um ihren Eltern eine Kleinigkeit zu besorgen.

So hatte sie sich also beeilt aus dem Schloss zu kommen und vor dem Haupteingang auf das Ordensmitglied gewartet, dass sie begleiten sollte. Hermine war etwas enttäuscht gewesen, dass es nicht Dumbledore selbst war, der sie ins _St. Elisabeth's _bringen sollte, aber er hatte versprochen nachzukommen. Gleich nach einer wichtigen Besprechung, die er am heutigen Tage noch angesetzt hatte.  
In einem versteckten Winkel in Hermines Herzen hatte sie gehofft, dass es Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts und Spion für die Seite des Lichts sein würde, der sie ersatzweise in das geheime Sanatorium bringen würde, auch wenn dies zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr wahrscheinlich gewesen war.  
Kurz bevor der Schulleiter sie in den frühen Mittagsstunden zum Essen erwartet hatte, war sie noch zum Krankenflügel gehuscht, um durch die Fenster der großen Flügeltüren einen Blick in sein Inneres zu werfen. Das Bett ganz hinten im Raum war verwaist und die ganze Station leer gewesen.  
Doch er war wahrscheinlich nur, wie auch das letzte Mal, in seine eigene Quartiere verlegt worden. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er in nur einer Nacht von diesen schweren Verletzungen genesen war. Und doch, ganz hatte sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, als sie unentschlossen von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten war und nervös auf die Ankunft ihrer Begleitung gewartet hatte.  
Es hatte ihr einen scharfen Stich in der Brust gegeben, als sie enttäuscht worden war, doch Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht mit Regungslosigkeit maskiert, so dass ihr, so hoffte sie, nichts anzusehen gewesen war. Eine Stimme hatte neben ihrem Ohr, „Guten Tag, Hermine", gemurmelt. Sie war tief, warm und männlich gewesen. Es war eine familiäre Stimmnuance und doch hatte sie sich umdrehen müssen, um die Person zu identifizieren. Remus Lupin hatte vor ihr gestanden, mit kurzen haselnussbraunen Haaren, die ihm vorne locker in die Stirn fielen, und Augen von exakt der gleichen Farbe.  
Er war zugegebenermaßen ein gutaussehender Mann, trotz des geflickten Umhanges und der immer präsenten Blässe im Gesicht, die ihm etwas Kränkliches verlieh. Doch er war nicht der, den Hermine zu sehen gehofft hatte. Sie hatte aber auch nicht unhöflich sein wollen, also hatte sie sich schließlich ein gezwungenes Lächeln abgerungen und den Zauberer über ihr Vorhaben, kurz in der berühmtesten, magischen Einkaufsstraße Londons einen Zwischenstop zu machen, informiert.  
Er hatte nichts einzuwenden gehabt, aber doch zumindest auf einen Desillusionierungszauber bestanden, was Hermine ihm nicht abschlagen konnte.

Die Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse waren schnell erledigt gewesen und sie hatten gut in der Zeit gelegen, so dass sie noch kurz auf einen Snack im _Tropfenden Kessel_ Halt gemacht hatten, bevor sie den langen Flug zu dem geheimen Ort, an dem das_ St. Elisabeth's _sich befand, angetreten hatten.  
Hermine hasste das Fliegen, egal auf welche Art. Es war für sie schon als Kind ein Grauen gewesen, mit ihren Eltern in Urlaub zu fliegen. Doch ein Besen war noch weitaus schlimmer, als einige Tonnen Metall, Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, Sauerstoffmasken und Schwimmwesten um sie herum. Vogelfreiheit hin oder her, ungeschützt und unangeschnallt durch die Lüfte zu fegen war, war für einen Kontrollfreak, der sie in gewisser Weise war, der größte Alptraum.  
Ihr wurde ständig schwindelig und übel dabei, und so hatte sie sich fest an den Rücken des Zauberers vor ihr auf dem Besen gepresst und den Atem angehalten, bis der Steigflug zuende gewesen war. Erst nach einer knappen Stunde hatte sie sich an die besorgniserregende Höhe gewöhnt und angefangen sich etwas zu entspannen; auch, wenn ihre Hände weiterhin fest in Lupins Umhang vergraben gewesen waren.  
Endlich, nach gut drei Stunden und einer wahren Tortur im Sinkflug, waren sie angekommen und alles war plötzlich sehr schnell gegangen. Die Verabschiedung von Lupin, das Wiedersehen mit ihren Eltern, Tränen, Umarmungen, Küsse, Wortfetzen, die in Schniefen untergingen und noch mehr Umarmungen und Liebkosungen.

Obwohl Hermine vorgewarnt gewesen war, hatte sie der Zustand ihrer Eltern wie ein Dolch im Herzen getroffen. Ihr Vater sah gebrochen aus. Blass, mit gebeugten Rücken hatte er im Rollstuhl gesessen und so hilflos gewirkt, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Normalerweise strahlte er eine innere Kraft aus, doch auf einmal wirkte er so verletzlich und so klein. Hermine hatte ein Problem damit gehabt ihn länger anzusehen und den Blick zu ihrer Mutter schweifen lassen. An diesem Punkt wäre sie fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie hatte Narben auf Armen und Gesicht, einige noch blutverkrustet, als hätte ihr jemand mit dem Messer die Haut zerschnitten. Hermine wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, für welch grausame Flüche ihre geliebte Mutter Opfer geworden war.

Doch sie war gewillt stark zu sein und hatte ihre Verzweifelung unter den Kosungen ihrer Eltern schnell wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht, die fröhlich und hoffnungsvoll gewirkt oder ihr zumindest nur diese Gefühle gezeigt hatten. Ihre Mutter hatte ihre Hand gehalten und ihr Vater hatte sie _Prinzessin _genannt, wie er es so oft tat, wenn er gute Laune hatte, sie trösten oder loben wollte.  
Bald war der erste Schock vorbei gewesen und Hermine hatte ihre Geschenke ausgepackt und ihren Eltern überreicht. Sie hatten über unverfängliche Themen geplaudert, über das Sanatorium selbst, die vielen magischen Bilder an den Wänden und die anderen seltsamen Dinge, die in dieser Einrichtung mit magischem Zutun vorgingen und von Nichtzauberern zwangsläufig als äußerst seltsam aufgefasst wurden.  
Man konnte sagen, sie redeten über alles, nur nicht über den Überfall selbst und Hermine war froh darüber gewesen. Sie hätte auch nicht gewusst was sie dazu hätte sagen sollen. Ihr Inneres schrie auch jetzt noch danach, sich zu entschuldigen, dafür, dass sie ihre Eltern so in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Denn sie wusste nur sie allein und ihre Verbindung in die Zauberwelt und zu dem _Jungen-der-lebte_ waren Schuld an der Lebensgefahr, in der ihre Eltern sich noch vor kurzem befunden hatten. Doch sie hatte nichts über die Lippen gebracht und war froh gewesen, dass ihre Eltern nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben schienen, darüber bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen schon zu sprechen. Bis, ja, bis Professor Dumbledore auf einmal in der Tür gestanden hatte.

Sie erhob das Gesicht aus ihren Handflächen, nur um ihre zittrigen Finger durch ihr langes, gelocktes Haar gleiten zu lassen. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihren Lippen. Ab dem Moment war alles anstrengend geworden und der Besuch hatte an Leichtigkeit und Freude verloren.

Sie kannte nun die Geschichte von dem Schlangenbiss, aber sie hatte ihre Mutter viele Tränen gekostet und Hermine sorgte sich um sie. Sie hasste es, dass sie sich neuerlich aufreget hatte.

Sie drehte nun gedankenverloren eine Haarsträhne um ihren rechten Zeigefinger und erinnerte sich an die Erzählung zurück.

Ihre Mutter hatte die Schlange, die um Hermines Körper gewickelt gewesen war, als sie damals vor fast genau siebzehn Jahren die Terrasse wieder betrat, so genau beschrieben, dass Hermine trotz fehlender Eigenerinnerung ein bis ins Detail gestaltetes Bild vor Augen hatte. Und auch die restlichen Geschehnisse waren so präzise ausformuliert worden, dass sie sich nun die Szene wie in einem Film vor ihrem inneren Auge abspulen konnte:

_Ein drei Meter langer Schlangenkörper umwickelte das Kleinkind.  
Er war schwarz wie die Nacht und schien das helle Tageslicht, das auf ihn fiel, wie ein schwarzes Loch zu verschlucken. Erst zum Kopfe hin lief die Farbe in ein samtenes Beige aus. Zwei schwarze Perlen als Augen schienen im Licht smaragden aufzuflackern, als das Biest das Maul öffnete und die gut ein Zentimeter langen Fangzähne in das rosa Fleisch des Kindernackens vergrub._

_Kein Weinen, kein Schreien, nicht einmal ein einziger Laut entkam ihrem früheren Ich, als die Schlange ruckartig begann in ihrem Biss zu zucken und das, was damals als Gift vermutet wurde, in die Blutbahn des jungen Wesens abzugeben und dort zu verteilen.  
Nachdem das pulsartige Zucken verklungen war, ließ die Schlange von ihrem Opfer ab, nicht ohne noch einmal über den Körper des Kindes zu gleiten, dort zu verharren, sich aufzubäumen und kurz, so schien es aus der Distanz ihrer in Schock erstarrten Mutter, auf das kleine Menschenwesen hinab zu blicken.  
Als die ältere Frau endlich aus ihrer Angststarre erwachte und schreiend in den Garten lief, setzte sich die Schlange in Bewegung und war schon verschwunden bevor sie noch ihr Kind schützend in die Arme schließen konnte._

Hermine seufzte. Der Rest der Geschichte war kurz erzählt gewesen.  
Schon einen Anruf und einige Minuten später war Ambulanz und Vergiftungszentrale vor Ort gewesen und hatte die kleine Hermine in die Notaufnahme gebracht. Wundersamerweise hatte ihr nichts gefehlt. Im Gegenteil. Ihre Wangen waren rosig wie nie, ihre Augenreaktionen und Atmung normal gewesen. Kein Erbrechen, gar nichts.  
Die größte Tierschutzorganisation für Reptilien in ganz England hatte Gärten und Wälder rund um das Haus der Grangers abgesucht und schon nach wenigen Stunden den leblosen Körper eines 3,21 Meter langen Küstentaipans von schwarz-beiger Farbe gefunden.  
Nach einigen Untersuchungen der Schlangenleiche war festgestellt worden, dass die Vorratskammern der Giftzähne leer gewesen waren. Gift, das etwa fünfzig mal giftiger als das einer indischen Kobra und glatte achthundertfünfzig mal toxischer als das einer Diamantklapperschlange gewesen war, abgegeben an ihr letztes Opfer. Beim Taipan handelte es sich um die drittgiftigste Schlange der Welt und trotzdem hatte das Mädchen, nämlich sie selbst, es überlebt.

Hermine ließ wieder den Kopf in die feuchten Handflächen sinken. Wenn sie an die Erzählungen ihrer Mutter und die Offenlegung der harten Zahlen und Fakten ihres Vaters dachte, die ihr noch in den Ohren wiederhallten, zog sich eine Gänsehaut über ihre Arme, bis über Schultern und Rücken.  
Ihre Eltern hatten außerdem berichtet, dass damals eine Reihe von Zeitungsberichten erschienen war, die das so genannte ‚Giftwunder von Großbritannien' tagelang auf der Titelseite gehabt hatten. Doch sie hatten laut eigener Aussage alle Interviews verweigert, sodass die Hysterie um das Thema, kaum entfacht, auch schon wieder abgeklungen war.

Das war es also, dachte Hermine, was ihre Mutter solange verschwiegen hatte; eine der giftigsten Schlangen dieser Erde hatte sie in ihren Fängen gehabt und angeblich ein gutes halbes Gramm von ihrem todbringenden Gift in ihren Blutkreislauf gebracht.  
Kein Wunder das ihre Eltern sehr gläubig geworden waren. Dumbledore hatte mit interessierter Miene den Erzählungen ihrer Eltern gelauscht und sich ab und an einige Notizen gemacht. Dann hatte er das Zimmer verlassen, um ihr noch etwas vertraute Dreisamkeit mit ihren Eltern zu geben.  
Dies hatte Hermine genutzt. Sie hatte sich nach dieser emotionalen Erinnerung ihrer Eltern noch mehr herzen und kosten lassen und war dann zu den oberflächlicheren Themen zurückgekehrt. Es war viel einfacher zusammen zu sein und zu plaudern, statt betreten dazusitzen und nicht zu wissen, was man sagen sollte. Themen waren das Wetter und der Schulanfang gewesen; mit ihrem Vater hatte sie kurz über magischen Sport geplaudert und dann nach einiger Zeit das Zimmer mit mehr herzlichen Umarmungen und dem Versprechen bald wieder zu kommen schweren Herzens verlassen, um in der Cafeteria im Erdgeschoss Platz zu nehmen und auf Dumbledore, mit dem sie hier verabredet war, zu warten.

Hermine hob neuerlich den Kopf und suchte mit brennenden Augen die Halle des Sanatoriums ab. Es war noch nichts von dem Schulleiter zu sehen. Eine freundliche Mitarbeiterin des Cafes hatte ihr, während sie in Gedanken versunken war, die bestellte Tasse Kräutertee gebracht, die sie nun bedacht in beide Hände nahm und einen Schluck trank. Gerade, als sie den warmen und doch frischen Duft von Pfefferminze über ihrem Becher einatmete, über den sich weißer Rauch spielerisch kräuselte, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihr.

„Hatten Sie eine gute Reise, Miss Granger? War sie", die Stimme nahm einen leisen, seidigen Klang an, „anschmiegsam?"  
Ein Bild, wie sie sich eng an Lupins Rücken geschmiegt und ihren Kopf an sein Schulterblatt gelehnt hatte, als sie sich endlich mehr auf ihrem Flug hierher entspannt hatte, schoss Hermine in den Kopf und sie spürte wie ihr Hitze die Wangen hinauf kroch.

Statt sich umzudrehen schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch, um nicht die Besinnung zu verlieren, als er in diesem leisen, bedrohlichen Ton weiter sprach. „Das nennt man wohl Gryffindorcourage. Ein Glück für Sie, dass wir dem Vollmond nicht zu Nahe sind, wenngleich es dem Werwolf sicher auch so gefallen hat", grollte er sanft in ihr Ohr.  
Ihre Finger pressten sich enger um die Tasse, die sie hielt. Sie war sich in diesem Moment nicht bewusst, wie heiß sie war und das augenblicklich ihre zarten Fingerkuppen an dem glühenden Porzellan verbrannten. Sie spürte nichts, nichts als sein tiefes Flüstern in ihrem Ohr und die Hitze auf ihren Wangen.  
Wie konnte es sein, dass er hier war, träumte sie? Und wie konnte er von dem Flug hierher wissen? Selbst für die Leute in unmittelbarer Umgebung war sie durch den Desillusionierungszauber unsichtbar gewesen. Er konnte gar gesehen haben, was sie getan oder nicht getan hatte.

Als sie die Augen langsam wieder öffnete, sah sie ihn. Er hatte sie inzwischen umrundet und stand vor ihr. Schwarze Robe, viktorianische Kleidung, schulterlanges, pechschwarzes Haar und diese Augen, die noch tiefer und dunkler als der Rest von ihm waren.  
Er blickte von oben auf sie herab und Hermine musste sich dazu zwingen, die Augen nicht wieder zu schließen und weiter seinem Blick stand zu halten.  
Er sah gesund aus, vielleicht etwas blass, doch seine Mimik war versteinert und hart wie immer. Die sanften und so verletzlichen Gesichtszüge der vorigen Nacht waren komplett verschwunden. _Wieso muss es immer so sein?_ Schon damals, in der Nacht des Überfalles hatte sie kurz einen anderen Snape kannengelernt. Doch bevor die ‚Maske' auch nur ein wenig verrutschen konnte, war sie auch schon wieder an ihrem Platz, und sie blickte wieder in seine steinerne Emotionslosigkeit.

Hermine musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um kein leises Seufzen von sich zu geben. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie ihn heute sehen würden und doch, wo er nun vor ihr stand, wirkte er wieder so dominant und übermächtig, dass sie sich am liebsten irgendwo verkriechen wollte.  
„Guten Tag, Professor", begrüßte sie ihn mit leiser Stimme, um endlich eine Reaktion, wenn schon keine Antwort, von sich zu geben.

Sie erwartete das höhnische Lächeln, dass sie so gut kannte und mit dem er sie und die anderen Gryffindors so gerne bedachte, aber seine Züge blieben seltsam ernst und regungslos.  
Das machte Hermine doch äußerst stutzig, doch bevor sie eine der Fragen stellen konnte, die ihr gerade durch den Kopf schnellten, erklang eine andere Stimme und eine vertraute Gestalt tauchte vor ihnen auf.

„Ah, da bist du ja, Severus. Schön das du kommen konntest, es wäre äußerst unglücklich gewesen, dieses Gespräch ohne dich zu führen.", sprach Albus Dumbledore und ließ sich ohne Zögern zu Hermines Rechten nieder. Dem Zaubertränkemeister bedeute er mit einer Geste es ihm gleich zu tun, welcher nun, diesmal mit leicht missbilligendem Blick zu ihrer Linken Platz nahm.  
Ihre Augenlider flatterten wieder leicht, sie spürte seine Präsenz körperlich, selbst wenn sie seinem Blick auswich. Sie nahm seinen dezenten Duft wahr, doch schaffte es schließlich die Augen offen zu halten.  
Nach einigen Momenten des Sammelns, brachte sie mit leicht unsicherer Stimme endlich die Worte hieraus, die ihr auf der Zunge brannten.  
„Professor Dumbledore", sie wandte sich an den grauhaarigen Zauberer, der heute in pastellblaue Roben gehüllt war, auf denen wolkenartige, weiße Gebilde hin und herzogen, „ich .. ich verstehe nicht. Ich dachte, wir wären zu zweit hier verabredet."

Sie hörte ein verächtliches, wenn auch ganz und gar nicht belustigtes Schnauben zu ihrer Linken und konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass eine leichte Gänsehaut ihr den Rücken hinunter rann. Sie bemühte sich, es zu ignorieren und ihren Blick fest auf den Schulleiter gehaftet zu halten.  
Diesem entkam ein sehr gütiges Lächeln und eine seiner Hände legte sich auf ihre, bevor er sprach. „Kind, leider haben sich die Umstände seit unserem späten Frühstück heute drastisch verändert." Seine Hand, die gezeichnet von Alter war, drückte ihre etwas fester, bevor er weitersprach. „Severus und ich hatten heute Nachmittag eine Besprechung, wir haben eine Menge neue Informationen über Voldemorts Sicht zu den Geschehnissen in letzter Zeit."

Von siedend heiß wurde Hermine in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde eiskalt. Sie rutschte unangenehm in dem bequemen Cafeteriastuhl herum und wandte den Blick auf den Boden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen rasten durch ihren Kopf, doch es war nichts das man fassen konnte, es waren viel mehr Gedankenfetzen, die an ihr vorbeirasten.  
Was konnte _der Teufel_ planen, was Dumbledore versuchte ihr nun schonend beizubringen? Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte und das Herz in ihrer Brust wild zu schlagen begann. Es war wie ein Trommelwirbel, der sich langsam steigerte und immer lauter und lauter wurde, bis sie ein Rauschen in ihren Ohren hörte.  
Beruhig dich, mahnte sie sich selbst und drückte mit größter Selbstbeherrschung ihre Panik etwas hinunter.  
Als sie sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde, hörte sie nur noch das Ende von Dumbledores Satz, der anscheinend gar nicht aufgehört hatte zu reden.

„... deswegen wäre es wirklich das Beste für dich, Kind."

Hermine war plötzlich wieder voll da, zumal sie die erwartungsvollen Blicke der beiden Professoren auf sich spürte.  
„Was haben sie gesagt, Professor Dumbledore? Es ... es tut mir Leid, ich ... ich war für einen Moment in Gedanken."

Obwohl sie den Schulleiter ansah, spürte sie den brennenden Blick von Severus Snape auf sich ruhen. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, doch sie behielt weiterhin fest die blauen Augen von Dumbledore, die heute ganz und gar nicht freundlich und vergnügt glitzerten und funkelten, im Visier.  
Der Druck seiner Hand um ihre wurde noch um eine Spur fester, jedoch noch nicht unangenehm und sie sah ihn jetzt mit großen Augen an und wartete darauf, dass er seinen Satz wiederholte, oder waren es mehrere gewesen? Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen war.

„Ich spreche von der Hochzeit, Hermine", sicherte er ihr mit sanfter Stimme zu.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, sich bewusst, dass sie etwas Entscheidendes verpasst hatte. Sie wartete einige Sekunden ab, aber als kein weiteres Wort aus dem Mund des Schulleiters ertönte, war es an ihr die nächste Frage zu stellen. „Wer heiratet denn, Professor?"  
Die Frage hallte unangenehm an den Wänden der Cafeteria wieder und Hermine kam sich richtig dumm vor.  
Immer, seit sieben Jahren war sie aufmerksam gewesen, wenn ein Professor das Wort an sie gerichtet hatte, doch gerade jetzt, in diesem scheinbar wichtigen Gespräch hatte sie es verpasst zuzuhören. Sie konnte das höhnende Schnauben von links schon innerlich hören, doch es kam nicht.  
Sie drehte langsam den Kopf und sah ihn an. Snapes Gesicht war in keine abfällige Grimasse verzogen wie sie es erwartet hatte. Nein, er starrte sie nur aus seinen nachtschwarzen Augen so intensiv an, dass sie ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl im Magen bekam. Er blinzelte nicht, seine Iris bewegte sich nicht, sein Blick war einfach starr auf sie fixiert und das für länger als nur einen kurzen Moment. Was er wohl denkt?  
Doch bevor sie den Gedanken noch richtig beendet hatte, brach er seinen Blick und erhob seine Stimme um sich seinerseits an den Schulleiter zu wenden. Sie war nicht so gefährlich sanft wie sonst, doch genauso seidig, sachlich und kühl als er sprach.

„Vielleicht leidet Miss Granger unter einem kleinen Schock durch die neusten Wendungen. Es ist vermutlich besser ihr besprecht diese Sache noch einmal unter vier Augen. Ich selbst habe ohnehin noch einige dringende Dinge hier zu erledigen. Ich werde euch kurz verlassen und später wieder zu euch stoßen."  
Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, nickte dem Schulleiter und ihr kurz und knapp zu und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes aus dem kleinen Sanatoriumscafe.

Hermines Blick folgte ihm, bis auch das letzte Stück Stoff seines wehenden, schwarzen Umhangs verschwunden war und wandte sich dann wieder an Albus Dumbledore.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Es ist mir furchtbar unangenehm, dass ich nicht zugehört habe. Aber immer wenn ich den Namen Vol-, Vo-, sie wissen wen ich meine, höre, schaltet sich etwas in mir aus. Verzeihen sie mir?"

Wieder der leichte Druck seiner Hand, die ihre noch immer hielt. Er seufzte leise und setzte dann erneut zum Sprechen an. „Keiner nimmt es dir übel, Kind. Du siehst, sogar Professor Snape hat das Offensichtliche angenommen. Jetzt wollen wir aber noch einmal in Ruhe alles durchgehen. Du fragtest welche Hochzeit ...", er hielt kurz inne bevor er weiter sprach, und man merkte es bereitete ihm nicht gerade Vergnügen, das Ganze noch ein zweites mal zu erzählen. „Nach alledem, was mir Professor Snape von dem Todessertreffen berichtet hat, brauchen wir eine schnelle Lösung. Eine, die den dunklen Lord dazu verleitet, sich und seine Pläne in Sicherheit zu wiegen, dich aber trotzdem im Schutze des Lichtes weilen lässt. Ich sprach von deiner Hochzeit, Hermine."

Sie zog die Brauen irritiert zusammen und bereute es immer mehr und mehr, vorhin nicht aufmerksam gewesen zu sein. _Zum Kuckuck, was soll das_, dachte sie. In ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos. „Was meinen Sie mit meiner Hochzeit, Professor?"

Sie hörte Dumbledore zweimal deutlich Luft holen, dann ließ er ihre Hand los, um seine Roben zu ordnen und sprach. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir noch einmal genau im Detail erklären, bevor ich dich schocke. Aber ich möchte dich nicht länger quälen mit der Geschichte, die auch später Zeit hat, ein zweites Mal erzählt zu werden. Kurz und knapp, der Orden des Phönix hält es für das Vernünftigste, wenn du und Professor Snape eine Art Scheinehe eingehen würdet. Wenn sie jedoch auch ..."

Sie unterbrach ihn mit schriller Stimme.  
„WAS?" Die Porzellantasse entglitt ihren Fingern und zerschellte in tausende Scherben auf dem Boden. Der Tee spritzte in alle Richtungen und ein Grossteil entleerte sich auf Dumbledores pastellfarbener Robe, der Rest auf Hermines eigener Kleidung.  
Doch sie merkte es nicht, sie entschuldigte sich nicht, sie wischte sich nicht die heiße Flüssigkeit von der Robe, sie war aufgesprungen und starrte mit kreisrunden Augen ihren Schulleiter an. _Er muss komplett von allen guten Geistern verlassen sein_, schrie es in ihrem Kopf.

Dumbledore hüstelte. „Nein Hermine, das bin ich nicht. Wenn ich auch zugeben muss, dass ich deine Reaktion sehr gut verstehen kann."

Hatte sie das eben laut gesagt? _Egal!_  
Gerade als sie neuerlich Luft holen wollte, fuhr Dumbledore unbeirrt fort. „Also, wie ich dir eben mitteilen wollte, obwohl es eine Ehe zum Schein ist, wird es doch eine gesetzlich gültige Verbindung mit allen Konsequenzen sein müssen." Er hielt inne und sah sie dabei aus ernsten Augen an.

Es war, als ob alle in Hermine aufwallenden Emotionen in einer Sekunde wieder erstarben, als sie seine Worte hörte. Sie ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack zurück in den Stuhl fallen, als die Phrase _mit allen Konsequenzen_ unangenehm und surreal in ihrem Kopf wiederhallte.

„Das kann doch gar nicht Ihr ernst sein", waren die einzigen Worte die sie schaffte heraus zu pressen.  
Sie klangen sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren naiv, doch das konnte doch auch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ron ihr aus Rache einen von Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen ins Essen geschmuggelt, und sie befand sich in Wirklichkeit gerade im Krankenflügel und phantasierte das alles.  
_  
Krankenflügel_, bei dem Gedanken fiel ihr unweigerlich wieder Snape ein und auf einen Schlag wich alles vorhandene Blut aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Sie fühlte sich schwach und krank und es bereitete ihr neuerlich Schwierigkeiten, Dumbledore zu folgen, der seinen Monolog fortgesetzt hatte. Seine Worte drangen wie durch eine dicke Nebelwand zu ihr und wichen immer mehr der Feststellung, dass dieser Mann nicht nur wollte, dass sie heiratete, sondern dass es _SNAPE _war, den sie heiraten sollte.  
Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr Körper sie jeden Moment betrügen würde und sie auf dem besten Wege zu einer Ohnmacht war. Doch im letzten Augenblick schaltete sich ein nüchterner Funken in einem Winkelchen ihres noch funktionierenden Verstandes an und aktivierte ihre Rationalität, oder zumindest das was von ihr im Moment übrig geblieben war.  
Sie musste, _MUSSTE_ jetzt Dumbledore zuhören und sich konzentrieren, sonst würde sie seine neuerliche Erklärung für diese Abstrusität wieder verpassen und nie verstehen. Sie sammelte all ihre Konzentration und zwang sich dazu, seinen ruhigen, scheinbar einfühlsamen Erzählungen zu lauschen.

Sie hörte zu, wie Dumbledore sachlich einige Informationen über das gestrige Todessertreffen enthüllte. Kurz musste Hermine in Gedanken hässlich auflachen. Wie er so erzählte, hätte man denken können, er sei selbst dort gewesen und hätte sich dem dunklen Lord gestellt, dachte sie grimmig und erinnerte sich schaudernd an diese blutroten, unmenschlichen Augen aus ihrem Traum zurück. _Doch nicht du hast das in Erfahrung gebracht, ER war es.  
_Hätte sie wie Dumbledore gesehen, dass ihre Augen in diesem Moment giftgrün aufflammten, es hätte ihr sicherlich zu denken gegeben. Doch stattdessen riss sie sich zusammen und lauschte den Fakten.

„Voldemort", sie zuckte zusammen, „legt die Prophezeiung, so bin ich mir sicher, nicht so aus wie wir. Ich habe die Worte, Phrase für Phrase nochmals studiert und es stimmt, nirgendwo ist eindeutig heraus zu sehen, dass die Lösung für die Seite des Lichts arbeitet."  
Das Lächeln erstarb auf seinen Lippen, aber seine Stimme war weiter die gütige Stimme eines Großvaters. „Die beiden Sätze, die unserer Meinung nach immer prägnant für das Gute standen, waren_ ‚Mit meinem Blut werde ich das Gift hinweg spülen.'_ und _‚Wir beide werden eine neue Herrschaft über das grüne Haus anbrechen, eine Herrschaft des Guten, des Gütigen und der Leidenschaft'_"

Hermine erschauerte bei der Wiederholung dieser Worte, lieh Dumbledore aber weiterhin aufmerksam ihr Ohr, auch wenn sie ahnte, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Vor allem der erste Teil kann auch der bösen Seite zu gute kommen, je nachdem wie man ihn interpretiert und der zweite ...", Dumbledore seufzte. „Der dunkle Lord glaubte nie an eine Macht, mächtiger als er selbst. Vielleicht denkt er, er könnte dieses Ereignis präventieren, indem er dich früh unter seine Kontrolle bringt und dich für seine Zwecke benutzt.

Hermine kämpfte neuerlich dagegen an ihr Bewusstsein zu verlieren und hatte mittlerweile eine ziemlich ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe angenommen.  
„Deswegen hat er mich entführen wollen?", fragte sie in einem Ton, der nicht mehr als ein zitterndes Wispern war.

„Nein Kind, er wusste bis gestern nichts von der Prophezeiung. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber wenn Professor Snape diese Information mit ihm geteilt hat, dann weil es unbedingt notwendig war." Dumbledore pausierte kurz, bevor er fortsetzte. „Deine Entführung sollte wohl nur ein strategischer Schlag sein, um Schrecken und Terror in der Zauberwelt zu verbreiten, doch nun da er diese Weissagung kennt, will er dich wohl auf Todesserseite wissen."

Die Tatsache, dass sogar der größte Tyrann der Neuzeit an diese Prophezeiung glaubte, pflanzte Hermine noch zusätzlich schwere Brocken in die Magengegend, die sich mit einer lähmenden Panik mischten. Sie hatte viele Ängste gehabt, aber auch kleine Hoffnungen. Eine davon war gewesen, dass das Interesse des dunklen Lords inzwischen an ihr erstorben war.

„Und", setzte sie an, „diese ... äh ... Verbindung soll zu meinem Schutze sein? Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit? Ich könnte ...", sie verstummte.  
Was könnte sie denn um vor Voldemort zu flüchten? Nach Beauxbatons auswandern, wäre sie dort sicher? Vielleicht für einige Zeit, mutmaßte sie. Oder ihren Zauberstab zerbrechen und in die Muggelwelt zurückgehen? Nein, das war bestimmt keine Möglichkeit. Mit einem Überfall in der Muggelwelt bei ihren geliebten Muggeleltern hatte die ganze Misere doch erst begonnen.

Trotzdem sagte sie an Dumbledore gewandt: „Es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben mich vor ihm zu verstecken, Professor. Harry wird schon seit Jahren vor ihm geschützt, wieso geht das bei mir nicht?"

Dumbledores Augen schienen blasser als sonst, als wäre das starke Blau für den Moment verglüht. Er schien traurig, als er antwortete. „Denkst du nicht, dass ich es nützen würde, wenn ich Harry auf diese Weise beschützen könnte? Ich würde nicht zögern es ihm anzutragen und nicht aufhören zu drängen bis er einwilligt, nur leider ist es bei ihm nicht so simpel. Seine Prophezeiung ist eine andere als deine. Während alles bei dir darauf hinweist, dass du dich mit einem unserer einflussreichsten und wichtigsten Ordensmitglieder verbinden sollst, ist seine die Konfrontation mit Voldemort in der Endschlacht. Dich können wir schützen und der Erfüllung der Weissagung dadurch sogar einen Schritt näher kommen ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet verklingen.

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten, doch bevor sie noch reagieren, antworten oder auch noch genau über seine Worte nachdenken konnte, setzte Dumbledore seine Rede fort.

„Kind, eines darfst du auch nicht vergessen. Der Sieg für die Seite des Lichts ist essenziell und wir alle tragen unsere Pflichten und auch Opfer dazu bei. Ich habe schon vor dem Todessertreffen über diese oder ähnliche Lösungen nachgedacht, doch jetzt, wo Voldemort Professor Snape auf dich angesetzt hat, wird die Situation ernst. Wenn er den Auftrag nicht erfüllt, dich ihm gefügig zu machen, werden es andere auf nicht so sanfte Weise tun. Verführung ist noch eines der harmlosesten, dunklen Dinge."

_Verführung?_ Das musste zu den Dingen gehörten die Hermine bei Dumbledores erster Ausführung verpasst hatte. So sollte sie Snape auf die Seite des dunklen Lords bringen? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schluchzen oder hysterisch lachen sollte und unterdrückte den Impuls über ihre Tagträume der letzten Zeit nachzudenken.

„Des weiteren", sprach der Schulleiter weiter, „muss alles dafür getan werden, dass die Gunst der Prophezeiung wirklich auf unserer Seite liegt. Wir werden ein doppeltes Spiel spielen müssen, so tun als würdest du in Voldemorts Falle tappen und ihn mit Fehlinformationen und falschen Tatsachen füttern."

„Kann ich das nicht auch so, ohne Ehe? Scheinbar verführt und gehorsam sein?", platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

Dumbledores Antwort ließ nicht lange aus sich warten. „Doch Kind, aber er wird mehr als nur Informationen erwarten. Er wird Anhängerschaft wollen, wie er es von allen seinen Untergebenen fordert. Denn nicht umsonst sind sie gebrandmarkt als die Seinen. Dieses Risiko können wir nicht eingehen und die Einzigen, die loyal zu ihm sind und das dunkle Mal nicht empfangen müssen, sind die Frauen von Todessern."

Das traf sie wie eine Ohrfeige. _Die Frauen von Todessern_, würde sie wirklich die Frau eines Todessers sein? Das klang so falsch, so furchtbar falsch.

Dumbledore schien ihren verwirrten Blick zu bemerken, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ja Hermine, eine groteske aber eindeutige Regel von Lord Voldemort. In der magischen Welt war die Frau an sich nie unterdrückt und dem Mann gegenüber benachteiligt. So musste es nie, wie in der Muggelwelt die Emanzipationsbewegung geben. Daraus schließt sich, dass im Gegensatz zu der teilweise überzogenen, politischen Korrektheit die es heutzutage dort gibt, unsere Welt etwas altmodisch scheint. Wenn jedoch auch viele, vor allem die alten Reinblüterclans keinen Fehler darin sehen. Die Familie wird in der Zauberwelt als enge Einheit definiert, und so steht sie auch hinter dem Familienoberhaupt, in alltäglichen wie auch in politischen Fragen. Wie du dir sicherlich vorstellen kannst, wird das in den dunklen Kreisen noch ernster als anderswo genommen. So sehen es Voldemort und seine Anhänger als schlicht für nicht notwendig an, dass Ehefrauen eine offizielle Bekennung zum Bösen tätigen, da allein die Verbindung zu ihren Todessergatten schon für devote Anhängerschaft Zeugnis ist."

Hermine wurde erschreckend bewusst wie wenig sie über die Welt wusste, in der sie seit sieben Jahren lebte. Dies war Wissen, das sie nicht in Büchern lesen konnte. Auch wurde ihr auf einmal klar, wie gut Dumbledore dies alles überlegt haben musste. Seine Worte klangen nicht vorbereitet und waren doch zu ausgefeilt und gut überlegt, als dass sie spontan gewesen sein könnten. Trotz seiner großväterlichen Qualitäten, so war sich Hermine in diesem Augenblick sicher, würde er vor nichts zurück schrecken, um sie in diese Ehe zu zwängen.  
Sie vermutete, dass er alles dafür tun würde um zu vermeiden, dass sie wirklich in die Hände des dunklen Lords fallen würde; doch nicht nur aus Beschützerinstinkt, denn aus ihr eine Todesserehefrau zu machen hatte nicht viel mit Schutz zu tun. Natürlich, Snape war kein echter Todesser, aber sie befürchtete, dass sie durch eine Verbindung mit ihm doch sehr viel tiefer als gewollt mit diesen Kreisen in Berührung kommen würde. Sie glaubte eher, dass Dumbledore vielleicht selber Zweifel an der Prophezeiung und ihre Auslegung für die Seite des Lichts hatte. Lose gingen ihr einige Phrasen nochmals durch den Kopf. _Mit meinem Blut werde ich die Magie zur Schlange zurück bringen._ Ja wirklich, dies konnte so oder so interpretiert werden.

Sie merkte, dass Dumbledore sie ansah und fragte sich, ob sie schon wieder eine Frage oder Aussage von ihm verpasst hatte. Doch bevor sie näher darüber sinnen konnte, hörte sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich.

„Haben Sie Miss Granger nochmals _Ihre _Pläne erörtert?", ertönte seine tiefe Stimme, die ihr, ohne seinem Blick zu begegnen, neuerlich einen Schauer über den Körper jagte

„Ja, das habe ich, Severus", antwortete der Schulleiter, „aber ich muss gestehen, ich habe die meiste Zeit gesprochen und Miss Granger ist noch nicht viel zu Wort gekommen. Ich würde vorschlagen", er war einen bedeutungsvollen Blick hinter Hermine, wo nach ihrer Schätzung wohl Snape stand, „es ist nun an mir, mich zurück zu ziehen und euch etwas Zeit zu geben, euch eurerseits über diesen Vorschlag auszutauschen. Ich werde mich auf den Rückweg machen und erwarte eure Rückkehr in die Schule."

Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er Hermine nochmals zu, es wirkte diesmal schon fröhlicher als vorhin und wandte sich zum gehen, noch bevor sie sich verabschieden konnte.  
Hilflosigkeit machte sich in ihr breit. Nun war sie wohl allein mit ihm. Seit gestern Nacht hatte sie nichts anderes gewollt und doch wünschte sie sich gerade meilenweit weg, als Snape vor sie trat und sie aus pechschwarzen Augen ansah.

TBC

**A/N**:So, ich bin wirklich sehr gespannt wie ihr dieses Kapitel gefunden habt. Ich weiß die Erzählform am Anfang des Kapitels war etwas außergewöhnlich und die Zeiten im allg. waren ein schwieriges Thema darin. Aber nichts desto trotz, schreibt mir auch etwas über den Inhalt, ja? Ich erwarte euer Lob und oder eure Kritik mit Spannung**. Das gilt auch für euch Schwarzleser #lach#, links unten ist das Reviewknöpfchen, schreibt mal was! **

_Danke an **Minnnie, cuteGinny, teddy172, nena, Nici Cavanaugh, Skoyer, Amruniel, blu.dawn, Callista** und **Evi** für eure wundervollen Reviews. Nicht nur das ihr mich immer ermutigt, mir neuen Input gebt und mir eine Freude macht, nein eure reviews gehören zu den besten und ausführlichsten. Ich liebe sie. Macht bitte weiter so, ich habe mehr als ein offenes Ohr für eure Meinung, sie ist für mich unersetzlich und sehr wichtig. Sowohl als Motivation, als auch für konstruktive Kritik._


	11. Jede Wahl ist eine Wahl

Disclaimer:  
Alles aus dem Harry Potter Universium ist nur geliehen und gehört nicht mir. Wer würde das auch wollen … außer … na ja … Slytherin samt Bewohnern würd ich schon nehmen. ;-)

Anmerkungen:  
**Nici Cavanaugh **ist, wie eigentlich jedes Mal, auch diesmal die Heldin des Kapitels. Denn sie hat es gebetat und erst lesetauglich gemacht. Tausend dank an sie, sie ist immer flink, so wahnsinnig lieb und arbeitet einfach 1A.

Auch Danke ich an dieser Stelle einmal **Callista Evans**. Auch wenn ich leider in letzter Zeit nicht soviel Zeit zum mailen habe, sie ist wohl ganz vorne mit dabei bei den Personen, die mich immer wieder kreativ beeinflussen, mir dem Spaß am schreiben und dem Fandom erhalten. Sie schreibt wohl die längsten Reviews dieser Welt g und noch vieeeeel längere Kommentare dazu! Danke Callista, du gibst mir immer so viel Auftrieb, ich hoffe du bist noch ein wenig geduldig mit mir!

Zum Schluss noch eine Widmung. Und zwar an **Amruniel**, damit ihr heute zu Halloween nicht allzu langweilig ist ein wenig Lesestoff (wenn es auch ein schwacher Trost ist). Die Kulisse für dieses Kapitel wurde bei einem Treffen mit ihr inspiriert. :-)

Jetzt, aber … sonst schaffen wir das heute nicht mehr …

**_Kapitel 11 – Jede Wahl ist eine Wahl!_**

_Du bist nicht gut genug für mich Schlammblut. _

_Du beschmutzt den Namen Snape._

_Ich werde einen Teufel tun, dich zur Frau zu nehmen._

_Schlamm wie du gehört nach Gryffindor aber nicht an meine Seite._

_Diese und ähnliche Phrasen hallten ihr durch den Kopf.  
_Er starrte sie noch immer mit seinen düsteren Augen unheilverkündend an und sie malte sich aus, dass er gleich einen dieser Sätze zu ihr sagen würde; mit seiner kalten, seidigen Stimme die ihr mitten durchs Herz schneiden würde.  
Was sonst konnte er auch sagen zu diesen absurden Plänen Dumbledores, die er als die des Ordens verkaufte. _Haben Sie Miss Granger nochmals Ihre Pläne erläutert,_ das hatte Snape doch eben zum Schulleiter gesagt.  
Wie viele Beweise benötigte man noch, um zu wissen, dass er es als eine absolute Zumutung empfand!  
Hermine malte sich noch mehr Grausamkeiten aus, die er ihr bestimmt gleich an den Kopf schleudern würde.

_Eher würde ich sterben, als ein Schlammblut wie Dich zu berühren_, war einer ihrer Favoriten, als sie in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen wurde.

„Lassen Sie uns ein Stück gehen, Miss Granger."

„B-bitte?" Sie war wieder einmal zu tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, um ordentlich zuzuhören. Diese Worte passten gar nicht zu denen, die sie sich gerade ausgemalt hatte. Sie waren zwar in der gleichen kühlen und drohenden Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters gesprochen, doch hatten vom Inhalt her nicht viel gemein.

Statt seinen Satz zu wiederholen, starrte Snape nur weiter auf sie herab. Hermine stand langsam auf, doch noch bevor sie noch einen Schritt nach vorne machen konnte, schoss seine Hand plötzlich nach vorne und berührte sie an der Schulter.  
Wie ein heißer Blitz durchfuhr diese Berührung ihren ganzen Körper, und ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben. Trotz des vielen Stoffes zwischen seiner Hand und ihrem Körper war sie wie elektrisiert.  
Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, hob sie den Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Nicht, dass es sie nicht wieder schaudern lassen würde, aber es war wie eine innere Anziehungskraft. Immer und immer wieder sehnte sie sich nach diesen Augen, so sehr sie der direkte Anblick auch zurückschrecken ließ.

Doch was sie traf war nicht sein Blick, denn dieser glitt gerade an ihrem Körper hinunter und endete am Boden vor ihren Füßen.  
Sie nahm sich diesen unbeobachteten Moment um ihn zu mustern. Schwarze, lange Haarsträhnen fielen aufgrund seines geneigten Kopfes vornüber in sein Gesicht, verdeckten den Großteil seiner pechschwarzen Augen und hoben sich durch seine blasse Haut noch stärker ab. Seine schmalen Lippen, die aristokratische Nase ... nein hübsch, hübsch war dieser Mann nicht, nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne. Doch verdammt noch mal, sie konnte sich seiner Anziehungskraft nicht erwehren.  
Sollte sie nicht schreien, toben oder weinen? Zetern und jammern über das, was sie eben gehört hatte; über die Menschen urteilen, die ihr Schicksal besiegeln wollten?  
Stattdessen stand sie da, völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht von einer einzigen Berührung und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihn einmal anfassen zu können. Sein Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen, mit den Fingern seine Lippen zu berühren, eine Hand an seine Wange zu legen ... _Hermine, was ist bloß mit dir los?_, fragte sie sich in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich zu maßregeln.

Sie fühlte sich genötigt irgendetwas zu sagen, sich dadurch auf welche Weise auch immer abzulenken. Sich von seinem Anblick loszureißen und zu vergessen wie es war, sein Gesicht zu küssen, sich an ihn zu schmiegen, und am meisten versuchte sie zu verdrängen, wie wundervoll diese Hände streicheln konnten.  
Doch bevor sie auch nur fähig war den Mund zu öffnen, hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf sie gerichtet.

Vor Schock weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihre Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Doch bevor sie auch nur ein halbwegs zu verwertendes Ergebnis ausgespuckt hatten, hatte Snape einen Zauber gemurmelt.  
Aus seinem Stab schossen gelbe Funken, die sich von den Füßen angefangen an ihr hocharbeiteten, ihren Körper umschlangen wie warme Wellen und immer schneller um sie herumwirbelten, bis sie - an ihrem Kragen angekommen - verblassten und erstarben.

Sie blickte an sich herunter und merkte, dass die Teeflecken an ihrer Kleidung verschwunden waren. Als sie wieder aufsah, nahm Hermine Snapes abfälligen Blick wahr, der ihr zeigte, dass er ihre Panik wohl bemerkt haben musste, und errötete.  
Sie beschloss sich ganz dringend abzugewöhnen bei jedem erhobenen Zauberstab Gefahr zu wittern.  
War es nicht gestern bei Dumbledore dasselbe gewesen? Es war schon schade, wie misstrauisch sie war. Doch blieb ihr - ihnen allen in Zeiten wie diesen eine andere Wahl? Mit diesen Gedanken wollte sie Worte des Dankes an ihren Professor richten, doch diese blieben ihr im Halse stecken, als sie den Unmut in seinen Gesichtszügen bemerkte.

Mit einem weiteren seiner Zaubersprüche waren die Scherben, die Hermine schon völlig vergessen gehabt hatte, zu ihren Füßen wieder zu einer vollfunktionsfähigen Tasse repariert und Snape ließ von ihrer Schulter ab und drehte sich mit einer angedeuteten Kopfbewegung um, um aus dem kleinen Cafe an die frische Luft zu treten.

-o-

Sie war ihm schon eine ganze Weile nachgestolpert, als sie endlich aufholte und dazu kam, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Wieder hob sie den Kopf und suchte seinen Blick, doch dieser war weit weg, hinaus auf das Wasser gerichtet.  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schaute ihrerseits nach links auf den breiten Wasserkanal. Er glitzerte im blassen Licht des Mondes wie ein Meer aus fein geschliffenen Diamanten auf einem schwarzen Samttuch ausgebreitet. Es war wirklich wunderschön. Wäre die Situation nur etwas weniger unangenehm, verworren oder unpassend gewesen, vielleicht hätte sie den Anblick genießen können. Sie nahm sich seufzend vor, irgendwann später noch einmal hierher zu kommen, wen alles besser war und sie mehr Frieden in ihrem Inneren spüren würde.

Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment kam ihr die Situation wie die bizarre Spiegelung eines Déjà vus vor.  
Dunkelheit, Mond, ein Spaziergang. Genau das hatte sie doch erst gestern gehabt. Und doch war es ganz anders als in der Nacht zuvor. Sie fühlte die Nervosität und die Unsicherheit viel deutlicher als jemals vorher in ihrem Magen toben. Die Schritte neben ihr waren auch nicht die sanften Schritte des grauhaarigen Zauberers mit den viel zu bunten Roben, der weichen Stimme und den gütigen Worten. Nein, sie waren schwer und hallten dumpf, wenn die groben Stiefel den Staub auf dem Boden mit einer harschen Berührung aufwirbelten.

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?", fragte sie unvermittelt in die Dunkelheit hinein, die Augen aufs Wasser gerichtet, als würde sie mit dem weit entfernten Horizont sprechen.

„Man hat immer eine Wahl, Miss Granger", drang eine dunkle, seidige Stimme an ihr Ohr und ließ ihren Magen noch flatteriger werden. Ihre Augen blieben jedoch fest auf den schwarzen Wellen haften, die weit weg im Wind tanzten.

Sie ließ ihre Stimme gefasst klingen als sie erwiderte: „Welche wäre das?"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann an ihrer Seite schnaubte verächtlich. „Es gibt Lehrkörper, die Ihnen einen sagenhaften Verstand nachsagen, Miss Granger. Wieso benutzen Sie ihn nicht?"

Hermine verzog höhnisch ihr Gesicht._ Das war wieder typisch Snape!  
_Das kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrem Magen ließ passender Weise so gut wie ganz nach. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und öffnete den Mund. Doch bevor sie auch nur eine, sehr wohl klug überlegte und rechtfertigende Antwort geben konnte, wurde sie von ihrem Zaubertränkemeister unterbrochen.

„Man hat immer mindestens drei Wege zu gehen, wenn man vor einer Entscheidung steht." Er pausierte kurz und sprach dann weiter. „Man entscheidet sich für etwas, gegen etwas oder man findet eine Alternative."  
Seine Stimme war so emotionslos als spräche er über die Wahl seines Dinners und Hermine fühlte sich unwohl dabei, dass er ihre komplexen Gedanken und Vorbehalte scheinbar nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Es ging hier schließlich darum, ob sie ihn heiraten sollte oder nicht. _Sich einfach dafür oder dagegen entscheiden, als ob es so leicht wäre!_

Und sowie sie diesen Satz dachte, sprach sie ihn auch aus. Sie war sonst ein Mensch, der alles wohl überlegte, doch irgendwas an der Art dieses Mannes provozierte sie und war eine ständige Herausforderung. Zum Beispiel, wie er immer an ihrem Intellekt zu zweifeln schien. Statt ihm ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und ihm kühle Berechnung und emotionslosen Verstand zu zeigen, brachte er sie oft in solche Verlegenheit, dass sie begann vor sich hinzustottertern wie eine hirnlose Lavender, die gerade hohlen Blickes verträumt Ron musterte.  
Das ärgerte sie so maßlos, dass es erst recht ihrem kühlen Kopf im Wege stand. _Ein Teufelskreis! _

In ihren Gedanken hatte sie fast seine Antwort überhört.  
„Es ist so leicht, Miss Granger. Sie müssen nur mit den jeweiligen Konsequenzen leben können:"

„Ah, das ist also der Haken", antwortete sie nicht gerade schnippisch, aber doch etwas schärfer als sie sich zugetraut hätte. „Also schrumpfen die drei Möglichkeiten doch auf ein tolerables Minimum?"

Statt einer Antwort, spürte sie neuerlich seine Berührung.

Seine Fingerspitzen berührten ihre Wange, nicht sanft, aber auch nicht zu grob.  
Er umfasste ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. So zwang er sie stehen zu bleiben und ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, welche sie, pechschwarz wie sie waren, zu prüfen schienen.

Erst jetzt merkte Hermine wie nah Snape an sie herangetreten war. Er hatte das Gesicht zu ihr hinab geneigt, so dass seine Haarspitzen fast ihr Gesicht berührten.  
Hermine wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie versunken in die absolute Dunkelheit seiner Augen, seine harsche Stimme vernahm, die etwas rauer als sonst wirkte.

„Sie sollten mich ernster nehmen, Miss Granger. Jede Wahlmöglichkeit sollte von Ihnen ergriffen undgeprüft werden. Ergeben Sie sich Ihrem Schicksal nicht, denn Sie müssen die Konsequenzen bewusst tragen und nicht als Last oder Bürde, die Ihnen auferlegt wurde. Sie entscheiden, Sie allein."  
Er neigte seinen Kopf noch ein Stück näher, sodass Hermine nun seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren konnte als er weiter sprach. „Dumbledore mag Ihnen etwas ans Herz legen können, ich mag Sie einschüchtern können, der dunkle Lord mag Ihnen Angst machen können, doch Sie sind es, die die Macht über Ihr Schicksal behalten und Sie sollten sie sich nicht nehmen lassen, denn niemand wird Ihnen den eingeschlagenen Weg abnehmen."

Mit diesen Worten hob er ihr Kinn noch etwas mehr an und ließ seinen durchdringenden Blick über ihr Gesicht gleiten.  
Einen Moment schien er ihn an ihren Lippen verharren zu lassen. „Doch bevor Sie sich entscheiden, sollten Sie sich einer Sache bewusst sein. Ich spiele keine Spiele. Was ich besitze, besitze ich mit Haut und Haar und ich pflege es nicht zu teilen."

Seine Worte klangen so unglaublich, dass sie sich nicht bewusst war, ob er sie wirklich eben ausgesprochen hatte. Sie starrte ihn benommen an, als plötzlich etwas geschah, von dem sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass es wirklich möglich war.

Auf den Lippen von Severus Snape kräuselte sich ein schmales Lächeln. „Allein einmal die berühmte Alleswisserin Hermine Granger schweigen zu sehen, war es Wert einen Abend in dieser Aurorenpflegeanstalt", bei diesem Wort verzog sich seine Miene abfällig, „verbracht zu haben."  
Plötzlich, so schnell das Hermine den genauen Moment gar nicht erfassen konnte, hatte er sie losgelassen und mit dem Verlust seiner Berührung, herrschte wieder die alte Distanz zwischen ihnen, als wäre es nie anders gewesen.

„Kommen Sie jetzt! Der Direktor erwartet unsere Rückkehr in der Schule", sagte er streng und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren drehte er sich um und schritt wieder Richtung Gebäudeeingang davon.

-o-

Kaum zehn Minuten später trottete Hermine hinter ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor und vielleicht baldigem Verlobten, wie sie mulmigen Gedankens zu sich selber bemerkte, aus dem hogwartschen Kamin der großen Halle, während grün züngelnde Flammen langsam hinter ihnen zwischen den Backsteinmauern des engen Schachts erstarben.

Sie wollte sich gerade die Asche vom Umhang klopfen, als sie bemerkte, dass Snape sich grußlos in Richtung Kerker entfernte. Neuer Ärger und damit verknüpft, neuer Mut wallte in ihr auf. _NEIN_, so wollte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie wollte nicht immer in dieser Ungewissheit schwimmen.

„Professor", rief sie ihm entschlossen und ziemlich unbeherrscht hinterher. Die Worte hallten in der aufgrund der vorangeschrittenen Stunde schon leeren Halle wider.

Der Gerufene blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich mit wirbelnden Roben auf dem Absatz um, so dass er ihr nun wieder das Gesicht zuwandte und genau in ihre Augen blickte.

„Ja bitte, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit einer Arroganz in der Stimme, die der glich, die er sonst immer im Unterricht an den Tag legte.

„Wir haben den ganzen Abend über mich gesprochen", stellte sie aufgebracht fest. „Was ist denn Ihre persönliche Meinung zu _dieser Sache. _Was wollen _Sie?_"  
Schon als die letzten Silben aus ihrem Mund stolperten, wurde Hermine bewusst, wie sehr sie es bereute, ihren Gedanken eine Stimme gegeben zu haben.

Doch weder ihre größten Ängste, noch ihre geheimsten und zugleich unterbewusstesten Wünsche erfüllten sich mit seiner Antwort.

Severus Snape stand etwa neun bis zehn Schritte von ihr entfernt und machte keine Anstalten sich ihr wieder anzunähern.  
Er sagte nur einen einzigen Satz, laut und deutlich und mit einer Ruhe, die Hermine erschauern ließ.

„Ich habe wie auch Sie eine Wahl, Miss Granger. Nur habe ich sie schon lange getroffen."

Dann drehte er sich um und setzte den begonnen Weg in die Kerker fort, ohne sich nochmals umzuwenden.

Seine Worte hingegen hingen noch eine zeitlang in der Luft und hallten, selbst als sie schon längst verklungen waren, in Hermines Kopf wider.

TBC

**A/N**:So, erstmal **DANKE** fürs lesen meine Lieben! Ich weiß es war diesmal etwas kürzer #schäm#. Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem ein wenig Spaß gemacht und egal wie eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel ist: schreibt sie mir**. Besonders ihr Lieben, die ihr mich auf die Author Alert Liste und die Favorites gesetzt habt, euch aber noch nie gemeldet habt. Eure Meinung ist wichtig! **

_Bei meinen Reviewern aus dem letzten Kapitel muss ich mich ganz dick **entschuldigen**! Danke an **Amruniel** (Herzchen), **Minnnie** (ich glaube du bist meine treuste Leserin, seit ewig lange dabei), **Monique, teddy172, Jacky, blu.dawn** (Hallo Delfie), **cuteGinny, Susanne, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista, **und** Evi** (Kugelbäuchlein). Ich habe euch bewusst noch nicht auf eure letzten Reviews geantwortet. Ich habe für dieses Kapitel so lange gebraucht, ich wollte es nicht noch länger hinaus zögern. Für die Beantwortung aller eurer Reviews brauche ich normalerweise zwei, drei Tage – aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig – meine Reaktion kommt in den nächsten Tagen! Wenn ihr bis dahin wieder fleissig Reviews schreibt sogar doppelt solang ;-)) Seid mir also bitte nicht bös, durch Job und Stress geht im Moment alles etwas langsamer, aber ich bemühe mich auch weiterhin zügig voran zu kommen und auch auf euch einzugehen – mir mach es mindestens so viel Freude wie euch, ich glaube mehr!_


	12. Entscheidungen

Disclaimer:  
Charaktere und Namen gehören JK.R und Warner Brothers. Ebenso alles andere was ihr an Orten, Tieren oder Zaubersprüchen wiedererkennt. Glaubt mir, hätte ich einen Anspruch auf irgend etwas ... ich wäre nur noch daran das letzte Buch rückgängig zu machen #g# Ich mache auch kein Geld mit den Stories, ich werde mit Spaß und Reviews bezahlt. :-)

Anmerkungen:  
Ich bekam letztens die Info, dass ich meine wundervolle Beta **Nici Cavanaugh **teilen muss. Buhuhuuu ... also eins sage ich gleich – NICHT GERNE! ;-) Sie ist grandios, sie betat wie der Wind und noch wichtiger, ich vertraue ihr. Sie ist mit ein Maßstab ob ich ein Kapitel online stelle, oder es in hundert Schnipsel zerreiße! (bis jetzt hat sie mich noch nie eins zerreißen lassen. ;-) )  
Habt ihr schon mal Crossing Jordan im TV geguckt? Ja? Dann solltet ihr unbedingt mal in ihre Stories reinschauen, sie ist nämlich auch eine besonders tolle Autorin! Ich hoffe darauf, dass ich bald wieder mal etwas HP von ihr zu lesen bekomme :-)

Es gibt drei Leute, die ich heute noch mal besonders erwähnen will, wenn auch nur kurz.  
**Minnnie**, die immer eine meiner ersten Reviewer ist und auch nach langen Pausen noch immer dabei ist. **Evi**, die bald Mama wird und vielleicht bald keine Zeit mehr für gemütliches Fanfiction lesen haben wird (grins) und **blu.dawn**, die eigentlich gar kein HG/SS liest – mir aber auf meine alten Tage noch andere Pairings näher bringt:-)

_Das letzte Update ist lange her, aber schließlich soll es heute weitergehen mit ..._

**_Kapitel 12 – Entscheidungen_**

Hermine war müde. Müde und in Gedanken versunken als sie endlich in dem Korridor ankam, in dem die Schulsprecherräumlichkeiten lagen.

Fast hätte sie das Schluchzen überhört, so sehr dachte sie über Snapes – war es in ihrer Position noch angebracht ihn beim Nachnamen zu nennen? _Natürlich ist es angebracht, er ist immerhin dein Lehrer – _Worte nach.

Noch einmal vernahm sie das Schluchzen und hob schließlich den Kopf, um ein junges Mädchen mit weißblonden Haaren und verräterisch feuchten Augen direkt neben ihrer Tür stehen zu sehen.  
Genauer gesagt stand es direkt vor Draco Malfoys Tür, eine Hand auf der Klinke und Tränen in den Augen.  
Als es Hermine sah, drehte es sich rasch um und lief den Gang in entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

_Was bei Merlin, _dachte Hermine und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.  
Sie wollte dem Mädchen, das sicher nicht älter als elf oder zwölf Jahre alt war, hinterher laufen. Doch als sie endlich um die Ecke bog, um welche die Kleine eben verschwunden war, war weit und breit keine Menschenseele mehr zu erspähen.  
Ihr war das Gesicht bekannt vorgekommen, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht zu einem Haus zuordnen. Trotzdem stieg sie etliche Treppen auf und ab, sah sich auf den Gängen von den Hufflepuff- und Ravenclawgemeinschaftsräumen um und stieg sogar auf den Astronomieturm. Eine Gryffindor konnte sie quasi ausschließen, die hätte sie ohne Probleme erkannt. Nachdem Hermine mehr als eine halbe Stunde im leeren Schloss herumgeirrt war, befand sie die Suche als hoffnungslos und gab schließlich auf.

Aber straflos würde sie Malfoy nicht davonkommen lassen. Hermine wollte am liebsten sofort wissen, was er der armen Kleinen angetan hatte, dass sie weit nach der offiziellen Sperrstunde weinend aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt war.

_Oh Gott, er würde sich doch nicht an einem solch jungem Mädchen unsittlich vergreifen, oder? _

Sie spürte ein stechendes Übelkeitsgefühl in ihrem Magen anschwellen und kehrte raschen Schrittes in den Schulsprecherkorridor zurück.  
_Einem Slytherin ist doch wirklich alles zuzutrauen_, dachte sich, und in ihr wuchs eine gewaltige Wut.  
Wut, entstanden aus Jahren des Misstrauens, aus Angst um das Mädchen, aus Verwirrung über den heutigen, den gestrigen und alle Abende in letzter Zeit. Wut über den Überfall auf ihr Elternhaus, Wut auf die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt, Wut über die Verletzungen ihrer Eltern, Wut über ihre Träume, Wut auf alles ...

Alles brach auf einmal aus ihr heraus. Mit letzter Beherrschung versuchte sie in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen, doch als sie vor Dracos Tür inne hielt war es zu spät. Sie schlug gegen das massive Holz, ihre Hand zu Fäusten geballt. Sie wusste, dass sich die Tür nur mit dem richtigen Passwort öffnen lassen würde und alle anderen Versuche sinnlos waren, doch alle Rationalität konnte ihr momentan gestohlen bleiben. Sie beherrschte sie in den meisten anderen Zeitpunkten ihres Lebens, im Moment ließ sie einfach nur die Emotion regieren.  
Einmal, zweimal, schließlich trommelte sie auf seine stabile Eichentür ein, bis ihre Handballen schmerzten, bis sie fühlte, wie die empfindliche Haut an ihren Fingern riss, bis alles wund und taub von der Gewalt war, die sie gegen den toten Gegenstand ausübte.  
Doch der Schmerz störte sie in diesem Moment nicht. Im Gegenteil, er gab ihr eine grimmige Genugtuung.

Andauernd seit dem Überfall hatte sie innerlich gelitten. Es war ein unergründlicher, aber tiefer Schmerz, der sich durch diese mystische Prophezeiung, den Streit mit ihren besten Freunden und das verzwickte Verhältnis zu _Se-, nein _Snape steigerte und im heutigen Abend, mit dem Anblick ihrer verletzten Eltern und Dumbledores Offenbarungen gipfelte.

Sie schlug weiter und weiter erbarmungslos auf das gemaserte Holz der Tür ein und rief seinen Namen. Sie wollte Draco zur Rede stellen, ihn bestrafen für das, was er dem Mädchen wahrscheinlich angetan hatte, für das, was alle Slytherins Menschen antaten, für das Rätsel, das ihr Snape aufgab, für ihre Wut, ihre Trauer, ihre Verzweiflung.

Irgendwann verließ sie die Kraft und sie gab es auf.  
Sie selbst, dachte sie bei sich, würde auf einen stillen Beobachter jetzt sicherlich keinen viel anderen Eindruck machen, als die Blonde zuvor. Hatte sie doch auch nasse und gerötete Augen, stand vor einer Slytherintür und wirkte verzweifelt.  
Sie schniefte, verzog zynisch das Gesicht und sammelte sich einen Moment.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach die Wand entlang rutschen lassen und sich wie ein Häuflein Elend auf den Boden gekauert, doch etwas hielt sie davon ab. War es Stolz, war es die Angst gesehen zu werden? Von einem Schüler? Einem Lehrer? _Ihm?_ Irgendetwas in ihr ließ es nicht zu, noch offensichtlicher als ohnehin schon sichtbar Schwäche zu zeigen, und so wandte sie sich mühsam und von ihrem Ausbruch geschwächt, ihren Räumlichkeiten zu.

Leise und mit vom Schreien rauer Stimme nannte sie das Passwort und ihre eigene Tür schwang gehorsam nach innen auf.  
Als sie eintrat und mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes die Kerzen im Raum entzündete, wurde ihr klar, wie viel besser und ruhiger sie sich auf einmal fühlte. Schwach und kraftlos vom Schreien und Hämmern, aber auch als hätte sie endlich das enge Band gelöst, das seit kurzen immerzu ihre Brust einzuschnüren schien.

Ein Blick auf den Nachthimmel verriet ihr, dass sie zumindest noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen würde.  
Hermine wollte das erste Mal in ihrem ganzen Leben noch gar nicht daran denken, dass morgen früh der Unterricht schon wieder losging. Endlich meinte sie zu verstehen, wie sich Harry und Ron jedes Mal vor Schulbeginn fühlten.  
Aber wer wusste es schon, vielleicht würde ihr das endlich ein wenig Zerstreuung bringen, wenn es ihr auch wesentlich lieber wäre, einfach aus diesem schlechten Traum der letzten Wochen aufzuwachen und sich freien Herzens wieder dem Wissensdurst hingegeben zu können. Im Moment fühlte sie sich einfach nur blockiert und abgelenkt.

Nach einer schnellen Katzenwäsche schlüpfte Hermine endlich unter die warme Decke ihres Bettes, als sie ein Knistern neben sich hörte. Sie tastete mit den Fingern nach der Stelle, von der das Geräusch ausgegangen war und wurde sogleich fündig. Etwas Glattes geriet ihr in die Hand, dass sich bei näherer Betrachtung als hektisch bekritzelter Zettel entpuppte.

Konnte die Jungs stoppen hier die ganze Nacht auszuharren.  
War schwierig aber ging – wir sind quitt.  
Morgen Früh, eine Stunde vor dem Frühstück im Gemeinschaftsraum –  
sei da, die Jungs bestehen darauf oder wollen dich aus dem Unterricht holen

Habe versucht sie zu beruhigen -  
Denke an Dich –  
Drücke dich.

Umarmungen & Küsse  
Ginny

PS: Das Passwort ist „snow-white"

Hermine starrte entgeistert auf die Nachricht.  
Wie ein Schlag traf sie die Erinnerung. Die Jungs – Ginny – der Brief an die Drei vor ihrer Abreise ... das alles hatte sie durch die vielen aufregenden Ereignisse am heutigen Abend völlig verdrängt.  
Sie stöhnte auf und ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. So lang würde ihr Schlaf wohl doch nicht werden. _Nur nicht darüber nachdenken – noch ist nicht morgen_, beruhigte sie sich innerlich und schloss die Augen, nicht ohne noch vorher mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes die Lichter zu löschen und sich einen Weckzauber zu verpassen.

Der Schlaf kam schneller als erwartet und brachte viele wirre und verzerrte Träume mit sich, dessen Bilder beim nächsten Aufwachen aber schon lange wieder vergessen waren.

-o-

Der Weckzauber riss Hermine unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Sie ächzte und setzte sich unwillig auf. Mit Mühe blinzelte sie und es dauerte einige Momente, bis die Welt um sie herum in einen scharfen Blickfokus rückte.  
Im Raum wie auch vor dem Fenster war es noch dunkel. Nur durch schwaches Mondlicht waren schemenhaft Einrichtung und Zimmerumriss zu erkennen. Ihre Augen erkannten Farbschattierungen von Nachtblau bis Tiefschwarz, die so herrlich warm waren und dabei so beruhigend aufs Auge wirkten, dass sie sich am liebsten wieder unter die Decke verkrochen und die Augen geschlossen hätte. Doch sie wusste, dass sie den Jungs eine Erklärung schuldig war, und so quälte sie sich unwillig wach zu bleiben und murrend aus dem Bett zu steigen.

Wenig später murmelte sie „snow-white" und trat zögernd in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses Gryffindor ein, als das Portrait der halb schlafenden, halb unmutig gähnenden, fetten Dame stumm zur Seite schwenkte.  
Ein Lächeln streifte Hermines Lippen bei dem Anblick der vertrauten Einrichtung und der heimeligen Atmosphäre des Raumes, der sechs Jahre lang hier zu ihrem Heim gehört hatte. Als sie jedoch einige Schritte eingetreten war, merkte sie, dass Harry, Ron und Ginny schon vor einem knisternden Feuer in der Dämmerung versammelt waren und die Züge um ihren Mund wurden wieder ernster.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich in diesem Augenblick umgedreht und wäre weggelaufen, aber ihr war bewusst, dass sie das nicht machen konnte. Spätestens bei Unterrichtsbeginn war sie mit Zwei der Drei hier Anwesenden in einen Raum gezwungen und das waren eindeutig die übleren zwei Dritteln der Gruppe.

Am schlimmsten war es, Ron zu sehen. Hermine konnte gar nicht anders als ihren Blick auf den Boden zu wenden, während sie näher an ihre Freunde herantrat und sich mit einem kleinen Räuspern bemerkbar machte.

„Da bist du ja", rief Ginny erleichtert aus und erhob sich aus dem roten Samt eines Ohrensessels, um auf sie zuzustürmen.  
Die Rothaarige fiel ihr um den Hals und flüsterte ihr dabei ein „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Wir alle wären doch für dich da gewesen" ins Ohr.

Hermine wartete auf die Rührung, hervorgerufen durch die Besorgnis ihrer Freundin. Sie wartete auf die Tränen der Erleichterung, dass endlich alles raus war und auf die Welle an Wärme, die auf Grund der körperlichen Zuneigung auf sie überschwappen sollte, aber zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass nichts davon eintrat.  
Sie schob die Schuld dafür auf ihren Weinkrampf und Ausbruch von gestern Nacht. Dort, vor Draco Malfoys Tür war alles in ihr aufgebrochen, sie war schon all die Beklemmtheit und die aufgestaute Verzweiflung losgeworden. Es gab jetzt im Moment einfach nicht mehr diese hoch aufgestauten Emotionen in ihr, und deswegen drückte sie nach einigen zögernden Momenten, die so aussehen sollten, als würde sie die Umarmung willkommen heißen, Ginny von sich und versuchte sich in einem munteren Lächeln.

„Hi", sagte sie schließlich, um irgendetwas zu sagen und auch von den Jungs kam ein „Hallo" zu ihr herüber geschallt.  
Es war ein seltsam beklemmter Augenblick, so, als wären sie vier Fremde, die alle nicht genau wussten, was sie tun und wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Vor eben dieser Situation hatte Hermine sich gefürchtet, und dass es jetzt genau so eintrat machte das, was sie zu sagen hatte keinesfalls leichter.

Ginny, die sich nun damit begnügte Hermines Hand zu halten, führte sie zu dem Ohrensessel, in dem sie selbst vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte und bugsierte sie in die samtige Polsterung hinein.  
Hermine fühlte sich wie ein kleines Mädchen, wie sie so dasaß, umringt von ihren drei Freunden die besorgt auf sie herab blickten und auf etwas zu warten schienen. _Vielleicht sollte ich einen Purzelbaum machen, wie im Zirkus fühle ich mich ja schon_, gurrte eine ironische Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Hermine wusste einfach nicht was sie erklären sollte. Ihre Gedanken waren schon seit dem Aufstehen um etwas anderes gekreist als ihre Freunde. Sie erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr genau daran, was sie in den Brief an die Drei hinein geschrieben hatte. Hatte sie die Prophezeiung schon erwähnt gehabt? Alles vor dem gestrigen Abend war mit einem unwirklichen Schleier unterlegt und machte es ihr schwer, klar darüber nachzudenken.

Schließlich, nach einiger Zeit war Harry es, der die Stille brach. Seine Stimme klang seltsam verständnisvoll - so kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

„Mine, möchtest du vielleicht einfach erzählen?"

Sie ließ sich den Vorschlag einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen, nickte aber dann. Es war tatsächlich viel besser von Anfang an zu erzählen, anstatt mit hunderten Fragen bombardiert zu werden.

„Unter einer Bedingung", antwortete sie zögerlich und wünschte Ginny würde endlich von ihrer Hand ablassen. Sie konnte noch immer nicht formulieren warum genau, aber es war ihr einfach unangenehm.

„Welche?", kam die Frage prompt.

„Ihr unterbrecht mich nicht."

Ginny und Harry nickten Hermine zu. Rons Blick wich sie aus, aber da sie nichts hörte, nahm sie sein Schweigen als Zustimmung auf und fing an zu berichten.

„Es war ein relativ heißer Tag. Ich war tagsüber mit meinen Eltern am See und habe gelernt."

Sie meinte ein Schnauben von Ron zu vernehmen, beschloss es aber einfach zu ignorieren. Sie erzählte vom Abendessen und vom Überfall und versuchte, so wenige Pausen wie möglich zwischen ihren Sätzen zu machen, um auch wirklich niemanden die Gelegenheit zu geben sie zu unterbrechen.

Nur einige ausgewählte Sachen ließ sie aus. Den zerrissenen Rock zum Beispiel, oder den Kuss von Ron und vor allem die darauf folgende Auseinandersetzung in den Kerkern..  
Jedoch erzählte sie von den Bildern im Denkarium und der Prophezeiung, die sie darin von ihrem eigenen Ich gehört hatte. Hermine meinte eine leichte Unruhe in der Gruppe zu bemerken, als sie ihr eigenes Abbild mit diesen markant smaragdgrünen Augen beschrieb. Doch wie versprochen unterbrach sie niemand und so fuhr sie fort mit den Dingen, welche der Hut gesagt hatte und verschwieg von dem Besuch im Wahrsagerturm lediglich Snapes Wappen, welches im Moment in der Innentasche ihres Umhanges ruhte.

Sie hörte Harry während ihrer Erzählungen einige Male tief Luft holen, vor allem bei Wörtern wie „Prophezeiung" und „Schlangenbiss" und Ginny machte sich dadurch bemerkbar, dass sie einmal fester einmal lockerer ihre Hand drückte.

Irgendwann, eigentlich schon am Ende ihrer Erzählungen, bewegte sich die Armlehne neben ihr und als Hermine aufsah, blickte sie in Rons warme, braune Augen. Sie lächelte unsicher zu ihm hoch und er legte eine versöhnliche Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihre Freunde wirklich bereit für die ganze Wahrheit waren, aber irgendwann mussten sie auch dies erfahren. Ermutigt, durch Rons unerwartet freundschaftliche Geste ging ihr auch die Erzählung vom Besuch in der Aurorenanstalt relativ leicht von der Zunge.  
Als es allerdings zu Dumbledores Vorschlag kam, wurde ihr ungemütlich. Sie stockte und rutsche unbequem im Sessel hin und her. Wieder hatte Hermine das Bedürfnis, Ginnys und - ja diesmal auch Rons Hand abzuschütteln und sich von Harrys sanftmütigen grünen Augen abzuwenden.

Als sie ihre Erzählung unterbrach und für einige Momente schwieg, bemüht ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und zu überlegen, wie sie es am besten formulieren sollte, kam Unruhe bei ihren Freunden auf.

Es war wieder Harry, der als erster wagte, das Wort an sie zu richten.

„Ich bin selbst schon oft von Dumbledores Plänen überfallen worden, aber im Endeffekt hat er immer nur das Beste für mich vorgeschlagen und getan. Ich bin sicher, was immer er zu dir sagte ist gut gewesen", ermutigte er sie. „Für dich, für den Orden, für die Seite des Lichts. Du kannst ihm da vertrauen. Selbst wenn ich mich in vergangenen Jahren immer wieder geweigert habe, mich auf seine Vorschläge in erster Instanz einzulassen, muss ich im Nachhinein sagen dass er jedes einzelne Mal Recht hatte. Du kannst uns also ruhig sagen, was er dir geraten hat. Keine Angst!"

Ein Atemzug voll Stille verging und als Hermine noch immer nicht weiter erzählte, fing Harry an, sie erneut zu ermuntern. Mit einem feinen Gehör konnte man einen Hauch Ungeduld aus seiner Stimme lesen.  
„Hat er irgendwelche Pläne diese Prophezeiung aufzuheben, oder ihr einen anderen Sinn zuzuordnen? Ich meine, es kann doch nicht wirklich ... die Fledermaus ... gemeint gewesen sein mit ‚_Ich werde meiner Bestimmung folgen und ihm eine Begleiterin sein'_", zitierte er einen Satz aus dem eben erzählten.

So erstaunlich es war, diese Worte machten Hermine wütend. Teils sicherlich weil Harry wieder einmal all seinen Respekt gegenüber Lehrern im Bett vergessen hatte, _so wie seinen Kopf manchmal, _vor allem aber weil sie es nicht fassen konnte für wie huldvoll er Dumbledore hielt und wie er nicht einen Augenblick davor zurückschreckte, die Prophezeiung mit seiner beleidigenden Aussage in den Schmutz zu ziehen.

Ohne eine einzige weitere Aufforderung wandte Hermine ihren Blick zu den tanzenden Flammen im Kamin und berichtete in raschen Worten von dem Gespräch, das am vergangenen Abend zwischen ihr und dem Schulleiter stattgefunden hatte.

Als das letzte Wort in die mittlerweile drückende Stille des Raumes gesprochen war, spürte Hermine Rons Hand auf ihrer Schulter stärker als zuvor. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich durch ihre Kleidung bis auf ihr Fleisch und er hielt sie in einer Art verkrampfter Klammer.

„Du erzählst uns doch Lügen, Hermine!", platzten plötzlich die Worte aus ihm heraus.

„Bitte?" Sie konnte es nicht fassen, was er da gerade sagte.

„W-we-wer soll dir glauben, dass dich Dumbledore mit Snape verheiraten will? Das sind doch sicher nur deine gestörten Mädchenfantasien. Ich habe doch schon Samstag gemerkt, wie du ihn anhimmelst."

„BITTE?"

„Seit wann stehst du denn auf ihn?", fragte er verbissen weiter. „Du hast ihn ja schon immer verteidigt. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt."

Hermine wand sich aus Rons mittlerweile eisernem Griff und sprang aus dem Ohrensessel hoch. „Ronald Weasley, wenn du je wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln willst, nimmst du das sofort zurück!"

„Niemals! Entweder das, oder Dumbledore ist ein kompletter Schwachkopf."

„RON!", riefen Harry und Ginny wie aus einem Munde.

Hermine war in Rage. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um, um ihre beiden anderen Freunde anzustarren. „Wenn er über mich so redet sagt ihr nichts, aber ein Wort gegen Professor Dumbledore und ihr schreit entsetzt Einspruch?"

Ihre Stimme war unangenehm schrill. Hermine bemerkte es selbst und in einem Winkel ihres Kopfes sorgte sie sich darum, ihre anderen Klassenkollegen mit dem Geschrei zu wecken und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu locken, doch dem Großteil ihres Verstandes war es im Moment einfach fürchterlich egal. Sie war zu wütend und aufgebracht.

„Nein, so ist es nicht gemeint", antwortete Ginny rasch. „Ich glaube dir und Harry natürlich auch. Oder, Harry?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge war leichenblass im Gesicht, aber nickte zu der rhetorischen Frage.  
„Natürlich glaube ich dir, Hermine", sagte er leise, „und Ron natürlich auch. E-er ... er-"

Der Satz blieb unvollendet und Ron stürmte zwischen Harrys Gestotter, hochroten Kopfes aus dem Raum, die Treppen hoch Richtung Jungenschlafzimmer.

Hermines starrte ihm nach. Sie konnte noch immer nicht richtig fassen, was er da eben von sich gegeben hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm nachgelaufen, hätte ihn am Kragen gebeutelt und ihm gesagt er solle einfach wieder der Ron werden, der er immer gewesen war. Nicht der cholerische, eifersüchtige Küsser, sondern _der-gute-Freund-Ron_.  
Doch sie machte nicht einmal einen Schritt um ihm zu folgen. Sie fühlte sich wie erstarrt und jetzt, wo er weg war verrauchte auch ihre Wut schlagartig. Sie fühlte im Moment einfach gar nichts, wenn sie in sich hineinhörte.

„Wie wirst du dich entscheiden?", hörte sie Ginnys vorsichtige Stimme zu sich herüberklingen.

„Wie schon", herrschte Harry sie an. „Sie wird es natürlich ablehnen."

„Werde ich nicht", sagte Hermine ohne sich umzuwenden, den Blick noch immer auf die mittlerweile leere Treppe gerichtet.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!" Harrys Stimme klang entsetzt. „Ich weiß, was ich eben über Dumbledore sagte, Mine, aber ..."

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun, was du eben sagtest", unterbrach sie Harry ungeduldig, „Es hat durchaus mit dem zu tun, was Professor Dumbledore gestern argumentierte, aber am meisten hat es damit zu tun, was Professor Snape zu mir sagte und was hier gerade geschehen ist."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Bis eben wusste ich selbst nicht genau, wie ich mich entscheiden werde, aber jetzt weiß ich es. Frag mich nicht warum, ich will gar nicht zulange darüber nachdenken. Ich werde es tun und mit den Konsequenzen leben."  
Sie lächelte innerlich, als sie Snapes Worte von gestern Nacht echote.

„Mach es nicht!" Harrys Stimme war in einen flehenden Flüsterton übergegangen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung auf was du dich da einlässt. Wir können doch zu Dumbledore gehen, wir können dich anders beschützen. Die Prophezeiung kann etwas ganz anderes bedeuten. Ich bin es doch, der entscheidend für die Seite des Lichts ist, es gibt keinen Grund, dass auch du dich opferst. Tu es bitte, bitte nicht ..."

Hermine sah in seine grünen Augen und stand langsam auf.  
„Gestern sagte mir jemand, es gibt immer drei Wege die man gehen kann. Aber ich glaube, dass ist ein Irrtum. Manchmal gibt es auch nur zwei. Entweder du gehst Rons, mich für eine alberne, dumme Göre zu halten, oder du stehst zu mir und akzeptierst meine Entscheidung."

Damit stand sie auf und wandte ihren Freunden -_waren sie das noch? -_den Rücken zu und verließ zügigen Schrittes den Gryffindorturm.

TBC

**A/N**:Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die trotz der langen Pause (ja, drei Monate waren es) noch immer dabei sind.Ich weiß es ist nervig, wenn eine Story nicht regelmäßig upgedated wird. Ich bemühe mich aber jetzt wieder um einen regelmäßigeren Rhythmus und bin eigentlich motiviert sofort weiter zu schreiben. An meine Stammleser muss ich es ja nicht erst schreiben, aber **an die Schwarzleser unter euch: Knöpfchen links unten drücken und eure Meinung sagen – das ist wie Brot für einen ff-Autor. Danke! **

_Vielen Dank an **Amruniel, Chromoxid, blu.dawn, BedtimeStory, teddy172, Jacky, evi, CallistaEvans, Minnnie, Nici Cavanaugh, Violanda McCormack, cuteGinny, sisi74sd, Carina26, Loralyn, Reditus Mortis, Dule, Kathy-Moony **und** little Nightowl. **Alle (bis auf die ein oder andere Ausnahme die noch folgt) die angemeldet oder eingeloggt waren, müssten meine persönliche Antwort per reply oder Mail erhalten haben. _


	13. Die Schmuckschlange

Disclaimer:  
Charaktere und Namen gehören JK.R und Warner Brothers.

Anmerkungen:  
Nici Cavanaugh hat auch dieses Kapitel gebetat. Es entstand schon im Februar 2006 ... und sie hat es wunderbar gemacht. Ich habe es erst heute Nacht korrigiert und mit soviel zeitlichem Abstand konnte ich noch besser sehen welche Liebe und Genauigkeit sie in die Korrekturen und Vorschläge steckt. Man kann nur sehr dankbar sein, wenn man so eine wundervolle Beta hat.

Vielleicht sollte ich auch noch kurz erklären warum es solange gedauert hat.  
In meinem Leben hat sich sehr viel verändert in den letzten Monaten, meine Beziehung ist zerbrochen, als sie begonn war ich noch ein halbes Kind und als ich plötzlich alleine war, musste ich alles neu ordnen. Ich hatte alles mit meinem Partner geteilt, auch das schreiben und es tat damals zu weh einfach weiterzumachen.  
Auch heute habe ich noch nicht weitergeschrieben, doch eines wusste ich immer, diese Geschichte soll vollendet werden - ich kann nur nicht versprechen wann und wie ich zum weiterschreiben komme - denn mein Leben ist noch immer ein zerrütteltes Puzzle und Steinchen für Steinchen ordne ich, sodass vielleicht irgendwann ein neues Bild entsteht. Wenn ihr Geduld habt mit mir, werdet ihr sicherlich noch viel zu lesen haben ... wenn nicht, kann ich es auch verstehen.

Widmung:  
Ich widme dieses Kapitel Callista, die so gerne ein Frühstück bei Dumbledore ausführlicher beschrieben wollte und mir so oft in langen E-Mails half meine Gedanken zum HBP zu ordnen. Ich widme dieses Kapitel Nici, die zwar nicht mehr so aktiv im HP Fandom ist, aber immer eine super Autorin sein wird - ihr solltet in ihre CJ-Stories schauen - und ich widme dieses Kapitel meiner Muse - liebe Muse küss mich doch bitte!

_**Kapitel 13: Die Schmuckschlange**_

Einerseits schien Frühstück eine sehr gute Idee gewesen zu sein, wie Hermine mit knurrendem Magen festellen musste, als sie nach der Auseinandersetzung mit ihren Freunden ziellos die Flure entlang geirrt war. Hatte sie doch seit einem kleinen Mittagessen mit ihren Eltern gestern, nichts mehr zu sich genommen gehabt.  
Andererseits schreckte sie der Gedanke ab in die große Halle zu gehen und dort den Anderen ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Für sie war vielleicht alles beim Alten geblieben, doch für Hermine war alles anders. Es war schwer zu akzeptieren, dass sich die Welt für Außenstehende normal weiterdrehte, während sie für einen selbst stehen geblieben war und alles in Frage stand, was ihr bisher in ihrem Leben immer Halt gegeben hatte.  
Nun gut, fast alles. Zumindest eine Entscheidung hatte sie soeben getroffen, und die Hölle sollte einfrieren, wenn sie jetzt einen Rückzieher machte.  
Das war es! Sie konnte gleich alles Dingfest machen und Dumbledore ihren Entschluss mitteilen, so konnte sie auch die perfekte Gelegenheit finden, dem Frühstück in der großen Halle fernzubleiben.

Zügig wandte Hermine ihren Schritt nach Westen und einige Minuten, folgsam schwenkende Treppen und verschlafen grüßende Schulkollegen später stand sie mit klopfendem Herzen vor dem Wasserspeier, der Unbefugten den Weg zum Schulleiter verweigerte.  
Sie jedoch wusste das Passwort, dass ihr der Direktor selbst kurz nach ihrer Ankunft im Krankenflügel gegeben hatte und murmelte es leise.  
Als das granitartige Gebilde träge zur Seite geglitten war, trat sie flink in den kleinen Vorraum ein und ließ sich von dort mit einer bewegten Wendeltreppe in den nächsten Stock geleiten, die direkt vor den großen Flügeltüren des Schulleiterbüros endete.

Sie spürte ihr Herz pochen und wusste eigentlich selbst nicht, warum sie plötzlich so aufgeregt war. Aber sie beschloss, jede Rechtfertigung dafür zu haben, ging es doch darum vor dem Direktor ihr Schicksal zu besiegeln.

Zögernd setzte sie zum Klopfen an, als auch schon ein „Komm nur herein, Hermine" dumpf durch die geschlossene Tür klang.  
Hermine ließ die erhobene Hand wieder sinken und schauderte leicht. Sie würde sich nie daran gewöhnen, dass Dumbledore oft vorab schon zu wissen schien, was geschehen würde. Ob das nur den Besuch betraf, oder sich auch auf weitere Bereiche ausdehnte? Sie dachte wieder an ihre Entscheidung und spüre dabei einen Kloß in ihrem Hals.

Noch ein letzter tiefer Atemzug und dann drückte sie die schwere, schmiedeeiserne Klinke hinunter und trat in das ihr mittlerweile schon vertraute Büro des Direktors ein.  
Viele Augen musterten sie. Die meisten neugierig von den zahlreichen Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter an der Wand herab, doch bewusst waren ihr nur ein himmelblaues und ein tiefschwarzes Augenpaar. Professor Dumbledore und Severus Snape wandten ihren Blick quasi zeitgleich auf den eingetretenen Gast, und Hermine war, als hätte ihr jemand ohne Vorwarnung mit der Faust in den Magen geschlagen.

_Warum, _fragte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Warum musste _er _auch anwesend sein? Sie hätte lieber mit Dumbledore alleine gesprochen. Doch stattdessen bohrten sich seine nachtfarbenen Augen in sie und trieben ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass dieser Mann in naher Zukunft ihr Angetrauter sein sollte.  
Hermine beschloss seinem Blick so gut wie möglich auszuweichen und nahm mit weichen Knien auf dem Stuhl neben ihm Platz, den Dumbledore ihr freundlich zugewiesen hatte.

In ihrem Herzen barg Hermine eine winzige Hoffnung. Eine Hoffnung, dass Severus Snape aufstehen und sich entschuldigen würde, bevor ihr Gespräch mit Dumbledore begann, doch diese starb sogleich wieder, als der Schulleiter das Wort an sie richtete und der schwarz gekleidete Mann neben ihr in aller Ruhe in seiner Position verharrte.

„Hermine, hast ...", der Schulleiter pausierte kurz inmitten der heiklen Frage, „hast du dir _unseren _Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen lassen?"

Der Kloß in Hermines Hals schien unerträglich anzuwachsen und ihr die Stimmbänder abzuschnüren, also nickte sie nur stumm. Sie schaffte es nicht, Dumbledores Blick stand zu halten, und so wanderten ihre Augen ruhelos und unruhig im Raum herum und über die vielen Gerätschaften auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch, ohne auch nur eines davon richtig wahrzunehmen.

„Hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen?", fragte er weiter. Die Stimme des alten Zauberers war wie immer die eines liebevollen Großvaters, doch seine blauen Augen taxierten sie offen, und sie meinte ein wissendes Funkeln in ihnen zu sehen.  
Hermine öffnete den Mund und merkte erst dabei, wie trocken er geworden war. Ihre Stimme war rau als sie sprach.

„Ich ..." Sie musste sich räuspern, und trotzdem blieben ihre Worte ein unsicheres Krächzen. „Ich mache es."  
Sie starrte aus dem großen Fenster hinter dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters und versuchte, sich völlig auf die Aussicht davor zu konzentrieren, um nur keine etwaigen Geräusche oder Reaktionen von dem Mann neben sich wahrzunehmen. Sie wollte weder Abweisung noch Gegenwehr wittern, sie wollte einfach nur, dass sich der Boden auftat und sie verschluckte.

Doch es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Hermine sich eines Besseren besann. Sie wollte dem Schulleiter nicht die Genugtuung geben einen Triumph über sie zu feiern, es waren Severus Snapes' Worte gewesen, die sie letztendlich überzeugt hatten, nicht die seinen und das wollte ... musste ... sie aus irgendeinem Grund hervor streichen.  
Es war nicht so, dass sie Dumbledore nicht mehr mochte oder ihm nicht mehr vertraute. Aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Vorschlag sie enttäuscht hatte. Sie hatte in ihm vor wenigen Tagen noch den väterlichen Zauberer gesehen, der nur um ihr Wohl besorgt gewesen war, und sie konnte es schwer hinnehmen, dass sie nun die Marionette in einem Spiel zwischen gut und böse spielen sollte. Ja, wahrscheinlich war es zu einem großen Teil auch zu ihrem Schutz, aber irgendwo konnte sie Harrys frühere Ausbrüche nun verstehen, denn ein kleines Stück von ihr fühlte sich missbraucht und verraten. Snape hingegen hatte es sich selbst nicht ausgesucht, so agieren zu müssen, wie es der Orden beschlossen hatte und so war es einfach leichter den Groll gegen den Schulleiter selbst zu hegen.

Sie zwang ihren Blick gewaltsam nach rechts zu dem Zaubertränkemeister, und selbst wenn sie bemüht darum war, seinen Augen nicht zu begegnen durchfuhr ihre Stimme ein Zittern als sie weitersprach.

„Nach dem Gespräch mit Professor Snape gestern Nacht hatte ich viel Zeit über mich und mein Leben nachzudenken. Darüber, wie es bisher verlaufen ist und wie es weitergehen wird. Ich möchte mich nicht ergeben, ich möchte selbst entscheiden - selbst wenn es eine unfreiwillige Wahl ist."

Hermines Augen trafen nun doch die des Mannes neben ihr und ihre schwarzen Tiefen schienen sie mit sich zu reißen. Sie schluckte schwer und ihre Stimme war leise aber herausfordernd, als sie ihren kurzen Monolog beendete.  
„Ich entscheide mich willentlich für Sie, Professor. Ich habe keine Lust, vor dem dunklen Lord weiter wegzulaufen, mich um meine Eltern zu sorgen und in einer dunklen Ecke zuzusehen, wie Harry die ganze Bürde alleine trägt. Wenn es etwas gibt, dass diese Prophezeiung bewirken kann, wenn es mit meine Aufgabe sein soll, das ‚grüne Haus' von seinem Gift zu befreien - denn für mich sind damit diejenigen gemeint, die an die dunkle Seite glauben - dann bin ich gewillt es zu tun, mit Ihnen gemeinsam gewillt es zu probieren, als Ihre Begleiterin wie es vorausgesagt wurde." Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. „Wie lautet Ihre Entscheidung, Professor?"

_Nun kannst du mir nicht mehr ausweichen, Severus Snape_, triumphierte eine halb grimmiges, halb triumphierendes Flüstern in ihren Gedanken, kaum hörbar durch ihr pochendes Herz und das rauschende Blut, das ihr schon wieder in den Kopf schoss.

Einige Momente lange breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille im Raum aus.

Was war das für ein Gefühl, dass ihren Magen plötzlich zum Schlingern brachte, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete?  
Hunger? Hermine hörte in sich hinein, musste die Vermutung aber von sich weisen. Es mochte sein, dass sie hungrig war, doch dies wurde durch ein ausgeprägtes Schwächegefühl übertüncht, das in ihrem Bauch sein Zentrum hatte und sich wie sprühende Funken in ihrem restlichen Körper ausbreitete.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Ursache erkannte. _Angst_, war die Antwort die sie sich selbst geben musste, es war Angst vor Zurückweisung!

Ärger mischte sich mit ihrer Unsicherheit. Wieso musste _SIE_ Angst vor Zurückweisung haben? War nicht sie diejenige, die in diese Situation gedrängt worden war?  
_Genau, dass ist es, was du nicht machen darfst, Hermine, _schalt sie sich selbst. _Er sagte, du musst eine Wahl treffen und ihre Konsequenzen tragen, du darfst nicht immer darauf beharren das Opfer zu sein und zu der Entscheidung gedrängt worden zu sein.  
_  
Während die Stimmen und Gedanken noch in ihr kämpften, durchbrach eine dunkel grollende Stimme die Stille, um ihr zu antworten.  
„Ich nehme die Aufgabe an, die mir angetragen wurde – nämlich Sie durch eine Heirat zu beschützen, Miss Granger."

Die Antwort war für Hermine wie eine Ohrfeige, die in ein zärtliches Streicheln über die wunde Stelle überging. Er hatte es nicht über die Lippen gebracht, direkt auszusprechen, dass er sich ebenfalls für sie entschied und für die Prophezeiung, stellte sie fest und fühlte sich bloßgestellt durch ihre eigenen Worte, die ihm so viele Zugeständnis gemacht hatten. Gleichzeitig allerdings rannte ein warmes Prickeln durch ihren Körper. Er hatte eben gesagt, dass er, Severus Snape, sie beschützen würde.  
Hermine wusste im Moment wirklich nicht ob sie sich gedemütigt oder geschmeichelt fühlen sollte.

Doch bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte was wohl in dieser Situation angebracht war, streckte Snape ihr völlig unvermittelt mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung seines Kopfes eine Hand entgegen.  
Hermine, die restliche Welt um sich vergessend, starrte sie verblüfft an.  
Seine Haut war blass und die Finger waren lang und grazil, jedoch keineswegs knöchern oder spinnenartig. Auf seinen Handflächen zogen sich grazile Linien und die Fingergelenke waren leicht gebeugt, als erwarte er, dass Hermine sie ergriff.

Sie starrte hoch in seine tiefschwarzen Augen um irgendeinen Hinweis darin zu suchen, dass sie sich irrte, aber Hermine konnte keinen finden. Sie schienen seltsam ruhig und emotionslos und so, wenn auch zögerlich, streckte sie ihm ihre eigene Hand entgegen.  
Sie kam knapp über seiner zum Halt, nicht wagend die letztendliche Berührung herzustellen und sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als er ohne zu Zögern danach griff.  
Seine Haut sah kühl aus, doch sie fühlte sich warm und samtig an. Seine Finger schlossen sich um die ihren, sodass ihre Handflächen sich nun berührten.

Hermines Herz raste und ihr Atem stockte, ihr Hirn wusste diese plötzliche Berührung einfach nicht schnell genug zu verarbeiten. Ihre Augen jedoch folgten seinen Bewegungen und sie bemerkte, dass er mit der anderen Hand eine kleine schwarze Schachtel aus seinem Umhang zog.

Sie hatte eine böse Vorahnung und betete um eine Ohnmacht, oder irgendetwas anderes damenhaftes, dass sie aus diesem qualvollen Moment erlösen würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie blutrot im Gesicht war, doch sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von der Schachtel lösen, die sich mit einen Fingertipp des dunklen Zauberers langsam öffnete.

Erstaunen und Entsetzen wechselten sich wie Schockwellen in Hermines Körper ab, als sie den Inhalt der kleinen Schachtel erspähte. Sie hatte erwartet, dass ein Ring darin wäre, doch da war sie ganz augenscheinlich einem gewaltigen Irrtum unterlegen. _Dumme Göre, _schalt sie sich selbst und ihre Wangen wurden noch heißer als zuvor.

Aus der kleinen Box wand sich mit langsamen, eleganten Bewegungen die Miniaturform einer silbrig schimmernden Schlange mit tiefschwarzen Augen und einer zierlichen Zeichnung auf dem Haupt. Sie schlängelte sich über den Tisch auf Severus Arm und wand sich von dort aus unaufhaltsam in Richtung Hermine.  
Sie wollte zurückzucken und ihren Arm wegziehen, doch Snapes Berührung schien so intensiv und dominant, dass sie nur einen überraschten Laut von sich gab und weiter auf die Schlange starrte, ohne sich auch nur einen Deut zu bewegen.

Das Tier war, wenn überhaupt, so groß wie ein Regenwurm, wenn auch viel filigraner. Doch als es zischte, ließ es spitze Giftfänge sehen und Hermine wurde Angst und Bange.  
Als die Schlange sie erreichte und mit funkelnden Augen von Snapes Handrücken träge auf ihre Fingerspitzen glitt, erzitterte Hermine, wagte aber noch immer nicht sich zu rühren.

Der Körper der Schlange war kalt, erschreckend kalt, und Hermine nahm kaum war, dass Snape ihre Finger mit den seinen leicht spreizte.  
Sie war zu gebannt über das winzige und doch alles andere als harmlose Reptil, das seinen Oberkörper aufbäumte und ihr für einige Sekunden hypnotisch in die Augen zu sehen schien, als ob die Antwort auf eine ungestellte Frage in ihnen zu finden wäre.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, als die Schlange sich plötzlich in einer ruckartigen Bewegung von ihrem Blick lossagte und auf einen ihrer Finger stürzte.  
Manisch, als wollte sie Hermine in Besitz nehmen, wand sie sich um die Rundung und verschlang, verknotete und verflocht sich in sich selbst.

_Eine Würgeschlange, _schosses Hermine perplex durch den Kopf. Doch was als nächstes geschah ließ ihr vor Erstaunen den Mund offen stehen.  
Doppelt in sich verwunden, als wolle sie ein kompliziertes Muster nachempfinden, mit dem Kopf auf der Oberseite ihres Ringfingers erstarrte die Schlange plötzlich.  
Ihr ohnehin schon silbriger Körper gefror zu Platin und die vor kurzem noch lebendigen Augen erstarrten zu perlend schimmernden Onyxen. Die Zeichnung auf dem Kopf des Tieres war nun als filigrane Gravur zu erkennen, welche Hermine als geschwungenes S entschlüsseln konnte.

Einige Minuten lang starrte sie nur unablässig auf ihre Hand, nicht begreifend, was eben vor sich gegangen war, bevor die Erkenntnis langsam auf sie niederprasselte. _Ein Ring ... es ist doch ein Ring! _

Ihre Augen hoben sich und trafen die von Severus Snape, die selbst wie schwarze Edelsteine glitzerten. Sie waren so unergründlich wie vorhin und doch schien nun eine Art von Emotion in ihnen zu schwingen.

„Professor" Sie fand endlich ihre Stimme wieder. „W-wie ... wie kann das sein? Die Schlange, der Ring?" Ihre Gedanken waren konfus. Sie wusste, dass andere sie bezichtigten, zu viele Fragen zu stellen und nie die Momente des Schweigens zu erkennen, doch wie konnte sie verstehen, wenn sie keine Antworten bekam?

„Ich denke..." Dumbledores Stimme schreckte sie auf. Sie hatte ihn völlig vergessen. „...es wird Zeit, euch bei den Vornamen zu nennen, Kinder", sagte er und klatschte in die Hände als gäbe es etwas Fröhliches zu feiern.

Hermine sagte nichts, verpasste aber nicht den dunklen Blick den der Mann, der nun langsam ihre Hand losließ, dem Schulleiter zuwarf.

Dann wandte er sich an sie und sagte, ihre vorherige Frage geflissentlich ignorierend: „Ich habe Ihren Stundenplan studiert. Es wäre angebracht, wenn wir uns drei Mal die Woche treffen."  
Sein Ton war nach wie vor sachlich, als er fortfuhr. „Der Schulleiter und ich kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass es das Beste sein wird, wenn wir gemeinsam nach der Prophezeiung forschen, Details zusammen tragen und uns auf die Einzelheiten Ihrer zukünftigen Rolle vorbereiten. Ich schlage dienstags und donnerstags Abend vor."

Hermine schluckte nur, das ging alles so schnell. Doch sie nickte gehorsam, fast wie in ihrem ersten Jahr, als er der Klasse den Unterschied zwischen Kupfer- und Goldkesseln näher gebracht hatte.

„Außerdem", fuhr Dumbledore an dieser Stelle fort, „solltet ihr das Wochenende gemeinsam verbringen. Wenn schon nicht durchgängig, dann zumindest einen Teil davon, um euch näher kennen zu lernen und euch an das Zusammenleben zu gewöhnen, bevor es endgültig dazu kommt. Im Zuge dessen, wäre meine Empfehlung, dass ihr den Samstagnachmittag als dritten Termin nutzt."

Severus Snape nickte. Seine Gesichtszüge verrieten nicht, ob ihm missfiel was Dumbledore gerade vorgeschlagen hatte.  
Hermine hingegen nahm sich keine Zeit sein Verhalten genauer zu interpretieren, fiel ihr doch gerade in diesem Augenblick ein, dass sie, im Gegensatz zu Severus Snape noch nicht ihren Stundenplan gesehen hatte. Ein Blick auf die große Uhr hinter dem Rücken des Direktors gab ihr Auskunft darüber, dass ihr nur noch zwanzig Minuten blieben, um diesen Nachteil auszugleichen, bis der Unterricht begann.  
Sie stöhnte innerlich auf. So etwas war ihr bis dahin wirklich noch nie passiert. Harry und Ron würden sich kugeln vor Schadenfreude, wenn sie nicht gerade etwas zersplittet mit ihnen gewesen wäre.

So in Gedanken versunken, war ihr entgangen, dass Severus Snape sich erhoben hatte. Erst, als er sich zu ihr beugte und neuerlich nach ihrer Hand fasste, blickte sie auf.  
Völlig ungeachtet ihrer eigenen Person, strich er beachtlich sanft über ihre Finger und den Ring, bevor er sie wieder losließ. Hermines Haut prickelte und sie konnte sich dem Gefühl der Einsamkeit nicht erwähren, als sie ihn nicht mehr spürte. Er war einer der wenigen, der seit dem Unfall zu ihr durchdringen konnte und seine Gegenwart machte so viel gut, selbst wenn sie auf der anderen Seite schwer zu ertragen war.

„Unser erstes Treffen ist morgen um achtzehn Uhr. Ich erwarte Sie nach dem Abendessen pünktlich in meinem Klassenzimmer." Dann wandte er sich an Dumbledore, „Direktor, wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden."

Bevor der Schulleiter ihm zunicken konnte war auch Hermine auf den Beinen. Sie wollte nicht alleine hier bleiben. Eigentlich wollte sie nur hinauf in ihr Zimmer, sich auf ihr Bett werfen und über alles nachdenken, was heute schon geschehen war. Kaum zu glauben, dass es erst kurz vor neun Uhr Morgens war.  
Stattdessen verkündete sie jedoch: „Ich muss mich auch sputen, Professor Dumbledore. Die erste Stunde fängt gleich an und ich muss noch herausfinden was ich als erste Unterrichtsfach habe."

Dumbledore hob abwährend die Hand. „Aber hast du denn schon gefrühstückt, Kind?"

Hermine hatte natürlich nicht, doch ihre Pünktlichkeit zu Unterrichtsbeginn war ihr um einiges Wichtiger als ihr schmerzender Magen und sie wollte noch immer nicht hinunter in die große Halle.  
Trotzdem wurde sie verlegen und haspelte eine Bemerkung vor sich her, die ihr zwei Sekunden nachdem sie ihr entglitten, schon wieder total unangenehm war.

„Der Unterricht ist wichtiger und ein wenig Diät schadet mir ohnehin nicht."

Nun hätte sie sich wirklich selbst ohrfeigen können. Nicht nur, dass dieser Satz von einer dieser magersüchtigen Ziegen Lavender oder Parvati hätte kommen können. Nicht nur, dass es höchst unpassend war, vor ihrem Schulleiter und Lehrer – _und Verlobten _schrie eine aufdringliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf –so einen Blödsinn zu brabbeln. Es stimmte auch noch!

_Wann in den letzten vier Wochen habe ich verlernt zuerst zu denken und dann zu reden? Ist das ein Harry/Ron – Syndrom? Ich hätte auf Mom hören sollen, als sie ihre Rede über den Einfluss einer intellektuellen Umgebung hielt. _

Severus' Stimme klang in etwa so, als hätte er die gleichen Gedanken wie Hermine. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet, und als er sprach und dabei Hermine anstarrte, hätte man glauben können, er kommunizierte mit einem minder intelligenten Subjekt.  
„Sie essen! Ich werde Ihnen eine Entschuldigung für die erste Stunde schreiben, die übrigens Arithmantik ist. Gehen Sie in den Unterricht sobald Sie hier fertig sind."  
Mit diesen Worten nickte er Dumbledore nochmals zu und verließ den Raum mit wehenden Roben, so wie es typisch für ihn war.

Hermine starrte ihm mit offenem Mund nach, während sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken ließ, von dem sie wenig zuvor ausgesprungen war. _Er würde ihr eine Entschuldigung schreiben?_ Das war nicht der Severus Snape, den sie kannte. Er hatte schon einiges getan, dass nicht zu dem Bild passte, dass sie sich in den letzten Jahre von ihm gemacht hatte, doch dies alles konnte auf die besonderen Ereignisse der letzten Wochen geschoben werden. Doch innerhalb seiner Lehrerrolle etwas für eine Gryffindor zu tun, war ... _unglaublich! _

Als sie es endlich schaffte, ihren Unterkiefer zuzuklappen und ihren Blick wieder dem Schulleiter zuzuwenden, traf sie ein schelmisches Funkeln aus seinen blauen Augen.

„Ich bin sicher, du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Hermine. Severus kann zwar oft etwas schwierig sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du damit zurecht kommst. Es gibt noch einige Details die ich mit dir besprechen möchte. Zum Beispiel, wie ich schon vorher erwähnte, die Zusammenlegung eurer Quartiere. Aber vorher wollen wir tun, wofür du hier geblieben bist ..."

Er schwenkte majestätisch seinen Zauberstab und der Tisch füllte sich mit Essen.  
Auf Tellern erschienen Zimtschnecken, Quarktaschen, Croissants und Kuchen, und die Schüsseln füllten sich mit Trauben, Äpfeln, Pflaumen und Aprikosen.  
Auch Kannen mit Kaffee, Kakao, Milch und Orangensaft waren auf einmal anstelle der vielen fremden Gerätschaften auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch vorhanden.  
Sein offenes und herzliches Lächeln, als er sie dazu aufforderte zuzugreifen, versöhnte sie fast schon wieder mit ihm. In ihrem Herzen wusste sie die ganze Zeit, dass sie ihm Unrecht tat, wenn sie ihm Schuld anlastete; denn wie Snape gesagt hatte: sie war es, die die Entscheidung alleine getroffen hatte. Sie seufzte leise und lies ihren Blick über den reich gedeckten Tisch wandern. Es war das zweite Mal, dass Hermine beim Schulleiter frühstückte, doch diesmal war ihr Appetit trotz ihres Hungers gedrückt.

Ihr war klar, dass sie mit Snape zusammenleben musste, aber es zu entscheiden und zu sehen, wie es geplant und langsam umgesetzt wurde, waren zwei komplett unterschiedliche Sachen. Wie konnte sie mit diesem Mann, der ihr so fremd und so fern war, der so dominant und kühl war, in einem Raum schlafen?  
Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und diesmal nicht aus Freude oder Aufregung, es war eher ein Unwohlsein, das sie bei diesem Gedanken überströmte.  
Egal, was in letzter Zeit passiert war und wie sie sich nach seiner Nähe sehnte, sicher und vertraut fühlte sie sich nicht bei ihm und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen auch nur ein Auge in seiner Gegenwart zumachen zu können.

Sie nahm sich, nach nochmaliger Aufforderung des Schulleiters ein Croissant und kaute relativ lustlos darauf herum. _Wieso war es Snape so wichtig, dass sie etwas aß? _Sie erzitterte, als sie an seine Worte zurückdachte und wie automatisch, glitt ihr Blick wieder zu dem Ring an ihrem rechten Finger.

Sie war verlobt, unglaublich! _Und das völlig ohne Antrag! Ade ihr Kinderträume ..._

TBC


	14. Das blonde Mädchen

**_Disclaimer:_** Die Charaktere und das Universum gehören mir nicht – ich will sie nicht, es reicht meine Fantasie daran auszuleben – Danke JKR!

**_Dank: _**Vielen Dank an meine Beta Nici Cavanaugh. Sie hat wieder einmal quasi „über Nacht" gearbeitet. Ich habe sie verloren und quasi wieder gefunden und freue mich über nichts mehr als das! Danke Nici!

**_Anmerkungen: _**Ich habe euch versprochen es wird irgendwann weitergehen mit der Geschichte, auch wenn es tatsächlich 8 Monate gedauert hat wieder einen „Stift" zur Hand zu nehmen. Falls auch nur noch ein oder zwei Leser übrig geblieben sind, so widme ich dieses Kapitel euch und eurer Geduld, danke dass ihr noch dabei seid und gebt mal ein kurzes Lebenszeichen von euch und Feedback ob ich's noch kann oder ob ich den Stift nicht lieber wieder ganz weit weg schleudern sollte. :-)

_**Kapitel 14 – Das blonde Mädchen **_

Hermine war fest entschlossen auch heute Mittag die große Halle zu meiden und den Lunch auszulassen. Sie packte eifrig ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte gerade das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen verlassen, als Professor McGonagall sie zu sich rief

Durch ihre runden Brillengläser musterte die ältere Professorin Hermine streng, und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie schließlich das Wort an sie richtete.

„Ihr Stundenplan, Miss Granger. Professor Snape hat mich informiert, dass Sie ihn am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahrs nicht erhalten haben."

Hermine nickte eifrig und streckte dankbar ihre Hand nach dem von ihr den ganzen Tag herbei gesehnten Stück Pergament aus.  
Sie hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht sich durchzufragen, wo welche Kurse um welche Uhrzeit stattfanden. Das war nicht so leicht und ziemlich nervenaufreibend in einem riesigen Schloss wie Hogwarts, welches Poltergeister wie Pieves beherbergte, für die es keinen größeren Spaß geben konnte als falsche Hinweise an Erstklässler und Schüler wie Hermine auszustreuen und damit zu irritieren und Chaos in den Klassen auszulösen.

Als sie den Stundenplan ergriff, entging Hermine nicht Professor McGonagalls Blick, der ihren Ringfinger streifte und die erstarrte Schlange daran prüfend begutachtete.

Hermine spürte Wärme ihre Wangen hinauf kriechen, wie schon den ganzen Tag, wenn sie an die Ereignisse des Morgens dachte, oder selbst den mystischen Ring betrachtete.  
Schnell zog sie die Hand zurück und verstaute den Plan so umständlich wie möglich, den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet, in ihrem Ranzen.

"Auf Wiedersehen", murmelte Hermine zwischen halb geschlossenen Lippen hervor und wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als McGonagall einhakte.

"Wieso begleiten Sie mich nicht zum Speisesaal, Miss Granger."

Hermines Kopf arbeitete schnell um nach einer Ausrede zu suchen, doch sie wusste nichts Einfallsreicheres zu sagen als „Ich habe keinen Hunger, Professor McGonagall, und ich wollte eigentlich schon einige Hausaufgaben machen. Arithmantik war heute sehr anstrengend und ..."

"Papperlapapp", schnappte die Hauslehrerin sie mitten in ihrem Satz an.  
„Sie werden essen!" Mit bestimmendem Blick fuhr sie fort: "Professor Snape hat mir gegenüber verlauten lassen, dass Sie des Öfteren in den letzten Wochen Mahlzeiten ausgelassen haben. Wir wissen alle, Miss Granger, dass es momentan schwer für Sie ist. Doch wir brauchen Sie bei Kräften in Zeiten und vor allem bei Herausforderungen wie diesen. Sie helfen Professor Snape nicht, wenn Sie in typischer Teenage-Mädchen Manie anfangen Nahrung zu verweigern und sich selbst erst recht nicht."

Hermine starrte ihre Hauslehrerin entsetzt an, während sie wie motorisch gesteuert anfing ihr aus der Tür hinaus Richtung Speisesaal zu folgen. Ihr Kopf brauchte einen Moment um alle soeben erhaltenen Informationen zu filtern.

- _Professor Snape erzählt Professor McGonagall, dass ich nicht esse?  
- Woher weiß er, wann und wie viel ich esse?  
- Herausforderungen wie diese? _WAS WEISS SIE?  
_- TEENAGE-_MÄDCHEN MANIE? Mein Name ist doch nicht Lavender!

In Hermines Kopf schrieen Fragen, und noch lauter schrieen Protest, Scham und Empörung um die Wette. Doch die Kombination aus alledem machte sie so stumm wie die in Hogwarts so bekannte Alleswisserin Hermine Granger wohl schon lange nicht mehr gesehen worden war.

Und bevor sie noch die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte um McGonagall aufzuklären, dass sie keine nahrungsverweigernde Zimtzicke mit Pubertätsproblemen wie Liebeskummer war und Professor Snape keine Probleme machen wollte, waren sie auch schon im Speisesaal angekommen.

Bevor Hermine noch fragen konnte, was Professor McGonagall alles wusste, saß sie schon auf ihrem Platz am Gryffindortisch vor den vielen goldenen Tellern und Schüsseln, die sich wie von Zauberhand mit Leckerein füllten.

Und bevor sie noch eine Antwort darauf gefunden hatte, WAS Snape genau zu McGonagall gesagt hatte, schaufelte sie sich schon abwesend etwas Huhn und Reis auf den Teller, überhaupt nicht wahrnehmend, dass Ron und Harry sie wie unabsichtlich nicht beachteten.

So bekam sie natürlich auch nicht mit, wie Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore in einer jugendlichen Art wie man sie so gut wie nie bei ihr beobachten konnte, zuzwinkerte.  
Es war ein Zwinkern das besagte _‚Auftrag ausgefüllt – das Mädchen isst und ist abgelenkt.'  
_

_-o- _

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte Hermine erst gar nicht der Großen Halle aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie war den Abend zuvor früh ins Bett gegangen und obwohl sie gedacht hatte, ihre vielen, herumwirbelnden Gedanken würden sie nie zur Ruhe kommen lassen, war sie eingeschlafen, kaum hatte ihr wilder Lockenkopf das Kissen berührt.  
Demnach war sie auch früh aufgewacht und hatte die morgendliche Ruhe im Schloss genutzt um noch vor dem größten Andrang, und vor allem vor dem Gryffindor-_DUO, _wie sie bitter bei sich dachte, in der Großen Halle ein paar Bissen zu sich zu nehmen.

Nun saß sie mit einem halbwegs umfangreichen Frühstück im Bauch im Unterricht und hob ausnahmsweise nicht bei jeder von Professor Flitwick gestellten Fragen die Hand; sie war viel zu abgelenkt und in sich selbst gekehrt.  
Seit dem Überfall in ihrem Elternhaus schon, war ihr Durst nach Lernen etwas in den Hintergrund gerückt, doch seit gestern schien endgültig jeder Funken Konzentration aus ihr gewichen zu sein.  
Das brachte Hermine aus dem Konzept, denn diese Situation kannte sie nicht und sie wusste auch nicht recht damit umzugehen. Um sich dazu zu zwingen, dem Unterricht, der sich gerade mit dem _schwarzen Kobolddonnerstag _im Jahre 1689 beschäftigte, weiter zu folgen, brachte sie schließlich mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ihre magische Feder, die wie von selbst alles Gesagte mitstenographierte, zum Stillstand und beugte sich selbst über das Pergament. So verbrachte sie die Zeit und kratzte Buchstabe für Buchstabe mit einem Muggelbleistift auf die braune Papierrolle, was der Lehrer während der Stunde von sich gab, ohne auch nur zu merken, was sie da eigentlich die ganze Zeit niederschrieb.

Nach dieser Manier zog sich Vormittags-, wie auch Nachmittagsunterricht wie abgekauter Kaugummi in die Länge. Sie wechselte kaum ein Wort mit irgend jemanden, wurde auch selbst nicht sonderlich beachtet und war nach ein paar zu sich genommenen Bissen zum Mittagessen auch schnell wieder aus der großen Halle verschwunden.  
Schließlich, nach schier unendlich langer Zeit war es endlich soweit, dass Hermine noch ein letztes Mal ihre Schuluniform zurechtrückte und die Tür ihres Zimmers öffnete, um sich pünktlich auf den Weg in die Kerker zu ihrem ersten, vereinbarten Treffen mit ihrem _Verlobten _zu machen.

Kaum hatte sie den Passwort-Zauber über ihre geschlossene Zimmertür gelegt, kam plötzlich ein zierliches, weißblondes Mädchen um die Ecke gelaufen.  
Es war dasselbe Mädchen, das noch vor zwei Tagen abends weinend von Malfoys Räumen weggelaufen war, schoss es Hermine ins Gedächtnis.  
_  
Was bist du nur für eine Schulsprecherin, sogar das arme Mädchen hast du über deinen eigenen Firlefanz vergessen – dabei solltest du für die Schüler da sein_, schalt sie sich.

Sofort waren die Sorgen und die Wut wieder da, die sie Sonntagnacht verspürte, als sie die Kleine so bitterlich weinen gesehen hatte. Was Hermine allerdings wunderte, war, dass sich das blonde Mädchen erneut zielstrebig auf Malfoys Tür zu bewegte.

Das durfte Hermine nicht zulassen. Sie kannte das Mädchen zwar nicht, aber sie hatte genug Erfahrung mit diesem widerlichen Frettchen Malfoy, um zu wissen, dass er ungesund für seine Umwelt war. Sie musste einfach eingreifen...

„Hallo", sagte Hermine vorsichtig, als die Blonde bei Malfoys Tür angekommen, die Hand schon zum Klopfen erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen drehte erschrocken den Kopf, scheinbar hatte sie Hermine bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht bemerkt gehabt.  
Ihre Augen waren rot umrandet und geschwollen, man merkte ihnen und dem blassen Gesicht des Mädchens gut an, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Züge verwandelten sich jedoch sofort in eine abwesende Maske, als sie bemerkte wer sie da angesprochen hatte.

„Hallo" antwortete sie nicht sehr freundlich, doch mit so einer jugendlichen und unschuldigen Piepsstimme, dass man es ihr nicht übel nahm. Sie wollte sich nicht weiter stören lassen und wandte sich ab, doch Hermine unterbrach sie erneut.

„Ich möchte dich nicht belästigen, aber wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, tue ich das gerne", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, ich war bei der Verkündung nicht anwesend, aber ich bin Schulsprecherin und ich bin gerne für alle Schüler da, die Probleme oder Sorgen haben."

„Danke", krächzte das Mädchen. Man hörte ihrem gepressten Tonfall an, wie sie sich zusammennehmen musste, um neue Tränen zurückzuhalten.

_Malfoy muss ihr wirklich übel mitgespielt haben, _dachte Hermine voller Mitleid und trat mit der besorgten Miene einer großen Schwester einen Schritt näher an das Mädchen heran.

„Danke", wiederholte das Mädchen noch mal, „aber ich komme schon zurecht. Ich möchte zu Draco, er ist auch Schulsprecher."

Hermine trat entschlossen zwischen die Tür und das blonde Mädchen.  
„Hat er dir etwas angetan? War er gemein zu dir? Erpresst, oder beschimpft er dich? Wieso gehst du zu ihm zurück, nachdem du das letzte Mal weinend fortgelaufen bist?"  
Sie sah das Mädchen eindringlich an. „Ich weiß wie gemein Slytherins und speziell die Gang rund um Malfoy sein können, aber du darfst dich nicht unter Druck setzen lassen, du darfst dich nicht beschimpfen oder erpressen lassen. Ich kann dir helfen ..."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür in Hermines Rücken auf und sie ahnte Unheil, als sie Malfoys kaltschnäuzige Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
„Granger, dürfte ich erfahren was du vor meinem Zimmer machst."

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich zur Tür, sodass sie nicht nur in die kalten, grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy starrte, sondern auch mit ihrem Körper das kleinere und schmalere blonde Mädchen abschirmte. _Du wirst ihr nichts tun, du Feigling. Immer auf die Kleineren, das hättest du wohl gerne, _dachte sie entschlossen.

„Ich halte dieses Mädchen von einem großen Fehler ab", sagte sie herablassend.

Draco wirkte leicht irritiert, seine Augen suchten die nähere Umgebung ab und erst da bemerkte er das verstörte Mädchen hinter Hermine.  
Irgendetwas in seinem Blick veränderte sich, seine Augen schmolzen zu halboffenen Schlitzen und seine Stimme war wesentlich schärfer als zuvor.

"Rein mit dir", zischte er dem weißblondem Mädchen mit den rotunterlaufenen, wasserblauen Augen scharf zu. Erst dann wandte er sich wieder an Hermine.  
"Ich rate dir, Granger" - sein Ton war so gehässig, dass man hätte Gänsehaut bekommen können, wenn man nicht so wie Hermine seine Verabscheuung und seinen Hass schon jahrelang gewohnt gewesen wäre - „halte dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus, sonst blüht dir etwas."

Hermine merkte wie ihre Hände leicht zitterten, ob vor Wut, oder ob doch etwas Angst dabei war, konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht sagen.  
Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und flüsterte, so leise, dass es das blonde Mädchen, das gerade hinter Draco mit gesenktem Kopf in sein Zimmer schlüpfte, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht mehr hören konnte.  
„Ich warne dich, du mieses Frettchen. Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe. Ich habe sie schon vorgestern weinend und schluchzend hier gesehen. Ich melde dich dem Schulleiter, du mieser Typ. Du wirst dich hier nicht an Jüngeren vergreifen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du mit ihr machst – Lass.Sie.Sofort.Gehen!" Die letzten Worte betonte sie drohend langsam.

„Verzieh dich, Schlammblut", spuckte Draco ihr als einzige Antwort entgegen.

„Sag das noch einmal, du inzuchtgeschädigte Reinblutdegeneration", fauchte Hermine in einer ihr unbekannten Emotion zurück.  
Es schien so als hätte sie sich nicht mehr so unter Kontrolle wie früher. Ihre Nerven waren nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Wochen einfach nicht mehr so belastbar wie sonst, und eine tief schlummernde Aggression in ihr schien lauernd zu erwachen und es nur darauf anzulegen, es diesem Typen wieder einmal zu zeigen. _Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du dir ein paar gesunde Muggelohrfeigen von mir fängst, _knurrte sie in ihren Gedanken.

Bevor die Situation jedoch weiter eskalieren konnte, hörte Hermine etwas hinter sich, dass ihre ganze Wut zum Verrauchen und ihre ganze Welt zum Beben brachte.

„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Dürfte ich gnädigst erfahren, was hier vorgeht?"  
Seine Stimme war warm wie Samt und doch kühl wie Metall. Sie war so leicht wie eine Feder und traf doch so präzise wie eine Peitsche.

Hermine brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um Snapes Augen auf sich zu spüren. Und selbst wenn sie seine Stimme nicht erkannt hätte … das abscheulich breite Grinsen, das sich auf Malfoys Gesicht ausbreitete, sagte alles.

_Der dunkle Zaubertränke war aufgetanzt um seinen Lieblingszögling zu beschützen_, ätzte eine fiese Stimme in ihr.  
_Vielleicht beschützt er doch auch seine Verlobte, _sagte eine andere, leise Stimme in Hermines Kopf, doch sie ging in dem sarkastischen Gelächter der anderen unter.

"Professor Snape", sagte Draco höflich, während Hermine noch immer zu ihm nach vor gelehnt dastand und sich keinen Millimeter rührte, rühren konnte, so gespannt fühlte sie sich.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie fühlen sollte. Sollte sie beschämt sein am zweiten, offiziellen Tag als Schulsprecherin schon in einen Streit mit dem zweiten Schulsprecher erwischt zu werden, mit dem sie laut Schulordnung _partnerschaftlich und demokratisch _zusammenarbeiten sollte?  
Sollte sie sich in einer misslichen Lage von dem Mann ertappt fühlen, dessen Nähe sie schon den ganzen Tag gemieden hatte und zu dem es sie doch hinzog um Antworten zu bekommen, Verständnis zu suchen, sich Unsicherheiten zu stellen?  
Oder sollte ihr das alles hier vielleicht überhaupt nicht unangenehm sein, weil alle Schuld bei Malfoy lag, auch wenn es sicherlich so gut wie unmöglich war, dass diesen Fakt gerade das Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherins interessierte?

Kurz schoss ihr die Prophezeiung durch den Kopf, ging durch ihre Gedanken, dass auch sie angeblich für _Slytherin _sein sollte ... _das Gift hinweg spülen. Welches Gift wohl wirklich gemeint war?_ Doch dann schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf , straffte die Schultern und drehte sich, sich für die letzte Variante entscheidend, um, um Professor Snape in die Augen zu blicken.

Es war als drücke es ihr alle Luft aus den Lungen, als er vor ihr stand und mit diesen Augen, schwarz in schwarz, auf sie herabblickte.  
Ihr war als würde ihr Ringfinger brennen, als spürte sie seinen Ring noch deutlicher als ohnehin schon den ganzen Tag zuvor. Doch sie brauchte nur Sekunden, um das alles zu verdrängen und ihre Stimme in halbwegs festem Ton zu erheben.

„Professor Snape", versuchte sie so sachlich wie möglich anzufangen, „ich habe wiederholt gesehen wie ein junges Mädchen - es dürfte sich um eine Erstklässlerin handeln - mit hängenden Schultern und eingezogenem Kopf zu Draco Malfoys Zimmer geschlichen ist. Sie weint oder hat Angst, und da ich weiß wie ..." - sie warf einen Blick in Malfoys kaltgraue Augen - „einige Slyth... äh" - sie musste sich korrigieren - „Schüler so sind, wollte ich dem nachgehen. Ich glaube, er erpresst das Mädchen oder tut ihr sonst etwas an."

Wieder stieg dieses leichte Übelkeitsgefühl in Hermine hoch. Sie wollte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen, was so alles in Malfoy steckte. Ihm war wirklich nur das Schlimmste zuzutrauen.

Snapes Gesichtszüge wirkten maskenhaft und man konnte nicht erkennen, was er von ihrem Vortrag gehalten hatte. Sein Blick wandte sich kommentarlos ab und schwenkte zu Draco. Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären wieso sie sich auf einmal so leer fühlte, wo sie das samtene Schwarz seiner Augen nicht mehr im Visier hatte

„Sir", sagte Draco wie auf einen stummen Befehl reagierend, „Granger spinnt."

Wer genau hinhörte, konnte Hermines Zähneknirschen hören, doch sie war trotz ihres in letzter Zeit zu Ausfällen neigenden Temperaments zu klug, um nun eine Bemerkung fallen zu lassen.

Es war neuerlich Snape, der barsch die Stille unterbrach.  
„Zabini", bellte er ungeduldig, „rauskommen."

Hermine wirbelte herum. Blaise war auch da? Wie hatte sie das übersehen können? _Noch schlimmer für die arme Kleine, _echote es in ihrem Kopf.

Doch statt Blaise Zabini, trat das blonde Mädchen aus dem Zimmer. Ihre Augen waren noch geröteter als zuvor und dicke Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über ihre runden, jungen Wangen.

„Können Sie mir die Situation vielleicht erklären", kam es gedehnt und etwas ungeduldig von Severus Snape, und Hermine war fast verwundert, dass er nicht ganz ohne Nachfragen zu Malfoys Gunsten entschied.  
Langsam dämmerte ihr auch, woher ihr das Mädchen bekannt vorkam. Bei der Eröffnungszeremonie des Hutes war sie als letztes aufgerufen worden. _Ziakon Zabini_, eine _SLYTHERIN_, Hermine wollte sich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen.

Das blonde Mädchen schien einige Momente zu brauchen, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden, dann stotterte sie leise, sodass man sich anstrengen musste, sie zu verstehen, „Es war wieder so ein", sie pausierte und ein neuer Tränenschwarm quoll aus ihren Augen, „...Vorfall, Sir. Ich wollte mit Draco reden und dieses Mädchen", sie zeigte auf Hermine, die anfing sich unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen, „wollte mich nicht zu ihm lassen und redete davon, dass er mir etwas antun könnte."

Einen Moment lang herrschte völlige Stille im Schulsprecherkorridor, und danach hörte man am lautesten das entsetzte Stöhnen der Gryffindors aus der Großen Halle, als mit lautem Geklimper fünfundzwanzig Kristalle aus dem Uhrglas mit dem Wappen des Löwen fielen.

"Und noch einmal zehn Punkte Abzug für das Versäumen unseres Termins in meinen Büro", donnerte Snapes Stimme durch den Gang.

Hermine wusste nicht, wo sie hinschauen sollte. In das erzürnte Gesicht von Severus Snape, in die schadenfrohe Visage von Draco Malfoy oder in das tränenbefleckte Antlitz von Ziakon Zabini, die bei genauerer Betrachtung mehr Angst vor Hermine als vor Draco zu haben schien.

_Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt, _murmelte Hermine in sich hinein. _Das darf doch alles bei Merlin gar nicht wahr sein. _

"Ich erwarte Sie in fünfunddreißig Minuten in meinem Büro, Miss Granger. Dann ist es Schlag neunzehn Uhr, und ich denke eine gute Stunde Verspätung dürfte genug Spielraum für eine Retterin aus Leidenschaft und hochgelobte Gryffindor sein", zerbiss Snape die eiserne Stille mit scharfen Ton. „Und Sie, Miss Zabini", wandte er sich an das blonde Mädchen, „kommen erst einmal mit mir mit und erzählen mit von dem erwähnten Vorfall."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich mit wehender Robe von der kleinen Schülergruppe ab und entfernte sich schnell in Richtung Treppe. Die kleine Zabini stolperte ihm mehr schlecht als Recht hinterher.

Hermine fand sich nun mit Malfoy allein im Korridor vor und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte sich einfach abwenden und bis zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren. Sie konnte weder Malfoy noch sonst irgendjemanden im Moment ins Gesicht schauen. Nicht nur, dass sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte, sich für ihren Irrtum schämte und sich über Snape ärgerte, der sie trotz seiner neuen Rolle ihr Gegenüber so bloß gestellt hatte, sie war auch verwirrt und verstand nicht ganz, was hier gerade vorgefallen war.  
Sie wollte ihre Gedanken aufarbeiten.

Doch als sie sich grußlos abwendete und den Passwortzauber von ihrer Zimmertür entfernen wollte, spürte sie zwei große Hände von hinten kommend ihre Handgelenke umklammern, sodass ihr vor Schreck der Zauberstab aus der Hand fiel.  
Die schrecklichen Bilder von dem Tag des Überfalls kamen ihr in Erinnerung und in ihrem Kopf schrillte eine Alarmglocke, als sie jemand mit Gewalt umdrehte und mit soviel Schwung gegen die Wand presste, dass ihr Kopf gegen das harte Mauerwerk schlug.

Schmerzenstränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch Hermine bemühte sich krampfhaft ihr Blickfeld wieder in den Fokus zu bekommen.  
Schließlich, als es ihr gelang, sah sie in Dracos hassverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Hat das miese Schlammblut nicht erreicht was es wollte?", höhnte seine Stimme. „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, jemanden zu belästigen, aber wenn es mir schon unterstellt wird, vielleicht sollte ich meinen Ruf dann nachkommen."

Er lehnte sich ganz langsam zu ihr nach vorne bis sie seinen widerlichen Atem am Schlüsselbein spüren konnte. Sie versuchte, sich nicht zu wehren, sie war wie gelähmt. In ihrem Kopf spielten sich die Albträume vom Überfall wieder und wieder in einer Endlosschleife ab – sie sah erneut die Todesser in den schwarzen Roben, ihre Mutter wimmernd am Boden, sie spürte wie der Stoff ihres Rockes über ihren Beinen zerbarst und sie eiskalte Hände am Boden festhielten.  
Hermine war nicht fähig zu schreien oder sich zu wehren, sie war gefangen in ihrem eigenen Trauma, in ihrem Horror, welcher der realen Welt entsagte, und sie spürte nur wie in Trance, wie seine Hände sich anfingen zu bewegen, wie sie zuerst ihre Wange anfassten, dann über ihre Schultern glitten und schließlich wieder zurück zu den Handgelenken fanden und über Hermines Finger strichen.  
Doch als dies geschah, passierte etwas sehr Seltsames.

Der platinfarbene Schlangenring wurde brennend heiß und plötzlich ging eine grüne Eruption von ihm aus, mit einer Kraft, so groß, dass sie Draco an das andere Ende des Korridors und damit von Hermine fortschleuderte.

Die Bilder, die Hermines Augen verschleiert hatten, verzogen sich rasch und sie starrte nun beinahe perplex auf den Ring an ihrer Hand._ Was war das gewesen? _  
Der Schreck über Malfoys Annäherungsversuch, genauso wie über diese kleine wellenartige Explosion aus dem Nichts heraus, lies sie so geschockt sein, dass sie den Moment verpasste vor Malfoy zu fliehen. Denn dieser hatte sich schon wieder aufgerappelt und stakste nun wütend auf sie zu.

„Was zum Teufel …?", schnaubte er wütend, als sein Blick dorthin fiel, wo auch Hermines ruhte – auf den Ring.  
Der Satz blieb ihm im Halse stecken, und als Hermine endlich aufsah, erblickte sie nur noch, wie er drei Schritte zurücktrat, die Hände erhoben als hätte er sich eben verbrannt.

"Es tut mir Leid", stotterte er, den Blick nicht von der erstarrten Schlange wendend, „es tut mir Leid, was eben vorgefallen ist. I-ich, ich wollte dich doch nur erschrecken, weil du so einen Blödsinn gedacht hast. E-es, äh", er räusperte sich, „es wird nicht mehr vorkommen." Seine Stimme war plötzlich gar nicht mehr tief und bedrohlich, eher quäkend und verängstigt.

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und stürzte blitzschnell in sein Zimmer, dessen Tür noch immer offengestanden hatte. Ein _Rumms _und ein Knall änderten diesen Zustand. Hermine stand nun wieder alleine in dem verlassenen Flur und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Wie gerne wäre sie in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hätte nachgedacht. Über falsche Verdächtigungen, die Albträume des Überfalls, den ängstlichen Blick, den ihr das blonde Mädchen zugeworfen hatte, Snapes gewaltigen Punkteabzug, die Eruption des Ringes und über Malfoys widerliche Berührungen.  
Doch sie musste in den Kerker ... Wie ein Roboter setzte sie sich motorisch in Bewegung - sie wollte nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen. Als sie am Ende des Korridors angekommen war, stoppte sie, um sich kurz gegen die Wand zu lehnen.

_Nur kurz von dem Schock eben erholen, _murmelte sie mit zitternden Gliedern, aber kaum war der Gedanke fertig in ihrem Kopf formuliert, begannen ihr die Tränen in die Augen zu schießen.  
_Es war einfach alles zu viel, zu viel, viel zu viel in den letzten Wochen. _  
Sie ließ sich auf die erste Stufe der Treppe sinken und gab ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie wollte nur unter die Dusche und sich waschen. Sie wollte die Bilder, seine Finger und ihre Tränen wegwaschen. Aber sie würde nie aufhören, sich schmutzig zu fühlen - sie hatte es nach dem Überfall schon versucht.  
Und der einzige Mensch, von dem sie sich halbwegs verstanden und bei dem sie sich halbwegs beschützt fühlte, saß in den Kerkern und verachtete sie.

to be continued …


	15. Kein Treffen

**_Disclaimer:_** Die Charaktere und das Universum gehören mir nicht – ich will sie nicht, es reicht meine Fantasie daran auszuleben – Danke JKR!

**_Dank: _**Vielen Dank an meine Beta Nici Cavanaugh. Trotz … sovielen „TROTZ" betat sie meine Story noch immer. Da wären meine unzuervlässigen Schreibrythmen, meine Fehler, meine Klischees g und sie macht es so gut … das ich nachher weiß und spüre, dass das Kapitel durch sie besser geworden ist! Danke Nici!

**_Anmerkungen: _**Wieder sind 4 Monate vergangen bis zu einem update. Liebe Leser, die ihr noch dabei seid … es ist nicht anzunehmen, dass ich die restliche Geschichte in 2 Wochen Takt updaten werde, es ist nicht anzunehmen, dass es keine langen Schreibpausen mehr gibt … aber eines könnt ihr annehmen …. Wenn ich bis jetzt nicht aufgegeben habe, dann tue ich es in Zukunft auch nicht. Die Story wird weitergehen und sie wird beendet. Vielen Dank an all diejenigen, die mich in Reviews auch noch Monate nach dem letzten update ermutigt und motiviert haben, genauso wie diejenigen, die gleich ihre Meinung geschrieben haben: Dieses Kapitel entstand fast zur gänze nach euren vielen Reviews, nur der Schluss hat lange gedauert. ;)

_**Klischees:**_ Ein kurzer Hinweis. Wer die Story kennt, weiß das ich gerne mit Klischees arbeite. Auch in diesem Chap bediene ich mich wieder ihrer …. Um manche schlage ich aber auch bewusst einen Haken und dies ist oft viel schwerer zu erkennen. Wisst ihr … welche typisch in ff verwendete Snape-Sache ich hier absichtlich verleugnet habe:-) Freu mich auf euch!

**_Kapitel 15: (K)ein Treffen_**

Irgendetwas berührte sie seitlich an der Schulter, aber sie entzog sich der Berührung ohne nur hinzusehen. Malfoy würde es anhand seiner kürzlichen Reaktion sicher nicht sein und wer konnte sonst hier im Schulsprecherkorridor sein, außer ihren _Freunden.  
_Sie hatte aber weder Lust auf tröstende Blicke von Ginny, stumme Vorwürfe von Harry, noch auf weitere Anschuldigungen von Ron.  
Hermine wollte einfach weiter auf den Stufen sitzen bleiben und ihren Schmerz herauslassen, der sich zu einem unerträglichen Knäuel in ihrem Inneren angesammelt hatte.

Doch statt dass sich der Störenfried zurückzog, wurde die Berührung intensiver. Jemand schlang einen Arm um sie, und bevor noch ihre Augen erschrocken aufflogen, wurde sie auch schon unter den Kniekehlen gegriffen und aufgehoben.

Eine erneute Panik überrollte Hermine und sie riss ihren Kopf herum um zu sehen, wer es war, der diesmal einen Übergriff an ihr beging, stockte jedoch in der Bewegung. Ein dunkles Flüstern in ihrem Ohr, sein warmer Atem, der in ihren Haar kitzelte und die bestimmte und doch nicht schroffe Berührung, mit der er sie hochhob, ließen ihren Protest verzagen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie nicht selbst zu unserem Termin kommen, muss ich Sie eben holen."

Sie sah sein Gesicht nicht, dazu war ihr Blick noch zu Tränenverschleiert, doch sie hörte ein kleines Schmunzeln in seinem Ton und eine fremde Welle der Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper.  
Sie schloss die Augen und erlaubte sich diesen Moment der Schwäche weiter fortschreiten zu lassen, ohne sich krampfhaft zusammen zu nehmen, ohne besonders erwachsen, damenhaft, oder stark sein zu müssen.  
Kurz war sie verkrampft gewesen, als sie erkannt hatte, dass es er war, der sie weinend im Flur gefunden hatte, doch war es nicht das, nach dem sie sich die ganze Zeit gesehnt hatte? Severus Snapes Aufmerksamkeit? Seine Nähe zu spüren, ohne dauernd mit seiner Kritik und Strenge konfrontiert zu werden?  
Hermine wollte nicht denken, sie wollte nur genießen, während der Mann mit ihr im Arm eine Wendeltreppe hinab ging, die sie noch nie zuvor im Schloss gesehen hatte, nicht einmal auf Harrys Plan, auf dem man angeblich alle Schleichwege sah.

Es ging so steil bergab, dass Hermine beschloss, die Augen wieder zu schließen. So unauffällig wie, in Anbetracht der Umstände möglich, lehnte sie sich mit dem Kopf gegen die vielen schwarzen Lagen auf seiner Brust und atmete den aromatischen Duft nach Kräutern ein, der ihm entströmte.  
In diesem Moment verspürte sie Frieden. Frieden - zum ersten Mal seit sie damals nach dem Unfall in diesen fremden Räumen, in dem ihr unbekannten Bett aufgewacht war und gesehen hatte, dass er an ihrer Seite gewacht hatte.

Als sie gegen seine Brust lächelte, hörte sie ihn einige lateinische Ausdrücke murmeln und spürte wie er durch eine, sich öffnende Tür trat und die Luft um sie herum wärmer und wohliger wurde. Einige Momente und Schritte später wurde sie von Severus Snape auf etwas Weichem abgesetzt.

Hermines trocknete die übrigen Tränen auf ihren Wangen und öffneten die vorher so entspannt geschlossenen Augen um sich umzusehen. Doch sie wurde durch plötzliche Helligkeit geblendet. Erst nach einigen Momenten erkannte sie, dass der Quell des Lichtes ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer war.  
Als sie endlich einen Blickfokus fand, sah sie hoch zu ihrem Professor, zu ihrem Verlobten, der nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stand und lächelte.

Hätte sie gewusst wie schön Severus Snape sie in diesem Moment fand, wie sie da saß, mit Tränenspuren auf den vor Aufregung rotgefleckten Wangen, wie sie verlegen schniefte und ihn dabei so ohne Scham offen und ehrlich anlächelte, sie hätte nie mehr daran glauben können, dass er sie jemals verachten könnte.

Und hätte Severus gewusst, wie schön Hermine ihn in diesem Moment fand, wie er über ihr stand, ihm dabei schwarze Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen, während er auf sie herabsah. Und dass sie dachte, dass man ihm in Momenten wie diesen ansah, dass er ein 37 Jahre alter Mann aus Fleisch und Blut war und kein verhasster und anfeindungswürdiger Lehrer, und dass sie sich so sehnlichst wünschte, Harry könnte nur einmal den besorgten Glanz in seinen Augen sehen, mit dem ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor auch schon den Jungen der Lebte ab und an angesehen hatte, Severus hätte die Prophezeiung nicht mehr angezweifelt.

Doch keiner wusste von den Gefühlen des Anderen, und als Hermine ihren Blick senkte, brach sie damit einen Teil des Zaubers.  
Als sie wieder hoch sah, hatte sich Severus von ihr abgewendet. Er stand wie so oft vor dem Kamin und schien in die Unendlichkeit des Feuers zu blicken, während er die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hatte.

_Ob er so am Besten nachdenken kann oder ob es seine Art ist sich abzuwenden und aus der Situation zu nehmen?, _fragte Hermine sich. Sie fühlte sich leer ohne seine Augen auf ihr - das bemerkte sie immer wieder und öfter in letzter Zeit.  
Ein Griff in ihren Umhang, wo das Wappen der Familie Snape ruhte, gab ihr ein bisschen Sicherheit zurück.  
Hermine hatte festgestellt, dass es manchmal verschwand und in anderen Situationen wieder dort auftauchte, wo sie es das letzte Mal verstaut hatte. Warum das so war, musste sie noch herausfinden, aber sie fühlte sich immer gut und beruhigt, wenn sie es ansehen oder auch nur spüren konnte.

Langsam, ein wenig unsicher stand sie auf und trat zu Severus.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe", sagte sie leise.

„Das zweite Mal heute", setzte er mit trockener, aber gelassener Stimme nach, ohne sich zu ihr umzuwenden. „Als ich Sie auf dem Flur aufgelesen habe, war es zehn Minuten nach Sieben."

Hermine sagte nichts, sie wurde nicht einmal wütend, wie es sonst so ihre Art gewesen wäre mit einer Abweisung wie dieser umzugehen. Sie ließ nur den Kopf hängen und seufzte unbewusst.  
Dieser Mann gab ihr soviel Nähe, soviel Wärme und soviel Frieden mit einer Berührung oder einem Blick und gleichzeitig war es so hart, zu sehen, wie er ihr den Rücken zuwendete. Sie stand so nah an ihm und fast war sie versucht die Hand zu heben, um ihn zu berühren, doch sie wagte es nicht.  
_Was ist los mit dir Hermine? Er ist dein Lehrer und er wird dich vielleicht nie als Seinesgleichen akzeptieren_. _Nur weil du irgendetwas fühlst, fühlt er noch lange nichts. Er tut seine Pflicht, du tust deine Pflicht. Beschränke dich darauf,_ diktierte sie ihrem Kopf. Sie war überzeugt, dass es richtig war und doch schmerzte es in ihrer Brust.

Doch bevor Hermine sich weiter selbst zurechtweisen konnte, drehte sich Severus mit einem Ruck um und sah ihr in die Augen, mit einem Blick, der sie wie schwarze Flammen verzehrte.

Seine Stimme war ruhig und weniger streng, als er sprach. „Sie sehen müde aus, Miss Granger. Ich werde uns einen Tee aufsetzen und dann besprechen wir alle Details dieser ...", er stockte kurz, „… Vereinbarung. Bitte setzen Sie sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder."

Hermine war überrascht, auch über den Ton seiner Stimme, der tief wie gewohnt und dennoch fast sanft erschien und nicht so erbost, wie sie es angenommen hatte. Also tat sie ohne Widerspruch wie ihr geheißen wurde und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa nieder, während er sich abwandte und den Raum durch eine Tür an der Ostwand verließ.

Erst als er verschwunden war, begann in Hermine die Neugier zu wachsen. Wo befanden sie sich eigentlich? Seine Gemächer? Sein Büro, nein das kannte sie schon. Ein Lehrerzimmer?  
Es war, als ob sie sich nicht konzentrieren könnte, wenn sie mit diesem Mann in einem Raum war, es war normalerweise nicht ihre Art ihre Umwelt derart zu ignorieren.

Doch jetzt nahm sie sich die Zeit und während sie sich umblickte, entspannte sich ihr Körper immer mehr aus seiner unbewussten Verkrampftheit. Sie saß direkt vor einem imposanten und doch schlicht gehaltenen Kamin in schwarzer Farbe. Sein Sims war schmucklos, nicht wie in den Gemeinschaftsräumen mit Pokalen oder Auszeichnungen, Statuen oder sonstigen Trophäen versehen.  
Alles was auf ihm ruhte, war ein schmiedeeisernes Gestell, das eine Kristallschale beherbergte, in dem sich das warme Licht des Feuers brach. Was in der Schale ruhte, war von dem Sofa aus nicht zu erkennen und auch momentan nicht Gegenstand Hermines Interesses.

Lieber sog sie die warme und aromatische Luft hier ein, die direkt vom Feuer auszugehen schien, und lies ihren Blick weiterschwenken zu dem breiten Spiegel, der etwas oberhalb der Feuerstelle angebracht war. Er war so breit wie der Kamin selbst, aber nicht sehr hoch und ruhte in einem schwarzen, schmucklosen Rahmen.  
Hermine hätte nun aufstehen und sich selbst mustern können, doch ihre Sinne waren im Moment nicht von Eitelkeit eingenommen. Lieber ließ sie ihre begierigen Blicke weiterschweifen und ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie wahrnahm, dass die restlichen Wände dieses Raumes, nur ab und an von einer Tür unterbrochen, vollkommen mit Bücherregalen verkleidet waren

Doch es war nicht die Art von Regalen, die sie aus der Hogwartsbibliothek kannte. Sie waren glatt, schmal, onyxfarben und glänzten im Schein des Feuers. Penibel sortiert waren Enzyklopädien, Bücher, Magazine, Schriftreihen und ja, sogar Vinylplatten zu Hunderten wenn nicht zu Tausenden einsortiert.  
Manche Bücher wirkten schon von der beträchtlichen Entfernung, in der sie im Moment gemustert wurden, alt und weise, doch keines wirkte schäbig oder war mit den ihr aus der Schulbibliothek so vertrauten Eselsohren und Vergilbungen versehen.  
Jeder Buchrücken wirkte perfekt, schimmerte in seiner ureigenen Farbpracht und war mit geschwungenen, geraden, verschnörkelten oder gar fremdsprachigen Buchtiteln versehen.

Soviel Hermine erkennen konnte, waren sie nicht nur nach Thema, Gebiet, Herausgabejahr und Sektion, sondern auch nach Dicke, nach Höhe und Seitenanzahl sortiert ... alles wirkte perfekt und im Einklang. Eine Komposition aus Werken, die aussahen wie neu gekauft, wie niemals durchgeblättert, und die trotzdem ein oft gelesenes Wissen und eine magnetische Anziehung auf Hermine ausstrahlen.  
Neben der Tür, durch die Severus Snape die Räumlichkeiten verlassen hatte, war eine kleine, schwarz lackierte Leiter angebracht, die man entlang der Bücherregale schieben konnte.  
_Er holt sie also nicht mit Magie herunter ...  
_

Hermines Augen wandten sich nur schwerfällig nach vielen genossenen Minuten von der vorher noch nie gesehenen Schönheit des gebündelten Wissens ab und landeten auf dem Sofa, auf dem sie saß.  
Es war von einem so tiefen und dunklen Smaragdgrün, dass es fast schwarz wirkte. Die Farbe bildete einen fast mystischen Kontrast zu dem weißen, weichen Teppich unter ihren Füßen, der von einem Tier, viel zu schön, um aus ihm einen Vorleger zu fabrizieren, stammen musste.

Vor ihr stand ein rechteckiger Tisch, dessen Glasplatte genau wie die kristallene Schale auf dem Kaminsims, in einer schmiedeeisernen Fassung ruhte. Flankiert wurde er von zwei Ohrensesseln, die ebenfalls in hypnotischem Smaragd erstrahlten.

In der rechten Hälfte des Raumes befand sich eine Art Besprechungstisch, der länglich war und vom Material her den pechschwarzen Regalen glich, die alles Licht um sie herum mehr reflektierten als schluckten, und so mehr Glanz und Helligkeit in den Raum trugen, als bei soviel Schwärze anzunehmen war. Umringt wurde er von einer Vielzahl Stühle mit hoch geschnittenen Lehnen, die schön anzublicken waren, aber in Hermine den Verdacht erweckten, unbequem zu sein.

Alles in allem strahlte dieser Ort eine schlichte Eleganz aus - auf den einen oder anderen Betrachter vielleicht sogar etwas Kühle, doch Hermine fühlte sich erstaunlich wohl hier.

Das Sofa war so tief geschnitten, dass sie weit nach hinten rutschen musste, um seine Rückenlehne zu erreichen. So weit, dass sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und sich fast wie in einem aufgerichteten Bett fühlte, als nur noch ihre Füße über den Sitzrand der Couch ragten. Sie kuschelte in das warme Material des Bezuges und schloss die Augen, während sie ihren Kopf nach hinten legte und flüsterte: „Nur kurz".

-o-

Hermine blinzelte.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihre Welt in Fokus rutschte.

Sie merkte, dass sie eingeschlafen sein musste, und drehte sich um, woraufhin sie gleich die vertraute Wand des Mädchenschlafgemachs von Hogwarts neben sich erblickte, die sie jedes Mal beim Aufwachen neben sich sah, doch sie merkte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Da fiel es ihr ein, sie schlief ja nicht mehr im Gryffindor Turm mit den anderen Mädchen im Zimmer! Ihr Bett stand nicht mehr an der Stirnwand des Raumes kuschelig in eine Ecke gerückt. Nein, sie war Schulsprecherin und hatte ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten. Das Bewusstsein dieses Privilegs traf sie wie ein Stein im Magen, wie jeden Morgen, den sie in diesen neuen Räumen erwachte, trotzdem sie sich eigentlich freuen sollte.  
Doch ... sie stockte. Dies war auch nicht das von ihr eingerichtete Schulsprecherzimmer. Dies war, wenn sie es genauer betrachtete, nicht einmal ihr Bett, geschweige denn ihre Bettwäsche. Sie starrte auf die schwarze Decke, in die sie geschmiegt war und ihr Herz fing an wild zu pochen. _Wo war sie?_

Hermine setzte sich abrupt auf und fing an, ihre Umgebung mit der Bereitschaft aufzunehmen, jeder Zeit die Flucht zu ergreifen. Der Raum kam ihr überhaupt nicht bekannt vor, sie war sich sicher, ihn nie zuvor gesehen zu haben, und gleichzeitig konnte sie nicht entführt worden sein, denn niemand würde ihr ein Gefängnis, so schön wie dieses zur Verfügung stellen.  
Doch sie hatte keine Zeit die Pracht des Gemaches in sich aufzunehmen, ihr Kopf arbeitet fieberhaft und doch noch müde vom Schlaf, die letzten Ereignisse in ihrer Erinnerung durch und ... schlagartig fiel es ihr wieder ein.

_Professor Snape, die Stufen, dieser Raum … ich wollte nur kurz die Augen zu machen ...  
_Sie musste vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein.

In Hermine tobte eine Mischung aus Irritation und peinlicher Berührtheit, als sie die Decke zurück schlug und dem Drang widerstand, genauer nachzudenken, ob es sich wirklich um _sein _Bett handelte.  
Die Beine von der Matratze geschwungen, sah sie an sich herunter und stellte, obwohl es sich nicht gerade angenehm anfühlte, dankbar fest, dass sie noch dieselbe Kleidung wie gestern Abend trug.

Trotzdem lag, frisch gefaltet, auf dem Nachttisch neben ihr eine ihrer Schuluniformen.  
_Merlin sei Dank! Wenn ich so verknittert wie ich bin durchs Schloss gegangen wäre ... ich möchte nicht wissen was das für ein Gerede gegeben hätte, _dachte sie und machte sich zügig daran, sich umzuziehen, nicht ohne, in Ermangelung eines Badezimmers, einige Reinigungs-, Pflege- und Hygienezauber auf sich zu sprechen.

Als sie fertig war, musterte sie sich in dem großen Standspiegel, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand.  
Alles saß perfekt und die schwarzen, blickdichten Strumpfhosen vollendeten die Herbstschuluniform. Der ebenso nachtfarbene, leicht ausgestellte, knielange Rock, wie auch die weiße Bluse waren sauber und faltenfrei. Der schmale Mädchenschlips saß frisch gebunden an der richten Stelle und die ganze Kleiderkomposition war gerahmt von einer frischen Robe mit dem leuchtenden Wappen der Gryffindors. Selbst ihr Haar hatte Hermine mittels ein wenig Magie so gebändigt, dass voraussichtlich niemand darauf kommen würde, dass sie die Nacht nicht in ihrem eigenen Zimmer verbracht hatte.

Sie atmete noch zweimal tief durch und begab sich dann zu der einzigen Tür im Raum, um durch sie hindurch zu treten.

Snape sah auf, als Hermine sein Arbeitszimmer betrat und auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, empfand er es als angenehm, dass sie nicht mehr das Häuflein Elend des gestrigen Abends widerspiegelte, sondern die so gewohnt perfekte Schulsprecherin Granger darstellte.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie in sachlichem aber nicht unfreundlichem Ton, und als er ihren betretenen und schuldbewussten Blick sah, fuhr er ohne Zögern fort: „Wenn es nach dem Schulleiter ginge - und in diesem Schlosse geht es immer nach seinem Willen - werden wir uns wohl beide ohnehin daran gewöhnen müssen, des Morgens aufeinander zu treffen. Sie sind gestern eingeschlafen und ich empfang es als passend, Sie nicht wachzurütteln, sondern Ihnen etwas Ruhe zu gönnen."

Er hielt kurz inne und Hermine frage sich, ob wohl die Hitze, die ihr gerade die Wangen hinauf kroch, als Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen war.

„Frühstück", kam es nun von ihm. Hermine konnte nicht entscheiden was sie bizarrer fand; dass er ihr dies überhaupt anbot, oder dass er dabei an einem völlig leeren Tisch saß.

Sie schaffte es nur den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Das war keine Frage oder gar Bitte, Miss Granger", stellte er in seinem typischen Lehrerton fest. „Wir hatten das Thema Nahrungsaufnahme in Dumbledores Büro besprochen."

Mit einem Schlenker seines pechschwarzen Zauberstabes ... _ist alles im Leben dieses Mannes tiefschwarz? ... _deckte sich der Tisch und ein ausgiebiges, typisch englisches Frühstück erschien vor den Beiden.  
Während Hermine sich setze und sich vorkam, wie in einem bizarren, schlechten Theaterstück, schenkte sich Snape eine Tasse aromatisch duftenden Schwarztee ein und würzte ihn mit einem Pulver, das für Hermines geschulte Nase verdächtig nach Bergamotte roch.  
Mit einem hatte sie gestern Abend Recht behalten … die Stühle waren fürchterlich unbequem.

„Wieder" - Er unterbrach mit diesem ungeduldig gedehnten Wort die Stille - „sind wir gestern Abend nicht zu unserem Gespräch gekommen. Meinen Sie" - er heftete seine nachtschwarzen Augen Unheil verkündend auf sie - „dass wir es heute um Neunzehn Uhr vielleicht schaffen werden, Miss Granger?"

„Na -" Sie stotterte. „Natürlich, Sir. Es tut mir ..."

Severus Snape unterbrach sie ungeduldig. „Keine Entschuldigungen. Wir sehen uns nach dem Abendessen und ich erwarte Sie diesmal pünktlich. Kommen Sie zu meinem Büro, ich werde Ihnen dann auch den Weg in meine privaten Räume" - er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken um sich - „zeigen."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse und erhob sich.  
„Es wird Zeit ... bitte gehen Sie nach dem Frühstück direkt in Ihr Klassenzimmer. Keine Erkundungstouren in meiner Wohnung." Seine Augen brannten sich wie ein wissendes Feuer kurz in Ihre, bevor er den Blick abwendete und den Raum verließ.

Sie saß noch eine zeitlang auf ihrem Stuhl, kaute an einem Stück Brot und fragte sich, ob dies alles nur ein Traum war.

**_tbc …._**

_Nun sagt ... was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel? Mir ... ach ... das behalt ich erstmal für mich ;)_


End file.
